Chuck vs The Death of Daniel Shaw
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Shaw knows the truth and it will lead to his death. He has a plan in store. Question is, will he kill Sarah or someone else she cares about with him in order to accomplish his goal? This story comes after Chuck vs. The Moment of Truth.
1. A Plan For Revenge

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, this is story will be the last for the Daniel Shaw arc and I promise he will never show up in any story ever again. I took a break from Chuck vs. The Bedtime Story in order to get this story started because I needed to get my creative juices flowing once again. It took me a while but I think I was able to get the introduction to Sarah finding out the truth of who she actually took out just fine. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story because the end will be satisfying for those who really despise Shaw._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**A Plan For Revenge**

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Medical Facility**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 7:30 a.m.<strong>

A stream of hot water steadily comes out of the faucet down into the aluminum sink into the drain below until two hands cupped together reach in disturbing the flow as the steam rises. The steam from the hot water not only blankets the mirror in fog, but conceals the person's identity as well. The water fills up causing the overflow to spill over on either side of the two hands as they rise up to give some much needed relief.

Two hands return once again but instead of retrieving water they are placed on the side essentially gripping it. The person looks into the foggy mirror and then wipes away the build up of condensation revealing the reflection of Daniel Shaw. He bends down once again to splash his face with water and then returns looking back into the mirror once again as the water slides down his face dripping off from both his nose, as well as chin.

_Get it together Shaw_. He leans in staring deeply into the mirror narrowing his eyes at his own reflection. He shakes his head at finally knowing the truth of his wife's death. The image of his wife being gunned down by the person responsible in killing her…Agent Sarah Walker. The video continues to replay over and over in his mind that it becomes a haunting memory that will never go away.

He made a promise to his late wife that the person who murdered her would pay dearly. It took him 5 years to finally have the truth answered but he never imagined that murderer would be on his team. The same woman who confronted and threatened him in his apartment to back off her husband. A man who she truly loves with all her heart and if he got hurt or worse died because of him she would hold him personally responsible.

Now, he is holding her personally responsible for taking the life of someone he loved with all his heart. When he found himself confronted with a video of Evelyn's murder it was like being hit in the stomach. There was his with just as he remembered her last looking absolutely beautiful. The sight of her was so powerful that it nearly made him fall to his knees upon seeing the image of her on video.

In that moment, he felt as if he could most reach out and touch her. He remembered thinking he would give anything possibly his own soul to have her with him back in his arms again. Yet, in an instant she was suddenly gunned down. The black-and-white footage he witnessed for the very first time couldn't hide the horrible scene of seeing her drop to the ground and dying alone on that Paris sidewalk.

The brief instance he was able to see her alive, she would be stolen again in a heartbeat. So many emotions were and are still running through him from disbelief to shock. However, the one main emotion he's consumed with is anger and he will not rest until he has fulfilled a promise he made to her as he stood in front of her grave on that cold rainy day at the Paris Cemetery.

His respect for Agent Walker as a fellow agent for the C.I.A was obliterated and the trust, if any, he was able to establish with her has most definitely be shattered into a million peices. As he thought that, something kicked inside causing him to become very alive totally erasing any remnant of the man who he used to be. Instead, he would be replaced by a man with only one sole purpose that truly mattered to him…revenge.

True, he was always been an honorable man but nevertheless he would kill if was absolutely necessary. When it comes to the demise of Agent Sarah Walker it is considered very necessary, especially knowing he has the help of The Ring Director on his side. Yet, a part of him knows that it really isn't her fault because she was basically following the orders of their late boss Langston Graham.

In his mind, he wouldn't be able to exact his own morbid and devious attempt at revenge on the man who ordered her death. Fortunately for him though, his sense of sweet justice would not only be exacted on Agent Walker, but the CIA who he sees is being responsible for killing his wife Eve. For the vengeful man, he needs to send a message making sure it never happens again, to anyone.

As he continues to stare in the mirror, he truly considers himself an honorable man. He doesn't he's causing a tragedy but rather preventing one to happen ever again. Shaw doesn't know her personally and quite frankly wouldn't want to at this point. Eve Shaw has been the only woman he has ever loved and it's because of her that he'll make sure her death with be justified.

The one thing he knows he wants to do before taking her life is talk to her. He would want to ask her if she'd do the same thing if the situation were reversed and he was responsible for her husband's death. What if I killed her Chuck without knowing who he was? What if I killed her Chuck? She would certainly kill him without even thinking about it and it wouldn't matter to her if she was order to or not.

Shaw bends down to splash his face with hot water again. Turns off the faucet, and then grabs a towel to wipe his face. As he leans in staring into the mirror one more time, he knows revenge is best served ice cold and it's not going to be a swift one. You see, he truly wants to savor the mental, emotional, and not to mention the physical pain she's going to endure. It's all for you Eve he thinks to himself.

XXX

**Westside Medical Center - Dr. Woodcomb's Hospital Room**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 7:45 a.m.<strong>

"Congratulations Bartowski." gruffly stated Casey extending his hand to the proud new uncle as they step out of Ellie's room.

The grizzled veteran government agent would be the last person to see Clara DeAnna Woodcomb and unlike the other visitors he opted not to hold the newborn. Chuck, expected as much and fortunately the parents of his niece were very understanding. Instead, he congratulated his neighbors and then gave the proud new papa a cigar. His visit would be short because the nurse informed them that they needed their rest and he complied.

Chuck shakes his hand and then responds to his burly teammate. "Thanks Casey." he said as the two stand outside the hallway. "I appreciate you being here big guy. It means a lot." he added.

For the past 3 years, the NSA agent has been living as his neighbor carefully keeping tabs on him but now he's been keeping tabs on the Woodcombs. To Chuck, Colonel John Casey has been considered for quite some time part of the Bartowski family. As much as he may deny it, he knows the proud marine has a soft spot for his sister in a non romantic capacity of course.

Casey had been invited over several times by Ellie to their family dinners and he obliged knowing that in the beginning it was for the sake of being seen as a good neighbor. Granted, he could have declined the offers to join them and continue listening in on the conversations when he lived there, cleaning his guns, trimming his bonsai tree, or whatever else he does in his apartment but didn't.

In Chuck's mind, he became more and more comfortable around them to the point where he didn't see the couple as merely two individuals that closely associated with the asset. He would eventually see them as Ellie Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb who he would not only grow to care about, but be protective of them as well especially now that there is a new addition to the family.

"Save your lady feelings." the proud marine grumbled holding his right hand up. "One emotional woman is enough for one morning, I don't need another one crying on me in the hallway." he stated.

A grin appears on Chuck's face as he shakes his head in response. He stands in front of a man who he not only considers a fellow teammate, but trusted friend as well. "Listen, thanks for keeping an eye on her while Sarah and I were away on our honeymoon." he stated.

As Casey stands there, he can clearly tell how grateful Chuck is for being there for his sister during her last month of pregnancy even though she didn't know it. Truth be told, he'll never know how it meant to him to not only meet his new little neighbor, but would be getting the chance to see her grow up right before his eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't get that chance when it came to his own daughter Alex he thinks to himself.

The chance to get to hold her when she was born and every other missed opportunity that he wasn't able to personally experience as Alex Coburn. Unfortunately, he gave up a life that potentially would have given him absolute happiness in order to serve his country and become John Casey. The United States needed him and he accepted for the greater good of his country.

However, now that he's established a relationship with his now grown daughter they have been able to grow closer to each other. She shared with him pictures and videos of her childhood while he shared with her certain parts of his past. True, it was considered awkward for both of them in the beginning but that awkwardness would gradually change to the point where they became comfortable around on another thanks partly to his partner Sarah who encouraged him to take that step forward.

In any case, as much as he's busted Chuck's chops he has been loyal to his friends, family, and loves them with every fiber of his being. He's been loyal even to him when he's been an utter jackass on purpose. In his mind, he has infiltrated and integrated into his life whether he liked it or not. There have been times in the past where's he's badgered, joked around with him when he's been in no mood, and picked on him about being emotionally constipated.

A lesser men than him would fear for his life and in the past that would be considered absolutely gratifying knowing his reputation for being a cold school killer. However, it's not the case with Chuck as he's gotten so used to the verbal threats thrown at him that it has just become their shtick between the two of them. A shtick that he actually enjoys having with him but he wouldn't ever admit that to the kid.

It's because of him that he no longer considers the assignment in Burbank as just merely a job but rather a place to call home and set down roots. To him, it's something he would have never seen himself doing as he lived like a nomad going from one assignment to another but after meeting Chuck things have changed for the better. He has essentially given him the closest thing to a normal life and to be perfectly honest it's feels awesome.

"Even though you're not living there anymore doesn't mean that my priorities have changed." he answered giving a slight nod his way. "Always remember that Bartowski." the NSA agent added walking off.

"I will." responded Chuck nodding back and then turns around heading back into his sister's room.

XXX

**Westside Medical Center - Cafeteria**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 7:55 a.m.<strong>

The adrenaline rush of the past several hours gradually wore off causing fatigue to set in, which showed in both Chuck and Sarah's faces. The rescue mission involving Shaw combined with Ellie going into labor most definitely wore them out so much so they ended up sitting at a table in the Westside Medical Center cafeteria drinking coffee. As the new uncle sits side by side at a table with his wife, he peers down at his cup of coffee expressing a hint of smile that his wife clearly notices.

Mrs. Bartowski removes the chewed swizzle stick from between her teeth and then leans over gently bumping her husband with her right shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she softly asked.

Chuck is momentarily silent but then he slightly turns his head giving her a sideways glance. "You holding Clara in your arms." he responded leaning over to his left to gently bump her back with his left shoulder.

When it came to holding his niece Clara for the very first time in his arms, it was considered a very special moment for him. However, when he gently handed over the newborn over to his wife and then stood back watching the interaction between the two of them he couldn't help but smile. Of course, his better half freaked out at first but once she held the precious bundle of joy in her arms it would be a sight to behold.

In his mind, Sarah would most definitely be considered a natural when it comes motherhood. Granted, she may not only doubt her abilities in becoming a mother, but be fearful as well because it's considered an absolute unknown to her. He knows she's used to facing the unknown in the realm of the spy world without any fear whatsoever on her part but when it comes to world of parenthood she has her reservations and not to mention fears as well.

"Yeah about that…" replied Sarah. "…you could have given me fair warning instead of suddenly handing Clara over to me." she added reaching up to take a sip of coffee. "What if I dropped her?"

As a professional spy, she has been trained to expect the unexpected. To be ready at a moments notice to deal with any type of situation while keeping your wits about you knowing that fear will only cause more problems. Unfortunately for her, she was never trained or even ready for that matter when a newborn baby was placed in her arms causing her entire body to tense up.

In her mind, it felt like she was handed a thermonuclear bomb and if she dared move in any direction Clara would detonate. For her, it was the first time she felt absolutely scared and helpless. She wanted nothing more than to have Chuck save her before something truly terrible happened. Yet, after a few minutes pass by the fear and helplessness subsided once she focused on the baby cradled in her arms.

When she did, the tense feeling that took hold of her body subsequently went away to the point where she felt relaxed. She felt an overwhelming sense of calm as she gently caressed Clara's cheek and then touched her tiny little fingers. Its those fingers that would suddenly wrap around her finger causing her heart to suddenly skip a beat because it was considered one of the most memorable things she's ever experienced that she will never forget.

"But you didn't." he responded back leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "Whether you know it or not you're going to be an awesome mom one day." added the successful business owner.

"And you're going to be an awesome father." retorted Sarah leaning her head forward touching her forehead with his. "All I'm saying is that I'm looking forward to holding a baby, our baby in my arms someday but when you handed Clara over to me…" she softly answered back raising both eyebrows. "…you freaked me out doing that."

"I'm sorry about that." he replied leaning back expressing an apologetic grin shaking his head a bit. Chuck knows he can be overly excited about certain things and sharing the experience of holding Clara is considered on of them he thinks to himself. He was in the moment and merely acted on a whim when he turned to see his wife standing right beside him while he was holding her. "I guess I just wanted you to experience what it would be like to hold a baby in your arms. Hey, it's never too early to get some pre-motherhood training in you know." nodded Chuck briefly shrugging his shoulders.

"I know babe." The blonde goddess intertwines her right hand with his left gently squeezing it. While sitting there, she know the one thing she certainly wants to have is kids with Chuck but in her mind now wouldn't be the right time. Thankfully, her husband is a very understanding man who is not pressuring her into making a life altering decision because he knows they have all the time in the world once things settle down for the two of them. "Listen…" she said reaching up with her right hand to caress her husband's right cheek. "…thank you for being so patient and once I'm ready I let you know. Ok?" added the veteran C.I.A. agent gazing deeply into his big brown eyes.

"Ok." replied Chuck with a smile. He leans forward pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasts for a brief moment and then their lips part ways. The two continue to sit at the table drinking their coffee in silence and after a few more minutes go by he returns his attention to his wife sitting next to him. "Well Mrs. Bartowski, are you ready to head home and get some sleep?" he asked extending his left hand towards her as he stands up.

"Yeah, let's go. It's been a long day." she stated peering up at him as her husband takes her hand. Once she stands up, the two turn around and get ready to head out but as they do the sound of a cell phone vibrating causing the two of them to simultaneously reach into their pockets to retrieve it. "It's mine and it's a text message." said Sarah clicking on the message in order to read it.

"From who?" asked Chuck.

"Beckman…" Sarah replied. "…she wants us back at Castle ASAP." she adds looking her husband in the eyes.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 8:30 a.m.<strong>

Team Chuck reconvene back at Castle after spending much of the morning at Westside Medical Center. All 4 looked absolutely fatigued and haggard but they are not going to show it in front of General Beckman. Each person has a cup of coffee in their hand in order to wake up. After a few minutes of waiting, she appears on Castle's main computer expressing a look of absolute concern on her face.

"What's going on General?" inquired Sarah standing in front of the conference table along side the rest of her teammates.

"We have an urgent situation and it concerns you Agent Walker." replied Beckman. "Our forensic team was able to recover a video from the wreckage of the Ring's bunker."

"What's wrong?" responded a concerned Chuck glancing at his wife then back to General Beckman.

"Instead of telling you all I'll show you." she retorted looking directly at Sarah.

In that instance, she presses a button pulling up a video for all 4 member of Team Chuck to view. They immediately see a woman on screen and a few seconds later a familiar scene that causes Sarah's eye's to widen causing her to not only step forward but drop the coffee she's drinking that she was holding in her right hand. A look of concern appears on not only her husband's face but her teammates faces as well.

"Walker?" grunted Casey.

"Sarah, you okay?" asked Travis.

"Honey?" he said stepping forward noticing the disbelief in her eyes.

Sarah doesn't even respond as her eyes are locked on the video footage on the screen in front of her. The blonde agent thought she would never relive that moment ever again but unfortunately she is for the second time. She sees herself whirling around gracefully with her gun already loaded and aimed with the silencer fit snugly at the edge of the barrel. It doesn't take long as she spared no hesitation to pull the trigger.

The moment she did, the woman's body fell in an instant hitting the ground with a sickening thud and thus her life ceased to exist. Sarah vividly recalls the moments after what happened how her right hand shook violently as she gripped it. The feeling of her lip quivering and how she felt the urge to throw up but restrained herself from doing so because it was her first kill.

Afterwards, she remembered whispering to herself trying to go over the mission plan in her head but it was all jumbled up causing her to not clearly remember what came after she accomplished her objective. What was it she thought to herself. _Discard body? Or leave it there? _In that moment, tears began to form in her eyes but she wouldn't have time to shed them as fear and absolute panic set in.

She had reason to feel fear and panic as the sound sirens were heard in the distance causing her to immediately pull herself together. Once she did, she finally realized that she had to make a quit exit before Paris police arrive and captured her. When she turned around to run, she briefly glanced back behind her for just a mere moment seeing her first mission objective completed, which she thought would be for the last time.

"Why would The Ring have my red test?" Sarah breathed out shaking her head. "It was the worse day of my life" she added as tears began forming in her eyes turning to look her husband in the eyes.

"It was mine too." a voice said causing all 4 team members to turn quickly around. Once they do, they see Shaw standing there in front of the corridor that leads to his office.

"Why?" asked Chuck shaking his head. "Who is that woman?"

Shaw's attention never wavers as he's focused on the woman responsible for his wife's death. "My wife…" replied Shaw causing everyone's eyes to widen. "…Eve Shaw." he added stepping forward making his way towards his subordinates.

As he makes his way towards them Casey notices a gun in Shaw's right hand causing him to immediately act. "Shaw!" hollered Casey dropping his cup of coffee quickly retrieving his weapon from behind him. He aims it directly at their team leader causing Travis to do the same as well. "Don't move!" he emphatically stated as he and Travis slowly approach him. In that moment, Chuck stands in front of an absolute shocked Sarah placing himself between her and an armed Shaw.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE WITH ME YOUR THOUGHTS.<em>**


	2. Trust and Deception

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, thanks to those who reviewed. It's much appreciated and with that being said enjoy chapter 2. This will focus on the aftermath of Casey and Travis pulling their weapons on an armed Shaw making his way towards Sarah. Beforehand, he revealed to the team that the woman Sarah killed was in fact Shaw's wife and now they're an all out standoff within Castle. What will happen? read to find out._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**Trust and Deception**

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 8:45 a.m.<strong>

"Stay where you are Shaw!" demanded Travis aiming his weapon directly at Shaw as he cautiously moves forward.

Travis makes his way down the right side of the conference table with his eye locked on Shaw. His eyes never waver as he keeps his weapon trained on their team leader while his burly teammate stands on the other side of the conference table with his weapon trained directly between his eyes. As he slowly makes his way around the far end of it in order to approach from behind, he sees him suddenly raise both hands in the air causing the tension in the room to grow increasingly greater.

"Try anything…" grunted Casey narrowing his eyes at the dark haired man standing in front of him. "…and I have no problem shooting you in the head." he emphatically stated.

Shaw is briefly silent as he eyes the grizzled government agent in front of him and then glances over his left shoulder to see Travis standing behind him. His attention on both men, inevitably turns to Sarah who is standing behind her husband who is keeping her from harms way. As he stands there, he knows this is all a show in order to lull them in a fall sense of security because this is merely the setup for a far bigger plan in store not only for Sarah, but for everyone else as well.

"I wasn't going to shoot Agent Walker." he firmly stated as his weapon is taken away from him by Travis. "It wasn't my intention to harm her in any way."

"It sure looked like you were going to do something." gruffly responded the NSA Agent.

As Casey grabs Shaw and forces him to sit down at the conference table, his attention on him is averted to the sound of Travis' voice causing him to turn his head to the man standing next to him. "There's no clip in the handle or bullet in the chamber." he stated holding up his weapon to show his fellow teammates. "He's telling the truth." added the 4th member of Team Chuck placing the gun on the conference table.

The two men continue to keep their eye on Shaw as Chuck turns around in order to face his wife. He can clearly tell she is still in utter disbelief at the revelation that she is responsible for Eve Shaw's death. In that instance, he bends down a bit so he can be at eye level with his wife. "Are you okay?" he asked looking his wife in the eyes placing both hands on either side of her arms.

Sarah is about to nod but then suddenly shakes her head. "I killed his wife." she softly replied with the sound of her voice noticeably trembling. She feels tears welling up in her eyes but restrains herself from letting them fall down her cheek. In that moment, the veteran C.I.A. agent immediately turns around to face Castle's main computer where the image of General Beckman who clearly witnessed the entire intense standoff from where she sat expresses a sense of relief knowing the situation did not escalate further. "General, did you know about this?" inquired Sarah stepping forward wanting answers.

Beckman expresses concern on her face as she looks at a shocked and not to mention confused C.I.A. agent who in her own words concerning the video was considered the worst day of her life. As much as she wants to empathize with her, the red headed military general of the United States Air Force mustn't get personally involved knowing she must stay professional and not let her feelings towards a member of Team Chuck effect her.

"I assure you Agent Walker…" replied Beckman shaking her head. "…I had no knowledge whatsoever that the target of your red test on that particular night in Paris was Agent Eve Shaw." she answered.

"Are you sure General?" said Chuck with his arm around his wife.

"I'm quite sure Agent Bartowski." nodded Beckman.

"General." The sound of Shaw's voice causes Chuck and Sarah to turn their attention to the man sitting at the far end of the conference table. The successful business owner once again places himself in front of his wife as he watches Shaw slowly stands up. In doing so, the two men on either side of him keep a vigilant eye on the team leader knowing he has the ability to use whatever is in front of him as a weapon. They keenly watch as he turns his attention to Beckman on screen. "Did you check Walker's records to see if they were any clues as to who ordered her red test?" he inquired briefly glancing at the blonde woman being valiantly protected by her own husband.

"I'm afraid not." she replied as Sarah turns her attention from a seemingly eerily calm Shaw to Beckman on Castle's main computer. "Langston Graham took that secret to his grave Agent Walker."

"What are we supposed to do now?" wondered Travis with absolute vapid curiosity.

There is a brief silence in the room but that silence would soon be broken as Beckman responds to Travis' query. She narrows her eyes knowing that by having Shaw as their leader wouldn't be considered a positive working environment because of the possible animosity he has for Sarah. In her mind, she takes it upon herself to make a judgment call even though she's not technically in charge of the team any more.

"I will contact my superiors and let them know of the current situation." firmly stated Beckman. "In the meantime, it is my suggestion that Agent Shaw step down as team leader for his own good. He can't operate as an effective team leader with what has been uncovered concerning the death of his wife." she added eyeing the special agent.

After saying that, Shaw immediately responds. "General, if may." he calmly said holding up his hands as he glances at Casey and Travis standing on either side of him.

Beckman nods. When she does, Shaw slowly makes his way towards the front of the conference table with Casey and Travis following him as their weapons are lowered but are at the ready if he tries anything. While that is happening, Chuck keeps his wife behind him as they step back for precautionary reasons. From where Sarah is standing, he has not only her husband in front of her but Casey and Travis in front of him because they're not taking any chances as he stands in front of the screen. "Proceed." answered Beckman approving his requests.

"Listen, this is what The Ring wants and I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of thinking they have the upper hand." he said. "I wanna put an end to this once and for all." added Shaw expressing absolute determination in his voice.

All 4 team members especially Sarah listen intently as Beckman responds to what Shaw said to her. "What are you saying Agent Shaw?" she asked. "Are you willing to work with Agent Walker despite what you've learned?"

He is momentary silent standing there and just before Shaw responds he turns looking over his left shoulder at Sarah who is holding her husband's hand standing next to him. They briefly lock eyes with each other and he expresses a quick nod to her showing his word is solid, but it's in fact a way to gain her trust to the point where he'll pull the rug right out from under her at the very last moment. She'll never know it's coming he thinks to himself.

"I can." he adamantly stated turning his attention back to Beckman on screen. "I want to capture The Director and take down the Ring with not just Agent Walker's help but the whole team." Shaw said turning around to face his team. "Are you guys with me? Can we still be a team?"

In that instance, Casey and Travis look at each other then turn their attention to Sarah holding Chuck's hand. "Walker…" grunted the NSA agent looking his partner in the eye. "…it's your call." he gruffly stated.

Sarah is briefly silent as she glances at her husband. She reaches up kissing the back of her husband's hand before releasing it to step forward so she can look Shaw eye to eye with Casey and Travis standing in between the two of them. In her mind, she wants nothing more than to set things right knowing The Ring was somehow responsible for initiating the death of Shaw's wife by using her to do their dirty work.

"Yeah…" nodded Sarah. "…we're with you." she firmly stated as Shaw nods back knowing step 1 of his sinister plan has been accomplished.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 9:45 a.m.<strong>

After recent events in Castle, Beckman ordered the team go their separate ways in order to decompress from the situation. Before leaving, Shaw not only informed his team that they will be contacted once he has any new intel concerning The Ring, but told Sarah personally that it wasn't her fault and he doesn't hold her personally responsible for his wife's death. Those words continued to echo within the blonde agent's mind as she sits quietly at the edge of her bed with their dog peaches right by her side placing her head on her female master's lap. It wouldn't be long when Chuck steps out of the bathroom and notices her sitting there lost in thought scratching their loveable pooch's head, which she has been since the moment they left Castle.

He knows how effected she is but didn't feel the time was right to speak with her so he gave his wife some space so that she would voluntarily be the one to open up and share what she truly considered the most painful part of her past. The brown haired man makes his way toward the edge of their bed and sits next to her briefly looking down to hear their dog whimper a few times telling him that she knows something is wrong. What he does next is simply lean over putting his left arm around her and kisses her on the top of her head. It's at that point, Chuck takes a moment to say a few words to her.

"Whenever you're ready to talk babe…" he softly said gently squeezing her. "…I'll be ready to listen." added the understanding husband wrapping both arms around her.

In that moment, Sarah briefly closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then begins telling her husband about her painful past. "I was fresh out of "The Farm" and I was wet behind the ears when it came to my experience in the field." she says leaning back to look Chuck in his eyes. He doesn't say a word and just sits there listening to her. "Graham thought that I was ready for a mission that would test my skills. It would be a real mission for a rookie agent like myself who saw the biggest potential in me to be his best agent."

Sarah brief pauses and then makes herself comfortable by sitting Indian style on the edge of her bed. She rests her head on her partner's shoulder and proceeds to share with him the events leading up to the worst day in her life.

_"Welcome Agent Walker." greeted Graham cheerfully standing up. He gestures for her to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk. "How are you holding up?"_

_She glances at him with a tight lipped nervous smile. "I'm fine, sir," she nodded absently._

_"You've done well, Sarah." he stated looking over her file. I'm glad to see you've made it and it's good to see you again."_

_"Thank you, sir. It's good to see you too." nodded the newbie._

_The director of the C.I.A. opens a drawer and takes out a thick manila envelope. He briefly looks at it then turns his attention towards the cream of the C.I.A's crop. The seemingly hulking figure sitting across from her reaches over handing the manila envelope to her. Once in her hands, she opens it and began studying it's contents carefully analyzing and memorizing every detail she possibly could as she could within the few minutes given to her._

"_This is your final test." Graham's gravely voice causes Sarah to peer up and when she does she's locked eye to eye with her boss. "If you pass this test you will join the ranks of the CIA as a deep-cover operative." he added with a grin on his face. "It shouldn't be a problem for you whatsoever judging by your outstanding record at "The Farm."_

"_Deep-cover, sir?" she responded quirking her right brow. "Isn't that reserved for far more experienced agents?" she asked shaking her head a bit._

_"You are correct Agent Walker, but I see potential in you." he replied leaning forward. "I've been keeping a close eye on you and records indicate exemplary scores at Langley that I have not seen in over twenty years." Sarah nodded and tries to hide the prideful smile she felt within her. She knew she was an exceptional recruit but she never imagined she would be given such high praise by her own boss. "In my opinion, you're on the track to becoming one of the best or possibly The best the C.I.A. has ever recruited and trained."_

"_Thank you sir." Sarah retorted._

"_Don't thank me yet." replied Graham. "You must first accomplish your final test first and then we'll see what you're truly made of."_

"_Yes sir." she firmly stated with a nod toward her boss. "What's my assignment?"_

"_Your target…" he stressed folding his arms causing her eyes noticeably widens. "…is a rogue agent whose identity is not above your clearance. This agent is believed to have been turned by an enemy operative. She was last seen in Paris meeting her contact, and that's where you'll be heading." Sarah returned her attention back to the dossier in her hand and while listening intently her boss explains the details of the most important mission of her life. "__Find her and eliminate her."_

"Those 5 words echoed in my head as I made my preparation to head to Paris." said Sarah sitting briefly peering up to look at her husband. "Once I arrived, it didn't take long for me to set out to complete my objective." she stated. "I was in the streets of Paris. I was given a time, a place to be there, and just a photo." she said. Sarah remembers feeling a mixture of nervous tension as she approached where she was supposed to be. "All of it was happening as it was supposed to and then my mark drops something on the ground like a piece of jewelry." added Sarah shaking her head. "I knew I just couldn't do it not with her on the ground like that so I just kept walking."

It's at this point tears are forming in her eyes as the memory of the worst day in her life are brought back to the surface. She composes herself and continues on as Chuck remains silent comforting her the best he can. "As I kept walking I saw her reflection in the car mirror reaching for her weapon. Well or at least I thought I saw her reaching…" Sarah pauses as several tears falls from her right cheek causing Chuck to reach up and wipe the tears away from his wife's cheek. He can clearly see not only the emotional but mental toll its taking on her to remember such a pivotal but tragic time in her life_. _As much as he wants her to stop, he knows that she must do this so she can have at least some partial closure. "Thanks."

"No problem." he softly said with a reassuring smile.

Sarah takes a moment to compose herself an once she does she continues on. "I shot her and I wanted to go back and check to make sure there was…" she pauses to shake her head. "…but there wasn't any time as I heard sirens in the distance."

"And you've carried that with you ever since?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I was able to bury it deep down inside." she said looking her husband in the eyes expressing a half hearted smile. "That's why you're not the same person you started out to be in the beginning. What helped me to forget were the countless mission I went on."

"How do you feel?" inquired Chuck.

"Better…" she replied sniffling several time after reliving her painful past. "…thanks to you." added Sarah leaning in pressing her lips against her husbands.

After a brief moment, their lips part ways and they both look each other in the eyes. "Trust me, I will always be here for you no matter what." he stated rubbing the side of her left arm. Sarah's attention on her husband would be averted to their dog who she feels nuzzling her hand. "Peaches too." added Chuck reach down to scratch the golden lab behind the ears.

Sarah expresses a smile as she too reaches down to show some love their dog. In her mind, she would have handled things very differently in that past but now she not only has the support system of her husband and dog, but a long list of people who truly care about her and have her back. "I'm a very lucky woman." she softly breathed out.

The two sit there on the edge of their bed in momentary silence. Afterwards, Chuck poses a question to his wife that is very pertinent to the situation at hand. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked expressing a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure babe." replied the blonde goddess who feels somewhat better after talking about it. "Right now I just want to get some sleep." she says scooting back getting under the covers of their bed. Chuck takes her lead and gets under the covers with her. "Hold me." He complied as his arms wrap around her in an protective embrace. His wife closely cuddles up to him and when she does the loving husband kisses the top of her head once again. As they both lay bed together in complete silence the happily married couple would inevitably drift off to sleep with Peaches doing the same as well.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 2:05 p.m.<strong>

"Yeah, she's doing fine Trav." whispered Chuck talking on his cell phone as he exits his bedroom where Sarah is soundly sleeping. He takes one last look at his wife and when he does he see Peaches jump on the bed and lays next to her causing a smile to appear on his face. Afterwards, he quietly shuts the door to their bedroom and makes his way up the hallway towards the living room. As he does, he continues speaking with his friend and fellow teammate. "Thanks for calling." he said as he emerges from the hallway and stands in the living room.

"_That's awesome to hear dude and no problem" _responded the 4th member of Team Chuck. _"Sarah's not just a friend or teammate for that matter…" _he said over the phone. "…_she's practically family."_

"She would say the same for you too buddy." grinned Chuck as he turns to his right heading towards his man cave.

"_Have you talked to Casey?" _wondered Travis.

"He texted me to give him a call." he replied stepping into his man cave and closing the sliding doors for better privacy. "I will after I get done talking with you."

"_Cool, I'll let you call the big guy then. I know he's probably worried about his partner." _he retorted.

"True but you know Casey." said Chuck_. _"He's not the type to express his lady feeling but trust me he not only considers her the best damn partner he has ever had but I dare say they have a close knit relationship."

"_You're right." _he responded. _"I'll talk with you later man."_

"Later dude." he replied.

After hanging up with Travis, he scrolls through his outgoing calls on his iPhone and highlights Casey's name. He is about to press call when he suddenly stops and place it on the table in front of the couch. He then picks up a small electronic device sitting next to his cell phone and when he does he points it at his flat screen television mounted on the wall. He punches a few numbers and afterwards the image of General Beckman appears on screen.

"Mr. Bartowski, it's been quite some time since we've spoken this way?" she asked with concern in the tone of her voice.

"That is has General." he replied setting the electronic device back down the table behind him. He then stands in front of his flat screen television with his hands placed at his sides. "I was just wanted to give you an update on my wife."

"How is Agent Walker doing?" asked the military veteran.

"She's doing fine. Thanks for asking." retorted the former nerd herd leader.

Chuck is briefly silent and Beckman can clearly tell there is something on his mind causing her to speak up. "Is there something you want to speak to me about?" she inquired knowing full well what's it's about."

"Yes I do." he replied reaching up with his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "It concerns Agent Shaw's mental state."

"What about it?" asked the tiny red headed general.

"Are you sure it's feasible to have Shaw as team leader after finding out Sarah is the one who killed his wife?" he firmly stated. "He may not look like it on the outside but he's quite possibly an emotional trainwreck on the inside. I know I wouldn't function if the shoe was on the other foot and in my honest opinion nobody can control their feelings knowing the person responsible for your wife's death is someone on your team." added the concerned husband of Sarah Bartowski.

Beckman is momentarily sits there at her desk knowing she could talk to him as a friend or as a colleague who once led the team before Shaw swooped in and took her position. In that instance, she decides to be both and even though she too has her reservation concerning the mental stability of one Special Agent Daniel Shaw she gives the best advice she can give to him.

"I know you have your reservation Chuck but Agent Shaw is a consummate professional. I have them as well." she responded. "However, he's been trained to put his personal feelings he has towards Agent Walker aside focusing on the real objective at hand and that is the people truly responsible for his wife's death…The Ring."

Upon hearing that, Chuck lets the words Beckman said to him sink in. As much as, he would like to agree with her, there's a part of him that thinks he will snap at some point to the where he'll exact his revenge on Sarah. He doesn't want to take that chance and decided then and there to keep a close eye on their team leader for the sake of not only his wife, but the entire team as well.

"Thanks for having the time to speak with me General." nodded Chuck.

"Any time Mr. Bartowski." she replied with a tight lipped smile as the screen goes black.

Chuck stands there for a moment narrowing his eyes at his own reflection at the darkened screen of his own flatscreen television. After a few moments, he runs his hands through his hair and then turns around picking up his cell phone in order to contact Casey about the condition of his wife.

XXX

**Hoff Building**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 3:30 p.m.<strong>

Daniel Shaw walks over to his refrigerator. He opens is up and stand there for a moment looking inside. After a few seconds, he takes out two bottles of beers and as he turns around to walk off, he shuts the door with this left foot. He has a smug look on his face knowing that his plan to exact his revenge on Sarah is coming about quite nicely in his mind.

He makes his way towards his open terrace and then steps outside. He sets the one bottle of beer he's holding down on the small table in front of him wear a bottle opener also sits with 2 already opened bottles already consumed. Shaw picks up the bottle opener, pops the cap, and then turns his head handing the bottle of bear to the individual standing to his left with a smirk on his face.

"It's only a matter of time till I have what I want." he stated picking up the other bottle of beer sitting on the table and opening it up.

"And so shall we Daniel..." The Ring Director replies as they tap their bottles together. "...so shall we." he added with a sinister grin on his face as he takes a swig of his beer.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS.<em>**


	3. Who Shot JR?

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, I'm back to writing this story. Several question were asked when I would return to writing and here's your answer. Anyways, when it came to The Director calling Shaw at the end of Vs. The American Hero, I always wondered what the conversation entailed between the two of them went. Well, here is my AU version of how it went._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. Season 5 is alive!_

**Who Shot J.R.?**

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th 2010, 6:15 p.m.<strong>

Sarah is laying in bed under her covers with her dog Peaches slumbering peacefully and comfortably by her side. However, the peaceful and comfortable slumber the golden lab is currently having isn't being experienced by the blonde beauty who is showing signs of considerable restlessness. As her head shifts from side to side on top of the pillow, it's apparent she's having a dream and it doesn't seem to be a happy one.

_It's dark and eerily quiet as Sarah finds herself alone walking down the sidewalk of a cobble street. The same cobble street in Paris where she took her red test. She suddenly stops looking directly at the street name in big bold letters stared back at her…Cédez Le Passageto. She forces herself to break off her elongated stare of the sign to look elsewhere. For her, the mysterious, romantic atmosphere that would have once charmed her in the past is now a terrible, morbid reminder of a personal memory that continues to stick with her._

_Her thoughts begin to race as she looks around the seemingly desolate area. There isn't a soul in sight except for the faint whispering of the chilly wind that can not only be heard but felt as well. It causes her to wrap the coat even tighter around her torso. In doing so, she soon realizes while surveying her wardrobe she's wearing the same outfit when she completed her final test to become a spy. In that moment, her pulse begins to race and heart is pounding as she steps forward._

_She continues moving forward until she suddenly stops and stands there frozen in fear. The reason is she's staring down at the spot on the ground where she killed Shaw's wife, Eve. It's on that spot where she sees a pool of blood and the sight of it causes her breathing to turn erratic. The blood is a constant and haunting reminder that she is and will always be solely responsible for Eve's death. The sight of it is too much for her to handle and uses every bit of mental strength she musters to scream to herself to back away._

_When she does she turns around in order to run but then suddenly stops absolutely standing frozen. Her eyes widen and mouth slack jawed as she locks eyes with the woman who is supposed to be dead. As much as she wants to back up and run the other way she can't because she's too afraid to even do so. The situation intensifies greatly causing her whole body to tighten up as she hears her voice causing a chill to run down her spine._

"_It's look like you've seen a ghost." said Eve. "What's the matter?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the right._

_It takes every bit of will power to get the words out in order to answer her. "You're dead." she struggled to say. Sarah breaks eye contact with her attention focusing on the location of the bullet wound where she shot her._

_Eve keenly notices leading her to peer down then back up focusing her attention back on the blonde woman. "I know…" she replied turning to her right. "…it's your fault." she added as she begins circling around her._

_The impact of those 3 words are like a punch to the stomach. For a split second she couldn't breathe but once she regained the ability to do so, it took everything in her power to utter two words. "I'm sorry."_

"_You're sorry?" replied the dark haired woman as she makes her way around Sarah. After stepping forward, she turns around locking eyes with her once again. "You killed me and all you can say is I'm sorry?" she emphasized._

_A single tear suddenly falls down the side of Sarah's right cheek. She briefly closes her eyes wishing that when she opens them up the woman standing in front of her is no longer there. Unfortunately, her wish doesn't come true when she opens her eyes to see Eve still standing there. It's at that point, she breaks down and becomes absolutely remorseful for her actions. "Forgive me." she breathed out lowering her head._

"_Forgive you?" responded Eve. She shakes her head in absolute disbelief. "Why, would I do that for you of all people." she added pointing her finger directly at the woman responsible for her death._

_It takes a moment for Sarah to compose herself. When she does, she lifts her head and gives her response. "I didn't know." she retorted shaking her head as tears continue to slide down her cheeks._

_"You didn't know?" the dark haired woman replied. "You could have just let me live!" Eve screamed back._

"_I was only obeying orders." she struggle to say. Her entire body trembling in fear._

"_There's always a choice." the infuriated woman screamed back._

"_I had no choice." Sarah replied struggling to get the words out the best she can._

_Eve is momentarily silent. She lowers her head as she sticks both her hands inside her coat pockets. "You had no choice." A soft and unamused chuckle is expressed leads to her response. She then raises her head expressing rage in her eyes. "Then I have no choice." she firmly stated. In that moment, she takes her right hand out of her pocket revealing a gun. She raises her right arm aiming point blank at Sarah. "An eye for an eye Sarah."_

"_Please…" pleaded the blonde woman. "…no." she added shaking her head as tears continue to stream down her face._

"_Goodbye." softly replied Eve pulling the trigger._

In that exact moment, Sarah screams jolting herself into a sitting position on her bed. Her screams cause her sleeping pooch to become startled to the point of barking. It also alerts a very concerned Chuck who also heard the scream. He quickly open the door, rush into their bedroom, head straight for his wife and immediately puts his arms around her in order to calm her down. At the same time, he calms their dog Peaches down as well. The loving husband is able to accomplish the latter, but when it comes to his own wife it's going to take some time.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th 2010, 6:55 p.m.<strong>

"It was so real." said Sarah shaking her head.

The couple are sitting at the foot of the bed with Chuck's arms still around her. It took at least 10 minutes or so for the brown haired man to calm his wife down and when he did they both just sat there in silence as he reassured her that everything is just fine. Once enough time had passed, he checks on her to see whether or not she wants to talk about it. Fortunately, for him she does.

"It wasn't babe. Just a dream." he replied kissing the top of her head.

"I know that now." In her mind, she is truly thankful to not only have her husband right by her side but their dog Peaches as well. She glances down to her right seeing the loveable golden lab lift herd head and then set it gently down on her lap. The touching gesture leads her to rest her right hand on top of their dog's head and then gently scratches it in the process.

It's considered therapeutic as she in a way scratches the restlessness and anxiety that she's feeling concerning the dream she previously had. It also helps that she has her loving husband by her side comfortably embracing her she thinks to herself. In her heart of hearts she wouldn't know how to deal with the situation she's now facing if she didn't have the support system she does now.

A support system that wouldn't haven't come to fruition if she never stepped into the Buy More nearly 4 years ago. If she hadn't she wouldn't have met the most amazing man that ever stepped foot in her life. It's that same man who she has protected and supported in the beginning of their relationship as she dealt with forces that have either tried or attempted to harm him in any way.

However, the roles are now reversed as Chuck is protecting her in certain ways such as from the past coming back to haunt her. Thinking about it, she did notice while in a stunned state her husband physically protecting her in Castle placing himself in front of her when he thought Shaw was going to shoot her. He also checked on her mental state after Casey and Travis had their team leader neutralized.

For Sarah, what she appreciates the most is that her loving best friend for life is and will always be protecting her when it pertains to her emotional state. To her, she never would be the woman she is now if it wasn't for Chuck helping her open herself up. Granted, she rejected that part of herself because in her agent riddled mind she considered it weak to the point where it would become a distraction.

Thankfully, she didn't fully reject her emotions because she is no longer as her husband put emotionally constipated like her long time partner Casey. Her thoughts concerning how the man she loves with all her heart has been protecting her in his own way subside as she peers up at him. When she does, she notices a soft smile within the light provided from the hallway.

"You scared me there for a second." said Chuck shaking his head a bit.

"I'm sorry." she softly responded smiling back. She then closes her eyes and lowers her head nestling it just beneath Chuck's chin. The C.I.A. agent reaches up with her right hand that was scratching Peaches' head and places it on her husband's chest. She softly rubs it and while doing so she exhales releasing a mixture of anxiety, fear, stress and whatever else she has been feeling since leaving Castle.

"You don't have to apologize." retorted the concerned husband squeezing his wife's right arm. "It wasn't your fault. If it makes you feel any better Shaw doesn't blame you for his wife death. He blames those responsible for putting you in that situation in the first place." he added in a comforting tone to his voice.

Sarah is briefly silent letting the words that Chuck said sink in. She then responds to what he said. "I does make me feel better a little bit." the blonde beauty said. After a few moments of being in her husband's embrace she continues on. "You know…" she softly stated shaking her head. "…I spent my entire spy life trying to forget about what happened. This morning, it all came flooding back reliving the hell that I went through."

"Listen, I can't imagine what you are going through but I want you to know I will always be there for you like you've always been there for me." he responded. In that instance, Chuck reaches over with his left hand and gently places it under his wife's chin. When he does, he lifts her head up to where he inevitably locks eyes with his wife within the darkness of their bedroom. "You've always said talk to me whenever I had something weighing on my mind and now I extending that same sentiment to you. It doesn't matter the day, time…I could be in an important business meeting for all I care I will make time for you." he firmly stated.

The wife of Chuck Bartowski doesn't even say a word. What does instead is raises up pressing her lips against his. At first the kiss is soft but then it gradually intensifies to where tongues are dancing within each other's mouth. It's at that point, Sarah gently guides her husband on to their bed causing Peaches to jump off it. As thing begin to get heated in the best possibly way for the couple, its Chuck who suddenly stops, leans back holding his wife on either side of her arms, and looks her in the eyes.

"Wait." he breathed out. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." added the happily married man.

Sarah expresses a soft smile as he peers down into the eyes of her husband. "I want to." she answered.

The blonde beauty removes her shirt and lowers herself down on to her husband pressing her lips against his essentially beginning the throngs of heated passion between the couple. The heat passion that is being produced between the two of them is apparently too much for their dog Peaches. She jumps off the but and heads makes her exit out of the bedroom but she suddenly stops when she hears noises that cause her to look back. The loveable pooch tilts her head from side to side but her presence would be short lived disappear out of sight once Sarah's bra lands on her head. Afterwards, she disappears out of the room into the hallway leaving her two masters alone.

XXX

**Hoff Building**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>September 16th 2010, 9:15 p.m.<strong>

For the better part of the afternoon Special Agent Daniel Shaw and The Ring Director concocted a well thought out detailed plan that would most definitely serve their purposes in taking down the best team ever created. True, several beers were consumed during the planning but both men weren't drunk from the liquor but rather drunk from the power they yielded when it comes to the resources at their disposal.

Shaw lounges comfortably in a chair located in open terrace. He is alone as his partner in crime took his leave in order to make preparations for the deviousness that will inevitably unfold. The team leader expresses a sinister smirk as he thinks about the retribution he will get from attaining justice for his wife Eve. As he sits there holding in his hand a bottle of beer, he gazes up into the starry filled night sky and reflects back on the conversation he had with his new found ally when they first met earlier in the day.

"_Daniel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." stated The Director expressing a smirk entering his apartment. "Nice place. It could use a woman's touch." he added standing in the middle of the room looking around at the mess._

_In that instance, Shaw is tight lipped inevitably balling his right hand into a fist. As much as he wants to deck the British man for the last barb knowing it would get to him, he restrains himself for doing in. After taking a brief moment to gather himself, he closes his apartment door and turns around. You wanted to talk…" responded Shaw walking past him and into the living room. "…so talk."_

_The Director expresses a small hint of laughter as he turns around to face Shaw. He walks into the living room heading for the couch. Once he gets there, The Ring leader unbuttons his suit coat and sits down making himself comfortable. In doing so, he peers up emanating absolute pure arrogance on his part expressing a smile on his face. There is a brief moment of silence between the two men before The Director breaks the silence. "What, you're not going to offer a drink for your guest?"_

_Instantly, Shaw retrieves his weapon from behind him, pulls back the handle, and aims it directly at The Ring Director. A mixture of annoyed agitation is expressed on his face. He doesn't take too kindly to people themselves at home in his own house, especially if it's the man in charge of The Ring. "I could pull the trigger right now and save myself the trouble of taking you in." he firmly stated narrowing his eyes at the man sitting before him._

_The man in charge of a mysterious and most certainly dangerous organization responds by simply peering down to look at his tie. He reaches over with his right hand and makes several adjustments to it. Afterwards, he peers back up at the man pointing a gun at him. "You could…" he gruffly replied. "…but you're not." added The Director exuding a calm demeanor._

"_Oh really. What makes you think otherwise?" inquired the special agent._

"_Simple." responded The Director. "You agreed to meet with me."_

"_This could be a set up to capture you." he replied continuing to aim in gun directly at him._

"_It's not." The Ring Director retorted shaking his head._

"_How sure are you?" inquired Shaw._

_The Director is momentarily silent as he locks eyes with the man who has quintessentially become a thorn in his organization's side for the past 5 years. "You know what Daniel…" he answered getting up and buttoning his suit jacket. "…when you decide to quit playing these kid's games I'll call you." nodded the British man. He turns making his way towards the door. "It's a shame you won't be successful in exacting your revenge for Eve."_

_It doesn't take long for Shaw to quickly respond to The Director's comment as he continues to aiming his weapon at him. "Why do you think I won't succeed?"_

_Shaw's question leads The Director to suddenly stop right in front of the door. When he does, he watches as the man slowly turns around expressing a smirk on his face. It's at that point, the arrogant and not to mention ballsy leader of The Ring sticks his hands in his pockets. Once he does, he directs his attention to the special agent's gun then looks directly at him giving him a slid nod. A matter of seconds go by before Shaw lowers his gun, switches the safety on, and then sets it on his living room coffee table._

"_Now you're playing with the big boys Daniel." retorted The Director slowly walking towards Shaw. He inevitably stands just a few feet from Shaw._

"_Answer my question." he firmly stated._

_A hint of laughter is expressed by The Director before responding to him. "For the past 5 years your sole focus was finding The Ring agent responsible for killing your wife. You have with my help but it wasn't a ring agent but rather one of your people…Agent Sarah Walker."_

"_She will pay." he firmly stated._

"_I'm sure she will have what's coming to her." replied The Director pointing at him. "However, I foresee a problem." he added making his way back to the couch. He once again turns around, unbuttons his coat, and sits down makes himself comfortable._

_The comment concerning The Director foreseeing a problem causes Shaw to furrow his eyebrows. He crosses his arms and then eyes the man sitting on his couch in front of him. "What problem?" he inquired shaking his head a bit._

"_The problem is Daniel…" he gruffly answered leaning forward. "…you are too focused on Agent Walker. You're not looking at the big picture here my friend."_

"_We're not friends." he emphatically stated._

"_Partners then." The Director retorted. After clearing his throat he continues on. "Listen, if you go after Agent Walker you have to deal with not only her husband but the other two men she is associated with. Do you see where I'm getting at?" he asked locking eyes with the man standing across from him._

"_I don't see a problem with that. My position as team leader is considered an absolute advantage on my part." he firmly stated. Shaw hears a sound of disappointment being expressed from the Director. He shakes his head concerning his response leading him to speak up. "What?"_

"_What's your plan Daniel?" he asked. "Plan a mission where you order Agent Carmichael, Mr. Riley, and Colonel Casey to go after a ring base while you partner up with Agent Walker. Let me guess…" the British Ring leader stated. "…while they are busy with that distraction it gives you the perfect opportunity to exact your revenge on a unsuspecting Agent Walker?"_

_Shaw is momentarily silent but then gives his response. "You have a better idea?"_

"_Of course." answered The Ring Director. "Let me tell you something, a plan for revenge must be savored like a fine wine Daniel. Patience is a virtue and if we both take our time in planning this out then you will surely enjoy the results. Think about it, we both have resources at our disposal that will essentially get what you want and most certainly get what I want." he firmly said._

"_I'm listening." answered Shaw._

"_Excellent." he responded. "Let's discuss the plan then but first something to wet our whistles." he stated returning to the couch inevitably making himself comfortable once again._

For Shaw, that would be the beginning of their unholy alliance. He knew the moment he let The Director step foot into his apartment there would be no turning back. As Chuck would put it, he crossed over into the dark side he thinks to himself. The aforementioned team leader expresses a smirk knowing Sarah's number will eventually be up. It's the thought of that finally coming to fruiting leads Shaw to raise his bottle of beer to starry filled night sky towards his wife Eve and then take a satisfying swig.

XXX

**Whiz Kid System, Inc. - Office**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 10:15 a.m.<strong>

"How is Sarah doing?" wondered Morgan.

Chuck quirks his right eyebrow at his bearded best friend sitting across from him in his office. The door to his office is closed so the two of them can talk in private. "I take it Alex told you?" inquired the brown haired business owner.

"She found out from Jayne who got a call from Shannon." he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"I see." replied Chuck. "Yeah, she doing okay all things considering. She took the day off from Orange Orange and is resting. It was a real shock to her system finding out that she was responsible for killing Shaw's wife for her red test." he added shaking her head.

"I bet." responded Chuck's best bud. "In a way, it's like the biggest cliffhanger episode of Dallas where the big question was who shot J.R.. It turned out to be Sue Ellen's scheming sister Kristen who did the deed." he added.

"That's tv buddy." retorted the brown haired business owner. "True, the situation with Sarah, Shaw, and his late wife Eve can be compared to one of the most watched Dallas episodes of all time. It had a conflict, anger, betrayal, and major plot twist that blew everybody's mind."

"Plus…" interjected Morgan pointing his finger in the air. "…the question of who shot J.R. became an instant advertising catchphrase back in the day. It's like the little old lady with where's the beef and I can't believe it's not butter with Fabio."

Chuck could only express a hint of laughter upon hearing the latter part of that statement concerning Fabio. He shakes his head at his best bud knowing it's Morgan being Morgan. His thought's concerning his unique friend abruptly end leading him to respond.

"Anyways Morg, we're dealing in real life here where you don't hear the word cut and cast members who die like Eve Shaw suddenly appear alive. If so, then it would all be just for ratings sake."

"You have a point."

"I always do." the happily married man stated expressing a smile.

There is a brief lull in the conversation but that would quickly end with Morgan breaking the silence. "Do you think Sarah will be effected by what she found out?" wondered the bearded man.

Chuck is momentarily silent as he ponders the question given to him. He leans back in his chair continuing to keep eye contact with Morgan. "She'll be fine. Shaw doesn't blame her for killing his wife." he answered. "I'm far more concerned about Shaw's mental state than anything but according to Beckman he's a professional who can separate personal matters from business. So I trust what she says."

Morgan quirks his right brow upon hearing the last part of what his best bud said. "You don't sound like you trust what she said."

" When it comes to the safety of my wife I am very protective of her. She has watched my back since day one and now I'm returning the favor." he firmly stated. "As much as I trust Beckman's word, I put my absolute trust in Casey and Trav to watch her back as well.

"I hear ya loud and clear buddy." nodded Morgan. "She also has the support and trust of myself, Alex, Shannon, and Jayne as well."

"She knows that dude and Sarah's very thankful for it." retorted Chuck.

"So what do we do now?" wondered the Whiz Kid employee.

"We get back to work." stated Chuck leaning forward in his chair.

"Do I have to?" answered Morgan.

The brown haired man quirks his brow at his best friend sitting across from him. "Do you want to get paid on Friday?"

Morgan doesn't say a word as he quickly lifts himself out of the chair he's sitting on. He makes his way out the door and back to work. As Chuck sits behind his desk watching his best friend just disappear out of sight he expresses a smile knowing he has friends who will be there not only for him, but for Sarah as well. However, unbeknownst to him he will count on those friends when things turn ugly.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I WILL BE POSTING MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SO FEEDBACK!<strong>_


	4. Step 2

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, another chapter folks. This particular mainly deals with Sarah and her thoughts. She will have an unexpected visitor and there will be a appearance by Jeff and Lester as well. I thought I would lighten the mood with the two of them part of the story even if it is a brief moment._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. So far season 5 is awesome._

**Step 2**

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 10:45 a.m.<strong>

Sarah sits comfortably on the black leather couch in the living with her dog peaches laying next to her. She has her hair tied back in a ponytail, no makeup on, and dressing in a t-shirt/plaid pajama bottoms combination. The lovable lab's head is resting on her lap and while she is keeping her female master company she is getting scratched behind the ears for her efforts.

As the blonde beauty lounges there scratching her pooch's head and watching television., she reflects back on the wonderful night of passion she shared with her husband. True, there have been many a past situations where they were either enthralled in nights of pure romance or just going at it like wild hogs scrounging for truffles. However, last night in her mind was considerably different.

To her, it was special because they were more emotionally connected with each other than ever before. Chuck made it special being absolutely gentle with her. He knew the deeply traumatic events she experienced early yesterday morning and the nightmare that followed would effect her emotionally, as well as mentally. It truly felt real so much so she woke up not only shaking but sweating as well.

Anyways, she was able to let the stress, worries, anxiety, and fear concerning the past in regards to her red test be momentarily forgotten thanks to her best friend for life. The beautiful blonde was and still is touched that before they made love he stopped to ask whether she really wanted to do it. She remembers the moment that he said that the love she has for him in her heart grew exponentially.

In that instance, she recalls the two of them becoming one to the point where she experienced euphoric pleasure many times over. Granted, she considers her husband a master at finding the right spots to cause her to explode with absolute joy. However, on that particular night he could quite possibly have set a Guinness world record she think to herself.

The thought of her multiple satisfaction causes the side of lip to curl up. She would most definitely keep that particular memory locked away in her mental file cabinet. A cabinet that has so man overwhelming happy memories both personal and professional that its considerably hard for her to really rank them in a particular order. It's at that moment her proverbial walk down memory lane is abruptly ended by the sound of a knock at the front door.

In response, she immediately quirks her brow wondering who it is. She does peers down at Peaches who witnesses her lift her head clearly hearing the same sound. It's at that point, the golden lab let's out a soft bark then turns her head to peer up at her female master. When she does another knock is heard at the front door. Sarah wonders who it possibly be knowing she's not expecting any company, especially this particular part of the day.

She's already gotten calls from Shannon, Jayne, and Alex to see how she's doing, which she is thankful for. It means a lot to her, especially knowing she never had any close girlfriends. For her, the thoughts of being able to have gal pals she can confide in other than Chuck gives her a sense of accomplishment being she can share certain things concerning her spy life with them she couldn't normally share with others.

When she means others, she basically refers to Ellie, her next door neighbor Isabel, and the female staff at her husband's place of business. As much as she would like to share her other life with mainly Ellie and Isabel, the two of them are better off kept in the dark, especially her sister-in-law. Truth be told, it would totally freak her out and not to mention she would possibly get the blame for putting her own brother in danger.

Her thoughts concerning Ellie, inevitably turn to her own father. After talking with her father about 30 minutes ago, he informed her they would be arriving later tonight. She told him she didn't have to but he insisted that they were coming and when he makes a decision it's set in stone. It's considered one of the things that she loves about her father and that part of business side of him is instilled in her.

So, it couldn't be them unless they magically appeared at the front door, which could be quite an unexpected surprise for her. In any case, she pushes herself off the couch with Peaches quickly getting of it as well. The happily married woman knows that her husband is at work and knows he wouldn't knock on their door because he has a key for crying out loud she thinks to herself. She wouldn't put past him because he can be adorably absent minded at times but that is who is. _My Chuck._ It's that particular thought that causes her to expresses silent laughter.

Sarah finally reaches the front door with Peaches in tow. The loveable golden lab sits down behind her as she watches her female master look through the peep hole. She immediately leans back expressing bewilderment then turns to look back behind her at her dog who tilts her head from side to side wondering what is up. Once again, the loyal pooch let's out a small bark as if to tell her go ahead and open the door already.

The daughter of Jeremiah Wexler at that point returns her attention to the front door and the person who is currently standing outside on the other side. She briefly shakes her head and then reaches down with her right hand to take hold of the doorknob. It doesn't take long before she opens the door to see the one person she didn't think would be standing at her front door.

"What are you doing here Shaw?" inquired Sarah eyeing the man standing at her doorway

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 10:55 a.m.<strong>

"Listen…" said Shaw. He emerges from the hallway leading from the front door to the living room. As he does, he clearly hears a low growl from Sarah's dog but ignores the protective pooch. "…I just wanted to see how you are doing." he added standing in front of the coffee table.

The decision to give a surprise visit to Sarah is considered step 2 of the plan that he and The Director hatched. From their point of view, by showing the woman responsible for Eve's death a considerable amount of concern and empathy it will further lull her into a false of sense of security. In his mind, if he shows her that he has no ill will or even hatred for her for that matter her reaction will taste that much sweeter.

"Thanks. I'm doing fine." answered Sarah. Mrs. Bartowski walks past Shaw inevitably standing in front of the black leather couch with Peaches hopping on it making herself comfortable. The blonde haired government agent briefly glances behind her then returns her attention to her boss.

Shaw can clearly tell its hard for her to look him in the eyes. It shows him that the tremendously awkward and not to mention extremely hair raising situation earlier yesterday morning truly effected her. As much as he wants to express a smug smile for what he believes is a performance of lifetime, he must keep the expression on his face not only low key but subdued as well.

To him, it all hinges on being able to have what he says to her very believable to the point where she's eating right out of his hand, so to speak. It's just a matter of looking as if he understands what's she's going through that even though she pulled the trigger, the fault lies with the powers that be who ordered her to commit the heinous act on his wife. Once he is able to convince her they're on the same side then the vengeful widower has her hook, line, and sinker.

"Glad to hear that." the dark haired team leader responds. "Nice place by the way." he added looking around the room. There is brief moment of silence between the two but that would abruptly end as Shaw continues to speak. "I'm not armed or anything if that's what you're thinking." Shaw said holding his hands up expressing somewhat amused chuckle.

Sarah glances down taking a breathe and then looks back up at him. "Is there a reason you're here?" she wondered. She crosses her arms and attempts as best she can to look Shaw in the eyes. For a brief moment it's difficult but she is able to steel herself and lock eyes with him.

Shaw nods in response to her query. "I'm here to tell you it's not your fault." retorted the team leader shaking his head. He notices that what he said makes a significant impact on her. In that instance, expresses softness in his eyes as he makes a request of her.

"Please." he said motioning for her to have a seat. The happily married woman complies with his request. When she sits down she brief glances back to see that she's not sitting on Peaches. Once she's seated, her dog places her head on the lap of her blonde headed master. Her attention returns to the man taking a seat on the seemingly comfy chair to his right. "Look, like I said it's not you're fault and if I responded in way that led you to believe I would be seeking retribution it wasn't my intent."

"Then why have a gun in your hand knowing there wasn't a bullet in the chamber or a clip in the handle? Casey would have dropped you in an instant." Sarah asked.

"I don't doubt it one bit." he quickly responded expressing a momentary chuckle. "The reason I had it in my hand was…" Shaw pauses for a few seconds. "…it was because I was staring at it while sitting in my office and imagining pulling the trigger on the person clearly responsible for my wife's death…The Ring Director. I unfortunately made the mistake of walking out with it."

"I take it he showed you the video while down in The Ring base." inquired Sarah.

"Yeah. He didn't have the balls to be there in person." Shaw responded expressing anger in his voice. "Like the coward that he is, he decided to show up as a hologram. It just shows you what kind of man and organization we're dealing with here. Deadly and arrogant." he firmly stated.

"I can't help but feel responsible Shaw." the C.I.A. agents retorted.

_Oh yes your are. _"The Ring uses people to their advantage Agent Walker. I'm sorry to say you were merely on a long list of unfortunate pawns that they used to eliminate those that they feel are either obstacles or considered nuisances. Whether or not Graham was part of The Ring is unfortunately an unknown."

Sarah takes a moment to let what Shaw said sink in concerning her former boss. She shakes her head and then asks a question concerning his late wife. "Do you miss her?" the blonde beauty wondered witnessing the emotion on his face.

Shaw is briefly silent as he exudes a far off look as if he's thinking about his wife. In doing so, he expresses a soft smile. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about her." he answered.

"As long as you keep her in your heart…" said Sarah. "…she'll always be alive."

Shaw nods knowing that in the back of his mind that her day is coming. It's that particular thought that brings a half hearted smile to lips. "For the past 5 years, I've made it my mission to take down the ring. I'm so close in achieving that goal." the team leader added.

"Don't worry you will." she firmly stated. "I will be right there by your side. You can count on myself and rest of the team to see that you get closure. You aren't alone in this Shaw." nodded Sarah expressing a soft but brief smile.

_Gotcha! _Team Chuck's leader gives a slight nod to the woman who clearly bought everything he said. Now that the first half of step 2 is accomplished the other half would be implemented by The Director. "I know and I very much appreciate that my team has my back. Shaw peers down at his watch. "I guess I'll head out." he said suddenly standing up.

The sudden movement causes Peaches to react. She gets off the couch and places herself in between Sarah and Shaw and sounds off several barks. Afterwards, a much longer low growl is directed towards him. In response, the dark haired double agent puts his hands in front of him leaning back a bit. It's at that point, the blonde beauty reaches over with her left hand grabbing her loveable pooches collar and with her right hand scratches her behind the ears.

"Peaches." Sarah admonished. She briefly peers down at her golden lab then up at Shaw. "I'm sorry, she's very protective of me."

Shaw continues to hear the dog growling at him but he doesn't care about that. What he does care about is hooking Sarah in and he did just that. "I can see." he chuckled. "I'll just see myself out the door." added the team leader pointing to the front door. As the double agent with devious intention take his leave, a devilish smile creeps on his lips once his back is turned away from Sarah.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 5:45 p.m.<strong>

The arrival of Sarah's family would most definitely be a welcome sight. Once the pleasantries, small talk, and catching up were exchanged several hours before, Wexler and Chuck would retreat to the man cave while Emily stationed herself in the kitchen cooking dinner. It would leave Sarah and her old sister Cassidy to have time to talk but they wouldn't be alone.

"I'm glad you decided to adopt Hunter sis." said Sarah. She glances down at the 7 year old boy lying down on his stomach on the floor along side Peaches watching an episode of The Looney Tunes Show on Cartoon Network.

"You know D…' Cassidy responded. "…I thought you and Chuck were crazy when you brought up the idea. Now, I'm glad I did because he's the best thing to come into my life other than Bryce of course." she added expressing a contented smile.

She wasn't the only one who is glad Sarah thinks to herself. Chuck and The Wexler family were delighted with the decision to have her formally adopt the 7 year old after being informed of his unfortunate situation. The adoption process would happen a week after the spy couple returned from the honeymoon in Italy and even though most adoptions takes months or even years for that matter, it took a matter of days.

True, it would take some time on Cassidy's part to bond with Hunter knowing how initially freaked out she was in the beginning at the concept of being a mother. However, she would be gradually acclimated to being around him to the point where her big sister's maternal instincts kicked in. The two of them would certainly form a bond to where a whole new side of the eldest Wexler sister shined through.

Of course, she still considers herself the hardnosed businesses woman for Wexler Industries but considerably more relaxed. According to their father, Hunter fits like a glove and has certainly brought a new found energy to the family. In her mind, the family dynamic is now stronger than ever and the cohesive bond that links them together has grown even tighter.

"It shows." retorted the youngest Wexler sibling.

The two sister turn their attention to Hunter who is transfixed on the cartoon showing on the big screen tv. They express soft smiles as they hear a hint of laughter from him. Afterwards, Cassidy averts his attention from her son to her little sister. "Chuck told me about the visit you had from Shaw."

"Yeah…" answered the blonde beauty turning her attention to Cassidy. "…that's was unexpected." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Are you sure the guy is all there mentally?" wondered Cassidy. "He could of very well snapped and went all Charlie Sheen on you." she added.

"He's mentally capable of leading the mission to take down The Ring once and for all Cass. The blame rests on them and he assured me the death of his wife wasn't my fault." answered Sarah. "Trust me, Casey would have taken him out."

"Knowing Casey…." responded the elder Wexler sister. "…of yeah." Cassidy pauses for a brief moment. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Sarah is silent for a few seconds before answering her old sister. "I'm sure. As a spy, you're taught to trust no one but yourself. Shaw has basically been doing it alone for the past 5 years and now he has a team who has his back every step of the way." she said. "We're not going to let him down. Once it's finished he's going to finally have the closure he needs all these years."

"I know you guys won't." Cassidy answered. "I hope he does get closure sis. I can't imagine living with that kind of pain for so many years." she added shaking her head in disbelief.

Sarah nods. Afterwards the attention on her older sister would be avert by the appearance of her mother Emily stepping out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"Awesome." responded Sarah.

In that instance, Cassidy peers down and then lightly taps her left foot on the back of her son' right foot. "Hunter." Hunter and Peaches turn their heads simultaneously to look up at the woman calling out his name. "Go get your grandpa and Uncle Chuck. It's for dinner."

"Okay mommy." he quickly responded. The two siblings watch as the energetic young man shoot up to his feet and rockets towards the man cave with Peaches in tow. It's at that point Cassidy and Sarah express a hint of amused laughter hearing Hunter hollering down the hallway to inform them dinner is ready. Afterwards, they both get off the black leather couch in order to help their mother set the table for dinner.

XXX

**Buy More**  
><strong>Burbank, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 7:45 p.m.<strong>

Devon and Ellie step though the doors of Buy More with baby Clara safely secured her carriage. The newly anointed parents decided to make a supply run in order to purchase the essentials but mainly diapers knowing it was the one thing they didn't really stock enough off. In their minds, you can't have enough diapers because babies are poop machines and before you know it there are no diapers in the house.

The awesome couple are halfway in the store when they are suddenly approached by Jeff and Lester. The dynamic duo known also as Jeffster are apparently excited to see the couple by the happy expression seen on their faces. It's expressions that not only have the parent's concerned, but somewhat fearful as well knowing their unfortunate reputation for being schemers.

"Can we help you fellas?" wondered Devon eyeing the two men standing in front of him.

"Yes you can Devon." happily answered Lester briefly glancing at his partner in crime. "Jefferson and I would like to make a business proposition." he stated.

"When did you have a baby?" asked Jeff staring at Clara in her carriage.

"Yesterday." responded Ellie quirking her brow. The new mom has always been creeped out by Jeff who always seems to be in a zombie like state. Granted, that's normally how he is but when it comes to the way he's looking at her baby daughter as if she were a meal it greatly concerns her. "Is there anything else?" she added turning the carriage away for her daughter's own protection.

"Are you breast feeding her?" he inquired raising both eyebrows. He licks his lips as his attention is averted to Ellie's chest.

"Okay Jeff, that's not awesome." responded Devon stepping in front of his wife.

In that instance, Lester interjects on behalf of his flighty best friend. "I apologize for him." he firmly stated. The nerd herd representative briefly looks back at his cohort narrowing his eyes at him. "Focus Jeffry!" he quietly hollers. Jeff complies giving a quick nod. Afterwards, he returns his attention back to the proud new parents getting back the conversation on track. "As I said, I…we would like to talk to you about a business proposition."

"About what?" wondered Ellie.

"It concerns your brother…" answered Lester. "…one Charles Bartowski. He's a big shot now and doesn't have time to stop by to visit the people who played an pivotal role in his success. I get it. We're the little people now and…"

Ellie immediately chimes in. "Is there a point to this Lester."

"Yeah Lester, what's this all about?" inquired the handsome heart surgeon.

Lester composes himself after experiencing a temporary meltdown concerning Chuck. He takes a few deep breathes and then continues on with his business proposition. "It's about taking Jeffster to another level." he firmly stated with his going completely wide. "I was hoping if you could set up a meeting with Chuck so we can negotiate a possible deal." the Canadian added.

"What deal?" wondered the beautiful brunette.

"A deal in which Jeffster's music is heard on his computer games. You know like with Grand Theft Auto." he answered clasping his hands together.

"I like that game." retorted Jeff expressing a smile.

In response, Lester turns to his burly partner in crime. He quickly reaches up placing his right hand on Jeff's left shoulder while taking his left finger and placing it in front of his lips. "Shhh. You're not helping. Do you want to blow this deal?"

"Sorry." Jeff answered lowering his head.

It's at that point, Lester returns his attention to the couple standing in front of him. He knows that if Chuck's sister and brother-in-law are able to at least get a meeting with him then they have a foot in the door to success. The money, the fame, notoriety, and not to mention the babes will all come to fruition. It's everything he and of course Jeff has dreamed since the Jeffster was former years ago.

He carefully watches as Ellie and Devon turn to look at each other. He notices the nonverbal exchange between the two and is considerably hopeful that they are going to make their dreams come true. "So what do you say?" he stated crossing his arms listening intently for their answer.

Jeff and Lester watch as Devon is about to respond when they suddenly feel themselves being pulled away. The two schemers quickly look behind them to see Big Mike extracting them form their location. "Will you two leave them alone." he bellowed. His attention on them would avert to Ellie and Devon. "I'm sorry folks." added the rotund Buy More manager.

"No problemo Bike Mike." responded Devon with wave. He shakes his head as he hears one last desperate plea from Lester as he's being carted off with his best friend Jeff.

"Call me!" hollered Lester.

"Yeah right." quietly muttered Ellie shaking her head. She peers down to check on the well being of Clara. After a quick assessment, she's finds that she's doing just fine. Her attention on their baby would inevitably turn her husband. "Do you know remember what to get or do you want me give you the list." asked the happily married woman.

"I got it babe. I've have an awesome memory." the captain of awesome replied.

"Uh huh." smiled Ellie.

Ellie and Devon are about to split off in order to get the supplies needed when they are suddenly approached from behind. The individual in question makes his presence known acknowledging the couple standing in front of him. Ellie…Devon is that you?" he asked. "It's been a long time."

The proud parents turn around to see a familiar face. A face they haven't seen since they're trip to Africa. "Justin?" they both respond in absolute astonishment.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**


	5. Leverage and A Solemn Promise

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, another chapter folks. So, I took the scene with Ellie and Justin sitting at bench in Vs. The Tooth. It's tweaked with Ellie, Devon and baby Clara added into the mix. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job of it._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD and hope to own season 4. The mid season finale was awesome. Can't wait for the final episodes, which is bittersweet._

**Leverage and A Solemn Promise**

**XXX**

**Buy More**  
><strong>Burbank, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 8:05 p.m.<strong>

"It's awesome to see you. It's been a while." said Devon with considerable enthusiasm. He extends his hand for a handshake with Justin who cordially shakes his hand in return Afterwards, The Ring Operative responds to the unknowing pawns to the devious plan being masterminded.

It truly has been quite some time since he has seen the two of them. January to be exact he thinks to himself. His attention turns from Ellie and Devon to the baby carriage presently hanging on the beautiful brunette's left arm. He leans slightly to his left to get a glimpse of the unsuspecting couple's daughter in order to make it seem convincing he's interested in their lives but he isn't unbeknownst to them.

When it comes to the smile he's flashing towards the happily married couple, it's like a rattlesnake ready to strike it's prey. In other words, they're merely being set up in order to have his intended target in his crosshairs and once he does, he'll strike. In his mind, the objective being given to him is simple and once the proverbial ball is rolling the two individuals standing in front of him will play their roles perfectly.

For The Ring operative, its just a matter of convincing them that the individual in question is not to be trusted. All it takes is placing that seeds of doubt and fear in their minds to the point where the rest takes care of itself. Essentially, he just has to sit back and continue to instruct them on what to do until he completely has them in the palm of his hands he thinks to himself.

He already knows what he's going to use to his advantage as leverage that will make them decide safety is a far greater concern than the relationship that has been established. True, he is indeed an agent for a dangerous organization and when something presents itself that can be used to his advantage he will take it. It's not considered fair by any means whatsoever but that is how the game is played by The Ring.

"Good to see you two as well." answered Justin expressing a smile. "I see you two have been busy since we last were together. " he added expressing a slight chuckle. "Boy or girl?" he inquired.

"Girl and her name is Clara." answered Ellie briefly peering down to check on her daughter. After noticing she is still quietly asleep, the good doctor returns her attention back to the man standing in front of her.

"Wow. A beautiful girl and name." he replied briefly glancing down at the baby girl slumbering in the carriage. "A belated congrats to the both of you." Justin stated giving a nod to the proud parents.

"Thanks. So what have you been up to?" wondered Devon.

As Elle stands there listening to the conversation he and her husband are having concerning what he has been up to since they left, her thoughts drifts off to their short time spent there. To her, it is most certainly quite a surprise to see a man who literally saved her from certain death encountering a possibly venomous snake. Of course, things didn't start off on the right foot when they first arrived at the location where they going to lend their services to the people of that particular African region.

She remembers it vividly pouring down rain on them drenching the two of them from head to toe. It was most definitely not an awesome experience she thinks to herself. The gloom she felt on their initial arrival would only intensify as the sense of anxiety, doubt, fear, and not to mention being overwhelmingly homesick would bring her to a point of not only a mental breakdown but an emotional one as well.

It wasn't until she talked with Justin that her resolve would gradually strengthen after she received encouraging words from him. In her mind, it really helped her put things into perspective giving her a new found sense of vigor . A type of vigor in which she set aside her own personal feelings about the situation she's was in and refocused her attention on those who truly needed help.

Her dedication as a doctor was most assuredly test during that particular time but their time in Africa would be cut short. She would unfortunately find her husband suffering from an illness that had both of them to returning back to the comforts of home sweet home. As much as she felt the job they bother were doing wasn't completed, the health and well being of her husband was far more important to her.

Thankfully, he recovered and he was able to return to his awesome self. Her thoughts concerning what happened in Africa abruptly end and poses a question to who she considers a friend who helped in her time of need. "Are here visiting L.A.?"

"As matter of fact I am." answered Justin. "I'm here on business." he added giving a slight nod to Ellie.

"Awesome. Hey, networking is the way to go my friend." replied Devon briefly pointing at Justin. He reaches up balling his right hand into a fist in order to give a fist tap and it's subsequently reciprocated.

"It is…" The Ring agent nodded but the friendly tone he expressed towards them would suddenly turn serious."…but my business is with you two." he stated narrowing his eyes at the couple.

"Us?" answered Ellie with concern expressed in her eyes. "Why us?"

In that instance, Devon quirks his brow upon hearing that Justin's business concerns he and his wife. He briefly glances at Ellie and returns his attention back to the man they haven't since January. "Are you looking for a job? I know times our tough and all but you'll have no problem with your medical background. Hey, I can put a good word in for you at Westside Medical Center?" stated the handsome heart surgeon.

"Listen…" he firmly stated. He eyes the couple standing in font of him and continues on leaning in so that the conversation can only be heard between the three of them. "…I work for the C.I.A. and I need your help. The deceptive agent retrieves his id from his left inside coat pocket and shows it to them causing both their eyes to wide in absolute disbelief. "It's a matter of national security."

XXX

**Outside Buy More**  
><strong>Burbank, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 8:10 p.m.<strong>

Ellie is quietly sitting on a bench several yards away from the store. Her daughter Clara is placed right beside her continuing to slumber away in her baby carriage. As for Devon, he is standing behind her with his hands resting on both her shoulders for moral support. Truth be told, he too can't believe the stunning revelation concerning the man that he thought was merely a doctor helping the people of the Congo.

In any case, the eldest Bartowski sibling is transfixed on Justin's C.I.A. badge trying to comprehend not only what just happened 5 minutes ago, but that the United States government needs their help as well. She shakes head in disbelief inevitably breaking the focus on the id the beautiful brunette is holding in her hands. "You work for the C.I.A.?" she said turning her gaze upward.

"I know it's a lot to process." retorted Justin.

You are so right Ellie thinks to herself. She never in a million years expected to assist the C.I.A. of all people in something that is considered absolutely important. A matter of national security to be exact. A slew of possibilities run through her mind concerning what it could be from watching out for terrorists that may be in the area or high ranking official such as the President of the United States needing medical treatment.

The proud wife and mother disregards the latter because quite frankly the President has a team of medical staff on hand and are quick to treat him with care if anything were to happen to him. In that moment, she shakes her heads a bit not having any idea whatsoever what she and her husband's role could be when it comes to the safety of the United States causing her to be considerably concerned.

Devon, on the other hand, is experiencing a totally different mindset than his wife's. True, to find out that Justin Sullivan is in fact a C.I.A agent is most definitely a shock to the system. However, when the initial shock wore off thoughts of assisting the United States government would certainly be awesome to the point where a small hint of a smile is expressed on his lips. In his mind, this particular moment far surpasses bungee jumping, skydiving, or whatever thrilling adrenaline rush that has been involved in.

Granted, he doesn't know what is asked of he and his wife but whatever it is they'll both serve their country proud. It's at this point, he face feel his wife tense up causing him to lightly massage his wife's shoulders. He knows that it is somewhat helpful in this particular situation when his wife reaches up with her right hand to not only squeeze his right hand, but peers back and up at him expressing a brief thankful smile.

"Our meeting in the Congo, wasn't a coincidence." The deceptive ring agent crosses his arms and furrows his eyebrows in the process in order to further the ruse against the unwitting couple before him. "We were supposed to meet but before I could discuss the matter of national importance…" Justin's attention averts from Ellie to Devon. "…you suddenly became ill."

"What's this all about?" inquired Devon quirking his right brow.

In that instance, Justin reaches in his right pants pockets and fishes out his Iphone. He then presses a few buttons and after a brief search he shows the married couple the picture on the small screen. "Do you know this individual?"

The Woodcomb's eye immediately widen. Afterwards, they quickly look at each other not believing who the individual pictured on the screen is. "Of course…" answered Ellie. "…that is John Casey. He's our neighbor." she added expressing a mixture of absolute disbelief and astonishment in here eyes.

Devon immediately chimes in after his wife reveals the nature of their relationship with Casey. "John's awesome. Is he in trouble of some soft? Are you here to help him?"

Justin shakes his head in response to Devon's query. "Quite the contrary Devon. You see, John Casey is a double agent and not to mention deadly assassin. We've been keeping close tabs on him for quite some time." he firmly stated.

"Not awesome." retorted Devon in stunned belief.

As Devon is left momentarily speechless, Ellie is struggling to accept that their long time neighbor and who she considers a very close friend is in fact a very dangerous individual. She takes a moment to shake her head in disbelief once again and then after a few seconds is finally able to utter three words in hopes that all that he just shared with the two of them is merely a mistake.

"Are you sure?" the eldest Bartowski sibling asked.

"We are." The ring agent nodded and then continues on. "Listen…" firmly stated Justin in a deeply concerned tone. "…has John Casey showed any signs of suspicious behavior or perhaps caused you to feel threatened in any way?" Justin added.

"Not to my knowledge." Ellie is still in absolute disbelief as she shakes her head because she can't think of anything that warrants suspicious behavior. As a matter of fact, she doesn't believe Casey could hurt a fly or threaten anyone for that matter unless it concerns his daughter Alex. All fathers are protective of their daughters, especially when his daughter is dating her little brother's best friend Morgan she thinks to herself. "He such a sweet man." she softly states looking back and up at her husband.

"Indeed babe." responded Devon. His attention is averted from his wife to the man standing in front of them. "Sure he may look threatening on the outside but inside beats the heart of great big teddy bear. Of course…"

Devon pauses for a moment and that initial pause causes Justin to quickly pick up on that. He takes that opportunity to grab a hold of it, so to speak, and press further on in order to plant the seeds of doubt and fear into their mind. "What is it?"

"Devon, honey?" wondered Ellie. She stands up in order to be face to face with her husband.

"Well…" Devon takes a quick breathe and then proceeds momentarily looking into his wife eyes then turning his attention to Justin. "…when Clara was born yesterday morning he declined to hold her. It's probably nothing." he said shaking his head.

Just shakes head in response to Devon's recollection during Casey's short visit in their hospital room a few days ago. "Nothing can be considered something. Even the smallest of details are considered a big help to us." retorted the devious and deceptive ring agent. "The safety of your baby daughter Clara depends on it."

The mere mention of her daughter's names causes to become considerably emotional. "What do we do?" The absolute concern in Ellie's voice is growing by the way her voice is shaking.

It's at that point, Devon turns his wife around enveloping her in his embrace in order to calm her down. As he does, Justin is standing there knowing part 2 of the plan is success. He then takes a few step forward and places his hand his right hand on Ellie's left shoulder. When she slowly turns around the ring agent sees that she is coming close to shedding tears telling him to initiate the next part of the plan.

"Tonight, you do nothing." Justin answered. "You go home and do what you normally do. If you happen to encounter John Casey act how you would normally act around him. Tomorrow, I want you to come to my office and we'll discuss in further detail on how you can help us." he firmly stated. He nods and then retries a card from his left front coat pocket inevitably handing it to Devon. "Call me tomorrow and we'll set up a time to meet."

Devon takes the card briefly looking at it and then grips it tight ling in his hand. As he does Ellie composes herself and responds to Justin who she thinks is helping them but in fact setting a trap for Casey. "Thank you." she softly states.

"No…" Justin retorted. "…thank you." he added with a soft smile.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski - Porch**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 8:24 p.m.<strong>

"I'm not too keen on Shaw." stated Wexler puffing on his cigar. "He shows up unannounced when my daughter is alone and that concerns me." he firmly added shaking his head.

Wexler and Chuck are standing outside taking in the brisk Santa Monica night air. After the family dinner, the two men would volunteer to wash the dishes because it was the least they could do for such a great meal. When the dishes were done, the youngest Bartowski sibling and Hunter would find themselves in the man cave playing guitar hero with the rest of the family including Peaches watching on and cheering.

Hunter would give Chuck a run for his money beating the successful business owner stiff competition. The browned haired man would bow down to him and then hand off the guitar to his sister-in-law Cassidy leading to a mother-son competition. As the two playfully challenged each other with Emily rooting for her grandson and Sarah rooting for her sister, Wexler signaled his son-in-law to step outside so they could talk.

"Peaches was there…" responded Chuck. He peers down to his left seeing his golden lab sitting down peering up at him with her tongue out and tail happily wagging away. "…and from what Sarah told me she stood in between her and Shaw. A regular Rin Tin Tin K-9 Cop this one." he added bending down in order scratch Peaches behind the ears.

"Yes she is." Wexler removes the cigar from between his teeth and exhales the cigar smoke from his mouth. He peers down at the pooch who protected his youngest daughter from quite possibly being harmed. His attention on Peaches would inevitably turn to Chuck who is leaning with his back against the wooden rail looking up at the stars. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Chuck is momentarily silent as he peers down at the floor of the wooden porch. He takes a deep breathe letting the words his father-in-law asked him to sink in. Afterwards, he turns his head giving his undivided attention to him and answers his question. "Yeah. So far he hasn't shown any signs that he wants to inflict harm on Sarah in order to seek retribution for his wife's death." The happily married man pauses and then continues on as Wexler listens intently. "He looked Sarah square in the eyes and told her point blank that it wasn't her fault and put all the blame on The Ring. Sarah is a trained spy and she could clearly see the genuine sincerity in his eyes. He wants closure plain and simple dad."

"So does my daughter." stated Wexler taking a several puffs from his cigar. "I don't like seeing her like this. I know her and even though she's smiling on the outside, on the inside she's wants the pain of her red test to completely be forgotten."

"Neither do I and yeah…" Chuck nodded and then crosses his arms. His attention turns to the open sliding glass doorway where the two men can clearly hear the sound of joyous laughter coming from the man cave. "…I can tell as well."

"I want you to make a solemn promise to me son."

Chuck turns his head looking directing at Wexler. He locks eyes with his father-in-law expressing absolute seriousness. "Anything?" firmly stated the protective husband.

"Protect my daughter." Wexler steps forward standing eye to eye with his son-in-law.

The look in Wexler's eyes is something Chuck has never seen before. True, the intensity he has witnessed firsthand when it comes to his father-in-law's business. In his mind, you have to have a pitbull like mentality when it comes to the business world and his bite is most definitely far ferocious than his bark but that is subject to debate. However, the intensity in his eyes that he sees now tells a different story.

It shows not of a businessman concerned about the safety of his business but rather a father concerned about the safety of his daughter. Of course, he knows that Sarah can physically take care of herself being a world class spy who has certainly been through her fair share of dangerous situation. Yet, when it come to her emotional well being he has cause for concern because it could very well leave vulnerable as they wage war on The Ring.

It's The Ring who has the ability to play on an agent's weaknesses and using Sarah's red test against could very well distract her to the point where it costs her the most valuable thing she has…her life. From the long in his eyes, Wexler doesn't want to lose his baby daughter because he nearly came close to losing his older daughter at the facility where he eventually regained his memory.

"I assure you dad, I will. You have my word."

The CEO of Wexler Industries eye's narrow as he stands in front of Chuck. "Listen to me. No matter what Chuck. I don't care how you do it just protect her." he emphatically stated in a soft, authoritative tone.

Chuck doesn't even say a word. He furrows his eyebrows and merely nods his head in response to his father-in-law's request.

XXX

**Ring Base - Undisclosed Location**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 17th 2010, 11:05 p.m.<strong>

"Status?" the female Elder's voice inquired within the darkness. She is seated with her 4 other silhouetted associates about to receive information concerning the status of the operation The Director is undertaking with their newest ally Shaw.

A spotlight turns on illuminating the area below them. When it does, out emerges from within the darkness and inevitably standing in their presence is The Director. He is in a considerable relaxed state as he stands there with his hands in his pockets. He expresses an ere of smug arrogance on his part as he turns his gaze up towards The Elders seated behind the conference table.

"Things are going according to plan." he firmly stated in his British accent.

"Excellent." a male voice responds.

"The Ring operative I sent to Agent Carmichael's sister and brother-in-law informed me that they are deeply concerned about the man who has been their neighbor for quite some time. It just a matter of using the right piece of leverage." he said expressing a sly smile. "I don't foresee any problems rising up in being able to eventually neutralize Agent Casey."

"I hope not." chimed in the voice of another male elder. "It's pivotal that Agent Casey be taken out of the equation first." he added.

"I concur." The Director nodded in agreement with his superiors. He knows that what their doing is primarily a domino effect in which a team is systematically taken down one by one leaving the most vulnerable individual for last. It's a system that the British ring leader thoroughly enjoys to implement so much so that he savors the impending victory in regards to his enemies that stand in his way of his goals.

In that instance, the 2nd female ring elder makes her presence known posing a question that is pertinent to the situation. "What about Special Agent Daniel Shaw?"

For The Director, the first meeting between he and Shaw was considered in his opinion a bit shaky. Truth be told, there was a small bit of trepidation on his part not knowing where his mindset would be at causing him to unpredictable. A man who learned that his wife was killed by one of his own team can be very dangerous and thankfully that man is now on their side.

True, Shaw drew a gun on him but he wasn't all that worried that he was going to pull the trigger. As a matter of fact, he was 100% sure that he wouldn't pull the trigger that he walked away in order to prove a point. The point was he needed them and not the other way around. It would be just a matter of letting him think he's in control of the situation but in reality he's been in control all along.

In his mind, he has been doing this so long that he can clearly tell when an individual or agent is being cooperative, especially Shaw. A man who has nothing to lose and everything to gain. Granted, he is a bit impatient but by the look in his eyes he doesn't want to lose the opportunity for vengeance. Vengeance he's been harboring within his heart for over 5 years and is using that to his advantage.

The Director purses his lips together and shakes his head in response. To him, the concern that quite possibly plague their minds involving Shaw's allegiance need not to be discussed any further. From his standpoint, things are running smoothly and that is all that matters he thinks to himself. "No worries. Daniel knows which side he's better suited for." he retorted.

"How certain are you?" gruffly inquired the voice of the 3rd male elder.

The Director is about to respond when an individual suddenly emerges out of the darkness and inevitably stands by the British ring leader. He turns to briefly acknowledge his presence but the man doesn't acknowledge his. The man in question standing next to him is Shaw. He looks up narrowing his eyes at the 5 elders before him. "Very certain." he firmly stated.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW BECAUSE FEEDBACK IS AWESOME!<strong>_


	6. Icing On The Cake

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, I've finally starting back up with this story. Hopefully, I will be able to come up with fresh ideas after the time I spent with The Bedtime Story. Fortunately for me, so many ideas are flowing within my old' noggin. This particular chapter will focus on Sarah and Casey, as well Devon and Ellie meeting up the ring operative Justin. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job of it._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Icing On The Cake**

XXX

**Orange Orange - Parking Lot**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th 2010, 9:05 a.m.<strong>

The past day and a half have been an emotional rollercoaster Sarah thought to herself as she pulls into Orange Orange. In her mind, she's actually glad to be going to work because it will keep her busy occupying her mind with something other than the haunting reality of being personally responsible for the death of Shaw's wife. It's easier said than done she thinks to herself because when it comes to her cover job as a frozen yogurt server it tends to get considerably slow with the lack of customers coming in. The blonde beauty hopes today of all days will be a stream of customers flowing in and out to the point where she doesn't have time to hopefully think because of how tired she is.

After hopping out of her Porsche wearing the standard Orange Orange uniform, she pushes the driver's side door closed and then presses a button on her key chain to lock the door. As she stands there for a brief moment about to stick her keys into her purse, she suddenly grips them tightly in her right hand. Her eyebrows furrow and eyes narrow as they slowly move to her left behind the seemingly expensive shades she's wearing on her face. The experienced agents senses someone is behind her. "What do you want Casey?" stated the blonde beauty. She inevitably hears a grunt #52...you still got it partner…acknowledging the fact she is indeed correct.

"How did you know it was me?" wondered the burly NSA agent.

Sarah slowly around facing her long time partner with a slight smirk forming in the right corner of lips. She sees him standing there through the darkened lenses of her dark shades protecting her baby blue eyes from the bright morning sun with his arms crossed furrowing his eyebrows at her. "I smelled your aftershave. It approached me before you did." sarcastically remarked the happily married woman.

"Funny Walker." the Colonel retorted. The burly military veteran unfolds his arms placing them at his side. His right thumb tucked behind the front of his belt. It has been an unconscious habit that he quite possibly not been aware of but it is to the beast damn partner he's ever had and his teammates as well. "Can I have a word with you?" he gruffly requested.

The tone in which he asked to speak to her caused the smirk formed in the corner of her lips to disappear. She reaches up with her right hand lifting up the darks shade covering her eyes inevitably resting on top of her beautiful blonde hair. The late Langston Graham's wild card enforcer locks eyes with her burly counterpart. "Sure, come on inside and we'll talk." she answered motioning for him to come with her into the confines of Orange Orange.

"I'd rather talk out here. Let's take a walk…" insisted Casey with a slight nod in her direction. "…please Sarah." he added expressing softness in his voice.

In all the years Sarah has known the man who has a reputation for being a cold school killer, she has never really heard her name being said in that tone of voice before let alone saying please for that matter. Truth be told, Casey has never been one for saying please but rather forcefully telling people mainly there enemies in a not so nice way what he's going to do to them she thinks to herself. Granted, it's also reserved for his allies as well namely her husband, his best friend Morgan, and the 4 member of Team Chuck…Travis. To be perfectly honest, it took her by surprise as she stands there continuing to lock eyes with his hulking teammate.

"Sure." she softly replied. Sarah steps forward as the two former rivals turned close teammates and friends walk side by side. After a minute or so of walking together in awkward silence walking on the sidewalks in front of the other shops and stores, she wonders if Casey is going to say something. "Casey…"

The man of very few words suddenly pipes up interrupting what she was about to say. "Listen Walker…" stated the proud marine. "…I didn't want to talk to you in there because Shaw could be watching and listening to the both of us." he added briefly glancing behind him.

"Why?" she inquired with concern in her eyes.

The two are now in front of his placed of business co-owned by his business partner/lady love Jayne Richardson when Casey stops. He turns to face his partner in order to answer her query once again locking eyes with her. "I just want you stay alert and keep your guard up that's all. Call it a gut feeling I'm having." he firmly stated.

Sarah quirks her right brow at the hulking man standing in front of her. A man who considers himself combat ready at all times is suddenly facing something that he's really ready or prepared for. A small grin creeps in the corner of her mouth knowing it's difficult for him to have a heart to heart talk with his own partner. "If I didn't know any better, I think you are concerned about me." she said expressing a wry smile at his expense.

Casey expresses a faint but clearly audible grunt in response. As he clenches his jaw, he takes a deep breathe all-the-while furrowing his eyebrows at the his blonde teammate. "I'm serious Sarah…" he government agent said. "…you're a valuable and not to mention important part of the team and without you…"

"Are you…" Sarah pauses causing her to cut off Casey in mid sentence. In that moment, she instantly realizes that her long time partner is actually trying to say out loud that he cares about her. She is truly touched by the sentiment at his attempt to be more personable. "…trying to share your lady feelings John?" chuckled the blonde beauty. As expected, his usual grunt worthy response turns into a growl. Unfortunately, it doesn't have any affect whatsoever because she's gotten used to attempts at intimidating her fear that it has the complete opposite effect on her. Sarah rolls her eyes responding to the man that in the very beginning of searching for the Intersect tried to eliminate her existence by plowing into her with a s.u.v as she was saving her now husband. "You know that's not going to work on me." she responded crossing her arms. "Come on, spill."

The man known for being a master sniper is momentarily silent. He knows she is going to stand there eyeing him until she gets an answer, which is an admirable trait he thinks to himself. As much as he wants to smirk right now, he restrains himself from doing so. "Fine. I don't trust Shaw." he firmly stated expressing absolute seriousness in his eyes.

XXX

**Orange Orange - Parking Lot**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th 2010, 9:15 a.m.<strong>

It takes a few seconds to have what Casey said to register in her brain. The one thing Sarah knows about him is that he is first and foremost protective of not only the relationship she has with her husband, but very much protective of her as well. Of course, it's not in the romantic kind of sense but rather a big brother-little sister relationship to which she considers their relationship complicated at times and yet oddly comforting to the point where he has a special place in her heart. To be perfectly honest, he's come along way since then taking small steps that he actually has a caring heart underneath his tough and rugged exterior. Granted, he hasn't completely opened the flood gates sharing what he has always referred to as lady feelings but that wouldn't be who he is.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"I have it on good authority that Shaw decided to pay you visit while you were home alone Walker." Casey gruffly said.

Sarah stands there eyeing a man who her husband considers to be all emotionally constipated. She shakes her head a bit responding to what he said taking a brief moment to break eye contact with him. Afterwards, she faces him one gain this time narrowing her eyes at the big man. "My father called you didn't he?"

This time the smirk that he previously restrained emerges after hearing that. Unfortunately, the blonde woman standing in front of him isn't amused by the way she's glaring at him. In his mind, he's stared death in the face on many occasions in the past living to tell the tale but when it comes to Sarah's death stare he can't help but be slightly unnerved. "He just wanted to pass along some information he thought that I would be privy to. That's all." he answered with a nod. Once again, he witnesses Sarah continuing to glare at him. "Look, if it makes you feel any better he also contacted tweedle dumber as well."

As much as Sarah loves her father, her concern for her safety by contacting Casey and Travis to quite possibly be her body guards protecting her from Shaw is considered overkill she thinks to herself. It's that particular thought in mind in which she bites the bottom of her lip while shaking her head in disbelief. The beautiful but deadly blonde beauty returns her icy gaze back to her burly teammate.

"I can take care of myself and furthermore I don't need my father informing my teammates to be my bodyguards. I don't need to be protected as if I'm a little girl. Shaw hasn't gone to the dark side Casey." she insisted.

"Still…" responded the military veteran. "…something doesn't feel right with our esteemed leader. I don't know about Travis but I'm keeping my eye on him just to be safe." he firmly stated.

"You do that." retorted Sarah with a nod. She shakes her head in disbelief with the knowledge that if Shaw were to exact his revenge for his wife's death it would have happened back in Castle. He didn't she thinks to herself. The happily married woman returns her attention to the best damn partner she has ever had locking eyes with him. In that moment, she leans forward and continues on. "Yes, his wife's death was of my own doing but it was The Ring who is solely responsible for putting that plan into action. As far as I am concerned Shaw has not proven to me that he is a threat to my life so I will treat him as an ally instead of an enemy." she emphatically replied.

"Remains to be seen." grumbled the NSA agent.

A chuckle of amused disbelief is expressed by Sarah in response to what Casey said. She leans forward with her arms still crossed shooting an annoyed glare towards him. "What does he have to do to prove he's not going to snap and come after me?"

"I don't know Walker." he answered. "If he does something to prove he's really on the up and up then I'll personally shake his hand." stated the man who proclaimed he breaks things not fixes them.

Sarah expresses a hint of a smirk concerning that last remark. "I'll hold you to that partner. I hope you…" She leans forward unfolding her right arm in order to poke her right finger on his massive chest. In her mind, she can certainly get away with it unlike her husband, Travis, or even Morgan for that matter who wouldn't even dare try it in fear of physical bodily harm exacted on the three of them. "…and most importantly my father know there's nothing to be worried about." she stated.

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?" remarked Casey.

"I will."

"Fine." he responded back.

"Fine." repeated Sarah. A moment of silence is shared between the two as the two agents briefly look around awkwardly standing in front of each other. It's at that point, Sarah pipes up breaking up the silence. "Is that it because I have to go to work?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." the blonde responded. She turns around heading towards Orange Orange. Casey does same as well heading to the front door of his business. He grabs the handle of the front door, opens it, and is about to enter when he hears Sarah's voice call out his name. "Casey!"

"Yeah." he said looking at his partner a few feet away from him.

A small but appreciative smile is expressed on Sarah's lips towards her partner. "I know you won't admit it, but you care. Thank you." she nodded. With that said, she turns around heading for a full days work at the Orange Orange.

For Casey, he momentarily stands there holding the front door of his business. As much as he hates to admit, he does care and if it's a feeling that he would truly despise back when during his cold school killer days. He briefly watches his partner walking down the sidewalk but to him, she's much more than just his partner but rather his friend. A small smile appears in the right corner of his mouth as he steps inside disappearing into bonsai tree business to work alongside his business partner and lady love.

XXX

**C.I.A. Building - Justin's Office**  
><strong>Downtown, Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>September 18th 2010, 10:18 a.m.<strong>

"This place is awesome." said Devon with amazement looking around the building. He carries his daughter Cara in her car seat as he follows his wife up the hall.

"Yes it is honey." responded Ellie briefly glancing back over her right shoulder at her husband. She returns her attention to Justin who stops in front of the open door to his office. "This is incredible…" stated the eldest Bartowski sibling with amazement. She quickly scans the hallways in every direction of all individuals walking around dressed professionally with their I.D. badges now knowing all of them are working for the C.I.A. "…from the outside it looks like a regualr office building." she added facing Justin.

Justin expresses a smile as he responds to the unwitting pawns in The Ring's nefarious plan. "Well…he nodded. "…that's the point. We're the C.I.A. Nothing is what it seems."

"Indeed." responded Devon giving a nod to Justin.

"Okay." smiled Ellie.

"Right this way." Justin said motioning for the couple to step in with baby in tow. Upon entering Justin's office, The Ring Operative closes the door behind them. He makes his way towards and behind his desk. As he rifles through some folders laying on top it, he peers up noticing the couple looking at all the framed certificates hanging on the wall. His eyes then are directed down to his office couch where Devon set their daughter Clara in her baby seat. From where he is standing, he can clearly see the baby is fast asleep totally unaware she, along with her parents, are being used to capture one Colonel Casey. After picking up The Ring phone on his desk he sticks in his left coat pocket. "Did you interact at all with John Casey at all this morning?"

"Yes we did." answered Devon. "It was intense experience to say the least knowing he's a cold blooded killer. Not awesome at all." the heart surgeon added.

Ellie nodded acknowledging what her husband said concerning their morning meeting with their long time neighbor. "Devon's right. We did our morning routine and that's when he stepped out of his apartment to go to work." she said. "It was scary but we greeted each other like we always do. Chit chatted a bit…you know the usual, normal stuff like that."

"That's good." nodded Justin stepping from around his desk inevitably sitting on the front edge of it. He crosses his arms and furrows his eyebrows at the couple with their baby daughter placed between them on the couch. "Normal is the way you want to go. Don't break the routine you have with him or he'll become very suspicious." he firmly stated eyeing the couple sitting down in front of him.

"What happens if he does?" Devon wonders. What if he asks me if anything is wrong? I'm a horrible liar just ask my wife. Right babe?" he said glancing at wife.

"I'm afraid my husband is right. He breaks out in cold sweats." she explained briefly facing her husband who nods at her then at Justin. "What happens if he does figure out something is wrong?" inquired Ellie.

"Don't worry…" he grinned. "…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For right now, he's been living in your building for quite some time. He's just observing and quite possibly waiting for his next assignment. There's no reason to think that would change now but…" Justin pushes himself off his desk and heads to a shelf near his office window. He picks up something holding into both causing the couple to quirk their eyebrows. "…this may put your mind at ease." the double agent added.

The happily married couple briefly turn their heads looking at each other then turn their attention back to Justin sitting down in a comfy chair to their left. He places said object on the glass table in front of them to where Devon pipes up. "It's a speaker. How is that going to help us?" he wondered.

"We don't understand." said Ellie shaking her head.

Justin placed his hand on top of the speaker then answers the couple. "Like I said, nothing is what it seems. It's not really a speaker."

"What is it then?" inquired the tall brunette.

"It will protect you but more importantly protect that little bundle of joy right there." answered Justin pointing baby Clara slumbering soundly in her car seat. "It will block all of Casey's audio and visual feeds in case he spying in on you."

"That's…" Devon pauses for a moment at the device sitting on the table in front of them. "…very helpful. Thanks man." responded Devon.

The double agent nods as he gives his attention to both couples. "If you feel nervous or your life is at great risk just call me. You know you can trust me right?" he said expressing a devious smirk towards them.

In that moment, the couple turn to each other then down at their slumbering baby girl. Afterwards, they turn their heads facing the man who is truly going out of his way to protect them from a deadly assassin not knowing he's really one of the good guys. "We do." they answer in unison receiving a firm nod from the nefarious Ring agent.

XXX

**C.I.A. Building - Justin's Office**  
><strong>Downtown, Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>September 18th 2010, 10:25 a.m.<strong>

"I need you to do one more thing." said Justin expression false seriousness in his eyes. "I caution you not to tell anyone." he firmly insisted.

"Not even my brother, my sister-in-law, his friends…." Ellie pauses then suddenly her eyes widen. "…what about his girlfriend Jayne?" she stated with absolute concern and worry in her eyes.

"Yeah babe." nodded Devon. His attention on her would inevitably turn to the man who helped them during their time in Africa. "Should we at least tell her because it would be totally un-awesome if we were responsible for her death."

A shocked look appears Ellie's face after hearing that from her husband. It's at that point, Justin jumps in to quell the situation but instead knowingly escalates even further for the expressed purpose of increasing their doubts and not to mention their fears against Casey. In his mind, the more he waters the seeds of doubts and fears into their mind the more likely it will help them take down The Colonel. They are his Achilles heel because a man who has the reputation for being known as a cold school killer must have formed some type of attachment towards them leading them to become a weakness that they can certainly take advantage of he thinks to himself.

"Listen…" he answered leaning forward locking eyes with the concerned couple. "…if you tell them they will think you're crazy. As crazy as you thought I was when I first told you at Buy More." said Justin.

"Indeed." responded Devon.

The proud husband and father truly thought it was a practical joke at first and at any moment Justin would yell out gotcha. That are they there on reality television show like Punk'd where the new instigator Bam Margera emerges from hiding with camera crew in tow to tell them they have been had. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and the reality of the situation hit not only him, but for his wife as well. True, while sitting there on the bench a few yards away from Buy More the thrill of working for the government thrilled him to no end but after Justin mentioned his daughter the safety of his family became more important than an all out adrenaline rush.

"That's why I'm here." responded Justin. "My advice to the both of you is just keep a close eye on him because you don't want to have him know you know." smile the double agent.

"What if he knows that we know we know?" wondered Devon with concern. As he says that, he feels his wife's hold hand holding his. He briefly look down then up at his wife who sees a mixture of worry, nervousness, and fear in her eyes. His attention would inevitably turn back to Justin who suddenly stands up heading towards his desk.

Justin knew that this may possibly happen so he is well prepared to give it that extra bit of incentive to show them that Casey supposedly means business. He grabs a vanilla file folder marked _for your eyes only _in red bold letters on top of his desk then turns around holding it in front of him for the couple to see. He walks over placing his right hand in his pants pack while clutching the vanilla file in his left hand. He stops in front of the glass table and takes a quick breathe. Afterwards he hands the file to Devon who takes wondering what is inside.

"What is this?" inquired Ellie reading the three words that are in red bold letters.

"The proof you need that John Casey is a very dangerous man." responded Justin peering down at the married couple. He stands there crossing his arms and in that moment he so wants to express a smile for his grade A performance in successfully deceiving two people who he considers easy marks. Yet, he restrains himself from doing so because the victory for The Ring has not been won yet unless all of John Casey's team have been eliminated he thinks to himself.

"Whoa, not awesome." stated Devon opening the file containing photos of supposed targets by Casey.

"They…" Ellie said attempting to look away at the gruesome photos but unable to. "…they were all killed by Casey?" she said shaking her head in disbelief. The eldest Bartowski sibling is stunned as she and her husband flip through several photos before closing it because the sight of the dead bodies in those photos are truly disturbing. She briefly looks down then back up at Justin. "Did they have wives? Kids? Any family to speak up?" she wondered.

"Some of them, but it didn't matter to him." responded Justin. The double agent side steps towards the same chair he sat down and plops himself down. He locks eyes with Ellie and Devon expressing absolute false seriousness in his eyes once again. "We came to you guys because we need you. Your country needs." he firmly stated knowing full well that latter of that statement would be considered icing on the cake. "So, are you guys in?"

The awesome couple is briefly silent as they turn their heads to face each other. After a moment of nonverbal exchange, the two of them suddenly stand up to the point where Justin does the same as well. In that instance, Devon nods and responds to the agent's questions. "Yeah, we're in." he said shaking hands with The Ring agent who nods as well expressing a tight lipped smile while doing so.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's going to an epic and yet sad night this Friday when we all watch the series finale. To rectify the situation for me, I've been watching all 4 Chuck DVD's from the beginning. Then season 5 episodes 1-11 online. In any case, please leave a review and share your thoughts.<em>**


	7. Frozen Yogurt and Cracked Eggs

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, this particular chapter will have Sarah and Shaw talking to each other. That's it, just talking so you need not worry about the getting together. There is Charah and then a father-daughter conversation concerning what happened earlier in the chapter. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job of it if I do say so myself._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**Frozen Yogurt and Cracked Eggs**

XXX

**Orange Orange**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th, 2010 11: 35 a.m.<strong>

It would most certainly a busy morning for the blonde beauty as she is steadily hard at work handing out frozen yogurt to a group of teenage girls. It started out slow but by mid morning the influx of customers hankering for a tasty treat kept her from thinking about what not only happened in Castle, but the surprise unannounced visit concerning Shaw. After receiving payment from group of teenage girls, she reached over quickly grabbing a wet rag laying off to her left and wiped down the top of the counter strewn with the colorful remnants of tiny sprinkles. It would be a continuous steady routine until her lunch break and that's when the bustling FroYo shop filled conversation, as well as laughter would inevitably become silent.

Sarah peered down at her watch and noticed that it's nearing the time when she would walk over across the street to meet her husband so they would go out for lunch. A smile slowly appeared on her face thinking about how lucky she is to have such a great guy in her life who took care of her when she fell apart the other night. Her thoughts of her handsome nerdy partner for life subsequently end as she turns her head to the right looking at the door to the back room where the entrance to Castle is. She glancing up to her right briefly eyeing the hidden security camera above the door then turns her head forward contemplating her next move. After a brief deliberation, she makes a decision and tosses the wet rag aside.

The blonde beauty steps around the counter heading towards the front door. When she approaches it, the government agent/Orange Orange employee flips the sign from open to closed then turns the knob locking the door. Afterwards, she twirls around on the balls of her shoes and heads back around the counter in order fix a cup of frozen yogurt. It takes a few seconds and once she's done she takes a brief second using her finger to wipe the excess yogurt hanging from the machine inevitably licking it off. It's at that point, takes a step back in order to lean over and reach of inevitably grabbing a plastic spoon in a cup full of spoons on top of the glass counter. She sticks the spoon into the delicious treat and then turns heading into the back room but more importantly down into Castle.

In no time flat, the happily married woman bounded down the metal steps of the secret government facility reaching the main conference room area. She glances around not finding her intended target but as she stands there in front of the conference room table her attention is then directed towards the front corridor. Sarah takes a deep breathe as she momentarily peers down at the cold treat she's holding in her left hand and then lifts her head giving a slight nod. In doing so, she takes a step forward heading towards the front corridor essentially disappearing down into the semi-lit hallway where areas such as the dojo are located at. Yet, her destination isn't the dojo or any other area like the gym for instance but rather an office.

As she steadily approaches the office in question, she could not only clearly see the fuzzy door closed but hears a muffled conversation going on behind it. Sarah then notices the figure behind the fuzzy glass door pacing around within the office telling her he's busy focusing his efforts for a possible mission against The Ring. In that instance, a sense of doubt is place in her mind if what she's doing is the best idea causing her to reconsider the kind gesture she's about to undertake to the point where she glancing back over her right shoulder towards the opening of the corridor. However, she steels herself and continues moving forward in order to complete her intended objective. It wouldn't be long before she stands in front of the office door and the person standing behind it.

_There's no turning back Sarah. _It's the one main thought that is swirling around in her head as she stands there. She continues to hear a faint conversation behind the door but is too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even decipher at what is being said. The trained deadly assassin shakes her head in order to prepare herself and once she does reaches up with her right hand in order to knock on the office door. The conversation she hears he's having with whomever goes silent and in a matter a few seconds the office door opens with Shaw standing in the doorway. She witnesses a mixture of surprised confusion on her team leader's face causing him to speak.

"Agent Walker…" said Shaw holding his Iphone against his chest. "…this is unexpected." he added with a slight grin.

"I'm sorry if I caught you in the middle of something, but I thought you might like a snack." she responded holding up the frozen yogurt treat for him to see. "Call it a thank you for checking up on me the other day." said Sarah expressing an appreciative smile.

Shaw is momentarily awestruck as he stands in the doorway. In his mind, the tactic he's using in order to lull Sarah into a fall sense of security is working even better than originally planned. He can't help but chuckle at that particular thought but his true reason for being amused will never be known for the woman who killed his wife. "Wow, you didn't have to do that but thanks." He is about to take the tasty treat from her when he suddenly holds up his finger. "Excuse me for second, while I finish this call." he said motioning for her to step inside his office.

Sarah simply nodded as she steps into Shaw's office. She watches as her team leader makes his way around his desk and stands there for moment with his back to her. Her concentration would suddenly be broken when he turns around placing his Iphone down on his desk. The two are briefly silent standing across from each other when he points to the cup of frozen yogurt in her hand causing the C.I.A. agent to peer down at what she's holding in her hand. She shakes her head realizing she's still holding it and then hands it over to the man who unbeknownst to her is now working for The Ring. "Sorry." she said.

"Nah, no problem Agent Walker. No problem at all." he retorted shaking his head. He takes the spoon, scoops some froyo, and takes a bite of the savory treat. He expresses a grin with a mouth full of frozen yogurt giving a satisfying nod towards his intended victim. "Good."

Sarah's attention on him is briefly avert to his phone then returns back to him. "Acquiring intel for a mission?" she wondered.

Shaw peers down at his phone sitting on his desk as he holds his dessert in one hand and a spoon with the other. He returns his attention to the woman that he will exact his revenge on. "Yeah, it concerns The Ring Director. Once I have all the intel I'll contact the team to give you all the rundown." he explained.

"We'll be ready when you do." stated Sarah.

"I know. That's why I chose your team." responded Shaw. "You're the best." he added continuing to partake in his tasty treat.

There is a brief moment of silence between the two of them when Sarah makes another decision concerning bring up a touchy subject. In her mind, it's something to help let the get partial closure concerning a past that has been haunting her. "Tell me about your wife, Eve." she said.

In that moment, Shaw stands there with the plastic spoon in his mouth. This is getting better and better by the second he thinks to himself. He nods and then motions for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk as he sits down in his chair behind it. The Ring expert takes a moment to down his froyo treat then turns his attention to Sarah. Afterwards, he leans back with a smile on his face and shares who his lovely wife was to him. "When I first met Eve…."

XXX

**Orange Orange**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th, 2010 12: 05 p.m.<strong>

"…and that's when I got the call. My whole world crashed at that very moment." said Shaw reflecting back at that horrible moment.

For Shaw, it took a total of 20 minutes or so to share with Sarah his memories of his late wife. As much as it was painful for him to talk about the woman he truly loved with all his heart, it gave him the opportunity to provide who Eve really was to the agent that took her life. She wasn't the agent that Graham or the C.I.A. made her about to be. Far from it he thinks to himself. Agent Evelyn "Eve" Shaw was loyal as they come and would never betray the agency that essentially brought them together. The anger he felt overwhelmed him as he looked across his desk but he kept his composure all throughout him reminiscing about his best friend for life. It was considered difficult but he managed to keep a smile on his face until recalling the moment he received the call that changed his life forever.

"I'm sorry." responded Sarah shaking her head. "I can tell you loved her very much." she added.

"I still do…" the leader of Team Chuck retorted. "…and not a day goes by that I think about her."

In that moment, Sarah can see restrained emotion emanating from not only his eyes but from his body language as well. She notices the way he's staring into the empty frozen yogurt cup lightly tapping it with the plastic spoon he's holding in between his finger and right thumb. In her mind, that empty cup is a possible representation of the emptiness he feels losing his wife. If she go back and change the past she would but can't. She has to live with the consequences that resulted from being manipulated by an organization that doesn't care about friendship, the meaning of family, or the concept of being in love and having it ripped away. She shakes her head a bit knowing he wants closure as much as she does.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to get information from the one source that could possibly provide them with the answers…Langston Graham. True, he kept a lot of secrets and sadly he took that particular secret to his grave. In her mind, she couldn't be able to rack her brain and understand that the same man who approved Eve Shaw to go into deep cover operation in order to infiltrate a deadly organization could have very well have ordered her death sentence. A death sentence in which she was instrumental in accomplishing being that it was her first assignment given to her as a fledgling spy who would ultimately become THE top agent for the Graham and not to mention the C.I.A.

_I want to make this right. We are going to make this right. For Shaw and for Eve. _Those were the thoughts that came to mind as she sat there listening to a man sharing not only the special memories about Eve, but the funny ones as well to the point where they both shared a laugh together. In some weird sense, being able to laugh with the widow of the woman you murdered in order to past your red test is oddly therapeutic in a bonding/healing sort of way she thinks to herself. Granted, they weren't considered friends and didn't hang out after all that much but they do have a working relationship. To her, the team cohesiveness would most definitely grow stronger without to the two of them butting heads like they did in the beginning.

She has a new found respect for him and truth be told has witnessed a new side of him as he opened himself up. Mrs. Bartowski recalls how closed off, unapproachable, and truly guarded he was when he took over as team leader. Yet, that all changed when she found about the wife he lost in the line of duty making more of a human being rather than an emotionless robot killing machine like herself and Casey. Her thoughts concerning the matter are set aside as she responds to what Shaw said.

"I promise you Shaw, you will get justice."

A hint of devious smirk appears in the corner of his mouth when Sarah said that. "I know I will Agent Walker." he nodded causing his devious smirk to turn into a smile.

"Please…" responded the experience government agent. "…call me Sarah." she nodded.

"Okay, Sarah." corrected Shaw giving her a slight nod. It's at that point, he drops the plastic spoon into the empty frozen yogurt cup then picks it raising it in the air in front of her. "Thanks, I really appreciated it and hit the spot." he added. The team leader leans over to his right to toss it in the trash bin sitting next to a grey file cabinet. After he does, the two of them suddenly hear the sound of a vibrating phone causing both of them to reach for their phones. "Not mine."

"Mine." said the blonde beauty raising her phone in the air. Sarah takes a moment to read the text message. "It's Chuck…" She returns her attention to Shaw. "…he's ready to have lunch so I better…"

Shaw immediately stands up as she says that. "By all means, go and you two have a great meal." he stated sticking both hands in his pants pocket.

"Thanks." answered Sarah standing in his doorway. She turns around halfway out the door and is about to head down the corridor when she stop to look back.

"Sarah?"

Sarah is briefly silent but then speaks up. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Chuck…" she said. In that instance, she witnesses Shaw make his way around to the front of his desk and then sits on the edge of it. After a sight pause she continues on. "…but I would do everything in my power to take the bastard responsible out."

"Trust me…" Shaw firmly stated. "….the person responsible _will_ pay." he added furrowing his eyebrows with his jaw clenched. With that said, he sees Sarah nod and disappears down the semi-lit corridor. Afterwards, he pushes himself of the desk and reaches for his office door with his right hand. He momentarily stands in his door looking down the seemingly long hallway that Sarah disappeared into. A devious, sinister smile grows appears on his lips as he slowly closes his office door.

XXX

**The Grove - Cheesecake Factory**  
><strong>Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th, 2010 12: 45 p.m.<strong>

The happily married couple arrived at their intended destination, the two would be seated at a table. After giving their orders to the waitress, they sat patiently waiting for their food to come but in the meantime they do what they did best…talk to each other.

"So how was work babe?" wondered Sarah smiling at her husband sitting across from her.

"Awesome…" responded Chuck. "…Morgan hasn't caused any kind of trouble today." He quirks his right brow after saying that. "That concerns me."

Sarah expressed an amused chuckle in response to what her husband said. She shakes her head concerning the strong but albeit strange friendship the two of them. It's a miracle he hasn't killed the little bearded man yet and has been able to last thing long even from her partner Casey, especially since he's dating his daughter. "Hey, it's still early." she retorted in an amused snaky manner.

"Don't jinx it." Chuck said quickly knocking on the wooden table. "It's like saying we're going on our last mission. Nothing good will come of it." he firmly stated shaking his head.

It's now Sarah who quirks her right brow concerning the latter part of her husband's statement. "Come on, really?"

"Let me put it to you this way, if we were in a horror movie right now like the first Scream Movie starring Neve Campbell, Courtney Cox. And David Arquette…" Chuck takes a brief to look around the restaurant the returns his attention back to his wife. "…if one of us says I'll be right back…we're not." he explained shaking his head with raised eyebrows.

Sarah can't help but grin when her husband uses pop culture references from television and mission as examples and to be perfectly honest it's just darn cute she thinks to herself. "You're such a nerd…" she responded. "…but my nerd." the blonde beauty added.

Chuck smiled. "Yes ma'am." He leans forward across the table in order to kiss his wife. After a brief moment, the two separate and hold each other's hand. As they gaze into each other's eyes, the brown haired business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. asks his wife a question. "So, how was your day?" he softly inquired.

"Busy." answered Sarah. She is briefly silent as ponders whether or not to share what happened down in Castle with Shaw. The happily married woman knows that when it comes to their team leader he is pretty protective of her after what happened. However, they have never lied, kept secrets, or hidden anything from each other and she wouldn't stop now. "I talked with Shaw today."

The smile on Chuck's face suddenly became difficult to keep on after hearing that. "Really. What about?" he wondered leaning back in his chair still holding both his wife's hands.

"His wife, Eve."

Instantly, Chuck quirks his right brow. "Alone?"

Sarah knew where this line of question could possibly go and doesn't want to have a discussion in a public restaurant. So she tries to direct the question back to Shaw's wife and share with him what she knows about her. "Listen honey…" she said eyeing her husband and squeezing his hands. "…she's truly a remarkable woman. I want you to hear what Shaw told me about her." grinned the blonde woman."

In that moment, Chuck's concerns about her possibly being alone with Shaw again are hesitantly set aside in respect of his wife. In his mind, he knows how important it is to her to get some closure and by being able to get an understanding of who Eve Shaw the person rather than the agent is could quite possibly make that happen for her. He knows in the business they are in, you rarely ever get a chance to get the inside scoop on the person behind the agent. The truth is, most of the agents that he has come across have a tough outer exterior and won't let you see the individual beneath it.

Granted, he was able to crack the tough outer exteriors of Casey and Sarah like an egg but that truly took some time on his part. Of course, his now wife cracked open first in an awesomely good way of course and when it came to Casey…let's just say he's hasn't cracked open just yet. A work in progress he thinks to himself. In any case, the opportunity to know what his wife knows about the late Eve Shaw truly intrigues him to the point where he expresses a small soft smile. He then leans forward looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay, tell me about her."

A very appreciative smile is expressed on Sarah's lips after hearing that coming from her husband. "Well, she met Shaw when…"

XXX

**Wexler Condo**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th, 2010 7: 45 p.m.<strong>

After a great lunch and a nice talk with Chuck sharing what she knows about Eve Shaw, the couple return to work. Chuck would continue working well into the night, but as for Sarah she would close up shop and return home to a very happy golden lab named Peaches. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be there for long much to the pooches chagrin as she changes clothes in order to speak with her father. Once she headed out once again making sure to scratch Peaches behind the ear before she left, she would find herself in front door apartment of the Wexler condo. She knocks and after waiting for a few moments she hears footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor coming towards the door. She then hears and sees the doorknob turn to where the door opens up with her father standing there somewhat surprised.

"DeAnna?"

"Hey dad, can I come in?" she requested flashing a quick smile at him.

"Of course…" he responded stepping aside letting his youngest daughter in. As she walks in, Wexler shuts the door turning his head to look at his daughter walking into the main living room. "…I didn't know you were coming."

For Wexler, it was truly a surprise for him because he didn't expect to see her tonight. True, they did see each other the previous knight having a grand old time but he did call first. He wanted to be there for her after hearing what happened down at Castle and so he dropped everything going on business wise at Wexler industries to be there for her. It's something, that he has worked on ever since the talk they had down in level 36 during the whole Marcus Stefan fiasco he thinks to himself.

In any case, he always know his daughter usually called first before coming over and yet she didn't causing a bit of concern on his part. He can clearly tell she has something on her mind judging by the way she's standing and not to mention the fact the subtle hints concerning her body, as well as facial expression that only a father can notice. Of course, his son-in-law could have noticed them too before he did but that's beside the point. As he makes his way towards the main living room of the condo his daughter responds to him.

"It's one of those spur of the moment things." she replied back. The youngest Wexler sibling briefly listen for and scan the area for any sign of her mother, sister, and adopted nephew Hunter. "Where is everybody?" she wondered.

Wexler walks past Sarah inevitably turning around to face her. "Your mother and sister took Hunter to go see the movie The Legends of the Guardians in 3D."

"Why didn't you go?" inquired Sarah.

"I'm not much for movies, especially 3D ones. It gives me such a headache." he chuckled. Sarah smiled knowing how true it is after they all went to go see Avatar in 3D. As much fun they all had watching it, her father would suffer a headache and that's when movies in 3D would unfortunately not become his forte. Her thoughts concerning the matter would abruptly end when her father's voice snaps out of her thought process. "Is there a reason why you're here doodlebug?" he wondered with concern.

"Yeah dad…." she answered crossing her arms. "…there is." she firmly stated eyeing her father.

Wexler takes a deep breathe after noticing the seriousness within his daughter's eyes. He probably knows what it is but decides to ask her anyways. "What is it?"

"Oh, don't act like you know." she quickly retorted. In that instance, Sarah turns around heading straight towards the glass sliding doors leading to the patio/balcony area. When she reaches it, she just stands there looking out into the dark starry filled moonlit night sky. As she does, the reflection of her father is seen causing her turn around eyeing him once again. "You called Casey and Travis didn't you?"

The one thing Wexler knows about his youngest daughter is how hard headed she is. Plus, the fact she is also a trained deadly assassin causing him to proceed with an extreme caution for his own safety, health, and well being.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I hope enjoyed it. I'm really getting into this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	8. The Best Laid Plans

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. Like the rest of you I will be tuned into the series finale of Chuck tonight. There will be a mixture of emotions while watching it but to keep the story of Chuck alive I, like the rest of Chuck fandom, will continue to write stories. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job of it if I do say so myself._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**The Best Laid Plans**

XXX

**Wexler Condo**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 18th, 2010 7:45 p.m.<strong>

"I'm only looking out for your best interests." answered Wexler softening his stare towards his youngest daughter.

"Answer my question. I deserve to know." demanded the fiery blonde woman.

"I did."

"You have no right." Sarah spitted out.

"I have every right when it involves my own daughter." he snapped back.

Sarah furrows her eyebrows at her father standing several feet away from her. As much as she wants to be angry at him for contacting Casey and Travis about Shaw, the daughter of a prominent military weapons manufacturer is disappointed for thinking she needs to be protected. "I don't need body guards dad." she firmly stated narrowing her eyes at her father.

Wexler briefly peers down at the wooden floor the lifts his head as he takes a few steps forward. He responds to what she said. "Well then don't think of them as body guards thinks of them as…." He pauses placing his left hand at his waist while waving his right hand in the air trying to figure out what to compare her daughter's teammates. After a few seconds of thinking, it comes to him. "…think of them as your very own bullet proof vests that walk and talk." he grinned expressing a bit of chuckle.

The woman known to her father as DeAnna Wexler doesn't find what he said amusing at all. She knows he is trying to lighten the mood in the room but unfortunately it's not working making the situation between the two of them more difficult than it started out to be. "I'm serious and quite honestly I don't see anything funny about this do you?" retorted Sarah shaking her head.

In that moment, Wexler takes a deep breathe and afterwards he steps forward once again making his way towards the sliding glass door where his daughter is standing. He inevitably stands on her left looking out into the starry moonlit night sky as she continues facing the other direction. After giving a brief sideways glance at her, he crosses his arms essentially giving his rebuttal. "I know there is nothing funny about this, it's just…" he pauses shaking his head.

"It's just…what?" wondered the blonde haired woman turning to face her father.

"It's just…" he answered turning his head to peer down at his loving daughter. "…in my eyes you'll always be my little girl who used to run to me when her old sister was as I recall being a big fat meanie head." grinned the proud father reminiscing about his daughter when she was a young girl. He hears a faint hint of a chuckle from his daughter causing him to express a brief smile of his own. "I was there to take care of it and I want to make sure you're well protected knowing I can't always be there for you." he explained locking eyes with Sarah.

A soft smile appears after hearing her father's explanation. She reaches up with her left hand placing it on his right shoulder gently rubbing it. "I appreciate that very much but I'm no longer a little girl any more. I'm a grown woman and I've spent practically most of my adult life working for the C.I.A. facing enemies who have tried to kill me. I've been beaten up, tortured, and have looked death in the eyes plenty of times in my career but I'm still standing." she nodded with assurance.

"You're tough. Your were always a tough little thing." he grinned once again. "You take after your mother you know." he added reaching up with his right hand to gently rub the side of his daughter's left arm.

"Dad." sighed the somewhat embarrassed blonde beauty. She reaches up with her right hand to brush her hair back behind her right ear while peering down at the wooden floor.

In that moment, she can't help but feel like a little girl again. It's been a long time since she has had a serious talk with her father concerning his ability to know that she can take care of herself when it comes to the threat of possible danger towards her own life. Yet, she's been doing facing it ever since she decided to join the C.I.A. after a recruiter at college picked her to become the trained deadly assassin she is today she thinks to herself. Unfortunately, he can't help himself because that's who he has always been but thankfully just like Casey, he's a work in progress. She is suddenly snapped out of her thought process by her father suddenly stepping forward causing her to lift her head.

The endearing father faces his daughter and reaches up placing both hands on the side of his daughter's arms. A soft and proud smile is expressed as he slightly bends down to be eye to eye with her. "I lost you once with my overbearing attitude when you were younger. I don't want to lose you again at the hands of this Shaw guy."

Sarah can feel the tears welling up in her eyes but restrains herself from shedding them. It's been a skill of hers that she's been able to master all throughout her spy career. The C.I.A. trained me well she thinks to herself. The youngest Wexler daughter briefly peers down at the floor to take a deep breathe in order to compose herself then returns his attention back at her father. "You're not going to lose me daddy." she softly insisted. reaching up with her right hand to cup her father left cheek. "Shaw isn't going to come after me. I assure you."

"Promise?" he said reaching up with his finger playfully tapping the tip of his daughter's nose.

Sarah scrunched her face expressing an amused smile with a hint laughter as well. "I promise." she softly answered reaching up to playfully tap the tip of his father's nose.

Afterwards, father and daughter embrace each other hopefully resolving the issue between the two of them. As Wexler tightly embraces his daughter not wanting to let her go, he poses a question to his youngest daughter. However, it's more of request really. "So, are you still open for having body guards kiddo?"

"What do you think daddy?" she replied giving him a gentle squeeze.

The concerned father can only smile at his daughter's remark knowing hard headed she can be. Yet, there is the consolation that even though she won't use Casey and Travis as body guards, they will most definitely have her back no matter what. He can also count on his son-in-law Chuck who he knows gave a solemn promise to him that his daughter will be safe from a man who he has a bad feeling about it. Wexler sets aside those thoughts and focuses on the special moment that he's sharing with his baby daughter.

XXX

**Casa Wood comb - Courtyard**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 8:35 a.m.<strong>

Ellie and Devon step out of their apartment dressed in track suits preparing for their morning walk with their baby Clara in a Belle Baby Carrier strapped to her father looking outward. It's been their morning routine ever since having the baby. It's more for Ellie losing the baby weight than for Devon who is simply making it a work out as usual utilizing his baby daughter as a way to strengthen the muscles in his upper and lower extremities. As they make their way around the fountain, they suddenly see Casey's apartment door open and him stepping outside. It's at that point, Devon's eyes suddenly widen.

"This is so not awesome babe…" he quickly whispered to his wife. "…what do we do?" Devon inquired glancing at his wife.

"Remain calm babe." whispered back Ellie reaching over to touch her husband's left forearm in order to calm him down. "Remember what Justin said and just act normal." the eldest Bartowski sibling added.

In that very moment, so many thoughts are racing through her mind that they are jumbled up into one incoherent thought. If that wasn't problematic enough, she can not only feel her heart pounding like a drum, but her pulse racing to the point where she literally feel herself trembling. It takes everything in her power to keep her concentrating on what she's doing and not end up falling into the fountain, which wouldn't be awesome at all she thinks to herself. In order to avoid that from happening, she grabs on to her husband's hand and in doing so she feels her husband sweaty right palm. As she briefly cringes feeling the heavily moistened hand of her better half, Ellie has a tight grip never letting go of it. While doing so, she glances over noticing Devon expressing what seems to be a nervous looking smile that has become oh so familiar to her in the past. It's a smile that tells her that he might very well say something stupid to the point where he ends up falling apart in front of man that is not suspicious of knowing that they know he is a cold blooded deadly assassin. An assassin mind you that unbeknownst to them have been living next to for the last 4 years she thinks to himself.

It's a scary thought and what is even scarier her more is that he has closely worked with her little brother in that same time. In her mind, it's absolute astonishing the way they've gladly opened up their home to him while Chuck still live there. The supposed friendship they shared and witnessing the way their long time neighbor tended to treat her baby brother causes her to completely rethink the type of man he was back then. A man who she considered a gentle, kind hearted teddy bear of a man seemingly with a heart of gold but sadly it was all a lie she thinks to herself. Now, that's all changed as she views him as a dangerous criminal who is simply waiting for his next intended victim to kill. As much as she wants to vomit concerning that particular that she restrains herself from doing so in order to put undo attention on themselves. She's inevitably snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Casey's gruff voice.

"Good morning folks…." greeted the NSA agent with nod and semi-smile. "…Clara." he added with another nod.

"Hi …" responded Ellie flashing a nervous smile of her own. "…good morning to you as well."

The tall brunette and the hulking man stand there a moment as their attention inevitably turns to Devon is standing there with a plastered smile on his face. The mom and wife knows she needs to do something quick or he'll suspect something is wrong judging by the way he's furrowing his eyebrows at her husband. In that instance, she elbows her husband in the right side in the vicinity of his ribs causing to essentially kick start his mouth into saying something…anything at all that doesn't sound remotely stupid.

"Awesome morning indeed John." he blurted out then expresses a nervous chuckle. Devon glances at his wife who is eyeing him as if to say hold it together. After taking a quick gulp he returns his attention back to the deadly assassin living next door to them. "Off to work I see."

"Affirmative." firmly nodded Casey. "It pays the bills and it's hard work. Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." he added. Instantly, the totally nervous Devon burst into laughter after hearing Casey's response, especially one particular word…kill. It's his sudden burst of laughter that causes Ellie to laugh as well causing Casey to stand there quirking his right brow at the couple standing in front of him. The burly government agent is briefly silent as his attention is avert to his newly born pint-sized neighbor who is slumbering totally unaware how her parents are acting. His attention returns to the seemingly amused couple and questions the loss of their possible sanity. "Are you folks okay? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

The couple quickly stop laughing in order to answer Casey. "Yeah, sleep…" quickly said Ellie. "…being new parents and all we haven't been getting much of it. It comes with the territory for parents with a newborn." she explained.

"Sleep deprivation…." interjected Devon with a nervous smile once again. "…definitely not awesome."

Casey sounds of a hint of grunt the responds to what he thinks are two sleep deprived parents. "Well, rest up when you can." he retorted.

"We will." replied Ellie and Devon simultaneously.

Casey nods inevitably reaching up to give a quick salute to the couple. He steps forward and then around the happily but seemingly skittish couple making his way towards his Crown Vic parked in the back parking lot. As he does, he shakes his head at what just happened not seeing the two of them behind him quickly making their way towards the front entrance.

"I'm never having a baby." he grumbled to himself walking off.

XXX

**Whiz Kid System, Inc. - Chuck's Office**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 10:35 a.m.<strong>

"Mr. Bartowski..." said his secretary Beverly Kim knocking on his door. "...Mr. Riley is here to see you." she added as Travis appears in Chuck's doorway.

Chuck leans back in his chair giving a cheerful to his hard working employee. "Thanks Bev." he responded motioning for him to step into his office. "What's up Trav." greeted the successful business owner. "How are the wife and kids doing?"

"Awesome, they say what's up." he answered back.

It's at this point, Kim nods then steps aside letting the 4 member of Team Chuck into his office. Once inside, she reaches over grabbing the knob of his office door in order to close it to have a private conversation between the two of them. Travis momentarily glances over his left shoulder at the closed office door then returns his attention back to his friend and fellow teammate. "She should get a raise dude." he smirked.

"What, you're her union rep now?" retorted Chuck with an amused chuckle.

"Ooooor, at least make her employee of the month." insisted Travis plopping himself down in the chair in front of his desk. "It's not like Morgan is going to win that coveted prize." he added.

"True…" he replied pointing at him with his pen. "…but Morgan has been stepping up lately like Dane Cook did in the movie Employee of the Month. He went from slacker to hard working employee." nodded Chuck raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, the reason he stepped up was because of his love interest played by Jessica Simpson and ended up getting not only the girl but win the competition against his rival played by Dax Sheppard." the dark haired man stated.

"Exactly. Casey's daughter Alex is Morg's Jessica Simpson but without the huge Dumbo ears. He's actually working hard so he can buy an apartment for the two of them to live in."

Wow, the little bearded man is working hard for a change instead of goofing off Travis thinks to himself. As long as he's known him, Morgan hasn't been the type of guy who he would call hard working employee because quite frankly hard work and Morgan don't necessarily fit together. However, that would greatly change after he met Alex who is most definitely a perfect match for him. Granted, it would come as a shock to everyone when they found out he was dating her but none would be more shocked than her own father one John Casey. It all turned out for the best and to his surprise he hasn't killed him…yet.

"What's wrong with the one he's living in now?" wondered Travis quirking his right brow.

"It has memories of his ex Anna associated with it. He wants a fresh story and new memories in their new apartment. You know." Chuck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Understandable." There is a moment of silence between the two men to the point where Travis pipes up concerning a phone call he had with his father-in-law. "So, your wife's father called me the other night." he said with his hands folded on his stomach.

Instantly, the jovial atmosphere within his office is suddenly sucked out of the room leaving an ere of seriousness within. As he furrows his eyebrows locking eyes with his friend and fellow teammate, he wonders if it's the same conversation he received from his father-in-law on the patio concerning their esteemed leader one Special Agent Daniel Shaw. He knows that when he came home last night Sarah wasn't home because he thought she would be there watching television on the couch with their dog peaches sitting right beside her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as he wound up being the one who was watching television on the couch with Peaches right beside him.

She would eventually come home much to the delight of their dog and he himself. After getting a kiss from her, he would find out that she went to her family condo in order to talk with her father. As much as he wanted to know what the conversation entailed, he didn't press the matter knowing it involved Shaw. They briefly discussed it and then headed out to bed because the both of them had a pretty eventually day. Sarah more so than him because it was her first day back since experiencing an emotional rollercoaster that inevitably manifested itself into an all out nightmare.

"Did you now. About what?"

This time, it's Travis who quirks right brow at his tall and lanky friend sitting behind his desk. "I think you know about what." he responded back.

"Okay…" said Chuck leaning forward resting his forearms on the top of his desk with his lips pursed together. The pen still clenched between his fingers is being lightly tapped on by the eraser end. "…about Sarah?"

"Yup and I'm pretty sure he called Casey too."

It's definitely what I'm thinking concerning what was spoken about the other night Chuck thinks to himself. In that instance, the brown haired business owner momentarily peers down at the pen in between his fingers giving a couple nods. He then lifts his head returning his attention back to the man somewhat resembles Keanu Reeves sporting a similar hairstyle from the movie The Replacements. "So we all agree then." he said eyeing Travis sitting across from him.

"We do and it doesn't need to discussed any further."

"For sure." retorted Chuck.

"Awesome."

"Cool. Glad we got that straightened out." As he says that, the two been suddenly hear the sound of cell phones vibrating causing both men to retrieve it from their pockets. They read the text message and then lift their heads looking each other in the eyes. "Team briefing in Castle…"

Travis quickly chimes in. "…at noon. Looks like we may have a mission."

"You ready?" smirked the man who continues to wear Chuck Taylor high tops.

"Always…" answered the 4th member of Team Chuck with a smirk of his own. "…and I know the big guy definitely is" he nodded knowing how true it is.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 12:00 a.m.<strong>

Shaw stands behind his desk in his office. His focus is on the computer situated at the front left corner of his desk and on the screen are his team sitting in their usual spots at the conference table. It's one of the things he has observed about them and that is being creatures of habit, which can quite possibly play into his favor he thinks to himself. He can't help but smirk at each one of the targets sitting there happily chatting away with each other not knowing they will all be systematically taken out one by one leaving him with the morbid pleasure of exacting a slow, painful death for one Sarah Walker. Yet, he knows patience is a virtue and the well detailed planned that has been laid out will come to fruition. True, he made a deal with the devil coming in the form of The Ring Director causing him to feel a smidgen of self doubt but the taste of sweet retribution in behalf of his wife caused that feeling to subside very quickly.

As he continues to stand there, his eyes focus down at the lower right corner of the conference table where the aforementioned Agent Walker is sitting right next to her husband and right across from her is her long time partner Agent Casey with Mr. Riley to his right. He lets out a hint of a chuckle at the good fortune of having her unexpectedly bring him a cup of frozen yogurt showing she's completely blinded by the all out farce that's he's perpetrating right in front of her eyes. However, the one thing that was true during the few moments they spent together in his office was the genuine love he has for his wife as he shared his memories of her. Thinking about it, as much as he has great disdain for the happily married woman he felt a sense of gratification in letting her know the kind of woman his wife was and that made a significant impact on her. It made such an impact that he keenly noticed an emotional reaction to the point of near tears causing him to truly believe her downfall is immanent.

The one thing that makes the situation concerning Sarah's impromptu visit to his office an added bonus was the fact he was at the tail end of a phone conversation with The Ring Director. It was mainly about hashing out the details of what he considered one of the best laid the plans ever to be concocted with the help of his former enemy now turned ally of course. it's the next step of the plan that will be executed tonight and in his mind they must believe what will inevitably unfold before their very eyes he thinks to himself. Granted, it's going to take a bit of exceptional acting on not only his part, but on The Director's part as well all for the benefit of further establishing his credibility to not only the team, but to Sarah mainly Sarah that he is not a threat to her. It's at that point, the smirk that graces his lips turns into an all out smile at that particular thought and it causes him to take in a deep satisfying breathe of the sweet air of retribution filling his lungs.

His thoughts concerning the matter are set aside as he picks up a vanilla file folder on top his desk. Afterwards, he makes his way around his desk heading out his open office door and out into the semi-lit corridor. While walking up the corridor towards the main conference room of Castle with file folder in hand, he has a little bit of swag in his step and not to mention exudes an overwhelming smugness plastered all over his face because things are working out perfectly. In his mind, he doesn't foresee any complications as certain situations are falling into place with the right Ring agents specially chosen to finish the job once he has Chuck begging for his life with the surprise he has in store for him.

It's not long before Shaw emerges from the corridor getting the attention of his team. "Glad you all could make it." stated the double agent. He makes his way towards the conference table and after a few seconds he turns around planting himself right in front of it. He gives a quick nod making eye contact with everybody then tosses the vanilla folder in the middle of the conference causing all 4 team members to momentary stare it. Their attention would inevitably turn back to the man who is about to undertake an unwitting scheme on them. "All right, we have a mission. We're taking down The Director." he firmly stated furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his jaw.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: So what do you think? I know it's a Shaw story but he'll die hence the title. Please review and share your thoughts!<strong>_


	9. Step 4 and The Piranha

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. I used a familiar scene in the hack off plus, if you read the premise of Shaw's plan it's similar to that of another movie but's it's quite different in how I see it in my head. I'll let you guess what it is. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job of it if I do say so myself._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**Step 4 and The Piranha**

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 12:05 p.m.<strong>

"What's the plan Shaw?" grunted Casey furrowing his eyebrows at their esteemed leader.

As all 4 team members peruse the vanilla file folder containing black and white photos of The Director, the nefarious team leader answers the grizzled NSA agent. "The plan is…" answered Shaw cross arms briefly focusing his attention on Casey then to everyone else in the main conference table of Castle. "…we make preparations to do a snatch and grab of The Director." he firmly stated.

Travis scans several of the photos that are strewn about in front of him. He briefly peers up to his right to look at Shaw then back to the black and white photos. "It's not going to easy judging by the way he's closely guarded by his men." he stated the 4th member of Team Chuck holding up one4 of the photos in his right hand.

"I agree with Trav." nodded Chuck briefly glancing at his friend and fellow teammate. "How long is the prep time for a mission of this magnitude?" wondered the owner and C.E.O. of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

"24 hours starting now." Shaw replied.

After hearing how long they have for prep time, Sarah immediately narrows her eyes directly at the dark haired individual standing in front of main conference table. "What you're planning is risky. Anything could or may go wrong if the slightest mistake is made on our part. There are too many variables that we don't know about Shaw." responded Sarah with concern expressed in her eyes.

As Shaw stands there in front of the conference table with his arms crossed, he knows that as much as he wants step 4 of the plan to be easy to undertake but not that easy for them to be it look considerably suspicious. In their minds, he and the Director wanted to make it a challenge for each of the team members in order to see if they truly are the best team ever assembled. True, Team Chuck would most definitely gained the reputation for pulling off the not only the crazy, but damn near impossibly he thinks to himself. Plus, they've done it by any means necessary according to word of mouth within the intelligence community. His thoughts concerning the matters are quickly set aside as he answers the woman who he considered the executioner of his dear late wife.

"I understand your concerns Sarah." he retorted. The softness expressed in his eyes would replace the hardened expression that first appeared on his face when he emerged from the corridor.

All 3 men sitting at the conference table become keenly aware that Shaw referred to the only female member of Team Chuck by her first name. In the past, they knew he only referred to her by Agent Walker causing them to wonder what warranted the change. It's that particular concern would inherently lead to each of the 3 men sitting there giving a quick glance to one another as if to nonverbally tell each other to keep on their toes concerning the dark haired individual standing to their right. Their attention would quickly return to Sarah who gives her response to the situation at hand.

"Do you…" quickly retorted the veteran blonde government agent. "…do you _really_?" she emphatically stated furrowing her eyebrows at their team leader.

In her mind, an impromptu mission of this magnitude take at least a week or 2 weeks of prep time but what Shaw is proposing is a matter of one day. Planned escape routes, contingency plans, and not to mention surveillance needed to be worked out ahead of time in order to figure out not only The Director's routine, but what possible equipment to use for the kind of monumental mission they are going to facing in a matter of only 24 hours. She shakes her head in disbelief causing her to suddenly feel a hand squeezing her left. Her attention on Shaw is inevitably averted to the man sitting right beside her…Chuck.

Chuck expresses a soft smile towards his noticeably worked up wife and after giving another squeeze to her left hand, he turns peering his head up to face their aforementioned team leader. "What my wife is trying to say…." he said continuing to hold her left hand with his right. "…is it even possible to pull off something like this in a matter of a day and half?" the happily married man inquired. "We need planned escape routes, contingency plans, and not to mention surveillance needed to be worked out ahead of time to figure out a fixed routine for The Director."

"Affirmative Shaw." agreed Casey acknowledging his lanky teammates concerns. "Are you sure you've thought this through?" he gruffly asked.

"I'm with the big guy on this. It doesn't look safe at all. We need more time." insisted Travis shaking his head.

Shaw instantly knew he needed to impress of them how excellent of a team they truly are. If it meant, getting in their faces to prove it then so be it he thinks to himself. The double agent, steps forward reach reaching back with his right hand and slamming it on the white conference table getting everybody's attention. As he leans forward with both his balled into a first supporting him near the edge of the table, he jaw clenched and narrows his eyes at all 4 individuals sitting in front of him.

"There is no time!" reiterated the special agent. He takes a moment to step back and bend down to briefly lowering his head to avoid showing the smirk appearing on his lips. It quickly fades as he steps forward straightening up and then lifts his head to returns his attention to the team that has no idea what's in store for them, especially Agent Walker. "Listen…" he softly said. "…this is our only chance to get The Director and I don't want to pass up this opportunity. Look, don't do this for me. I'm not asking you as your team leader who is giving this a direct order but as a man asking you to give me the closure I need to finally end this. Do it…" Shaw pauses knowing full well the following words he's going to say will certainly have them on board with what he's planned for them. "…do it for my late wife Eve. Please." he said with a sigh for good measure.

Team Chuck simultaneously turn their attention from Shaw to each other. All 4 silently stare at each other as if their contemplating their next move. What seems to be forever for Shaw to get an answer from them, is actually a few seconds or so as Sarah takes the initiative to stand up. She turns heard head locking eyes with Shaw at the end of the main conference table. "What do you want us to do?"

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 12:15 p.m.<strong>

"Excellent." responded Shaw taking out a small device from his right pants pocket. He blindly points the device over his right shoulder pressing a button bringing up blueprints, maps, and schematics of several sites in the Los Angeles Area. "Colonel Casey and Sarah…" he said taking a quick glance behind him the turning his attention to the two veteran agents at the far end of the conference table. "…I will go over with the two of you in detail concerning what's on Castle's main computer."

"And what about us?" chimed in Travis giving a sideways glance to Chuck sitting across from him.

"You Mr. Riley…" stated Shaw pointing at him. "…will be in charge of explosives." The sudden mention of explosives causes all 4 individuals sitting at the conference table to straighten up and listen very closely, especially Travis himself. "You're file is a bit sparse with the lack of background information I have on you. Will you be able to handle the assignment I will giving you?" he inquired.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey turn their attention to the 4 member of Team Chuck who slowly turns his head to briefly face his teammates. After giving a small double take by all the attention he's getting, he turns his attention back to Shaw peering up at him. "I can handle it because I was a demolition/bomb expert before I joined the team."

"Awesome dude!" quickly responded Chuck with a hint of a smile on his face. "So you were like Stallone's character in the movie The Specialists also starring James Woods and Sharon Stone."

"Travis nodded. "Yup."

"Did you create bombs putting them into something like a small locket? That's how the old dude responsible for the hit on the parents of Sharon Stone's character died." retorted the browned haired man. "The movie was…"

"Hey tweedle dee and tweedle dumb…" piped up an irritated Casey narrowing his eyes at Chuck and Travis. "…quit the girl talk and focus." he firmly stated.

The two men quickly comply with their hulking teammates. Afterwards, it would be Sarah asking a seemingly pertinent question. "What about Chuck?"

"Yeah…" Chuck turns his attention from his wife to the man standing to his left. "…what about Chuck?" he wondered peering up at him.

It's at that point, Shaw's focus is solely on Chuck as he locks eyes on him. It's a bit awkward at first for the one time reluctant spy but after a few seconds or so the two men who will eventually become adversaries are focused on each other. "I need you to somehow get The Director's driver or in this case his lead driver to go where we want him to. Can you handle that?"

In that instance, Chuck quirks his right brow after the request Shaw made. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me to do?"

It had been a long time since, he's done that Chuck thinks to himself. Since his time at Stanford, before getting kicked out for supposedly cheating and his former roommate ratting him out to Professor Flemming he and Bryce would use their skills in order to pull off juvenile pranks. Yet, for this kind of mission he would have to dust those particular skills off because it has been a long time since he's used them. He wonders if he still has it he thinks to himself.

"What is he asking you to do dude?" inquired Travis looking back and forth from Chuck to Shaw.

"He wants me to hack into something." answered Chuck facing his teammate sitting across from him. It causes Travis, Sarah and Casey's eyes to widen after hearing that knowing how risky it truly is. All 3 sit in stunned silence as they listen to Shaw further explain his outrageous plan concerning the former nerd herd leader.

"That _something_ Agent Carmichael…" Shaw inevitably get's Chuck's attention back along with his fellow teammates as well. "…is to hack into L.A's Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center." he stated.

Sarah immediately stands up objecting to what he's asking her husband to do. "Are you out of your mind!"

"I don't know what to say?" Travis responded shaking his head in absolute disbelief.

"We're screwed." grumbled Casey shaking his head.

As Shaw deals with the aftermath of a very concerned Mrs. Bartowski voicing her opinion with what he wants her husband to do, the man in questions sits there in his seat mulling over his role involving the mission. He knows it's truly important to Shaw and as huge of feat he's asked him to perform by hacking into a place where he could very well end up in jail or worse prison for that matter he can't help but expressing a hint of a smile on his face. There's a subsequent glint in his eye as he subconsciously starts to rub his fingers together as if he's feeling that itch he hasn't felt since his days at Stanford. It's going to be a challenge but he's overcame challenges before and hopes he'll be able to get into old familiar zone. It's just a matter of having the right tools at his side in order undertake something such as hacking to L.A's Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center.

"I'll do it."

The argument or should I discussion between Shaw and Sarah abruptly end as their attention is averted to Chuck. "What?" questioned the blonde beauty eyeing her husband.

"Are you insane dude?" Travis stated standing up.

"We're totally screwed." the proud marine huffed.

Casey's response is ignored by Chuck as he slowly stands up. He faces Shaw and repeats his answer to him. "I'll do it." After getting a nod from his team leader, his attention on him is averted to his loving wife standing to his right. "I can do this babe. I know I can." he firmly stated locking eyes with her.

Sarah is momentary silent as he sees Chuck expresses comforting reassurance that he can actually pull it off. As much as she has her reservations concerning the possibility of getting in a huge of trouble to the point of explaining to General Beckman why Chuck was arrested for hacking into L.A's Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center, she would just let the blame fall on Shaw. However, she's always had her husband's back and will continue to do so no matter what. "I'm behind you all the way babe."

"I got your back dude." responded Travis.

It's at that point, all 4 individuals turn their attention to Casey is the only one sitting down at the conference table. Apparently, while this whole discussion was going on he lit a cigar and started puffing on it. They all watch as he takes it out from between his teeth, exhales the cigar smoke savoring it as it dissipates within the conference, and then turns his head to face everyone else. "What the hell…" he firmly stated he stated placing the cigar in between his teeth. "…I'm in."

"Excellent." Shaw nodded. "Let's not waste any time then shall we." he added knowing full well he's got them hook, line, and sinker.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 1:05 p.m.<strong>

While Sarah, Casey, and Travis were busy going over the schematics/blueprints with Shaw, Chuck heeded Shaw's words inevitably heading straight to his place of business across the street. He quietly informed his secretary Beverly Kim of the situation telling her he'll be taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off. The former secretary of General Diane Beckman doesn't say a word except giving her boss a firm nod acknowledging like many times before in the past that she has the reigns of his company whenever he's gone on a mission. The brown haired business owner knew he could leave it in her capable hands because quite frankly most of the employees were down right intimidated or quite possibly fear her, except for Morgan. That is an entirely other story altogether he thought to himself as he headed from Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. to Casa Bartowski.

It didn't long for Chuck to change into something much more comfortable and then head back to Castle with the essentials he needed in order to hack into L.A's Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center. As he stepped through the metal doors and bounded down the metal steps with dark backpack slung over his right shoulder, he suddenly spotted someone that he didn't think would be down there. "Morgan…" he said reaching the main floor of the Castle…" what are you doing here?" he wondered looking at his bearded best friend.

A seemingly excited Morgan is about to respond to his bosom buddy when her hears Shaw's voice causing him to turn his attention to the entrance of the corridor that leads to his office. "I called him. He's going to be part of the mission." he stated.

"Do you hear that dude! I get to be part of the mission!" he excitedly retorted with a wide smile on his face. He quickly gives two thumbs up towards his best friend standing absolutely astonished at the bottom of the stairs.

As he does, Casey appears walking past Chuck giving his assessment of what has suddenly transpired with Morgan now in the mix of things. "Yup, we're totally screwed." grumbled the military veteran. The happily married man could only arch his right eyebrow after his comment knowing how critical he can be whenever his future son-in-law could be or is involved in a mission. In any case, his hulking team inevitably stands in front of Castle's main computer where Sarah and Shaw are currently at as they study the schematic, maps, and blueprints of the Los Angeles Area.

Chuck can only shakes his head as he makes his way towards the main conference . When he gets there, he set his dark backpack down, opens it, and retrieves the following two items from within: laptop with WIFI capabilities and a bottle of Chardine. Instantly, those within the room keenly observe what he's doing especially Morgan's whose eyes widen as he watches his bosom buddy attach his head phones to his laptop inevitably putting them around his neck. Afterwards, they again watch as he takes a moment to roll his neck and then extending his arms with fingers intertwined with one another in order to crack them both. Once that has been accomplished, he reaches up with both hands cover his ears with said headphones. In that instance, Chuck begins blowing on his fingers as he rubs them together exuding a smirk on his lips that everyone in the room can clearly see.

"Let's do this." he softly muttered to himself. His focus completely on the lap top screen in front of him as the sound of countless individual keys clicking away on the lap top keyboard being hit.

"No way." responded Morgan slowly approaching his best friend since childhood. The attention on Chuck, is now on Morgan as the rest of Team Chuck stand there in utter amazement at what he knows that they don't causing several different reactions from each team member, as well as from the team leader.

When it comes to Travis, he can't help but be transfixed by the all out unwavering focus his friend and fellow teammate has on the lap top computer screen in front of him. In his mind, he's a man possessed expressing a look on his face that is scary and yet at the same time it's oddly mesmerizing to him. In a way, it's like watching the movie Swordfish starring Hugh Jackman, Halle Barry, and John Travolta. To him, Chuck is definitely Jackman's character in the movie he thinks to himself watching his lanky teammate suddenly reach over taking the bottle of Chardine in his right hand, pulls the cork out, and take quick swig. Afterwards, he puts the cork back in, places it on the table, and continues on what's he's doing.

Casey, on the other hand, is completely dumbfounded at what he is witnessing. True, he's always known Chuck to be a self professed nerd but to see him in all his glory sitting there with all his focus directed at the screen before him wearing head phones to boot confirms he has taken it to a whole new level. For the life of him, he doesn't exactly know what level that is but when it comes to the man who has Intersect in his head, he would just rather leave whatever's he's doing to him. Granted, he's done his fair share of hacking back in his day but judging by the way his fellow former Buy More employee is smirking he's quite possibly have fun doing it. It's as if, he's done this before and being asked to do it caused what was one dormant to reignite once again.

It truly amazes Shaw at what he's witnessing. The focus, dedication, and fire in Chuck's eyes concerning the task given to him in being able to hack into L.A's Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center. The challenge he gave Chuck is being fully accepted and from his point of view he's like a machine. It's just a matter of witnessing the results, if any, that proves whether or not he can actually pull it off. As he stands there, he can't help but think that even with the Intersect in his head Chuck has the God given ability to become not just an outstanding agent, but an agent who can be absolutely unstoppable with the right training of course. Sadly though, he won't be able to live long enough to share the story with his children or grand children for that matter the aforementioned team leader thinks to himself.

As for Sarah, she has never witnessed this side of her husband before. It's like he's a completely different person sitting behind that lap top at the conference table several feet away from her she thinks to herself. She can help but wonder while standing there if this is the right thing to do because if a mistake is made chaos would ensue traffic wise within and around the Los Angeles area, which if added on would make things much worse than already is. She shakes her head realizing the gravity of what Shaw is asking her husband to do so much so that she attempts to break her best friend for life's concentration on the computer screen in front of him. the bearded on immediately stop her from doing so. "Chuck?"

"Sarah…" he empathically stated waving his arms like a mad man in order to get her attention. "…whatever you do _don't_ disturb him!" he loudly whispered to the blonde beauty.

"Why Morg?" wondered Travis.

"What's going on Mr. Grimes?" Shaw inquired furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Piranha is in the zone." he softly answered with his arms crossed and watching in absolute awe as is everybody else in the main conference room as well.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 1:15 p.m.<strong>

"Wow, I haven't seen this in a long time." said Morgan with his arms cross. He continues to stand there in awe of his best friend's computer hacking abilities. "The routine he did before he went into the zone we used to call…The Routine."

"He's done this before?" grunted Casey eyeing his tall and lanky teammate.

"Impressive." Shaw stated with a small nod.

"The Piranha?" questioned Sarah turning her attention from her husband to his bearded best friend. "Very creative nickname."

"Why the nickname Piranha Morg?" wondered the 4th member of Team Chuck.

Morgan snaps out of the focused trance he's in watching his best friend doing his hacking thing. He turns facing not only Sarah, but everyone else that is standing on the other side of Chuck. He quickly motions for them to follow him in order to not disturb Chuck from what he's attempting to do. After moving towards the weapon armory of Castle, he further explains Chuck's nickname to all 4 individuals standing in front of him. "Listen…" he said briefly leaning over to check on his best friend. "…Chuck has a quiet reputation as a hacker. Thus why they called him the Piranha. Swordfish, the movie…" he said pointing to Chuck at the conference table. "…is based on him."

"I knew it." softly muttered Travis.

"Who's they?" gruffly stated Casey eyeing the little bearded man.

"I think they…" responded Travis briefly glancing behind him. "…Morgan is referring to is the entire hacking community."

"Is he right?" inquired Sarah.

"You bet. Unfortunately, he doesn't like to talk about it because he didnt' think it was an A+ film." nodded Morgan with a slight grin.

"I thought it was pretty good." respond Travis.

"Me too." agreed Sarah.

"I tend to agree myself." chimed in Shaw who actually watched the movie himself.

At that point, all 3 team members and Morgan turn to look at Shaw. Unfortunately, their attention on him would be averted behind them causing each of one turn around as they witness Chuck talking to himself and expressing spurts of laughter. They turn back around facing Morgan once again for further explanation. "The Piranha can get really into it that he can become a bit…" he pauses searching for the right word to describe his best friend's enthusiasm concerning his focus on hacking. "…giddy."

Sarah turns looking behind her and while doing so can't help but smile. "I think it's cute." she stated.

"It's also super nerdy." added Travis.

"Roger that." grumbled Casey.

"It's very impressive. Thanks Mr. Grimes for that bit of information." Shaw retorted taking a moment to briefly look behind him. He then focuses his attention on Travis. "Mr. Riley, I want you to take Mr. Grimes here and survey the area you've been designated to put the explosive charges. He'll provide assistance and afterwards return back her so I can provide you the necessary explosives you think it will need to make it happen. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Travis replied.

"Ok, get going." ordered the dark haired team leader.

Travis nods and motions for Morgan to come along. As the bearded man follows Travis up the stairs, he suddenly stops and turns around in order to get Sarah's attention. "Sarah!"

"Yeah." she answered turning around.

Morgan rushes towards Sarah inevitably standing in front of her. He take a brief look behind him then returns his attention to his best friend's wife. "Make sure that he eats. When he gets all plugged in, he goes all overboard with the Chardine." he explained. "He calls it his thinking juice." he added miming the bottle in his hand and chugging it all down.

With that said, Morgan turns around and heads up the stairs joining Travis at the entrance to Castle. Once he and Travis disappear, heading towards their intended location, Sarah attention is right back to her husband sitting at the conference table. She watches as Chuck takes another swig of his thinking juice causing her to comply with Morgan's suggestion. "I'll be right back." announced Sarah heading up Castle's metal steps.

"Where are you going Walker?" inquired Casey with Shaw standing right beside him.

"Subway." she replied not looking behind her. "I'll bring something back for you guys as well." added the blonde beauty inevitably disappearing out of sight through Castle's metal entrance.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I give thanks to those who enjoyed vs. The Bedtime Story and reviewed as well. Please, take some time to review this story as well. Share you thoughts and tell me what you think. Take care and peace out!<strong>_


	10. Broken

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. I hope those who are reading this are enjoying the story. It's going to pick up in action real soon with the snatch and grab of The Ring Director vastly approaching. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**Broken**

XXX

**Sarah's Porsche**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 1:45 p.m.<strong>

The clock reads 2:05 p.m. on the front left/center panel of Sarah's Porsche. She sits behind the wheel driving on her way to Subway and as she does the female dj on the radio begins talking about the song Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. The blonde beauty has heard the song several times before riding shotgun with her husband who would sing along while driving in his car. As much as she enjoyed hearing him sing she never really listened to the song itself until now because she was too preoccupied with her best friend for life belting it out his own rendition. However, while driving she anticipates the lyrics of the song to truly make an impact because they have so much meaning now as it involved not only her, but more importantly involves Shaw as well. She thinks to herself how the situation at hand most definitely coincides to the song itself so much so that as the song begins playing on the radio the trained deadly assassin listens intently.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
><em>_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
><em>'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Sarah remembers sitting in Shaw's office listening to him share the precious and not to mention treasured memories of his late wife Eve. Of the many things that he shared with her was the way she laughed to the point where the happily married woman became keenly aware of how talking about even the littlest thing is considered painfully comforting. He truly held her in such high regard not just as the woman he loved with all his heart, but as an agent for the C.I.A. as well. It's quite possibly why he's not so much stealing but rather using her pain as his unwavering strength that in his mind forever are like heavy chains to her in the afterlife she thinks to herself. It wasn't the only thing she was keenly aware of as she continued listening to the life of woman who was only known to her at the time as just a mere face on a photo given to her by her late boss C.I.A. Director Langston Graham in order to pass her red test.

What she was also keenly aware of was the framed photo of his wife sitting on the right corner of his desk. According to her team leader, it's considered a constant fixture wherever he goes as it serves him well reminding him that she's the reason why he'll never quit in regards in battling to take down The Ring. She was very privileged and not to mention honored enough to hold it giving her the opportunity to in a sense get a better understanding of the woman behind the supposed double agent she was duped into accomplishing her main objective because of two reasons. The first reason was her naivety to believe what her superior because after all she was fresh out of The Farm and he became the only face of familiarity she trusted. As for the other reason, she considered herself a competitor and because of her excellent scores she attained at not only The Academy and The Farm, she wanted to prove herself, as well as Graham that she can be _the _best spy the C.I.A. has ever produced.

As much as the blonde beauty sees the outer strength being displayed, she can tell a part of him mainly his heart is not only broken but missing as well. She can't help but be touched by the fact that he's been fighting the good fight all alone against The Ring even though the memory of his wife is always there with him. Yet, he's no longer alone now with her and the rest her teammates backing him up in order to bring closure to not just his past, but her past too. In the blonde veteran agent's mind, that feeling of loss will never go away until the dangerous and mysterious organization that has basically ruined the life of their team leader who for the past 5 years made it his God given mission to take them down by any means necessary. True, this same organization attempted to wreck the life of her long time partner John Casey in regards to capture his daughter Alex along with her now boyfriend Morgan Grimes but unfortunately that particular attempt was thwarted.

_You've gone away…  
><em>_You don't feel me…  
><em>_Anymore…_

Eve Shaw hasn't gone away Sarah thinks to herself. To her, the spirit of his wife is ever present and quite possibly watching over him to the point of protecting him. Though he can no longer physically feel her physically, the determined special agent can most definitely feel her in an emotional sense in his heart. For it's within his heart that her presence and memory are most alive to where it will continue to be long after The Ring has been completely decimated from existence she thinks to herself causing her to grip the steering wheel tightly.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
><em>_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Unfortunately, the worst is not over and truth be told it could quite possibly get worse before it gets better. It depends on how successful Team Chuck is taking down The Director. However, it's easier said than done because they are certainly going to be contending with a number of unknown variables one of which are The Director's body guards who will certainly be armed and ready for a fire fight to protect him from being captured. The one thing they know about The Ring is that they don't care about whether their enemy lives or dies as long there is no obstacle in front of them impeding their intended and nefarious goals. She shakes her head knowing that everybody including herself will be holding their breathe when the mission goes down and won't be able to breathe again until The Director is either captured or gets killed. Either way, it brings absolute finality for a continuous nightmare they've both have never woken up from. By this time tomorrow afternoon or even for that matter it will end she thinks to herself.

For Sarah, she hopes to learn more about Eve Shaw once things have settled down and the threat of The Ring is no longer a factor. A slight smile appears in the right corner of mouth as she thinks about how her esteemed leader will finally be able to have vindication and retribution for an act so heinous that she doesn't want to ever think of herself falling victim to that kind of painful torture when it concerns her own loving husband. To her, it's simply unimaginable because Chuck is her whole world and it's that thought causes her eyes to get misty. Yet, she pulls herself together restraining any tears from being shed, which she successfully does. As much as it saddens her to think about, the connection between her and Shaw will always be there as it involves his wife. She was partly to blame for her death and even though he assured there is no ill will or anger directed towards her, the fact remains the gun that killed her was in her hand. If she had the opportunity to stand in front of The Director with the same gun long ago then a wrong is made right only if they pull of this seemingly impossible mission they're going to undertake in a matter of 24 hours.

Team Chuck has been in countless battles before and they know there is always going to be a fight in order to stop a threat from whatever evil villain or organization from accomplishing it's master plan. They've always been able to figure out the endgame but this particular endgame, this battle they're about to embark on in a mere 24 hours has become personal for her and Shaw. It's been a long time coming for her as she will no longer have to fight the haunting reminder of her red test that has essentially followed her to no end since she left or in this case made a quick escape from Paris. Years later, the consequences of her actions would unknowingly result with her coming face to face with the unknown woman's widow who just so happened to be their new team leader unbeknownst to her. As for Shaw, she knows after listening to him speak about his late wife there's been a painful battle within his rose colored heart when it comes to the loss of his lady love but in her of hearts she hopes the pain he has felt for so many years will subside to where it doesn't hurt whenever he breathes because the hole in his heart has been healed. Unfortunately, the happily married woman doesn't know he no longer has one as it inevitably has turned black as night as he seeks vengeance on her. Her thoughts are momentarily are momentarily set aside as she listens the following repeated chorus to the song.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
><em>_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
><em>_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
><em>

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away…  
><em>_You don't feel me…  
><em>_Anymore…_

The inward pain and suffering is something she truly wants to go away for not only her sake, but Shaw's sake as well. Tension, nervousness, anxiety, and not to mention anxiousness are what she's experiencing sitting behind the wheel of her Porsche as the moment of truth vastly approaches for them both. It's either that or the lack of food in stomach as the sound of her stomach growling causes her to briefly peer down. I must be hungry because I'm been craving something tasty all day she thinks to herself. As she thinks that, the experienced government agent switches on her left blinker and then makes a left turn pulling into Subway.

XXX

**Union Station - Unoccupied Bowels of the Red Line Tunnels**  
><strong>Hollywood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 2:05 p.m.<strong>

"This place is awesome." said Morgan . He slowly does a 360 degree turn as he looks up and all around the eerily quiet unoccupied and not to mention the uninhabited bowels of Union Station.

"It is Morg and it's a great location to do a snatch and grab of The Ring Director." nodded Travis looking up and all around the inner façade.

The bearded arches his right eyebrow after hearing that. He was truly excited after receiving a call from Shaw telling him he was going to take part in a truly important mission. Granted, it would be his 2nd mission…3rd if he counted saving his now girlfriend Alex from being killed by a Ring agent who thankfully met his demise at the hands of one John Casey. In any case, he wasn't really clued in on what the mission entailed but now he is causing him to absolutely curious as to why they are in this particular part of Union Station to begin with.

"How exactly is that going to happen?" inquired Chuck's bearded best friend.

Travis reaches behind him retrieving a flashlight. He turns it on and then point it up near the vicinity of some pipes above them. "Right there dude." he said leaning back a bit looking up causing Morgan to do the same as well.

"What's up there anyway?" wondered Morgan.

"Well…" answered the 4th member of Team Chuck. "…Grauman's Chinese Theatre and The Hollywood Walk of Fame. I'm basically going to be stick some explosive charges underneath there…" he explained show the area where the charges will be placed. "…and once I get the signal that puppy will blow causing The Director's vehicle to fall through." he added glancing at Morgan standing next to him.

"Dude…" he responded quickly turning his head to face him. "…you're seriously not going to blow up The Hollywood Walk of Fame are you? Bruce Lee, Stan Lee…"

Instantly, Travis interjects throwing his hands up in order to calm him down. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of blowing up the Hollywood Walk of Fame." assured the confident protégé of one Tobias Carter patting Morgan's right shoulder with his left land. "I'm blowing a rectangular hole right next to it." he said returning his attention back up to the area where's placing the charges.

Morgan raises both eyebrows after hearing knowing the cemented names of certain Hollywood celebrities are safe from being destroyed. His attention also inevitably returns to the spot where Travis pointed that will have a rectangular hold instead of solid street. His thoughts concerning the street itself turn to what Shaw said his part of the mission is and even though it isn't any major it's considered a crucial part of the snatch and grab process. "Shaw said my job is to press a button causing a big metal structure of some sort that's on a truck parked next to the street to fall on and cover the hole entirely."

"Yeah, that's the plan…" he retorted glancing at his little bearded friend. "…so don't screw it up or you won't hear the end it from Casey." he added shaking his head a bit expressing a slight chuckle.

In that instance, Morgan's eyes widen knowing how true those words are. It's one thing when it came to the mission at the Ambassador Hotel concerning The Ring Agent Serena Davis and how he almost botched that mission by completely wiping out falling flat on his face. Thankfully, he recovered quickly and was able to accomplish the crucial mission without much trouble afterwards. However, the importance of this particular mission is considered truly important knowing it involved the head honcho of The Ring. He doesn't want to fail his best friend Chuck or Shaw for that matter, but most of all he doesn't want to fail Casey because if he does he'll possibly endure the threat of bodily harm in regards to being broken in half he thinks to himself. It's at that moment, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"How are you guys going to make your escape?" wondered Morgan.

Travis lowers his head turning to face a storm tunnel off in the distance just a few yards away. He pats Morgan on the his left shoulder once again this time with his right hand as he steps back then moves forward taking a few strides before stopping. "There." he answered pointing the other end of the flashlight towards it.

After seeing their intended escape route, Morgan turns and steps forwards standing next Travis. He briefly glances at Travis then turns his attention to the storm drain off in the distance. He does this a few times before he responds. "There…" he said pointing with his finger. "…how are you going to fight you're car in there? You're to need a shrink ray like the one from movie Honey, I Shrunk The Kids to have your, Sarah's, Chuck's, Casey's and even Shaw's car in there dude."

A grin appears on Travis' lips in response to the little bearded man. He turns his head in order to peer down at him. "That's why we're not using our cars."

"What cars are you using then?" inquired Morgan quirking his right brow.

"Mini Coopers bro." nodded Travis crossing arms.

It takes a moment for Morgan to process that piece of information. Once it sets in he nods expressing a sheepish smile. "Awesome."

"I think so. Shaw thought of everything." he retorted as both men turn their attention back to the storm tunnel.

The two men stand there in silence but it wouldn't stay silent for long as Morgan brings up something that has been weighing on his mind. "You know…" he said giving a sideways glance to Travis. "…Shaw's plan seem oddly familiar to the one in the movie The Italian Job starring Mark Walhberg, Charlize Theron, and Edward Norton.

Travis nodded. "Yeah I know. I didn't want to bring it up."

"Oh ok." nodded Morgan. "Do you think Chuck knows?" he asked.

"I'm sure he does. It's hard to tell since he's pre-occupied right now trying to hack into L.A.'s Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center."

"Cool."

"Yup." he answered rocking slightly rocking back and forth.

"Still a cool plan though."

"It is, no doubt." he replied quickly glancing at the bearded man standing next to him. The two men stand there once again in awkward silence gazing upon the storm tunnel off in the distance that is a means for an escape route. The awkward silence would inevitably be broken by Travis as he pipes up. "We should…"

"Yeah." chimed in Morgan following Travis out from the bowels of the Union Station.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 2:15 p.m.<strong>

The amount of food brought back by Sarah could quite literally feed a small army when she returned from Subway, which in this case it is. Luckily, Travis and Morgan returned from scouting the location underneath Hollywood Blvd helping her bring in the food and drinks into Castle. The threesome approach the end of the conference table setting down the sandwiches and drinks in a drink tray leading Sarah to delegate in handing each one out to teammates, team leader, as well as Morgan.

"Okay…" she said picking up the first sandwich. Sarah take a moment to take a quick glance over at her husband who is still focused on his laptop. Afterwards, she peers down examining the sandwich for a brief moment then turns her attention to Travis. "…Big Philly Cheesesteak with a Dr. Pepper." she added picking up his drink and handing it to him.

"My fave. Thanks Sarah." Travis nodded walking towards his spot at the conference table in order to sit down and eat.

"You're welcome Trav." smiled the blonde beauty. After picking up and quickly examining another sandwich she turns her head looking directly at her long time partner. "Casey, I got you Buffalo Chicken with a Mountain Dew." she said handing over both to him.

Casey grunted and then expressed a smirk towards his partner. Sarah nodded in response as he watches him take a seat in his spot at the conference table. Afterwards, her attention then turns to Morgan who is eagerly awaiting what she got for him. "Morg, here you go…" she stated handing him his sandwich and drink. "…Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki with Sprite."

"Awesome. You're the best Sarah." responded Morgan. He doesn't know where to sit, so he heads towards the bottom of Castle's steps just off to his left, sits down, unwraps his sandwich, and

"No problem." smiled Sarah watching her husband's little bearded best friend act like a little kid for a moment. Truth be told, he always been considered a man-child who hasn't really grown up but more and more he's grown due in part because of Alex she thinks to herself. She snaps out of her thought process as her attention quickly goes to Shaw standing next to her.

"What did you get me?" wondered Shaw peering at the 3 sandwiches left on the conference table.

Sarah once again examines the 3 sandwiches left on the conference table. After correctly choosing the one she bought for him, she hands both items over expressing a hint of a smile on her face. "Here you go, an Oven Roasted Chicken Sandwich with a Coke."

"Thank you Sarah." nodded the team leader raising both items in appreciation. His attention on her would inevitably be averted to Casey, Travis, and Morgan who are focused on devouring their sandwiches. "Gentlemen…" he firmly stated getting the attention of all 3 men who turn their heads to face him. "…come join me in my office and we'll discuss where to procure 3 mini coopers among other things. So let's go." added the nefarious double agent.

The experienced C.I.A. agent watches as all 4 mouth head towards Shaw's office while munching on their subway sandwiches in one hand while holding their drinks in another. She can't help but slightly amused expressing a bit of a chuckle by what she just witnessed. She turns back around briefly looking down at her sandwich. "And I got Subway Club without olives and a diet Coke." she quietly muttered to herself.

For Sarah, her brief attention on her meal would be averted towards her husband at the other end of the main conference table who she once again taking another swig of her "thinking juice" causing her to shake her head as the advice Morgan gave to before ring true in her head. It's at that point, she pushes the remaining two sandwiches along with their drinks across the main conference table towards her husband. She stands right next to him briefly looking at the lap screen filled with countless equations that are way over her head. Sarah returns her focus to her husband and places her left hand on his right shoulder. From her point of view, she can tell he's a bit tipsy but she'll fix that soon enough.

"Babe…" she said picking up one of his favorite and showing it to him. "…I got you a Chicken and Bacon Ranch Melt with a Pepsi." the blonde beauty added bending down a bit and leaning forward to see if there would be any kind of response on his part. Unfortunately, there is none. Undaunted, she is about to try again when she suddenly sees him reach for his "thinking juice", uncork it, and is about to take another swig but he doesn't get the chance to wrap his lips around the top of the bottle. The battle of Chardine is immediately snatched up by Sarah causing Chuck to instantly respond.

"Hey!" he said turning his head quickly searching for the bottle that was snatched from his right hand. He didn't have to search long as he peers up at the woman who took it. The brown haired business owner can see not only the concerned look on her face but verbally expresses those concerns as well. Unfortunately, he can't hear a word she's saying. "What! I can't hear you!" he loudly stated.

In response, Sarah rolls her eyes and places the bottle of Chardine on the conference table far beyond his reach. She then steps behind him and reaches up over taking hold of his head phones uncovering her husband's ears. She quickly but gently lowers them down letting the head phones hang around his neck. Once she does, she takes a step to her right in order to peer down at him repeating what she tried to tell him but he wasn't able to hear it. "I said I got you're favorite sandwich from Subway. Come on, take a break and eat with me." encouraged the happily married woman to her husband.

"Babe, I almost got it. I can feel it." he said turning his attention from his wife to the lap top screen in front of him. "I just one more…"

Sarah doesn't let him finish what he's going to say as she reaches over with her right hand closing the laptop. Afterwards, she turns around sitting at the edge of the conference table and then locks eyes with her loving husband who peers up at her with a "what gives" look expressed in his chocolate brown eyes. "Eat…_now_…mister." she firmly ordered. She furrows her eyebrows and narrows her eyes at him as she leans forward pocking his chest with her finger.

Chuck immediately answered his wife reaching over taking the sandwich his wife bought for him. "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Bartowski couldn't help but smile as she sits down next in order to partake in her sandwich. The married couple sit together enjoying each other's company even if it for a few moments before he returns to his hacking duties.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 2:25 p.m.<strong>

A loud contented burp echoes within the confines of Castle. After hitting his chest several times with the his right fist a smile appears on his lips as he turns his head facing his wife sitting next to him. "Thanks babe. That hit the spot." he said taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Thank Morgan. He told me you forget to eat when you get like this." she replied sticking the crumpled up Subway wrappers and napkins in the clear plastic bag. After a taking a quick sip of her diet Coke, she continues on. "Is that true?"

Chuck nodded. "Pretty much. That's how The Piranha rolls babe." grinned the former nerd herd leader.

Sarah quirks her right brow after he hears him speak in the third person. "Uh huh. Are you going to be referring to yourself as The Piranha from now on?" questioned the blonde beauty eyeing her husband.

The grin on Chuck lips quickly falls flat once he noticed his wife eyeing him. As much as he's proud to be The Piranha, he doesn't to "that guy" whose ego is so overblown that it gets out of hand. That is why he has his wife to keep him grounded he thinks to himself. "No, it just for right now then he'll be gone never to return." he retorted quickly shaking his head.

"Good answer." smiled Mrs. Bartowski. Her attention on him would inevitably turn the lap top in front of him. She glances over at her husband and ask him a seemingly pertinent question. "So how close are you to hacking into the system?"

"I'm close…" Chuck reaches over opening the lap top showing the work he's done so far. "…I'm real close babe." he answered with a grin. "I just need to find the right access code and I'm in."

"How long with that take?" she wondered leaning to her left and resting her head on his right shoulder.

Chuck takes a moment to briefly turn his head to kiss his wife's forehead. He then answers her. "It may take a few more hours because the security system is tough but I know there's a back door into it." he firmly stated furiously tapping away at the individual keys on his lap top. His eyes locked on the countless equations and algorithms on the screen before him.

"Well, good luck." she responded straightening up. Sarah stands up from her chair and turns around inevitably planting herself behind her husband. She grabs hold of her husband's head phones placing them over his ears. Afterwards she bends down on his right in order to plant a soft kiss on his right cheek causing him to smile, which she witnesses causing her to smile as well. Once she does that, she reach down grabbing the trash and is about to leave when she decides to grab one more thing…the bottle of Chardine. The trained deadly assassin retrieves the bottle unbeknownst to her husband who sole focus is directed at the lap top screen in front of him. At least he'll be for the most part sober as she walks off heading towards Shaw's office leaving her to do what he does best but not before throwing the clear plastic Subway sandwich bag with 2 crumpled up wrappers/napkins and the nearly finished bottle of Chardine in the trash.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Share your thoughts and review please!<em>**


	11. Hold Your Breath

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. I hope those who are reading this are enjoying the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on this particular story. With that said, the next chapter will be focusing on the snatch and grab mission of The Ring Director so more action. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 5:30 p.m.<strong>

It took approximately 3 hours for Chuck to finally hack into L.A.'s Traffic Automated and Control Operations Center. During that time, he didn't budge at all from his spot at the main conference table and truth be told so many things could have been happening around him but he wouldn't have noticed it. He was not only that focused, but determined to find a back door into the system. He tried several permutations and not to mention algorithms that would help sneak past their security system without triggering any alarms but each time he would get the two following words blinking on the lap top screen in front of him: ACCESS DENIED. The frustration he felt was evident on his face as those two words continually blinked at him on the screen in front of him. In a sense, it was as if those two words were taunting him to the point where it either gave him even more determination to bypass the system or simply grab his lap top and throw it across the Castle inevitably breaking it.

He chose to stick with it and as much as he wanted to keep going no matter what, he would at times take a brief moment every so often to stand up in order to get the blood circulating back into his left. For him, it's one of the drawbacks when it comes to being a hacker as the illegal profession can cause one's legs to fall asleep depending on how long they've been sitting in one spot. In any case, he took those moments to pace back and forth with his arms crossed in front of his lap top sitting in sitting on the conference table. Add to that chewed finger nails, scratching his head, leaning down on his chair just staring at it, and not to mention standing there with his hands on top of his heads trying to figure any way to break through. Chuck wasn't about to give up and even though it seemed like the system would get the best of him he would suddenly find small windows of opportunity to gain access, which he considered a tough but thrilling challenge to say the least.

Essentially, it those small windows of opportunity that ultimately helped him gain access and when he did all he could do was express a wide smile, clap his hands, and raise them in victory for accomplishing a challenge Shaw gave him. It wouldn't be before long, that he called everyone to the conference table so he could show them what he was able to pull off.

"You called us all here. What do you have Chuck?" inquired Shaw standing with the rest of the team along with Morgan at the far end of the main conference table.

Chuck expresses a wide smile as he stand at the other end of the main conference table with Castle's main computer behind him. He bends down punching a few keys on his lap top. "You wanted me to hack in so…" he answered straightening up and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. "…ask and you shall receive boss." retorted the confident hacker known as The Piranha. It's at that point, he transfers the images from his lap top to not only Castle's main computer but every computer within viewing range. "L.A.'s Traffic Automated and Control Operations Center."

"Whoa!" responded a wide eyed Travis rotating around the room from where he's standing.

"That's awesome dude!" Morgan stated with a smile directed towards his best buddy. He too is completely amazed at what his childhood friend has done as he looks around the confines of Castle at every computer within viewing distance showing L.A.'s Traffic Automated and Control Operations Center on each screen.

"Congratulations Bartowski…" grunted Casey furrowing his eyebrows towards his lanky teammate. "…you illegally breached a secure system, which is punishable by you going to prison." the veteran government agent gruffly stated.

Chuck gives his usual Casey-esque response shooting a stink eye towards his burly teammate. Sarah, however, responds differently as she elbows her long time partner in the ribs on his left side then quickly glances over eyeing the hulking NSA Agent. Her attention would once again return to her husband who she notices is proud as punch at his handiwork. "Good job babe."

"Indeed Chuck. I knew I chose the right man for the job." nodded Shaw with a smirk. In his mind, he fully lived up to his expectations when it came to the objective he gave him. It would most certainly be the catalyst that would play a pivotal role in taking him down along with the rest of his team leaving his wife to be absolutely defenseless he thinks to himself.

"Thanks…" responded Chuck glancing back over his right shoulder at Castle's main computer. He turns his attention back to his lap top and bends down punching a few keys in order to bring up specific areas of the system that could be very beneficial to the team. "…as you can see they use video feeds from intersections and specifically designed algorithms to predict traffic conditions, and thereby control traffics. So…" he said turning around and stepping towards Castle's main computer. "…what I did was come up with my own algorithm aptly naming The Bartowski Special #2 to sneak in and now we have the run of the place." he happily explained.

There is a brief silence in the room but that would abruptly end with Travis piping up with a seemingly pertinent question on his mind. "The Bartowski Special #2?"

The highly skilled hacker known as The Piranha is about to respond when Morgan chimes in. "The first Bartowski special was a virus that Chuck created at Stanford."

Travis nodded as his attention from Morgan to his friend and fellow teammate with a impressed look on his face. As impressed as he is, Casey isn't as he expresses his thoughts concerning the matter at hand. "Great, so Bartowski hacked in but will he able to control the traffic lights is the big question. You know how L.A. traffic is. It makes you want to slit your own wrists." questioned the proud marine.

Shaw's attention from Team Chuck's scary enforcer to the brains of the operations. "Chuck?"

The brown haired business owner doesn't even say a word as he step forward to his lap top and in a matter of seconds all 5 individuals standing at the far end of the conference table witness a traffic accident at a 4 way intersection because of green lights. "Does that answer your question?" grinned the former nerd herd leader.

As Sarah stands there completely amazed at her husband's highly skilled hacking ability, she's at the same time conflicted at how much fun he's actually having being that he just caused an accident. Granted, she wants to share his concerns with him but not at this time because of the gravity of the situation they're currently in. "I'm proud of you and I knew you could do it…" smiled the blonde beauty. "…but can you change it back." she requested raising both eyebrows. In that instant, Chuck nods in compliance with his wife returning the traffic lights to how they were before the unfortunate chaos ensued.

A very impressed Shaw steps around the far end of the conference table, making his way past Casey and Sarah. He heads towards Chuck's location and once he does, he takes a quick moment to view Castle's main computer screen, which shows the aftermath of the accident with the two drivers arguing with one another. His attention on the main computer screen is averted to Chuck who is facing expressing a seemingly confident and considerably cocky smile. The team leader steps forwards places his right on Chuck's left shoulder expressing a grin that unbeknownst to him and the rest of the team is a grin of evil intentions. "We now have the ability gridlock every route except the one we chose because of you Chuck. It will force The Director and his bodyguards to exactly go where we want them to go." he firmly stated turning his attention from Chuck to everybody else. "They won't know what hit him." added the nefarious double agent glancing at Sarah who is talking with the rest of the team.

XXX

**Union Station - Red Line Tunnels**  
><strong>Hollywood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 8:15 p.m.<strong>

Travis returned to the unoccupied bowels of Union Station and instead of bringing Morgan, he had Chuck with him per Shaw's orders. It would be the right choice because Morgan and explosives don't really mesh well together he thinks to himself. Plus, he can already hear Casey's voice in his head saying I told ya we were screwed. Anyways, the two men wouldn't be standing on the ground looking up because the fact of the matter is they're having just underneath the location of where the 4 member of Team Chuck is going to place the explosive charges. After he returned with his fellow teammates furry friend, Shaw provided him with the necessary equipment to go and place individual charge in the right spot. Of course, being the explosives/demolition expert he is fancies himself to be there would be some tweaks to it because in his mind it has to be just right. When it comes to the words _just right _he would most definitely have to do some test firing in order to see it works. He would do just that going to a place like an abandoned warehouse somewhere in L.A. where he did a practice test in order to see if the amount of explosive is either too little or too much. After a few tries of having too little and too much, he had the right amount of explosive charge to pack a punch that's specifically made for The Director.

As they are dangling underneath the explosive charges placed in their respective spots with Hollywood Blvd just above them, Chuck wants to say something but Travis quickly stops him causing him to wonder why. "What? What's going on dude?" he said wearing a red hard hat with flashlight attached in front.

After taking a few short breathes, Travis briefly turns his head wearing the same thing on his head and faces his friend/fellow teammate while holding a semi long pole with the last detonator attached to it. "I need absolute quiet so don't even breathe."

"What for?" he wondered as he continues to dangle right beside

After taking a moment to swallow, Travis answers the man with the Intersect in his head. He slowly turns his head in order to lock eyes with him. "Two reasons dude. The first is…" he answered taking a quick breathe. "…I'm about to insert this detonator tube." added the fellow video gamer gesturing up towards the last explosive charge above them.

"And the second reason?"

"The second is, if the brass touches the sides then we both won't make it our next wedding anniversary if you catch my drift." he firmly explained in a calm manner.

"Awesome." Chuck softly replied. "Take all the time you need. I'll be over heard not saying a word." he added closing his eyes taking a moment to say a small prayer whiling hanging there.

Once again there is a moment of silence with only the eerily silence of the dark, unoccupied area of Union Station all around them. As Chuck continues to close his eyes, he suddenly hears Travis' voice. "Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You do realize, this whole idea Shaw has is from the movie The Italian Job don't you?" he stated.

In that moment, Chuck opens his eyes and turns his head to face his teammate. "I know, I didn't want to bring it up at the briefing. It wouldn't have been awesome to do."

A small chuckle is expressed by Travis. "I didn't want to either. Shaw unknowingly using a scenario based on a fictional movie. Granted, it was an awesome movie but to actually pull it off in real life even sounds ridiculous out loud."

"True." The short conversation between the two men helped temporarily take their minds off the fact they were not only dangling several feet off the ground, but a detonator is about to be inserted into the last explosive charge. There is a moment of silence between the two men causing Chuck to break it. "Trav."

"What's up?"

"The _detonator_." he firmly motioning both his eyes upward.

"Oh right…" he retorted briefly looking up with the detonator attached at the end of the semi-long pole clutched in both of his hands. "…hold your breathe." added Travis with a quick nod causing Chuck to do just that.

Travis is about to reach up to insert the detonator when he hears Chuck's voice again. "Trav."

A slightly nervous Travis suddenly stops gripping the pole tightly in his hands. "_Yeah, _what is it_?"_

"Take all the time you need bro."

The 4 member of Team Chuck doesn't even respond as he shakes his head then focuses all his attention on inserting the last detonator into the explosive charge. After taking a deep breaths, he reaches up uttering the following quietly to himself. "Here we go."

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 10:15 p.m.<strong>

"It was pretty tense hanging up there babe but Trav was able to get the job done for tomorrow." said a very much alive Chuck.

"_Great to hear." _responded Sarah from behind the closed door of their bathroom.

"Plus, it felt awesome to be The Piranha again…" stated Chuck throwing the unneeded pillow from the head of the bed across to the couch located near the window. "…even if it was only for few hours." he added folding back the bed sheets.

Chuck hears a muffled response from behind the closed bathroom door. _"Uh huh." _

As Chuck prepares the bed for the both of them to sleep in, Sarah is in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her face dripping with water after some time washing the make up off her face. She certainly has been through so much and hasn't been a full week yet she thinks to herself. Her thoughts hearken back to what Shaw asked her husband to do regarding hacking into L.A.'s Traffic Automated and Control Operations Center and can't help but have misgivings of bringing out a part of Chuck's past that has long since been forgotten until now. In her mind, bring back The Piranha was considered very amusing to her at first but after witnessing the side of him that seemed down right cocky and not to mention him not concerned at all at the condition of the two drivers who got into an accident he caused. She shakes her had at that particular thought causing droplets of water to drip off from her nose and chin.

It may have been a complete mistake on her part to go along with this she thinks to herself as she continues to stare at her reflection in the mirror. For the blond beauty, she can't help but be worried that because Shaw asked him to become a persona that once was buried in the past, he has was able to have a taste of it again to the point where the hunger to go back into the life of illegally hacking causes that particular through to weigh heavily not only in her heart, but mind as well. True, they want to not have innocent lives suffer injuries or something far worse such as death but if that ever happens she doesn't know if Chuck will be able to handle it once he realizes the reality of the situation becomes clear to him. She doesn't want to see him in that kind of pain because she knows her husband and how he can put all the blame on himself for being so reckless, as well as arrogant for going along with their team leader's plan that is truly a risk to pull off.

She knows it all has to come down to one thing…timing. If Morgan is a split second too early prematurely pressing the button causing the large metal covering to land on The Director's black S.U.V. then the opportunity to capture him will certainly be blown all to hell. Her thoughts go from her husband's bearded best friend to the 4th member of Team Chuck who has the arduous task of planting the explosive charges necessary that will inevitably drop the dark S.U.V. down below to their location. Her innate fear is what if it doesn't work and instead of dropping The Director into their awaiting hands he ends up blowing up to kingdom come. Then there's Casey she thinks to herself causing her express a bit of a smirk. The deadly but beautiful member of the team knows it has been quite some time since he's shot anyone so he'll probably have an itchy trigger finger when the shit hit's the fan. Her long time partner and former adversary in the spy world would love nothing more than to put a bullet in between The Director's eyes but not if she gets to do it first because it will bring closure for her and for Shaw as well.

It's at that point, Sarah suddenly lowers herself to the sink and as she does Chuck hears from other side of the bathroom door what sounds like the faint, muffled sound of his wife puking her guts out. It that sound that causes him to become concerned to where he approaches their bathroom door and lightly knocks on it several times with his middle knuckle of his left hand.

"Sarah…" he inquired furrowing his eyebrows. "…you okay?" he added intently listening for an answer to his question. Chuck doesn't get an answer but does intently listen to the muffled commotion going on within the bathroom. The faint sound of a clear being throat, running water being turned on, and afterwards the faucet being turned off. After a few seconds, the door inevitably opens causing the happily married man to take a step back as he takes a moment to look over his wife who seems as if nothing has happened. "How are you babe?"

"Doing fine. Why do you ask?" she smiled peering up at her loving and concerned husband.

"Well…" he answered crouching down a it to be eye to eye with his wife. "…for one thing I heard you puking your guts outside in there." added Chuck gesturing towards the bathroom.

Sarah quickly glances over her right shoulder and then turns her attention back to the man she loves. "Oh yeah…" she replied shrugging her shoulders. "…it must have been something in my Subway sandwich that didn't agree with me. I'm doing better now."

Chuck arches his right brow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_." reiterated the happily married woman. She lifts herself up wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and presses her lips against his. The kiss shared between them even though last for a few moments there's a loving passion within it only two people who been though so much and then some can only experience if two people were ever in their shoes. Once the kiss is over, their lips separate to where Sarah leans back noticing the goofy grin on her husband's face as his eyes are close. She can't help but smile knowing she still has what it takes to effect him in that way. "Do you believe me now?" she asked.

It takes a brief moment for that particular question to register. When it does, he slowly opens his eyes seeing the angelic face of his wife expressing a smile up at him. "I do."

"Awesome. Then lets go to bed." she softly said. The blonde beauty steps to her left heading in the direction of their queen sized bed but not before taking her husband's right hand. Chuck did the only thing he could do at that moment, which was comply with his wife's wishes as she leads them to their bed as he expresses that same goofy grin on his lips.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 19th, 2010 10:20 p.m.<strong>

Ellie and Devon Woodcomb are tucked away in their beds after a busy day of practically taking care of their nearly 1 week year old daughter Clara. It has been on a consistent basis of feeding, pooping, and sleeping for their daughter but not necessarily in that order. Yet, the parents are gradually getting the routine down to the point where both of them are able to get some semblance of sleep. Anyways, on the nightstand to the left sits a baby monitor for the expressed purpose of being alerted if their daughter is crying, awake, or whatever the case maybe. For whatever reason, the oldest Bartowski sibling's eyes open to where she first notices her husband slumbering on left side facing her, mouth open, and snoring up a storm. It's definitely not awesome she thinks to herself as she turns her head facing the other direction where the baby monitor sits. After starting at it for a brief moment, she decides to get out of bed wearing sweat pants and a shirts with her alma mater on it. While doing so, she makes sure not to disturb Devon who by all accounts is totally knocked out in her opinion. She could jump on the bed banging a metal pot with a hammer and he wouldn't wake up but the good doctor wouldn't test out that theory because of how helpful he has been since day one.

A proud smile is expressed on her face as she reach down grabbing the baby monitor and then proceeds to walk around their bed heading towards their bedroom door. She quietly and not mention cautiously turns the knob, opens the door, and slips out the door heading towards her little brother's old room, which is now Clara's nursery. At one point, it was Devon's gym but after a mutual agreement with her it would not only be turned in to a nursery for their baby daughter, it would also serve as her future bedroom once she gets older. In any case, as she once again tip toes down the dark hallway the tired mother of one beautiful baby girl steps through the semi open door into the semi darkened room still holding the baby monitor now clutched in her right hand. The always concerned mother checks on her daughter in her crib who is just slumbering away without a care in the world and while she peers down at her she can't help but be all emotional to the point of her eyes getting misty. She continues to gaze down at such a precious gift that her attention on her would abruptly end when she suddenly feels two arms wrap around her and a soft kiss on the back of her head.

"Go back to bed Devon. You had a long day." she whispered.

"So did you babe." retorted Devon squeezing his wife around her waist. His face next to her faces as they both gaze loving towards their pride and joy. As they continue to be content in just watching their daughter slumber, Ellie suddenly experiences a slight shiver that her husband clearly not only felt, but felt a bit aroused as well. True, they haven't done the deed for quite some time, the handsome heart surgeon knows they will eventually heat the fires in the bedroom he thinks to himself. "You okay?"

"Is the window open?" she asked.

Devon quirks his right brow. "I don't know, I'll check." he answered releasing his hold on her as he glances behind him. His attention to the window across the room once known as "The Morgan Door". He walks over shirtless as usual and notices that the window is slightly ajar. He is about to shut it when he suddenly sees from his peripheral vision on his right somebody approaching. That somebody…John Casey. It causes Devon to immediately crouch down in the shadows of the Clara's room and in doing so it alerts Ellie causing her to wonder why her husband is crouched down on the floor.

"Babe…"

Ellie doesn't get to finish her sentence as Devon quickly throws his hands in the air silently telling her to get down. She immediately does and afterwards he quietly whispers to his wife who is outside. "It's John, he's outside."

Instantly, Ellie's eyes widen leading the couple to slowly peek out the window hoping their long time neighbor/supposed deadly assassin doesn't spot them. Thankfully, he doesn't but because the window is slightly ajar they're able to hear the conversation he's having on the phone with someone causing the two of them to intently listen in while hidden from view within shadows of their daughter's darkened room.

"_I just wanted to keep you in the loop…" _he gruffly said suddenly turning around facing the Clara's bedroom room causing Devon and Ellie to quickly lean back from within the room. They hold their breath so as not make any kind of sound for fear that Casey strike, which they don't to happen to them or their baby daughter for that matter. As for the Colonel, he furrows his eyebrows staring at the window for a brief moment then expresses a hint of a grunt afterwards. Once he does, he turns back around quickly returning to the conversation he's having with the person on the other end. _"…by this time tomorrow he'll be taken out of the equation and he won't ever be a problem any more. _A brief pause is occurs as the two doctors whose eyes are wide as saucers continue to crouch down out of sight listening within the darkness of their daughter's room. "_Roger that."_

Afterwards, silence is heard causing them to not move until they hear sound of a door opening and then closing. They take a moment to compose themselves before getting up but not before taking a quick pick out the window to see if Casey is out in the courtyard. He isn't leading the two of them to breathe a little easier. It's at that point, Devon helps up his wife and when he does Ellie immediately opens "The Morgan Door", sticks her head out for a quick peak, and sees he is indeed inside his apartment. Once she does, she quickly closes shuts it, locks, pulls the strong to the blinds lowering it over the window, and then spins around facing her husband within the semi darkened room.

"Did you hear that?" she quietly asked considerably frazzled and freaked out.

Devon briefly turns his attention to "The Morgan Door" then back to his wife standing in front of him. "Yeah…" he nodded in disbelief. "…definitely not awesome." he added shaking his head.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: So what do you think? Please be so kind and review. It helps to know what you guys think so share your thoughts.<em>**


	12. The Great Escape

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. This chapter focuses mostly on the capture of The Ring Director but begins with the aftermath with what Ellie and Devon overheard concerning what Casey said. With that said, the next chapter will focus on their next step on what do because...well you have to read and find out won't you. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

** The Great Escape**

XXX

**C.I.A. Building - Justin's Office**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 9:15 a.m.<strong>

Ellie and Devon didn't get much sleep last night. Truth be told, they were used to it by now as new parents to a nearly one week old baby. They would have a valid reason for the lack of sleep because of what transpired outside the window of their daughter's nursery room. It totally freaked the both of them out so much so that they practically stayed up all night. Once morning arrived, they waited until the proper time and then immediately contacted Justine concerning what they overheard Casey saying. As for the nefarious Ring agent, he's sitting in his office talking things over with The Ring Director using The Ring phone when he receives a call on his personal cell phone. After quickly finishing up the discussion with The Ring's leader, he places the communication device in his right coat pocket and answers his Iphone. In doing so, he suddenly hears not only the frantic female voice on the other end of the line, but the faint sound of her husband and baby daughter in the background as well. He was able to understand some coherent words that were blurted out inevitably turning into one jumbled up incoherent mixture causing him to intervene for his sake.

"Calm down Ellie. I'm glad you contacted me." the nefarious Ring agent said.

Justine could clearly hear her over the phone taking a deep breath as is if she's trying her best to compose herself. After a brief moment, he hears her voice once gain. _"We overheard John Casey on the phone outside our daughter's window telling someone by this time tomorrow…" _He hears her briefly pause. "…_today actually he'll be taken out of the equation and he won't ever be a problem any more." she nervously said with her breath considerably erratic._

A smirk appears on Justine's lip once he hears that knowing that Shaw and The Director's part of the plan concerning The Colonel is working to perfection. He knows it just a matter of time before the NSA agent will be taken out of the equation leaving the team without their enforcer. He quickly sets aside that particular thought and responds to a very concerned, as well as seemingly worried woman on the other end of the line. "Were you able to find out who he was talking to or who his next target is for that matter?" he asked. He leas forward placing his left arm parallel on his desk while holding the phone to his right ear with right elbow firmly planted on top of his desk.

"_No, we couldn't. I'm sorry." she retorted. _

"Don't be Ellie. You did the right thing because now we know when he'll strike but it's just a matter of not knowing the who, when, and where." smiled the double agent. He sits there behind his desk knowing the plan to dismantle the team is coming together splendidly but he never imagined how tid bits of information such as the one being shared with him make it that much sweeter he thinks to himself. After a few seconds, he hears on the other end of the line some semblance of silence with exception of baby crying in the background causing his to slight furrow his eyebrows. "Ellie, you still there?"

"_Sorry…" answered the eldest Bartowski sibling. __"…I just can't forget the way John sounded when he talked about taking someone out last night in the courtyard. He didn't sound like the John Casey Devon and I know." she added expressing a mixture of _confused disbelief in her voice.

"He's a professional, he's trained to fool people and he's definitely good at it."

"_He was right in front of our daughter's nursery room window. I can't imagine what would have happened if he spotted me, Devon, or God forbid our daughter Clara who was sleeping soundly just a few feet away from us." Ellie quickly stated._

_This is just getting better and better. _Justin couldn't believe how gullible Ellie and not mention her Abercrombie and Fitch model looking husband are not knowing Colonel John Casey is actually one of the good guys. It couldn't have been scripted any better and as much as he considers their help very valuable pawn pieces in this masterful game of chess, he knows it will be a damn shame they won't live long enough to share the details of what their involved in. It's simply part of the endgame in which The Ring and those who are associated with them will be left standing enjoying the fruits of their labor while the team known for being the best along with their friends, family, as well as allies will receive a bullet in the head, which is a thought that causes a sinister smirk to appear on his lips once again.

"Don't think that way." he replied with a comforting tone to his voice. "If you do, you'll drive not only yourself, crazy but your husband crazy as well. Just be glad you're alive because lesser people who encounter him wound up dead. Trust me on this Ellie, I know what I'm talking about." he firmly added furrowing his eyebrows.

"_I do trust you…" replied the frazzled female doctor. "…so does my husband and our daughter Clara. We're glad that you've been helping us every step of the way knowing without you we would have no earthly idea how to handle this." _

"So far you've been handling it great. I'm very proud of you two."

"_If you say so. You should of us seen us yesterday morning when John Casey approached us as he headed off to work. It took everything in me not to fall down and as for Devon…"_

A faint but clearly audible sigh is heard on the other end of the line by The Ring agent causing him to interject. "Listen, that's why we're the C.I.A. and we handle situations like these. So leave everything to us and when it's all said and done you'll no longer have to worry about him or the safety of your family, as well as friends for that matter."

"_Thanks Justin."_

"You're welcome. Get some sleep because it sounds like you and Devon need some." he retorted expressing a small chuckle.

"_We will." nervously chuckled Ellie._

After hearing the other end of the line click off, Justin briefly glances at the screen of his Iphone. He then places it on top of his desk and afterwards a sly grin appears in the right corner of his mouth. In that moment, he can't help but feel good causing him to lean comfortably back in his chair and as he does puts his hands behind his head knowing the plan is coming together very nicely he thinks to himself.

XXX

**Grauman's Chinese Theater - Near The Vicinity Of**  
><strong>Hollywood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 12:15 p.m.<strong>

The 3 mini coopers Shaw was able to attain are considered vital to his sordid plan. It's all staged for their own benefit but he wanted to see how quickly they were going to pull it all off. Of course, he would be the one in charge of the mission after all since he's after in the lead mini cooper. A Chili red cooper to be exact whereas Casey, who is with Sarah, is sitting behind the wheel of an Indi blue cooper while Travis is bringing up the rear in a Pepper White one. All 3 vehicles have the bonnet stripes are parked with the engine on and all 6 individuals who are involved in the plan have mini ear mics so they will be able to communicate with each other. Unfortunately, Chuck is not in any of the 3 cars for good reason because he is in a safe and secure where they'll eventually meet up. In the meantime, he'll be able to properly focus providing the escaping the routes giving them easy flow through the traffic ridden streets of Los Angeles. As for Morgan, he's dressed as a city worker several yards ahead of them in front of Grauman's Chinese Theaters standing next to a truck with several large pieces of metal one of which will be used as cover for the large rectangular hole that will open up underneath The Director's dark S.U.V.

As Shaw sits behind the wheel of the lead car, he suddenly receives a text message aptly provided by The Director himself telling him where they are at the moment. An sinister grin appears on his lips knowing one of the most elaborate plans ever to be concocted is going down in just a few minutes. His thoughts concerning the twisted plan are set aside as he sticks his Iphone back into his right front pocket. Once he does, he reaches up with his right finger, lightly pressing his min ear mic in his right ear. "Look alive people, I was just informed The Director is on his way and according to my source he's in the middle dark S.U.V."

"_Are you sure Shaw?" grunted Casey._

"My sources are never wrong Colonel." retorted the team leader. "Sarah and Mr. Riley, you ready to go?"

"_Yeah." responded a female voice._

"_Let's kick the tires and light the fires boss." stated Travis._

"Excellent." nodded the double agent expressing a devilish smirk. "Mr. Grimes, are you set?"

"_You betcha. Let's do this."_

Shaw nods once again but before he could contact Chuck he hears the guff voice of one John Casey in his ear. _"Hey moron, wait till Chuck gives you the signal and then press the button. Not the other way around. You got that. If you screw this up so help me I'll…"_

"_He get's message Casey." interjected a familiar voice. "You'll do awesome buddy just relax." he calmly said._

"_Thanks Chuck." retorted Morgan with a sense of nervousness in the tone of his voice._

"_Everybody just be safe and hopefully we'll get through this without any major injuries." softly stated Sarah with concern in her voice._

"_Where would be the fun in that Walker?" grunted Casey._

In that instance, Shaw hears within his ear mic the sound of faint growl causing him to briefly adjust his rear view mirror. When he does, he looks into it sort of seeing the hulking NSA agent favoring his right side possibly from being elbowed or hit from his longer team partner Sarah Walker. An amused chuckle is expressed as he speaks up once again. "Chuck."

"_What's up?"_

"Are you ready to create the biggest traffic jam in the history of Los Angeles?" the dark haired team leader inquired. There is a brief silence on the other end but he would inevitably get his answer.

"_As ready as I'll ever be." replied Chuck. "Too bad I can't tell anybody this." he added expressing a bit of a chuckle._

"_We know." piped up Travis._

"_Hey, would you two ladies talk later because…"_

It's at that point, Shaw is about to intervene when Chuck suddenly pipes up. _"I have visual confirmation on 3 dark S.U.V.'s at the intersection of Hollywood and Highland."_

"Well then Chuck, it's time to get to work."

"_You don't have to tell me twice." he retorted_. In that moment, Chuck types in a few keys and then presses enter causing 2 stops light at the intersection of Hollywood and Highland to turn green. When he does, to vehicles collide with one another. Afterwards, he punches a few keys again then presses enter causing another vehicle crash. When he does, a grin appears on his face as he takes a moment to type the following words for the traffic control center to see: -YOU HAVE JUST BEEN BITTEN BY THE PIRANHA- Once he presses enter, he punches a few more keys inevitably locking out traffic control temporarily leaving him with full control of the basically every traffic light in Los Angeles. _"Ok, the Director's lead driver is about to hit a major detour. Get ready guys, they're coming your way." he added._

After waiting for a few moments, Shaw spots all 3 S.U.V.'s He doesn't have to alert the rest of the team because they are ready themselves. Once the 3 S.U.V.'s pass them, Shaw waits a few moments before signaling the rest of the team. "Mr. Riley and Colonel Casey follow me."

Upon saying that, Shaw suddenly drives up on to the curb and turns around driving on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. He is followed by the rest of the team. All 3 mini coopers are weaving in and out of a semi crowded sideway trying to avoid as best they can to hit any pedestrians. Shaw, on the other hand, would like nothing more than to take a few pedestrians out just for the kicks but he has to pretend to be the good guy for a little while longer. The team leader eventually reach the intended destination making a hard left into L.A. subway barreling down the steps narrowly missing several more pedestrians who do whatever they can to not be hit by 3 mini coopers. Once they reach the bottom platform, Shaw makes a hard, but quick right turn to the point where it's a straight shot towards the unoccupied bowles of Union Station. Unfortunately, they will have to contend with a Metro train causing the aforementioned team leader to contact the man who was able to take control of the traffic lights.

"Talk to me Chuck!"

"_You've got fifteen seconds until you're completely blocked off by the Metro train or you're screwed."_

"_Must go faster! Must go faster!" repeated Travis several times._

"_Go faster Casey!" _

"_What do you think I'm doing Walker!"_

All 3 mini coopers, accelerate past a number of baffled subway passengers inside the train. Shaw completely ignores the onlookers of passengers focusing on driving whereas Sarah can't help but look. As for Travis, he gives a quick wave to a small child on the subway car who surprisingly waves back inevitably turning to his mother sitting beside him pointing at the spectacle that is happening before them outside. The 4th member of Team Chuck focus is snapped back on the situation at hand by the sound of Shaw's voice in his ear.

"Stay right on me guys because this is gonna be a tight squeeze!" Shaw tightly grips the steering wheel as he does a quick right turn jumping his Chili red mini cooper in the tight space between the train and the wall. Travis follow closely behind with Sarah and Casey making a last second jump off the platform producing some sparks.

"_Awesome!" screamed Travis. "Can we keep these?" he asked._

Travis doesn't get an answer as all 4 individuals hear Chuck's voice in their ear mic. _"You shall not pass." _he stated with a smile.

The Piranha presses a button expressing a chuckle causing not only the train comes to a complete stop at the end of the platform but the overhead lines lose power. Plus, the entire train goes dark. However, Shaw's concern is not focused on that as he is focused on getting to their intended location, which is the unoccupied bowels of Union Station but mainly the red line track area. It takes a few moments but they finally reach their destination and when they do all 4 individuals jump out of the mini coopers. They are armed and ready for what is about to happen next.

"Chuck, talk to me." stated Shaw.

_The S.U.V's are approaching the stop light at Hollywood Blvd. I've switched the traffic light from green to red and from what I can see, the middle S.U.V. with The Director inside it is about to approach the side of the truck where Morgan is. Morg, do you read me buddy."_

"_Yeah, dude loud and clear."_

All 4 individuals stand there several feet away from the spot where The Director's S.U.V. will hopefully land. While doing so, they continue to hear Chuck instructing Morgan on what to do. _"Do you see them?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Okay Trav, you ready."_

"_Just tell me when dude!"_

"_Ok, in 5..." _It's at that point, as the countdown begins Casey, Sarah, and Travis with main detonator control stick prepare themselves for all hell to break loose while Shaw anticipates a stellar performance from The Director himself. "…_4...3...2..."_

XXX

**Union Station - The Unoccupied Bowels Of**  
><strong>Hollywood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 12:37 p.m.<strong>

"_...1!_ _Light it up Trav!" _In no time flat, Travis raises his right hand hitting the switch. When he does, a succession of explosions rock the area where he planted the explosive charges. For all 6 individuals, it's a matter of seconds but for them it's as if it's taking forever. Fortunately for them, they don't have to wait long as debris from underneath and above the street come crash down including the large rectangular hole perfectly created by the 4 member of Team Chuck. Once that happens, Chuck voice is heard in all their mics. _"Morgan, walk away and hit the switch now!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

As Shaw and the rest of the team converge on the damaged dark S.U.V., their attention is suddenly turned above as the sound of a large bang is heard then the light that was shining through the large rectangular hole is suddenly covered. As this happens, Casey makes a quick comment concerning what Morgan did.

"I can't believe he did it." grunted the military veteran.

"_Neither can I."_

"_Good job buddy. Get out of there and I'll see you later." stated Chuck._

"_I hope so dude." Morgan retorted._

The team leader and his unknowing pawns in his little scheme tactically rush the damaged S.U.V. on all four sides. They all open each door at the same time with their weapons semi-automatic weapons strapped around their torso aiming directly in front of them ready for whatever they might encounter. When they do, all the guys find that their targets are either knocked out or considerably dazed because of what that just occurred. They also hear the chaos from several of he walkie talkie on the floor of the S.U.V. that is going on topside from The Director's men who are yelling at each other over the walkie talkies. Shaw knows simply all for show as he deals with the person that's considerably dazed in front of him. The individual in question is met with a blade to his ride side but the others don't notice because of the ensuing chaos around them. After accomplishing his intended objective, he quickly works his way around the back of the black S.U.V. towards where Sarah is all-the-while holstering the blade used. He essentially helps he trained deadly assassin carry the seemingly dazed, semi-conscious Ring Director to Casey and Sarah's mini cooper sticking him in the spacious trunk area.

"_Guys? How is it going?_

"I'll let you know when we're out of harms way babe." responded Sarah tightly gripping her weapon in her hands.

"Colonel…Mr. Riley…" quickly stated Shaw. "…remove anything that could be used as or would hide a tracking chip. We don't want his bodyguards chasing us now do we." he ordered. Casey and Travis quickly comply removing such things as The Director's shoes, belt, cuff links, and not to mention his phones. After that is completed, the team leader makes one last order. "Let's move out guys. Agent Carmichael, give us all green lights for our escape if you please." he requested as all 4 people scramble to their vehicles.

"_Your wish is my command boss. Just let me know when you've reached the first light."_

Shaw leads the team towards the planned escape route, which is an underground storm drain pipe 10 ft. in diameter. All 3 mini coopers are flying as they quickly approach the opening to the storm drain. Once they do, each car shoots out the end ultimately landing into the flat concrete somewhat dry river bed. The mini cooper being driven by Casey isn't all that concerned when the Director bounced up hitting the interior roof of the car as they landed on the flat concrete surface. A smirk is expressed on his lips, which Sarah keenly notices as she aims her weapon with her finger pressed at the side the trigger instead of on it directly at the aforementioned Ring Director in case he makes any sudden moves. Plus, she doesn't want to accidentally shoot off a few rounds causing his death but it would solve matters she thinks to herself. They all put to the pedal to the medal shooting across the L.A.'s dry river bed and after a few minutes Shaw makes a slight turn to the left driving up the slanted cement inevitably on to a grassy area. After driving over the grassy area near the vicinity of L.A.'s dry river bed, they finally make it on the streets where he immediately contacts Chuck.

"Green all the way Chuck!"

"_You go it!"_

Shaw and the team weave in and out of traffic speeding through green light after green light making sure not to hit any pedestrians or cars for that matter. After a few minutes, the dark haired team leader continues to go at a fast rate, knowing full well nobody is actually chasing them. Just to add a little hopeful reassurance for his team, he decides to speak up for good measure. "I think we're in the clear guys!"

"_Awesome. I'll see you guys when you get here!"_

"_We actually pulled it off big guy!" _

"_Don't celebrate yet numb nut. Wait till we reach the rendezvous point." gruffly replied Casey._

"_Casey's right. I'll see you soon babe." states Sarah._

"_I'm counting it."_

A sly smirk is expressed on Shaw's lips as step 6 of the plan is in full effect. After a few minutes of driving, the team leader and the rest of the gang arrive at their intended destination. An abandoned warehouse where not only their personal vehicles are parked in front, but standing just off to the side near the open entrance for the 3 mini coopers to enter is Chuck expressing a wide smile on his face. As each car pass him, he gives a quick salute and once they've fully entered in he pushes the large entrance sliding across to the other side. After doing that, he turns around seeing all 4 individuals jump happily out of their vehicles with their weapons inside the mini coopers celebrating with one another exchanging high fives, handshakes, fist tapes, and a head nods primarily from Casey. Chuck would inevitably joining in all the fun and it doesn't take long before the happily married couple greet each other with not only a kiss warm embrace, but a kiss as well. Unfortunately, the kiss would be cut short as they both hear a annoyed grunt from their hulking teammate. There attention on him would be averted to Shaw as she stands in front of the two of them.

"Good job Chuck. A fine job indeed." he said extending his hand for a handshake.

"You too Shaw." he nodded reaching up to reciprocate the handshake.

The moment between Chuck and Shaw would be interrupted by Travis coming up from behind putting his arms around the happily married couple. "So what do we do now since we captured The Ring Director?" he wondered.

"Simple…" answered Casey making his way towards the back of his and Sarah's mini cooper. "…we hand him over to Beckman." he added opening up the trunk revealing the semi conscious man in question.

"Negative Colonel. We're not going to do that." he firmly stated.

"Shaw?" responded Chuck arching his right brow at him. His attention is averted back and forth from his team leader to the seemingly lifeless body of The Ring Director. "What's going on?"

"He started this when he had my wife killed 5 years ago…" he answered narrowing his eyes at the his co-conspirator of this fiendish plot that is about to unfold. "…I'm going to end it." he said reaching unfastening the strap holding his Sig Sauer P229.357 handgun. As he unholsters it placing it at his right side, the man with devious plan steps forward heading towards where Travis and Casey are standing. He immediately reaches down in between the two men, grabbing the dazed Ring Director and jerked him into a seated position.

It's enough of a jerk that causes the man who has ruined many lives in the past to be somewhat alert as he opens his eyes looking into rage filled eyes of his partner in crime. When he does, a hint of smile is expresses on his face as he experiences a considerable amount of pain for his efforts to fool Team Chuck. "Daniel, we meet again."

"Shut up!" growled Shaw. He raises his weapon aiming it right between The Director's eyes. "This is for my wife." he firmly stated.

Shaw knows he isn't going to shoot The Director and he counted on the one person who would ultimately stop him from doing so because that's the kind of man he is. It's one of his many weaknesses he thinks to himself and that will unfortunately be his downfall he thinks to himself. His prediction is right as he suddenly feels a hand on his right shoulder.

"Shaw, not like this man. Do it the right way." stated Chuck shaking his head. Sarah, Casey, and Travis stand in silence there absolutely transfixed on what is going on.

They continue to watch as Shaw slowly turns around inevitably letting go of The Director who falls back on the trunk interior expressing some pain. Pain that is well worth it The Director thinks to himself. As he lays there, hearing the conversation move back a bit away from his vicinity. The detailed plan unfolding quite nicely on schedule to the point where he prepares for a truly dramatic performance in which it will cement Shaw's trust and loyalty to not only the team, but to Sarah herself. It's at that point, he musters all the strength he can muster and rises up extending both his arms and when he does two small concealed weapons shoot out from underneath his sleeves into his hands. The main target isn't Shaw but the blonde woman standing just a few feet away to the left of her husband while Travis and Casey are on the other side to his left. In that moment, he aims both weapons directly at Sarah.

Travis is quick to notice this. "GUN!" screamed out the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"Sarah!" breathed out Chuck quickly turning his head to face her.

Instantly, it's Shaw's cue to take action by rushing over in her direction and immediately jumping across just as The Director fires off a shot from each gun. The bullets from both guns hit the team leader in the back and luckily he is wearing a bullet proof flack jacket as part of the plan. After literally taking two bullets for Sarah, he lays there experiencing some pain for his act of heroic bravery. As he turns over to his right side, he witness Travis and Casey already pounced on The Ring Director taking the concealed weapons from him. In that moment, step 7 is about to initiated. "Don't kill him…" he growled once again laying on the ground pointing at The Ring leader. "…he's mine!"

"Shaw, are you ok?" asked Sarah kneeling down next to him.

"You saved my wife. I owe you a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid." stated Chuck kneeling down next to his wife.

_They bought it! _Shaw struggles to his feet wincing in pain but its all worth it knowing what is about to happen next. As he stands up sideway somewhat upright, he turns his head facing the happily married couple. "I was protecting my team." he answered wincing in pain. "I would do it for any one of you." Afterwards, he stumbles over to where Travis and Casey are holding down a now unarmed Ring Director. "All of you leave." he firmly stated narrowing his eyes at Travis and Casey then briefly glancing over his right shoulder. "That is a direct order."

There is a moment of silence as Travis and Casey turn their heads facing each other then face Shaw standing in front of them. The somewhat injured team leader narrows his eyes at both men standing in front of him then quickly glances over his right shoulder at Sarah and Chuck behind him. The fake determination being expressed in his eyes cause the two men to comply with his direct order letting go of their grip of The Director but before Casey takes his leave, he extends his hand in order for Shaw to shakes his.

"You did an honorable things Shaw. You saved my partner's life for that I thank you." gruffly stated Casey with a nod. His attention on him is inevitably averted to Sarah giving a nod over to her. He is a man of his word after the conversation he had with her concerning whether or not Shaw could be trusted. In his mind, he proved he could be by his selfless act of heroism.

In response, Shaw reaches up to shake Casey's hand. As much pain as he is in at the moment, it's truly gratifying for him to shake the hand of a man who will soon be taken out of the equation he thinks to himself. That particular thought causes him to expresses a tight lipped smile for his devious efforts to completely pull the wool over their eyes. "Get out of here. I'll dispose of the body and I'll meet you guys back at Castle."

"Roger that." nodded the proud marine. His attention on Shaw turns to his fellow teammates who stand there once again transfixed on what is going on before they very eyes. "Let's go." he growled stepping forward moving towards the rusty metal door a few feet away.

Travis, Sarah, and Chuck stand there for a moment but then follow their hulking teammate. As Sarah and Chuck walk hand in hand, it's the blonde beauty who briefly glances over her left shoulder witnessing Shaw grab The Director jerking him up into a seat position once again. He then places his weapon against his forehead. The team doesn't get to see The Director executed at the hands of Shaw, but when the step outside inevitably closing the door all 4 of them suddenly hear a gun shot ring out from within. Team Chuck quietly look at each other not saying a word then head to their vehicles with Sarah and Chuck getting into her Porsche. They drive off one by one heading back to Castle. Meanwhile inside the warehouse, Shaw is sitting at the edge of the trunk with his head down and clutching his gun in right hand while the barrel of the gun still looming with remnants of smoke lightly rest in the palm of his left hand. The Director's body laying prone on his back with his legs dangling out and down the side of the open trunk. After a brief moment of silence a voice is heard.

"I'm going to need some aspirin."

The team leader/double agent slowly turns his head to his left and when he does, he witnesses The Director slowly push himself up wincing in pain. About halfway up, he extends his right arm grabbing the side opening of the trunk pulling himself up. He slumps over to his right leaning against the side window of the Pepper White mini cooper. "Will scotch do?"

The Director expresses a smile after hearing that. "I like the way you think Daniel." retorted The Director. He winces in pain once again as the two men sit there knowing their nefarious plan against Team Chuck is just getting started.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 1:50 p.m.<strong>

Team Chuck returns to Castle where Morgan has been waiting for them at Orange Orange. All 5 individuals inevitably make their way down to the main conference table where Chuck, Morgan, and Travis sit down while Casey and Sarah stand in front of Castle's main computer. They are all decompressing from the successful mission but at the same time their thoughts focus on Shaw's apparent execution of The Ring Director.

Wow…" Morgan said shaking his head. "…I actually heard what happened. Pretty intense."

"You said it Morg. I couldn't believe it myself but it happened." stated Travis leaning back in his chair.

"He did save Sarah in the process. That counts for something." chimed in Chuck turning his head to the right and peering up at his wife.

Sarah expresses a soft smile towards her husband reaching over to hold her husband's hand. "He wanted closure and I guess he got his way." the blonde beauty retorted. "So what's our next step?" she added turning her attention to Casey standing to her left.

The NSA agent grunted in response. "We contact Beckman and inform her of the situation."

It's at that point a familiar voice is heard behind them. "Or I will contact you." Beckman stated appearing on Castle's main computer screen causing Chuck, Travis, and Morgan to stand up. "This is an official communiqué. I requested to tell you myself. For the murder of a top official who was going to be appointed Director of the C.I.A. and the crime of treason against the United States, the C.I.A. is placing all of you including Agent Daniel Shaw under arrest." she firmly stated.

"What!" responded Chuck in disbelief briefly glancing at his teammates standing next to him. "General, how can you do this?"

Sarah shakes her head not believing what/s going on. "The Director set us up, don't you see that!" blurted out the experienced government agent.

"I ask your team the same. If you know what's good for you you'll stay put." suggested Beckman expressing disappointment on her face. "Agents are on their way. I put my trust in you for years but look at what you've become now. Traitors." she emphatically stated. After saying that, she presses a button on her keyboard immediately cutting the feed to Castle's main computer.

"This isn't awesome." Morgan responded visibly freaking out.

"Calm down buddy…" stated Travis. "…we'll figure this out. I hope." he added turning to Chuck for answers.

Unfortunately, Chuck doesn't have any answers as he's too busy freaking out. "Hold on! Beckman's against us! I thought she's on our side!" he spitted out throwing his hands in the air.

It's at that point, a smirk appears on Casey's lips as she reaches down grabbing a control device sitting on top of the main conference table. "Clever dame." he gruffly said rewinding the recorded video footage of Beckman's statement to them. When he plays it again without sound, he pushes in on her hand.

"What are you doing?" wondered Chuck.

"She's amazing." retorted Sarah noticing the same thing her long time partner noticed.

"What are you talking about?" inquired a completely confused Chuck.

"What's going on? Someone fill me in here." requested Morgan looking around with a lost look on his face.

"Relax Chuck…" responded Travis noticing the same thing Casey and Sarah saw. "…Beckman _is_ on our side."

"Look…" chimed in Casey pointing out Beckman tapping her finger on the desk. "…morse code. She was giving us a warning to run. We exactly have 5 minutes before the C.I.A. comes charges in." he quickly explained.

"Whoa, she said all that?" said an astonished Morgan.

"We got to get out of here." stated Sarah turning to her husband.

Chuck stands there a moment shaking his head but is quickly snapped out of it when he feels his wife's hand on his left arm. He turns his head to face her giving her a quick nod then turns his attention to Morgan who by all accounts isn't actually part of the team so he'll quite possibly won't be captured. "Morg!"

"What's up dude!"

"I'm pretty sure you won't be taken into C.I.A. custody. So I need you to do something for me." he quickly requested of his best friend placing his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Anything. You can count on me." he retorted.

"I want you to inform my secretary of what's going on. Discreetly buddy, remember that. Just say through secret channels and she'll know what to do." instructed the brown haired man.

Morgan nods complying with his bosom buddy. "You go it."

All 5 individuals quickly head up Castle's steps to avoid being captured. As they do, Chuck answers his furry friend once again. "I'll contact you once we're off the radar."

"Where are you guys going?" wondered Morgan as they all disappear out of sight through the metal door.

Team Chuck head out with Travis getting into Casey's crown vic and Chuck in Sarah's Porsche. All 4 of them head out leaving the beautiful Santa Monica area driving half an hour or so towards Long Beach to a place where they'll be able to lay low for who knows how long. After a seemingly lengthy drive, they finally arrive at their destination…a beautiful beachfront home. Once getting out of the cars, they approach the door inevitably standing in front of it. Chuck, with the rest of his team standing behind him, knocks on the door. They don't have to wait long as the door opens leading the owner of the house to be somewhat surprised while standing in the doorway. "Hey Chuck, what going on?"

"Pulaski, we need a place to hide." he said furrowing his eyebrows.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: I hope I had the same trouble logging into my account as everybody else. If so, it wasn't just me then. Anyways, what do you think? Hate Shaw even more? That's my intent. Please review and share your thoughts peeps!<em>**


	13. Laying Low and Man Caves

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. This chapter focuses on the aftermath of the snatch and grab mission of The Director. Team Chuck escaped capture and now come to an old friend and trust ally to help them avoid capture. How long will they be able to say hidden? Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

** Laying Low and Man Caves**

XXX

**Rand Pulaksi's Beachfront Residence**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 2:45 p.m.<strong>

Rand Pulaski. The former member of Kirk Archer's team codenamed Wolverine now ally to the best team ever assembled. It had been quite some time since they last saw him. True, he was an invited guest at Chuck and Sarah's wedding but that's unfortunately that was last time the two of them so him. It wasn't until that 3 week period after Shaw took over leadership of Team Chuck they happened to get an invite to a bbq at his beachfront house in Long Beach, California. Essentially, it was Chuck who gave Pulaski the idea in the first place to sell his cabin that reminded him of his ex-wife and move across the United States into a much more warmer climate of Southern California. He didn't really know if the experienced sniper with a fake right leg actually went through with burning the cabin down and truth be told he didn't want to know. The fact of the matter is the brown haired business owner was truly glad that he had someone he didn't just consider an ally but a trusted friend as well. After Chuck gave him the brief rundown of what happened, he escorted the foursome to his spacious living room to where they all take seat with happily married sitting on the couch whereas Travis takes the comfy chair next to it while Casey opts to stand near the fireplace.

"So we got rid of our ear mics and here we are." explained Chuck.

"It has set up written all over Chuck." stated Pulaski shaking his head. "Is Shaw in on it?" he inquired arching his right brow.

"No…" firmly answered Chuck glancing at his wife. "…I'm certain he isn't. He saved Sarah from getting shot by The Director."

Sarah gives a slight nod agreeing with her husband. "I owe him my life." she softly said.

For the blonde beauty, it seemed like an absolute blur concerning what nearly happened to her. In the past before meeting Chuck, she would have reacted very differently at a gun being pointed at her by taking out her own and firing off several round at the bad guy, which in this case was the late Ring Director. While sitting next to her husband, she admitted to herself that instead of reacting the an experienced government agent should, she instead simply hesitated she thinks to herself. In that split second of time, where she turned her head suddenly noticing The Director holding two small weapons and pointing them at her she found herself standing there suddenly frozen with fear. To her, the agent in her mentally kicked herself for not taking the initiative to check underneath his sleeves because her husband always mentioned to her every bad guy has something sinister up it and he was quite literally right.

_If that didn't prove to Casey and Travis he can be trusted than what will? _In her mind, Shaw put his own life on the line to save hers and she's truly glad that she did. To her, it most definitely put to rest one of their team leader's toughest doubters in her partner in one John Casey who she witnessed make good on his offer to shake his hand if he proved him wrong. She knows as much as her hulking partner hated to be wrong he was truly glad to be just that concerning his suspicions against the man who was told by her father to become her body guard along her fellow teammate Travis. When it came to thinking about her father, her head shakes slightly knowing that once her husband's secretary contacts him he along with her family will be worried about her. It isn't just them that will also be worried as Casey and Travis' family will certainly be concerned about them as well. Sarah is snapped out of her thoughts concerning the matter at hand when she hears Travis voice causing her attention to turn to him.

"I guess we had Shaw pegged wrong." Travis said reaching up with his right hand rubbing the back of his neck.

It's at that point, all 4 individuals hear an audible grunt causing their attention to turn the source standing near the fireplace. "Roger that." gruffly responded Casey.

"I know I did for a bit…" nodded Chuck. His attention on his male teammates avert to his wife sitting next to him on his left. He sees her express a soft smile as she reaches over to hold his hand. "…but mistakes happen." he added with a soft smile of his own.

The attention Chuck and Sarah have on each other would unfortunately be interrupted by Pulaski clearing his throat. "Speaking of mistakes…" The former member of the team codenamed Wolverine steps forward furrowing his eyebrows at not only the happily married couple but Casey and Travis as well. "…I'm certain murdering the next appointed Director of The C.I.A. was the plan I take it?"

Instantly, the Colonel of United States Air Force responds. "Negative Pulaski. The Director must have killed him beforehand to make it look like we were responsible for his death. If that's the case…"

"…if that's the case then we have to do something that proves we or Shaw for that matter didn't kill him." chimed in Sarah.

"That's sounds like a plan, but how are we going to do that babe? The C.I.A. is out hunting for us as we speak." retorted the brown haired business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

"Plus, don't forget about the fact that Shaw is still out there and he could have been captured already." Travis stated.

"He's resourceful…" Casey gruffly remarked. "…and he has been trained like myself and Walker that when the shit hits the fan you make yourself disappear. He probably saw the C.I.A. presence at Castle and has gone into hiding." he added crossing his arms expressing a scowl on his face.

In that instance, Pulaski backs up returning to where he stood before. "From what you told me about Shaw besides how much of a hard ass he is, it's fair to say it's no easy picnic for him right now that's for damn certain." he firmly stated.

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Facility**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 3:05 p.m.<strong>

"Here's your glass of scotch." said Shaw leaning down a bit wincing in pain. He stands next to a long dark couch with a door to the right of it in The Director office. The man in question is laying across it shoeless with his eyes closed still feeling the after effects of the impact resulted being dropped hard from Hollywood Blvd down to the intended extraction point.

The Director opens his right eye noticing the glass of scotch placed in front of his face. A smile appears on his slips as he attempts to sit up but in doing so experiences shooting pain all over his body. It's at that point, Shaw helps his partner in crime to a seated position using his left hand to grab a hold of the director's left hand. After a few moment of sounding off growling pain from both nefarious men the leader of the mysterious organization is seated upright with a glass of scotch in his right hand. "Thank you Daniel, it will surely quench my palette after the day I had." he responded slowly lifting it to his lips and taking a sip from his glass.

"The day _we_…" nodded the double agent. "…the day _we_ had. Don't forget, we're in this together." he added. Shaw steps back sitting down in a chair in front of The Director's desk. He reaches back once again wincing in pain with left arm retrieving his glass of scotch sitting near the edge of the desk. Once he takes hold of it, he takes a quick sip then as comfortably as he can leans back against the chair breathe out a sigh of relief. "I got to say it was pretty convincing charade we pulled off today."

"I concur although you did have me slightly worried."

"How so?" inquired Shaw quirking his right brow.

A smirk is expressed on The Director's lips due to his response. After taking another quick sip from his glass of scotch, he answers his willing ally against the best team ever assembled. "The rage and determination in your eyes and not to mention your gun pressed up against my forehead." he explained slowly reaching up with his land hand to rub his forehead. "It hurt you know and my shoes…" he added an amused Ring Director peering down as he raises both his feet a bit. "…really?"

Shaw expresses a hint of an amused chuckle himself in response to what his partner in crime said. "I had to make it look real didn't I?" he retorted.

The Director nodded. "That you did Daniel, that you did."

"I have to congratulate you on your performance as well. All the strength you could muster willing yourself up and shoot me instead of Agent Walker, which was the plan to begin with."

After taking another sip from his glass of scotch bruised but not battered Ring Director responds. "To be perfectly honest, I nearly fell back because the searing pain I was feeling was tortuous. However, I pulled through for the good of the plan and plus I hate doing things a second time after failing the first time. It's not how I like things to be done don't you agree?"

"I do." nodded Shaw. As he sits there in his chair, he takes a brief moment to put his right arm behind him order to stretch his back. He sounds of low growl while readjusting himself in the chair he's sitting in. "I'm probably going to need a massage to get the kinks out of my back."

"So will I and every other part of my body. Good thing we have a massage therapist on staff here."

The special agent who spent 5 years of his life trying to take down the ring raised both eyebrows after hearing that. "I've been playing with the wrong team all these years."

"Yes you have and its considered one of the many perks to being the bad guy Daniel. You can get away with practically anything as long as you have considerable amount of leverage." The Director explained.

"You mean blackmail."

The Director shakes his head after hearing that particular word spoken from Shaw's mouth. "I quite rather prefer leverage Daniel. It sounds less dirty and after all we are considered a business that deals in leverage. Of course, we do have to utilize dirty tactics but that is what many businesses do in order to not only survive but stay on top." It's at that point, the two mean hear a knock on The Director's office door. "Yes?" said the Ring Director called out. The office door opens and when it does his secretary appears standing in the doorway. "Ah Denise, what is it?"

As Denise talks with The Director, Shaw sits there giving his fairly attractive secretary a look over starting from her high heals and ending at her face. A hint of a smile appears on his lips that is inevitably noticed by Denise but is quickly ignored by her as she continues speaking with him. "…and the Spanish Ambassador called back with the ransom offer. He wants to close by noon day tomorrow at the latest." he stated.

"Excellent. Is there anything else?" he asked peering up at her while taking another sip of his glass of scotch.

"Yes sir." retorted Denise. "Apparently, Agent Shaw's team is on the run and the C.I.A. are unable to find them at this point. They converged on their secret base but unfortunately they didn't get there in time." she added.

"Thank you my dear." nodded The Director raising his glass of scotch to her.

"Your welcome sir." she nodded back.

"What do we do now?" wondered Shaw.

"What else…" answered the nefarious Ring leader. "…we makes changes to the plan. It's just a matter of finding out where they are. Relax Daniel, you're lust for vengeance will soon be quenched and we both will have what we most desire." he gruffly stated reaching out with his right hand holding out his glass of scotch in front of him.

A brief of moment of silence is shared between the two men but will inevitably broken by the dark haired double agent. "I'll drink to that." he smirked raising his glass of scotch and clinking it with The Directors. Afterwards, he tips a sip and when he does they both suddenly hear the sound a cell phone vibrating. The Director knows it's not his because both his phones were discarded at the extraction point leading the obvious answer to be Shaw's Iphone.

"Who is it?" he asked watching Shaw retrieve his cell phone from his right front pocket.

Shaw's turns attention from his Iphone up towards The Ring Director. "It's Chuck."

"Well, isn't he making this easy for us." he smirked thinking that the Gods must be smiling down on the both of them.

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Facility**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 3:10 p.m.<strong>

The Director immediately peers up eyeing his secretary Denise. From the look on his face, she knows what to do as she quickly makes her way around Shaw's desk grabbing the phone sitting on his desk. While holding the receiver tightly between her right ear and shoulder, she hits a number on speed dial. After waiting for a few seconds the other line picks up causing her to speak up. "We need a trace on Agent Shaw's phone pronto." she firmly stated. Her attention is immediately directed to The Director sitting across from on his office couch.

"We're ready Daniel." said The Director gesturing him to go ahead and answer Chuck's call.

Shaw complies accepting Chuck's call. "Chuck, it's good to hear your voice…" he said pushing himself up from a seat position into a standing one. He begins walking around The Director's office as he continues speaking him. "…apparently The Director set us up. I was able to avoid being captured. " he added taking another sip from his glass of scotch.

In that very moment, Shaw couldn't help but think that even though their well detailed plan didn't go off as expected it was certainly going to be interesting to see how it all plays out knowing there is going to be a slight change to it. As much as he is eager to get to the endgame he truly knows patience is a virtue and all things comes to those who wait. Granted, he considers himself a patient man but he can not only see the end of line just within his reach but he can taste it as well. For him it tastes like sweet victory and nobody will every take that euphoric feeling away from him and if they try to they'll be met with a bullet to the head he thinks to himself. Nevertheless, his objective will be carried out no matter what and nothing will be able to stop him from finally seeking justice for his late wife Eve.

"_The Director did set us up by having the new Director to the C.I.A. murdered in his own S.U.V." retorted Chuck. "It wasn't awesome when we found out but at least you're safe. That's considered good news right there."_

Instantly, Shaw turns around furrows his eyebrows as he looks directly at The Director sitting on his couch. "So you found out that the C.I.A. was coming to take you into custody. Out of curiosity Chuck, who alerted you that they were coming?" he wondered.

"_General Beckman and she used morse code. I thought she was against us but actually she was helping us. Casey's right about her, what a dame." he said expressing a bit of a chuckle._

"If we ever get out of this I _too_ will have to properly thank General Beckman…" he emphasized. Shaw looking directly at his partner in crime who nods in acknowledgement of who is responsible for temporarily thwarting their well devised plan. "…for giving my team the heads up in order avoid capture."

"_Don't worry we will. We're tying to figure out how but in the mean time we're laying low as we speak._

As Chuck says that over the phone, Shaw quickly turns around locking eyes with Denise who is motioning her with her hands to stretch the conversation a bit longer so they will able to get an exact location on their whereabouts. After giving a quick nod to The Director's secretary he continues to speaking. "I sure you the rest of the team. Hey, you're considered the best and I wouldn't expect anything else for you guys right?"

"_Indeed." retorted Chuck. "I just wanted to let you know we're safe and happy that you are as well. We, actually Casey mind you, said that you're an experienced agent who is very resourceful and you have the ability to know how to disappear when the shit hits the fan." he added._

The double agent continues pacing around The Director's office as he answers Chuck. "Yes, you have to be very resourceful in this line of work Chuck. Not too many people can hack it and you are one of those agents who has far surpassed my expectations."

"_Really? I'm honored that you said that about me Shaw."_

"It's true." Upon saying that Shaw tries his best not to puke at that very moment. Afterwards, he turns around seeing The Director telling him to keep talking and so he does. "Where are you Chuck, so I can meet up and lay low with you guys." he requested.

"_It's better to be together than apart. So many horror movies have taught us that like Scream or all of Friday the 13 series."_

In that instance, Shaw briefly removes his Iphone from right ear and mouths a curse word at his phone then places it back against his right ear. "So where are you."

"_Ok, we are…"_

It's at that very moment, the dark haired team leader suddenly hears the phone click off and then a whole lot of nothing afterwards. "Chuck? Hello? Chuck, you there? He once again removes his phone against his right ear and looks at the screen of his Iphone. When he does, he notices that the call has ended. A look of anger washes over his face as he clutches his phone gripping it tightly in his had. He rears back with his right hand and is about to throw his Iphone against the wall but at the last minute decides not to. His attention briefly goes to The Director then towards his secretary Denise behind his desk. "Do you get a location? Tell me you got a location?"

"Afraid not." answered Denise shaking her head. She places the phone back on it's base and stands there not saying a word.

Shaw shakes his head in disappointment after hearing that. His attention on her is averted to The Director. "Can I shoot her in the head?"

Denise's eyes widen but not too wide to show how not thrown off she is by what he said. Truth be told, she's been threatened to be shot in the head by The Director plenty of times in the past but it hasn't happened. Her attention on Shaw is inevitably averted to her long time boss. "You could but I would lose an amazing secretary. Plus, she knows how I like my coffee." he responded. "Trust me Daniel, we'll find a way to locate them and once we do they all will be taken down." The Director firmly added expressing a smirk. As he does, he reaches up taking a sip from the remaining scotch in his glass.

XXX

**Rand Pulaksi's Beachfront Residence**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 3:15 p.m.<strong>

"What was that all about?" wondered Chuck standing on the outdoor back patio deck. His attention Pulaski is averted down towards his feet where the broken pieces of his Iphone are strewn about on the wooden patio floor.

"The agency could have been tracking you while you were on the phone." answered Pulaski. He then steps to his right inevitably walking back towards the door leading to the main living room of his beachfront home. Chuck briefly looks down at his shattered Iphone that his friend and ally stomped on then steps to his left quickly following right behind him into the main living where everybody else is. When he does, he hears him make a request as he holds out his right hand and snapping his finger at the same time. "Give me your cell phones now."

"What? What if we need to contact someone like General Beckman?" stated Travis

"Travis is right." retorted Sarah standing up. "Beckman knows we didn't murder the what was going to be the new Director of The C.I.A. She's practically our eyes and ears right now." the blonde beauty added shaking her head with a mixture of confused disbelief.

"Look…" firmly responded Pulaski pointing at all 4 team members. "…I know what I'm doing. Chuck nearly made a mistake in contact your team leader by using his personal cell phone. If he had been on his phone any longer then the agency would have already swarmed all over this place by now." he explained narrowing his eyes at each on of them.

There is moment of silence within Pulaski's living but it would it abruptly end by the sound of clearly audible but low grunt. It leads all 4 individuals to turn their attention to Casey standing in front of kitchen. "Do it." he gruffly responded walking over handing Pulaski his cell phone.

It's at that point, Travis and Sarah take out their cell phones then with a bit of reluctance on their part hand over them over to the former member of Kirk Archer's team. Once that has been done, he gestures for all 4 of them to follow him. "Come with me." he stated heading down into the hallway located to his left.

"Where are we going?" wondered Chuck following Pulaski along with his wife and the rest of his remaining teammates.

"We're going to my man cave." Pulaski answered.

"Are you serious?" questioned Sarah quirking her right brow.

"You pick a fine time to show us something we've already seen Pulaski." growled Casey.

"The big guy's right…" stated Travis. "…and besides isn't your man cave back there." he added pointing in the opposite direction where the renovated garage is located near the front entrance.

It's at that point, Pulaski suddenly stops halfway in middle of the hallway and then turns facing all 4 team members. "Not that man cave…" he said reaching up twisting a light fixture clock wise hen counter clockwise. "…my other man cave." he stated as a clear and audible click is heard by Team Chuck.

All 4 team member stands there in absolute amazement as they watch a witness a wall panel suddenly open up sliding left revealing nothing but darkness. It's not until, the secret panel is open fully, that a successful of lights automatically turn on revealing not only a flight of stairs but they also leading down to a metal doorway where it seems a hand print scanning device is situation next to. In that instance, Sarah is left speech while Casey smirks and sounds off a grunt expressing that he's impressed at what he sees before him whereas a wide eyed Travis and Chuck are completely dumbfounded at what they see. They look down at the secret passage way then towards each other both thinking it's sort like the opening scene from the classic television series Get Smart starring Don Adams.

"Awesome." both men respond in unison.

In that moment, Pulaski turns to his 4 friends expressing a grin on his lips. "I know. Follow me and I'll provide you with the right device for the you need to contact in order to contact Beckman since you guys had to get out there in a hurry." he explained.

Sarah snaps out it after staring at the open hidden passage way that was never there before when they were here for the bbq. A smile grows on her lips then turns to Pulaski. "Lead the way."

"Yes ma'am." he replied stepping forward descending down the stairs. "I think you'll like this, especially you Casey."

As Sarah, Chuck, and Travis descend down the stairs Casey momentary stands there at the opening with the smirk still plastered on his lips. "Roger that." he grunted. The military vet nods then descends down the stairs joining the rest of his team and Pulaski to enter his other man cave.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: So what do you think? Just click the review button, review and share your thoughts.<em>**


	14. Frankie Says Relax

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. Well, as we left off Pulaski just revealed his secret man cave to Team Chuck. So what in it? Read to find out. In this particular chapter, there is no Shaw or The Director for that matter. It's practically Shaw free, which is a good thing. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**Frankie Says Relax**

XXX

**Rand Pulaksi's Beachfront Residence - Secret Man Cave**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 3:20 p.m.<strong>

Pulaski reaches the bottom of the stairs while the Team Chuck are standing on the steps of the stair behind him. He takes a quick glance back over his right shoulder expressing a small grin then reaches up takes his right hand placing it against the electronic hand scanner. Once he does, the dark surface of the surface of the scanner suddenly illuminates into a seemingly white glow and after a few seconds he removes it leaving an initial imprint behind. All 4 team members watch as the electronic hand scanner quickly initiates a reading on not only each individual fingerprint, but the palm as well. In a matter of a few moments, the reading is over to the point where a clearly audible whoosh sound is heard as two small words in green pop on the screen: _Access Granted. _It's at that point, the experienced and not to mention deadly sniper once gain glances back over his right shoulder flashing a grin. He transfers the 3 cell phones he was holding in his left hand over to his right in order to reach up placing his left hand against the grayish metal door.

"Welcome, to my other man cave." he stated pushing the door open. Afterwards, he steps forward and walks into the darkened room.

The 4 person team stand there in silence but they wouldn't be for long as a resounding grunt is heard telling the team members standing in front of Casey to get their asses in gear. They quickly comply heading into the darkened room and after a brief moment all 4 of them suddenly hear from within the darkness two claps that inevitably turn what was darkness into a light causing all 5 people to momentarily wince because of the brightness in the room. It takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust but when they do the married spy couple, the Colonel, and the 4 member of Team Chuck find themselves in a large room full of assorted weapons. A cache of weapons to be exact adorn the left and right walls causing Casey to smirk inevitably sound off an absolute pleasurable experience concerning what he sees all around him.

"I'm in heaven." he gruffly said furrowing his eyebrows.

Chuck, Casey, and Sarah all turn their attention to their hulking teammate then to each other. The trio recall the moment they stepped into a secret area of level 36 of Wexler Industries where they stood in a similar room where they standing now. It was in that secret room filled with a cache of weapons that Chuck to this very day still thinks Casey was crying and not blinded by the lights, which he supposedly claimed to be the former nerd herder thinks to himself. In any case, the attention on grizzled military veteran is averted to Pulaski who is heading left to a particular area of the room leading the 3 teammates to follow suit. After a few moments, they approach Pulaski who is sticking the 3 cell phones belonging to Casey, Sarah, and Travis into a what seem to be a miniature bomb disposal until of some sort. Afterwards, he reaches over with his right hand grabbing a small incendiary device, switches it on, drops it in, quickly closes the think metallic lid, turns around, and motions his 4 friends/allies to take a few steps back for their own safety just in case. This all happens in one fell swoop. In a matter of a few seconds, they suddenly not only hear a muffled explosion but puffs of smoke billowing out from when the miniature bomb disposal unit. It's at that point, Travis pipes up with a question weighing on his mind.

"So what do we do now?" he inquired.

"I don't know about you…" answered Casey. "…but I'm going to check out the hardware." he stated heading off to one particular area just off to his right.

All 4 individuals witness Casey inevitably stand in front of a specific weapon that apparently caught his eye. A smirk appears on Pulaski's lips witnessing Casey gently retrieve his 7.62x51mm M40 Sniper Rifle with attached silent suppressor, which is considered his baby. He has great taste in sniper rifles he thinks to himself. His thoughts concerning his brother in arms taste in weaponry are abruptly ended by the sound of Chuck's voice snapping him back to reality.

"I never knew this was here. How?"

"Well…" answered Pulaski proudly looking around the room. "…I stumbled upon this baby a week after your wedding, which is when I bought this place after selling my cabin. I did my usual electronic sweep of the house because you always want to be careful just in case." he explained.

"Sure." nodded Travis.

"Of course." said Chuck.

"I agree." Sarah agreed.

Pulaski shrugs his shoulder and then continues on. "Anyways, I was sweeping the hallways when I found the hidden room. Apparently, the previous owner had a panic room secretly built in but now that I own the place it is where I store my weapons among other things." he explained once again. "I replaced the old control panel with a electronic hand scanner and the rest is history."

"Awesome." responded Travis.

Chuck and Sarah agree with their friend/fellow teammate. After a few moments, Chuck has something weighing on his mind that Sarah keenly notices.

"Chuck, you okay?"

"I wish we could figure out what's happening out there. It's not an awesome feeling to not have any eyes and ears on what's going on, especially now we don't have any means of communications.." the brown haired man said shaking his head.

"You got that right dude. It's like Superman not having his powers and he's just plain ole' Clark Kent." responded Travis reaching up raking his fingers on both hands through his hair.

In that instance, Sarah reaches up with her right hand in order to rub her husband's left shoulder. "I do too babe. Unfortunately, we're unable to use our equipment at Castle to listen on some chatter."

There is a brief moment of silence but it would abruptly end as Pulaski responds. "This place may not have the equipment quite like yours in Castle to listen in on some chatter but I have the next best thing." he explained.

Chuck and Sarah briefly turn their heads facing each other then turn their attention to Pulaski. "You do?" they both retort in unison.

"Yup."

"Where?" wondered Sarah looking around the room.

It's at that point, Pulaski sticks his right hand in his left front pocket. He pulls it out retrieving something from his pocket and holds what appears to be a small device up in his hand showing the happily married couple. "Right here." he answered with a smirk.

Without even looking, he points the device over his left shoulder and presses the button on it. Once he does, Casey's attention on the sniper rifle he's holding along with the rest of his teammates turn to see the entire far end of the wall rise it. When it does, Team Chuck sees what seems to be not only a surveillance system slides forward, but a metal stool rises up from the floor as well.

As usual, Chuck and Travis are amazed at what they see before them. Afterwards, the 4 member of Team Chuck turns his lanky teammate standing to his left and reaches up with his right hand giving him a quick pat on his right shoulder. "Dude, Pulaski's like Batman."

Chuck nods briefly glancing at his teammate standing next to him. "It is pretty awesome Trav." he retorted.

"You guys comin'?" he asked walking off heading to the surveillance system at the far end of the room. Chuck, Sarah, and Travis don't say a word but do express brief smiles as they follow Pulaski. They would inevitably be followed by Casey who after passing him expresses a grunt. He begrudging puts back the M40 Sniper Rifle back in it's place then takes a brief moment to give it a gentle rub. Once he does, he expresses a smirk then heads off to his left joining the rest of the individuals congregating around the surveillance system.

XXX

**Whiz Kid System, Inc.**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 3:45 p.m.<strong>

"Morgan." said Cassidy. The eldest Wexler sister quickly enters the front entrance of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. and makes her way straight to the bearded man standing in front of the receptionist's desk where Beverly Kim is currently sitting behind.

"Cass…" responded Morgan quickly turning around. He briefly looks behind her towards the front entrance then returns his attention to Sarah's older sister. "…is your dad behind you?" he inquired.

Cassidy shakes her head. "No, he and my mom along with my son went straight to Travis' house to check on Shannon and the kids."

She briefly glances at Chuck's secretary then turns her head back facing the little bearded man standing in front of her. Cassidy Wexler has always lived vicariously through her younger sister since learning she was a spy. The thrill, excitement, intrigue, and not to mention the kick butt action that was shared with her in the past would leave her wanting more like a wide eyed little kid. As much as she wanted to hear everything that went on concerning a particular mission, not all of it would be shared because of curtained classified details that needed to be kept on the down low. True, she would most definitely be satisfied with not getting or knowing all the details for that matter even though she is of course a business woman that thrives on having the details at one's own disposal.

Unfortunately, the intrigue of a thrilling and exciting, kick butt mission didn't concern her at the moment as the safety, as well as well being of not only her little sister but her brother-in-law- along with the rest of her friends did. When it came to past missions that would take them foreign lands, she knew that they would always come back because DeAnna would call her, which was something that would certainly be considered a deal made between not only sisters but a father and a daughter. That wasn't the case this time as her father received a call from her brother-in-law's secretary causing absolute concern within not only their family, but their inner circle of friends who have been in the know for quite some time. It's at this point, her thoughts are set aside as she refocuses her attention on Morgan. She furrows her eyebrows and narrows her eyes at the bearded man who in her mind will give her the answers she needs.

"What's going on?" asked Cassidy.

"Not out here." answered the bearded one holding up his right hand. He leans back looking down the hall noticing employees milling about.

"The conference room is empty…" chimed in Beverly Kim standing up from behind her receptionist desk. "…you two can speak privately."

"Thanks Bev." firmly nodded Cassidy.

"You're welcome Ms. Wexler." she retorted.

Morgan nods then gestures for Cassidy to accompany him to the conference room where they can speak privately with each other. After taking their leave from the receptionist area, they enter the conference room with the little bearded man turning on the lights as the two of them enter. Morgan takes a quick second to peak out the conference room door window then turns his attention to Sarah's very concerned older sister. "Okay…" he stated holding both hands in front of him. "…the snatch and grab mission to capture The Ring Director went south."

"What do you mean?" she loudly wondered.

"Shhhhh." In that instance, the bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski waves his hands mad man in order to not only calm Cassidy down, but lower her voice as well. He takes a moment to look out the conference room door window hoping none of the other employees heard the loud outburst that just happened. After waiting for a few seconds, he doesn't see anyone coming or hear any footsteps coming towards their direction causing him to take several deep but quick breaths. His attention outside the conference room is averted back to the intimidating figure standing to his right. "They were set up by The Director himself?" he whispered.

"How?" she responded shaking her head in total disbelief.

"Apparently, The C.I.A. thinks they murdered the new C.I.A. Director."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Morgan shakes his head. "I wish I was Cass." He sidesteps to his right and when he does leans down grabbing the back of one of the conference table chairs. He pulls one out, turns it around a bit, and then plops himself down. As he sits there, he shakes his head playing the entire situation over in his mind. Afterwards, he peers up at Cassidy and continues on. "Thankfully, Beckman gave them the heads up before the C.I.A. arrived to take all 4 of them to custody."

A sense of relief washes over Cassidy's face as she places her right hand over her chest. She can truly feel her heart beating like a drum at that very moment. However, she wouldn't have complete relief unless she knows where her baby sister is. "Where are they?"

"They are in Long Beach laying low at Rand Pulaski's house."

Cassidy nods. "Ok, did they leave a number or anything?"

"No."

"All right, do you know where Pulaski lives."

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." Morgan replied.

Instantly, Cassidy's eyes narrow at the bearded man who has nothing useful to share with him. She clenches her jaw and steps towards him causing Chuck's bosom buddy to grow increasingly fearful for his own life. The oldest Wexler sister stands over Morgan in a menacing way and then bends down placing both hands down on the arm rests gripping them very tightly. Her eyes lock eyes on the man sitting down and she can clearly tell that he deathly afraid of his life at the moment by the way he's sliding back/down in his chair. "Tell me Morgan…" she firmly stated gritting her teeth. Cassidy never breaks eye contact with a very frightened man. "…what _do_ you know?"

"Well…" he nervously answered taking a moment to swallow. He briefly glances either side noticing he's in quite a precarious position and then reluctantly peers back up at the very intimidating woman glaring down at him. "…what I _do _know is that Chuck told me he would make contact once things settled down."

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am." he quickly squeaked out. "That's all he told me. I swear." added Morgan.

There is a brief moment of silence within the conference room as Cassidy turns her head to mull over what Morgan just shared with her. Her attention would inevitably return to the man who is deathly afraid for his life as he asked a seemingly pertinent question with bit of hesitance on his part. "Uh Cass, can I get up now?"

Cassidy doesn't answer Morgan right away. She continues to hover over him like a predatory vulture but afterwards the proud mother to Hunter Wexler and Chief Operating Officer of Wexler Industries releases her tight grip on the arm rests of the chair. Once she releases her grip on the arm rest of the chair and straightens up, Cassidy turns around with her arms crossed inevitably taking a few steps forward. While doing so, Morgan slides down but she completely ignores the sound of a semi-loud thump on the floor behind her. "I hope you are ok D." she quietly muttered under breath.

XXX

**Rand Pulaksi's Beachfront Residence - Secret Man Cave**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 4:15 p.m.<strong>

Pulaski sits on the metal stool in front of the surveillance system with one hand placed on the right side of his black head phones. For the past hour, he's been busy listening on some chatter and every once and a while handed over his head phones to each team member to listen in on what's being said concerning the situation revolving around the death of the new C.I.A. Director, which they were set up to take the fall by the nefarious Ring Director. After a few moments, he removes the head phones letting them hang around his neck. He then turns around whole still seated in the metal chair facing the fab foursome who inevitably step back a few feet away in order to face him.

"As you guys heard, it doesn't sound good at all."

"Affirmative." gruffly responded Casey. "From what I heard, they're not going to rest until they capture us, especially since it's a top C.I.A. official who was murdered." the proud marine added.

"This isn't awesome. So what do we do?" wondered Chuck.

"We play this out smart babe and make smart decisions. If we make the wrong one's then we won't be able to clear our name." retorted Sarah.

"In order to do that, _we_ have to make The Director confess that he murdered the new C.I.A. Director whereby setting us up to take the fall." chimed in Travis shaking his head. "_How_ are we going to do that knowing The C.I.A. is out looking for us?"

"Hell if I know Trav." said Chuck. "What I do know is once things settle down we need to contact Beckman along with the rest of our friends and family."

"Negative on friends and family." the NSA agent grunted shaking his head. "Too dangerous. We also put their lives in danger if we do remember that Bartowski." Casey gruffly added.

_Casey is right. _Sarah stands there knowing that if you do attempt to contact family or friends for that matter it's not just their life that will be placed in great danger. It's better that they don't know exactly where they are or have full disclosure of the matter at hand because it frees them from possibly being interrogated or quite possibly threatened to give them the information they don't have. As much as she wants to call her family and tell them she's okay, the blonde beauty can't because she wants to keep them safe. Yet, she can't help but feel for her teammate Travis who has a wife and 3 kids. She glances over at him standing to her left knowing how much he must be worrying about them and vice versa. Granted, she's used to this type of life being that their whole life has been revolving around being a member of the Zeitgeist but this is a whole new ball game she thinks to herself.

"I agree with Casey. We'll have to find a way to contact Beckman and give her the SITREP." responded happily married woman.

"Oh…" interjected Pulaski. "…you need a way to contact Beckman. I got that no problem." he added standing up. The former member to Kirk Archer's team steps to his left and heads towards a medium sized locker with double doors against the wall situated next to several of his weapons. After reaching it, he stands there for brief moment glancing over his right shoulder then returns his attention to the locker itself. He places both hands gripping handles of each locker door then turns the handles inevitably opening them up. When he does, he turns around stepping to the his right. "Here ya go."

Team Chuck stands there for a moment in awe of what they see before them. As all 4 of them step forward in order to inspect the items for a much more closer inspection, Travis pipes up as he elbows his friend and fellow teammate Chuck standing beside him. "Dude, he's better than Batman, he's freakin' James Bond."

Chuck nods expressing a grin on lips in response to what Travis said. His attention on Travis inevitably turns to Pulaski who is standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You have a lot of burn phones man."

"Hey…" shrugged Pulaski. "…you never know when you're going to need one. I'm always prepared for anything." he added.

"Prepared for what? World War 3?" retorted Casey.

Casey is about to respond when Sarah chimes in. "It doesn't matter partner. We have a way of contacting Beckman but not right now. Things need to settle down a bit before we can."

"Sarah's right. We've been through so much today and we all need to decompress from the situation." stated Chuck. He then turns to face not only Travis but everybody else as well. "I know it's going to be hard because we're concerned about our friends and family but we need to just sit down catching our breath."

"Yeah big guy..." chimed in Travis. "...do like what the lead singer of Frankie Goes To Hollywood says in his most popular song." he added.

"What would that be?" wondered Pulaski.

"Relax." Chuck and Travis replied in unison.

"I'm not the type of guy who relaxes Bartowski." The Colonel grumbled.

"If only there was a bonsai tree around." chuckled the 4th member of Team Chuck.

The grizzled military veteran shoots a glaring stare at Travis causing the sound of chuckling to immediately stop. It's at that point, Pulaski pipes up getting everybody's attention. "Hey, I think I have something to help Casey relax since I know how he thinks from one fellow sniper to another." he said stepping forward and past Team Chuck. Pulaski heads towards a covered sheet in the middle right area of the room where a wall behind the sheet is riddle with bullet holes. In any case, he is followed by the rest of the 4 person team and after reaching the covered sheet, the trained sniper grabs the bottom end uncovers it causing a smirk to slowly appear on Casey's lips.

"Isn't that Mahmoud Ahmadinjad?" asked Travis gesturing to the target head made out of cardboard.

"Yup…" nodded Pulaski. "…and Fidel Castro along with Kim Jong Il, Osama Bin Ladin, as well as Momar Kadafi. So what do you think?" he added rotating the contraption.

A hint of smile appears on Sarah's as she briefly glances at her partner who sounds off a pleasurable grunt. "I _think_ my partner will be able to relax just fine." she answered leaning over to her right gently bumping him.

It's at that point, a semi-loud grumbling sound is heard within the room and it isn't coming from Casey. The attention is immediately turned to Chuck who has his right hand on his stomach. "My bad, I guess I'm hungry." he stated patting his stomach with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'll make a food run." responded Pulaski heading towards the open metal door. "You two…" He points to Chuck and Travis with Sarah standing next to her husband. "…the door to my other man cave is open so feel free to use the pool table."

Chuck and Travis simultaneously look at each other. "Awesome." they both respond in unison.

"Agent Walker…"

Sarah immediately cuts him off. "I'm fine."

"Casey…" Pulaski stops and just waves off what he was going to say to him. "…pizza good with you guys? I'm going to head over to my local pizza place." he asked standing in the doorway.

"Fine with us." responded Chuck. He then quirk's his right brow. "You're not going to order it by phone?" questioned the tall, lanky man.

"I'm always careful…" he answered. "…especially when it comes to going on a food run."

All 3 team members nod while Casey continues to be transfixed on the mechanized target in front of him. Afterwards, Pulaski is about to turn around in order to head up the stairs when Sarah suddenly stops him. "Pulaski!"

"Yeah?" he replied glancing over his right shoulder with one foot on the flight stairs.

"Vegetarian, no olives…" requested Sarah. "…if you don't mind." she added with a grin.

Pulaski is briefly silent for a moment but then expresses a grin as well. He then nods acknowledging the blonde's request and when he does he turns around heading up the stairs inevitably disappearing out of sight.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 6:15 p.m.<strong>

_As you we reported earlier, motorists in the vicinity of Hollywood Blvd near Grauman's Chinese Theater were rocked not by an earthquake, but by an explosion that caused a dark S.U.V. to plunge down to the end of the red line tracks located just underneath. From what we gathered, a top government official has apparently died because of the explosion. The details of what happened or who was involved are not being shared at this point but once we are able to get further details on the situation Channel 13 KPF news will have it. On to sports…_

"He did it…" stated Ellie quickly muting it. She stands up making her way to the front of the big screen tv. She shakes hear head while pacing back and forth. "…John murdered that top government official." she added reaching with her right had in order to bite her finger nails.

Elli and Devon were practically glued to their big screen television once the news of what happened earlier in the day hit the airwaves. They sat their dumbfounded at the seemingly chaotic scene unfolding before them in the comfort of their own living room. As much as they were rendered speechless by the aftermath of the controlled chaos that was going on in Hollywood Blvd, they still couldn't believe their long time neighbor was the main person responsible for such a heinous act.

I know babe. It's certainly puts big brain stamp on our brains that's for sure." retorted the handsome heart surgeon tending to his baby daughter.

"I'm going to call Justin." she said. Ellie quickly reaches down to retrieve her Iphone sitting on the coffee table.

"Ellie, I don't think…"

Devon doesn't get to finish his sentence as he sees his wife quickly put up her finger while she dials a number with the other hand. After a few seconds of waiting, the other end picks up.

"_Ellie, what's up? You and Devon okay?"_

"We're fine Justin. Did you see the news." she quickly replied.

"_Yes we did. Trust me, we're going to get John Casey for what he did. So just relax."_

"I know you are but…"

"_But what?"_

Ellie locks eyes with her husband who has their baby daughter Clara in his arms. As she stands there with a worried look on her face, her fears come to the surface causing her to share them one in particular with Justin. "We can't sit back and relax. What if John comes back. I don't, my family doesn't feel safe."

There is a brief silence on the other end of the line causing the eldest Bartowski sibling to become concerned. She being nervously playing with her necklace but her she would be somewhat calmed down once she hears the double agent's voice once again. _"Ok, go to the speaker I gave you and Devon. The one I said will protect you."_

"Ok." she replied. Ellie walks towards the island where she set the speaker down on. "I'm here, what's next?" inquired the brunette looking over the speaker. As she does, Devon approaches with their daughter in her arms.

"_Open it." _

Ellie arches her right brow upon hearing that. "How?"

"_Press all three buttons at once and then wait for a click." he answered._

After taking a brief moment to glance at her husband, she complies with Justin's instructions. She presses all 3 button on the speaker and after a few seconds the couple hear a click. Once it clicks, a secret panel suddenly opens causing Ellie to glance back over her left shoulder towards her husband. Her attention on her husband is focused back to Justin on the phone. "It's open."

"_Good, now reach in and grab it."_

Once again Ellie complies and as she sticks her hand into retrieve whatever Justin put in there, Devon asks a seemingly pertinent question. "What is it?"

In that instance, Ellie takes out the object placed in the speaker and then slowly towards around in order to show her husband. She lifts her head and answers him. "A gun." she softly said.

Devon's eyes go completely wide. "Definitely not awesome." he breathed out.

XXX


	15. Protection

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. This chapter focuses on the aftermath of what happened after Ellie retrieves a gun given to her by Justin. Team Chuck tries to relax as best they can and what better way than partaking in pizza provided by Polaski. The question again: How long will they be able to say hidden? Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**Protection **

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 6:20 p.m.<strong>

As a doctor, she swore an oath to save lives not take them away she thinks to herself. To her, the thought of even having a gun in the house causes her to have that sick to her stomach feeling. The coldness to the handle of the gun she's holding in the palm of her hand is absolutely foreign to her to the point where it just feels all wrong. It's as if she's betraying her oath just holding the gun in her hand. She would rather be holding the cold handle of a scalpel because in her mind it is considered a tool that saves lives rather than takes it away.

For her, she's not only witnessed many people enter the operating room because of life threatening gun shot wounds, but performed surgery on them as well. True, many of the patients were unfortunate robbery victims that clung to life on the operating table while others were the people responsible for nearly taking an innocent life away. There have been plenty of times while operating on a bad guy who she learned killed or murdered somebody in cold blood she thought to herself it would be so easy to just let him die. Nobody would never know and it would be considered just an unfortunate mistake on her part. However, she didn't let that happen because she not only considered highly unethical, but it's not the type of person she is.

Eleanor Faye Bartowski-Woodcomb is a kind hearted, loving, caring, good person she repeats over and over in her head as she briefly shakes her head staring at the deadly piece of hardware in her hands. In that moment, she lifts her head inevitably locking eyes with her husband who she clearly notices a mixture of fear, anxiety, disbelief, and astonishment that are quite possibly being seen in her eyes by him. Her eyes slowly avert down to their daughter who eyes continue to be shielded thanks to her husband's efforts of not wanting her to have that image permanently brain stamped. A bit presumptuous on Devon's part but their daughter is a very perceptive girl at such a young age she thinks to herself.

Ellie's thoughts concerning the matter at hand are inevitably set aside as she shakes her head in order to respond to what Justin provided her to protect not only her, but her family as well. "Justin…." Ellie pauses as she lightly holds the gun in her right hand. As she does, Devon continues to shield his daughter's eyes from seeing gun currently being held by her mother. "…I don't know."

"_Ellie, it's for your own protection. John Casey is a very dangerous man and you need that in case he tries to hurt you and your family or worse…" _Ellie hears the momentary pause over the phone causing her to hold her nervously hold her breathe for a brief second. Yet, to her it seemed like a lifetime. _"…kill you."_

"It's just, I don't think…"

"_Don't think, just take the gun Ellie." insisted Justin. "You don't have a choice when you and your family's life is in danger. Listen, Casey will not think twice about killing you and not shed a tear about it. To him, it's just another job and 3 more bodies added to his hit list." he emphatically added over the phone. "So I suggest you take the gun."_

"Okay…" Ellie breathed out. "…but I would feel a whole lot better if you were protecting us Justin." she insisted in a pleading manner.

"That would awesome." whispered Devon nodding at his beautiful but fearful wife. The handsome heart surgeon continues to cover his baby daughter's eyes fearful the image of her mother holding a gun would send not only a bad message when she grows older, but he doesn't want Clara to even see a gun let alone touch one.

"_I have my have hands full with the mess that John Casey left for us. I'm sorry." he replied._

"I…" started the eldest Bartowski sibling. "…I understand."

As much as she understood the situation and how John Casey truly turned their lives upside down, Ellie couldn't help but feel helpless. True, Justin gave them a gun for their own protection but to be perfectly honest she nor Devon weren't considered the type of people to bring absolute justice for protection sake. Granted, a dangerous man such as their seemingly sweet and considerate neighbor deserves to be put to justice but shooting him isn't the answer she thinks to herself. She doesn't have a spiteful or vengeful bone in her body to pull the trigger against any dangerous individual even if that dangerous individual is one John Casey. She is suddenly snapped from her temporary thought haze by the sound of a deep breathe on the other end of line. In that instance, she hears the voice of their trusted friend responding.

_"Listen…" stated Justin. "…if it makes you feel any better I can assign an agent over to you. How does that sound?"_

Instantly, Ellie's eyes widen with a mixture joyous relief upon hearing that from him. "You would sign an agent to protect us. That would be fantastic…" she happily answered with a smile on her face. The smile resonated with Devon who exudes a smile of his own. "…thank you very much. I…we appreciate what you are doing for us Justin."

"_Think nothing of it Ellie. You and Devon are my friends." replied the crafty double agent. "Trust me, I wouldn't let anything happen to both of you and to you precious little daughter as well."_

"I feel much better after you said that." responded frazzled mother and wife.

A brief moment of silence is heard over the other end of the line until Justin's voice is heard once again. _"Promise me something."_

"Anything, what is it?" she inquired.

"_Keep the gun with you at all times. You're going to need just in case. I know you feel uneasy with it but in the heat of the moment and you have a choice to make of either you or Casey, the choice is always you. Remember that Ellie._

Ellie is silent for a second but then answers. "I'll remember."

"_Good. Call me any time and I'll also work to get an agent assigned to you." Justin said with a comforting, reassuring tone to his voice._

"Thank you."

"_No problem." _

The conversation between Ellie and Justin would end. Once Ellie set down her Iphone down on the island next to speaker, she and Devon who continues to cover his daughter's eyes simple stare at the gun in her hand. It's silent within the living room/dining area of Casa Woodcomb with the exception of the coos and caws of their precious little daughter possibly thinking a game of peek a boo is being played. The silent conversation between husband and wife inevitably reach it's crescendo as they both nod at each other. It leads Elle to turn back around placing the gun provided to her by Justin back into the speaker where she retrieved it from. After closing the secret hatch, she momentarily stares at the speaker then gradually turns around looking at her husband and baby daughter whose vision is no longer hindered by Devon's hands covering her eyes.. Once again, not a word is spoken knowing both of them do not even want to acknowledge the fact there is a gun in their house. It's at that point, they both walk off to enjoy some family time together because Lord knows it's much needed.

XXX

**Rand Polaski Beachfront Resident - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 7:35 p.m.<strong>

"Man…" stated Travis dropping the remaining remnants of pizza crust on the plate he's holding.. The 4th member of Team Chuck leans forward placing the plate gently on the coffee table then leans back sinking comfortably in the chair he has laid claim to. "…that hit the spot." he added patting his stomach with his right hand expressing a contented smile.

A total of six boxes of pizzas were bought by Rand Polaski. It most certainly lifted the spirits of everyone in the room after the experiencing a truly intense situation in which they were framed for the murder of a high profile government official. A government official was to become the next C.I.A. Director. However, instead of dwelling on that unfortunate matter they chowed down on some much needed nourishment knowing the past several hours of avoiding potentially being captured have pretty much left them unable to eat anything but that was certainly rectified.

"Roger that." grunted Casey stick the remaining piece of pizza into his mouth.

As cold school killer stands in front of fire place chewing his pizza and washing it down with a bottle of cold beer, Chuck and Sarah are on the couch finishing up their pizzas as well. The happily married couple is clearly satisfied with their meal by the contented smiles on their faces and once they place their plates on the coffee table they both lean back on the couch with the brown haired business owner left arm around his lovely wife. The two hold a bottle of beer in their hand as they sit back and relax.

"We agree two." stated Chuck raising his bottle of beer towards Polaski. "It was awesome of you to pick up the tab for the pizzas Polaksi. We'll pay you back one this whole crazy situation is cleared up and we clear our names." he added taking a quick swig of his beer.

"Yeah…" responded Sarah snuggling next to her loving husband. "…thanks Polaski."

After washing down the last remaining remnants of pizza in his mouth with some beer, Polaski responds to the gratefulness coming not only from who considers allies but friends as well. "No problem." Polaski's attention is averted from the happily married couple sitting together on the couch to Casey standing to his right. "Did you make use of the shooting range?"

"Affirmative. It helped release some of the frustration and aggression I've been feeling with all that's happened today." replied the veteran government agent.

"You did?" wondered Travis quirking his right brow. "It must have been sound proof down there with the door closed because Chuck, Sarah, and I were trying to relax out in the patio."

In that instance, Chuck interjected himself into the conversation. "Emphasis on the try Trav. It's hard to enjoy the awesome beach scenery with C.I.A. after us, The Ring namely The Director framing us for murder, and the safety of Shaw, our friends, as well as family out there." he explained shaking his head.

While sitting comfortably next to her husband with her head nestled on his left shoulder, Sarah could clearly tell how worried he is concerning the situation by not only the sound of his voice but the tone as well. The blonde beauty truly knows her husband and how much he puts the weight of the world on his shoulders knowing he doesn't have to go about this alone. It's the type of person he is and why she absolutely fell in love with him. Granted, he tends to forget sometimes but she along with the rest of his friends and family are there to remind him of that she thinks to himself.

"Don't worry babe…." responded the blonde beauty. "…we'll find a way to fix this whole situation. We always do." she added reaching forward with her right hand to rub Chuck's right thigh.

In that moment, Chuck squeezes his loving wife and turns his head in order to gently kiss the top of it. Unfortunately, the moment between the couple abruptly ends when they both hear the voice of their fellow teammate and friend Travis speaking up. "Oh man…" stated the 4th member of Team reaching up to rub his eyes. "…I was going to go for a run on the beach tonight to work off the pizza I ate but that ain't going to happen. I'll do it tomorrow night." he proclaimed as his hands move from his eyes to raking his dark locks with his fingers.

"When you do, just let me know. I put my home on lock down at night and if any intruder tries to break in I will know. Like I said, it's better be safe than sorry." he explained.

"Will do." nodded Travis.

"We understand." Chuck responded.

After sounding of a clearly audible yawn, the enforcer of Team Chuck chimes in. "I'm going to do some more target practice." he grunted walking off making his way to Polaski's other man cave.

"I think I'll join you." Polaski retorted heading in the same direction Casey is going to. He is about to disappear into the hallway when he suddenly stops, turns, and looks over at his left shoulder. "You guys want to come?" he asked.

"No can do. I'm too full to get up." Travis stated patting his stomach with both hands. In that instance, a loud belch is sounded off within the room. It last for a brief moment and when afterwards he looks at all 3 individuals just staring at him. "Excuse me."

The beloved spy couple can't help but express a hearty chuckle concerning a man who ate an entire box of pizza. They had their doubts he could do it but he was able to. It almost because a competition between Chuck and Travis to see who can eat the most but after the 4th slice Chuck couldn't eat any more so he gracefully bowed out, which for Sarah was the right thing to do. As for the veteran C.I.A. agent, her attention on Travis is inevitably averted from Travis to Polaski standing at the opening of the hallway.

"Chuck and I are going to spend some time on the beach." she stated with a smile on her face.

"We are?" quirking his right brow.

"Yes…" Sarah replied turning her head to face Chuck. "…we are." she added with a soft grin.

For a brief moment, Chuck's brain shut down when his wife flashed her smile at him. He quickly recovered and then turned his head towards Polaski. "Yeah, we are." nodded the happily married man expressing a gin of his own.

Polaski nodded. "Ok, just let me know when you two get back. I'll turn on the security system." he responded patting the wall then disappearing out of sight.

The happily married couple get up from the couch hand in hand and hand but before they head the living room door towards the back patio, they check on Travis. "You good dude?" inquired the lanky business owner peering down at his friend.

"I'm awesome man but could you do me a favor?" he asked with contented smile peering up at his fellow teammates/friends.

"What's that Trav?" wondered the blonde beauty.

Travis averts his attention from Chuck and Sarah to the object sitting on the coffee table. "Hand me the remote to the tv because I can't move from this spot." he said pointing to it.

The spy couple could only snicker at his request. From their point of view, Travis looked as if he was a beached whale sitting on the couch, which is down right funny to them. In Chuck's mind, they had better get a move on before he does more than just sound off a loud belch. It's at that point, Chuck steps back and reaches down in order to retrieve to remote the remote for the big screen tv attached above the fireplace. After handing it to him, the former reluctant spy gives Travis a quick pat on his shoulder then heads out the through living room door towards the back patio to spend time with his lovely wife on the beach.

XXX

**The Beach - Polaski Beachfront Residence**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 8:35 p.m.<strong>

"It's not our beach…" Chuck softly said sitting next to Sarah. "…but it comes close." he added kissing the top of his wife's head as he has his right arm wrapped around her.

Chuck and Sarah watched a beautiful sunset as they sit together on the beach just several yards away from Polaski's residence. Their socks and shoes are off letting the cool sand engulf their feet. True, they have been through so much in just one day that being up to sit quietly as the not only see but hear the crashing waves in front of them than crashing debris is considered very relaxing to both of them. As the rustling wind blows their hair back a bit, the couple take it all in knowing their lives have completely turned upside down due to the heinous actions of The Ring Director. Yet, they're tying not to think about it the best they can and try to just enjoy the moment they're experiencing right now.

Sarah takes a deep breath and then releases. Once she does, the blonde beauty responds to her husband. "Every beach is ours babe. It's just a matter of how special we make it together." she said.

Chuck briefly silent as he lets the words that his best friend for life said sink in. Afterwards, he gives his response to her. "You're right…" he answered lean back in order to face expressing a soft smile. "…this moment right here is special." he added.

Sarah reciprocates with a soft smile of her own. In that instance, the soft smile that she notices on her husband's face suddenly fades instantly telling her something is weighing on his mind. She knows that because of the hectic situation they been entrusted into they weren't able to contact loved ones. As a spy, she has experienced or heard of situations in the past where a frame job happened in which a high profile individual was killed. The best thing to do was lay low and not contact anyone for quite some time because communication of any kind is monitored. The opportunity to make contact would happened once things settled down and Chuck knows that now she thinks to herself as she sits next to him.

"Thinking about Ellie?" she inquired.

The far off look Chuck had would disappear from his eyes as it immediately refocused on to her. A brief tight lipped smile is expressed as he answers Sarah. "Is it that obvious?" he replied.

"Don't worry…" softly stated Sarah reaching up caressing her husband's right cheek with her left hand. "…she'll be fine. She's well protected remember." she added with absolute reassurance.

"I know babe but…" In that moment, Chuck pauses and then turns his head to gaze out into the ocean.

Sarah quirks her right brow at that particular pause. "But what?" she wonders.

Chuck shakes his head for a few seconds before answering his wife. For the lanky business owner, he knows that his friends and family are well protected from not only The Ring, but from the possibility of being taken into custody by the C.I.A. However, knowing The Ring they would find a way to get the information in order to get to them by use any means necessary. It's considerably frightening thought he thinks to himself but as much as he can't help but have that particular thought cross his mind, he would like to at least talk to them, especially his sister Ellie just to see she is fairing.

"I just have this feeling in the pit of stomach something is wrong…" he responded. "…you know."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I have that feeling too but you have to remain strong not only for but for everybody else. I'm worried about my family too. So is Travis and Casey too even though they don't show it."

"I know." nodded Chuck peering down at the sand in front of him. After a brief moment, he peers back up gazing into the soothing ocean once again. "Once this situation is over and we prove that The Director framed us for the C.I.A. Director's murder, I want to tell Ellie everything. I've been protecting her from the truth for so long." he added.

"Are you sure?"

"Chuck nodded once again to reaffirm his decision. "I hate lying to her and it's time to tell her who I really am and what I do." he replied turning to face Sarah.

"I know and I'll be right there with you by your side when you tell her."

"Thanks." smiled the brown haired man.

"No problem and hey…" Sarah stated with a soft smile. "…we're team and don't you forget that babe." she added reaching over to rub his left knee with her right hand.

"Yes we are and I'm not going to forget."

"Awesome." Sarah briefly pauses as she snuggles up next to her husband. "If you do, I'm going to have to punish you." the veteran agent softly responded.

"Reeaaallyyy."

In response, Sarah lightly punched Chuck in the stomach causing him to react with slight laughter on his part. "You know what I mean. You tend to go at things alone forgetting you have Casey, Travis, and not to mention your own wife backing you up."

Once again Chuck lets those words sink. It's true, he does have the unfortunate pension of heading straight into danger and not letting others come with him in order to fight the good fight. He doesn't want to be alone in this and thankfully he isn't. "I realize that and I'm lucky to have that backup, especially you by my side We're the perfect team and nothing…nobody will ever break that up." he retorted lean back to face her. Chuck leans forward softly placing his right hand on the side of his wife's cheek and then presses his lips against hers. The spy couple continue to share a special kiss together on what is now considered their beach under the romantic moonlit starry filled night sky.

XXX

**DN1 - General Beckman's Office**  
><strong>Washington, D.C.<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 10:35 p.m.<strong>

General Diane Beckman stands stoic in front of her office window. Her steely gaze isn't locked on anything in particular. However, her thoughts are locked on the unfortunate situation that happened to her former team concerning the apparent frame job that The Ring Director concocted. If it wasn't for her alerting Team Chuck to run and escape they would have been captured right on the spot in Castle. True, she knows risked endangering her own career to help a team who is not only considered traitors but murderers as well. Yet, if she had to do it all over again she would do the exact same thing because in her heart of hearts she knows they didn't do it.

In her mind, they aren't capable of murder unless it was in self defense. As she stands there not budging from her place at the window, she hopes that they were able to get the message she secretly sent. If she knows Colonel Casey and she does, he was able to notice the morse code she secretly sent and inform the rest of the team they need to get of dodge real quick. Casey is her best agent she thinks to herself and he knows that because of the situation they are in, the two of them will have to meet face to face. Granted, the situation has to die down in order to have that happened and it won't happen tonight but tomorrow night to be exact.

Beckman knows a secret location where she will meet up with Casey in order to get a SITREP. It's just a matter of leaving right now but not making it look like just any another business trip in order to throw off any suspicions on why she is going. It's at that point, the tiny red headed woman turns walking away from her window and heads towards the phone on her desk. After picking up the phone placing it against her right ear, she presses a button on the base. After waiting a few seconds, the other end picks up.

"Have the jet ready, I'm heading to Los Angeles." she stated placing the phone down back on it's base.

Afterwards, she grabs her coat hanging on the coat rack and then drapes over her left arm. Once she does, she walks out of her office and eventually into the hallway. As she heads towards the elevator, the seemingly haunting echo of her heels hitting the linoleum floor reverberate within hallway walls. As if on cue, the sound of an elevator ding is heard and the door separate letting the Beckman to step in. Once the door closes, the lights above the elevator go down and once they do a dark suited man appears holding a cell phone against his left ear.

"She just left sir." he stated briefly staring at the elevator doors.

"_Excellent, follow her and keep me informed."_

"Yes sir." replied the dark suited man.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way and pretty much laziness as well. I will get more chapters put out I promise. What do you think? Reviews would be most awesome.<em>**


	16. Happy Ending

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. This chapter primarily focuses on Chuck and Ellie. The relationship they both share and how much they truly mean to each other. In any case, a surprise will be made and it's not going to a good one for Team Chuck. Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD._

**Happy Ending**

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Facility**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 20th, 2010 9:45 p.m.<strong>

A muffled but deep pleasurable moan is heard as a very attractive woman gives a massage to a man laying on his stomach on a massage table within the room. The room itself is semi-lit with candles glowing around the room. It's a considerably relaxing atmostphere to say the least. However, the man isn't completely naked as a white towel is covering the lower midsection of his body. The naked man isn't alone as there is another man in the same position with a equally attractive woman being given a massage as well. Both men are sounding of a mixture of pleasurable relief as the two women continue to work their magic on every area of their bodies.

As the sounds of euphoric pleasure is once again heard from both men, one of them speaks up. "I have been on the wrong side of the law all these years." the man faintly breathed out.

"I told you Daniel. There are definitely perks being the bad guy." retorted the British Ring Director.

_Yes there are. _For the past 5 years, Shaw's blind hatred for both The Ring and it's Director were it's main fuel to keep him going in order to bring justice for the sake of his late wife. His unwavering focus in attaining any lead and torturing countless Ring associates that were captured would most definitely lead him to the person responsible for taking the life of the one woman he truly loved and still loves to this day. True, his devotion for vengeance and justice led him to be appointed the team leader of what is considered to be THE best team ever assembled but what he never expected was to be leading the woman responsible for his wife's death unbeknownst to him.

All his efforts in attaining vital clues to one day getting his hands on the asshole responsible for such a cowardly and heinous act were considered stepping stones to inevitably coming face to face with him. Unfortunately, the him was in fact a her and when the truth was revealed to him by his now former enemy turned ally it was like a shot to the stomach. For a brief moment he couldn't breathe and tears formed in his eyes but none were nearly shed . However, that was quickly over as tears never dropped down from the sides of his cheeks and disbelief he was feeling gradually turned from anger into absolute rage. It was when he woke up in his hospital bed located that he knew revenge would be sought after and it would certainly be inflicted on C.I.A. Agent Sarah Walker Bartowski.

Now that he has aligned himself with The Ring, his resources are in his mind insurmountable. When it comes to the rules and not to mention the law that he's been adhering to the point where he's come close to crossing over in the past they've definitely been thrown out the proverbial window he thinks to himself. He's tasted the oh so sweet nectar of evil and has sold his sold his sold to devil coming in the form of The Ring Director. In his mind, he is going to use them to fulfill what he set out to do 5 years old knowing they are using him, which is a fair deal because when it comes to the endgame everybody is going to get what they deserves. It's that particular thought that causes a smile to appear on his lips.

"You speak the truth." he responds expressing another pleasurable moan of relief. "A little lower please…" Shaw requested from the very attractive massage therapist giving him a deep tissue massage in the area of his lower back. "…oh yeah right there. That's the spot." the nefarious team leader added.

"I'm glad you decided to join the right team. As I told you before, what's mine is at your disposal and that other particular matter we discussed…"

Shaw lifts his head, turns and faces The Director to his right. "I'm in and like I told you before I want Agent Walker to suffer. I want her to feel the pain and torment I felt when I lost someone I loved." he firmly stated.

The Director slowly lifted his head causing him to grimace due to the pain he's feeling not only on his neck, but every other part of his body as well. "She will, I assure you of that." His attention averts from Shaw to the attractive young woman hovering over him on his right. A devilish smile creeps on to his lips as he peers up at her. "Use those soft and pretty little fingers to work your magic on my neck my dear. It's screaming for your attention." he arrogantly requested placing his face in the spacious hold provided.

"Yes sir." smile the young woman.

The two woman continue to pleasure both men in regards to their aching bodies that suffered painful injuries. Granted, The Director is in more pain that Shaw but you wouldn't know by the way the Team Chuck leader is growling as his lower back is being worked on. As the two men are enjoying one of the many countless Ring perks, the sound of a cell phone is ring leading both men to produce their cell phones from seemingly out of nowhere causing the two massage therapists to not only stop, but step back as well.

"Not mine, it must be yours." responded Shaw as the sound of ringing continues to be heard. He sits up with the towel now wrapped around his waist covering the lower part of his body. A brief mischievous smirk expressed towards the lovely young woman and the his attention is directed towards The Director who is now in a seated position.

"Indeed it is." replied The Ring Director. He is about to answer it when he turns his head to face the his massage therapist. "Don't go away darling. You're not finished yet." he stated with a wry smile. "Yes, what is it?" There is a momentary pause as he, along with everyone else in the room, are transfixed on the man taking a seemingly important call in front of them. After a few seconds, he hangs up. "It seems General Beckman is heading to Los Angeles."

In that instance, a wide smile appears on Shaw's lips. "This is just getting better and better."

"Quite right Daniel." The Director gravelly retorted. "Wherever she is going and whoever she is going to meet we will be there. The pieces are falling into place and trust me when I say it's going to end up a happy ending for both of us." he added with a arrogant smirk once again plastered on his lips.

"Speaking of happy endings…" he began. Shaw turns his attention from The Director to the very attractive message therapist standing to his left with a devilish grin appearing on his lips.

XXX

**Polaski Beachfront Residence - Back Patio**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21th, 2010 8:45 a.m.<strong>

The following morning Chuck dressed in a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants steps out into the back patio with one of the burner phones clutched in his right hand. He walks towards the wooden railing and leans against it for a few moments. He briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Once he does, the successful business owner gazes out into seemingly calming Long Beach waves that are considerably relaxing. Yet, a part of him can't relax knowing his family and friends are out there possibly facing dangers from the repercussions of their actions that they weren't responsible for. Nonetheless, he needed to hear her voice just to know that she is at least doing okay knowing his niece could very well face imminent danger as well, which he doesn't want to have happen.

As he stands there, he peers down inevitably noticing the shattered remains of his Iphone. He kneels down sifting through what's left he finds the chip with all the numbers stored within it. As much as he wants to stick it in the burner phone, he knows that it certainly will be tracked once he calls his sister whose phone may very well be tapped by the C.I.A. Instead, he picks it up and then stands up placing it in his pajama pocket essentially reminding himself to put it somewhere else much safer. Afterwards, he takes few steps back to where he stands at the top step of the wooden stairs leading to the beach. He takes a step down and then lowers himself in order to have a seat. Once he does, he lifts the phone in his right hand and presses a series of numbers he knows by heart as the wind rustles his hair to and fro. After a few brief seconds of waiting the other end of the line picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, El, good morning to you, Devon, and my awesome baby niece." he responded with a smile on his face.

"_Same to you little brother. Are you using another phone?" she wondered._

Chuck knew he had to lie to her in order to protect her once again from the truth. Yet, he made the decision he was going to finally tell her the truth once and for all but not now. Now, he had to give her an elaborate story of why he isn't calling her on his phone, which was unfortunately destroyed by Polaski. "I'm out of town with Sarah. I decided to take her on a romantic getaway with no cell phones and definitely no work to speak of."

"_I'm proud of you and yeah…" she replied. "…the two of you sure need to get away for a while, especially you." she added with a bit of a chuckle heard over the phone by the youngest Bartowski sibling. _

"How are you doing sis?" inquired Chuck. He truly wanted to know just for his own edification and mental, as well as, emotional reasoning. To be perfect honest, just hearing her voice gave him the uplift he needed because he could barely sleep last night with his thoughts racing about the people he loved and cared out being in harms way. It's at that point, he could hear a soft sigh on the other end of the line causing him to considerably concerned. "El, you all right?"

There is a momentary pause on the other end of the line but that would soon end as Ellie responds to her little brother. _"I'm fine Chuck. It's just that…" she pauses once again then continues on. "…Clara has been fussy and we hardly slept last night."_

As much as he didn't want to he chuckle, he knew what she and Devon were going through with a newborn baby and all. In order to rectify this he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. You guys are dealing with a lot and sleep is hard to come by, especially when you have a new baby."

For Chuck, he didn't have any idea the lack of sleep was in fact the result of finding out Casey is not who he says he is. The eldest Bartowski sibling would also lie to a certain extent to her baby brother as well by giving him the truth in a way that doesn't reveal much. _"It isn't awesome at all. We couldn't sleep much last night because of it." she explained. "Listen, when you and Sarah get back we should talk. Just some serious you and me time okay?"_

In that moment, Chuck nodded knowing that was definitely true what she said. They truly needed to have a serious talk concerning his secret life as a spy. "I was about to say the same thing sis." he replied expressing a brief tight lipped smile. The brown haired man knew that he needed to get off the phone or his phone could be traced to Polaski's residence. "Hey, give my niece a kiss for me and I'll talk to you when I get back."

"_I will. Love ya little brother."_

"Ditto."

After the end of the line clicks off, Chuck grips the burner phone tightly in his right hand. To him, a small weight is lifted off his shoulders regarding his sister, nice, and brother-in-law but much of it is still there when it comes to the rest of his friends. He knows that even though he isn't there physically, there are most definitely well protected. A reassured smile appears on his lips as he gazes out into the ocean waters of Long Beach once again as the wind rustles his hair to and fro. The happily married man gives a nod then reaches up grabbing the wooden rail with his left hand then pulls himself up. Chuck stands there for a few seconds looking out into the ocean again then turns around heading back into Polaski's house from the back patio.

XXX

**Pulaski Beachfront Residence**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21th, 2010 9:45 a.m.<strong>

"Awesome to hear that Ellie, Clara, and Devon are safe dude." Travis stated downing some orange juice and then taking a bite of leftover cold pizza.

"Yeah, Clara's been keeping them up so they've lacked sleep since she came into the world." responded Chuck pouring more milk into his cheerios. His attention on Travis averts to his wife sitting across from him at the kitchen table. "How did you sleep babe?" he wondered.

"As best I could. My thoughts are with my family too." reokued the blonde beauty.

The sleeping arrangements for Team Chuck were very comfortable for the most part. Polaski purchased a 3 bedroom home and since he got the master bedroom it was only fitting that the happy married couple got the spare room across from him. The last room next to Chuck and Sarah's would have to be talked over between Casey and Travis. Ultimately, the decision came down concerning who got the room came down to one thing…playing rock, paper, scissors. Needless to say, Casey lost but somehow was able to get the room by way of nicely asking Travis for it. If asking nicely means threatening him with bodily harm or telling him that he can make him disappear within an instant then yeah.

"How was the couch Riley?" inquired Casey with a smirk on his face.

It took a few moments for Travis to respond because he had a mouth of pizza in his mouth. Afterwards, he responded the wily veteran of the NSA. "It was comfy…" retorted Travis shrugging his shoulders. "…but at least Polaski's satellite tv was a big help. I nearly didn't go to sleep last night. So many channels to watch." he added stuffing the last remnants of pizza into his mouth.

Polaski watches as disgusted look washes over Casey's face upon witnessing Travis stuff cold pizza into his mouth. It was considerably amusing to him but the attention on the 4th member of team Chuck would soon be averted somewhere else. "Why don't you call your family Trav…" said Sarah with a comforting smile. "…I know they must be worried sick about you." she added.

Travis nodded. "You ain't got tell me twice." he retorted standing up from the table.

As he is about to head down into Polaski's secret man cave in order to grab a burn phone, Polaski gets his attention. "Remember…" he began causing Travis to spin around to face him. "…don't stay on the line long and try to keep it simple. If you stay any longer my place will be swarming with government agents." the former member of Kirk Archer's team explained.

In response, Travis nodded acknowledging what Polaski told him. Afterwards, he spins around once again and disappearing down into the hallway. Once he's out of sight, it's Sarah who pipes up. "I'm going to call after he does. The one thing I know from being a spy is that calling at the same time on a burn phone runs the risk of being located faster." she explained to the rest of the individuals in the kitchen.

"Roger that Walker." grunted Casey. "Just let me know when you're finished. I want Jayne and Alex to know that I'm still kickin'. grinned the military veteran.

For Casey, as much as he disliked showing any kind of emotion in front of anyone he does have a very soft spot for his girlfriend Jayne and daughter Alex. Since they both came into his life he's pretty much become a different man and yet still has the same killer instinct within him that has never gone away. It just a matter of how it's unleashed and if there is any threat whatsoever to Jayne, Alex, or his new little neighbor Clara the fires of hell, as well as brimstone will reign down upon the unfortunate soul/souls who dare try to lay a finger or worse hurt them in any way.

The good Colonel never really thought about his future before every meeting Chuck, but now he truly thinks he has one now thanks to him. He's never going to hear those words utters from his mouth but he does he thinks to himself as he stands at the end of the kitchen table drinking his usual blend of coffee…black and bitter. When it comes to the words happy ending if there such a thing, he viewed in the past as something people like him and Sarah would never experience in their lifetime. In his mind, he imagined himself still living the life of a nomad, never setting down roots and all alone with just the job keeping going. It's not like that now as he has both the job and people he cares about in his life.

Sarah nodded. "Will do partner." she responded with a smile as she takes a sip of Top Ramen noodle soup in a bowl sitting in front of her.

All 4 individuals go back to focusing on their breakfast or leftover pizza from last night. As of right now, things seem calm but as the saying goes the calm before the storm. Essentially, it's merely a strong wind but inevitably rain then a thunderstorm and ultimately a hurricane will commence that Team Chuck will not see coming. The smiles on their face will most definitely turn to utter shock, despair, and sadness because something unforeseen will cause the run to be pulled out from under them.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21th, 2010 11:35 a.m.<strong>

For Ellie, talking with her little brother even if it was just for a brief moment gave her a sense of relief. As she sat at the kitchen table drinking her cup of coffee, she thinks to herself that she always could count on Chuck to make all the worries of the world seem to disappear. The same can be said for her brother as well when he talks to her. True, they have their significant others to talk to about certain things but it's different with the two of them. They've shared a special bond since when they were very young kids and that bond continues to grow.

She remembers the time when they were kids and she was angry at him for breaking a charm off their mother's necklace. Like any typical younger brother he ran to their dad for safety but instead of punishing he told him to help her fix it. What he said next stuck with her to this day. _There's nothing broken in this whole world that the two of you can't fix. If you work together. _At the time, she thought he got off scott free but it was a lesson that he not only learned but she did as well. True, her father taught them to always stick together no matter what but he also taught or in this instructed her to do in regards to Chuck.

The eldest Bartowski sibling vividly recalls her father telling her that Chuck had a knack for getting into trouble. He also told her that she was going to have to protect him no matter what because she was /is after all his big sister. It was a promise that she continued to keep when her father left them and when their mother died. Since then, it would just be the two of them relying on each other through good times and the really tough times. Yet, they turned out reasonably normal and have truly made something of themselves whereas most kids who are possibly in their shoes would probably end up on the Jerry Springer show she thinks to herself.

It's that particular thought that causes a hint of smile to appear on the right corner of her lips. As much as it has been a tumultuous upbringing for the two of them, they've been able to survive and they are pretty much survivors. In other words, they are Bartowskis and they don't know the meaning of the word quit. It's a character trait that is in her, Chuck, and will most definitely be instilled in her baby daughter Clara. Hey, it in their blood she thinks to herself. In that moment, the sound of her husband's voice breaks the concentration she has concerning the past. Her attention turns towards the hallway as she hears Devon giving in his words sage wisdom to their daughter.

"…and that's why it's awesome to drink shakes. It helps clean your system." he proudly said carrying baby Clara. His attention on her would inevitably turn to his lovely wife sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey babe, would it hurt any if Clara try one of my shakes. You know start off light?" he inquired quirking his right brow expressing a small hint of a grin.

Ellie stared at her husband for second. The mere question concerning starting their daughter on one of his shakes is considered the craziest thing he has ever said. In that instance, she responds to her awesome husband as she lovingly furrows her eyebrows at him. "What do you think?"

In response, Devon nods knowing all-too-well the look his lovely wife is giving. "You're right. She's much too young. Maybe when she's older." he retorted as he reaches up to tickle Clara on her stomach causing her to react with laughter.

There is a brief moment of silence as Ellie watches father and daughter interact with each other. It's a deeply touching moment for her to the point where she nearly tears up but restrains herself from crying. She doesn't want what she sees before her not to be taken away by the likes of one John Casey. A man who she considered not just a trusted neighbor and friend, but someone who is part of their family…a big brother of sorts to her and Chuck. It's that particular thought that causes her to bring something up to Devon.

"Honey…" Ellie begins getting the attention of Devon. "…when Chuck gets back with Sarah from their romantic getaway he and I are going to have a serious talk." she firmly stated.

"It's not about Casey is it. You know what Justin said. If you tell him, you'll be putting his life in danger as well." he replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know…" Ellie stands up from the kitchen table. She briefly paces in front of her husband and baby daughter then stops. "…but he has a right to know and besides they do spend a lot of time together." she added expressing a mixture of fear and worry on her face.

"Indeed." retorted the handsome heart surgeon. Devon is momentarily silent but then responds to his wife's concerns. "If you do this, there is no turning back and just know I…" Devon peers down at baby Clara who expresses a happy smile towards her mother. "…we will be there with right by your side." he added with a reassuring smile towards his wife.

"Thank you…" she replied reaching over with her right hand in order to caress Clara's left check. "…both of you."

The heartwarming and not to mention touching moment the Woodcomb family is having is suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Since Devon has his hands full to say the least, Ellie took it upon herself to open the door with her husband carrying their daughter following in two. In a matter of seconds, the front door is open with an attractive woman standing in front of the doorway professional in a dark suited skirt.

"Drs. Ellie and Devon Woodcomb?" she inquired removing her shades with her left hand.

"Yes." responded Ellie.

"May we help you." stated Devon quirking his right brow.

"Agent Sullivan sent me to protect you." The dark suited female reaches inside her suit pocket and retrieves her identification. She immediately opens it up in order to identify herself. "My name is Agent Prince…Agent Sydney Prince."

XXX


	17. Hope and Family

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. This chapter primarily focuses on the alliance between Shaw and The Ring Director. It also focuses on the family dynamic that has been established between Chuck, Sarah, and Casey's family along with Morgan of course. In any case, someone will unknowingly betray them. Who is it? Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own Season 5 on DVD, which will be on May 5th._

**Hope and Family**

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:45 a.m.<strong>

Agent Sydney Prince. A stunning raven haired beauty that resembles actress Angie Harmon from such television shows like Rizzoli and Isles, as well as Law and Order. However, underneath that beauty lies a deadly woman who at the drop of a hat will take a target out without any remorse whatsoever on her part. Of course, like any government agent she fought the good fight working within the law in order to protect the greater good from evil. However, that all changed when The Ring Director recruited her to the proverbial dark side and instead of working to fight against evil she fought with it. Money, power, greed, etc. were factors that truly enticed the female agent to become on of The Ring Director's minions.

As a member of The Ring, she worked her way to the position is she now as a head of the Los Angeles Cell. The Ring Director was very impressed early on by her and saw potential in her to become a tour de force within his organization. Unbeknownst to her, she would be closely observed when it came to her training not only at "The Farm" but while on the field as well. She would produced impressive marks on her record to the point where she established herself as woman with absolute focus and determination to get the job done when called upon to do so. It was Prince who initially became the contact for the late agent/wife Evelyn Shaw in order to infiltrate the mysterious organization known as The Ring.

The two of them would form a friendship of sorts much to the delight of The Ring Director who knew Agent Shaw never really switched side being that he has his own contacts within the agency. Essentially, it was the man in charge of The Ring who ordered Prince to tell her send her on a mission in Paris where she would inevitably meet the woman who was ordered by the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham to kill her so she could pass her red test. In any case, when it came for Agent Justin Sullivan to assign an agent to "protect" Agent Bartowski's older sister he discussed it with The Ring Director who immediately chose Agent Sydney Prince. He knows that when the order is given she will execute it without any hesitation whatsoever on her part. As she enters into Casa Woodcomb, she quickly scans the inner sanctum and then proceeds to fill them on what will be happening. Afterwards, she sees the concern on their faces leading her to respond.

"Listen…" began Prince with a raspy and yet attractive tone to her voice. "…I know it's a lot to take in but what we're doing is for your own safety. So please, listen and do whatever I say. " she added with a seemingly comforting softness to her voice.

"Yes ma'am and we understand. It's awesome what you and Justin are doing for us." responded Devon.

There is brief moment of silence on Ellie's part as she glances at her husband sitting on the couch to her right holding their baby daughter. Her attention is quickly averted to Prince sitting on the comfy chair to her left with a question weighing on her mind. "Has John Casey been arrested yet?

Prince paused for a moment before answering her. It wasn't because she didn't have an answer for her for from it. The reason she paused is because she wanted to further plant in not only Ellie's mind but Devon's as well how dangerous Colonel John Casey truly is in order to scare them more than they already knowing a part of them still possibly thinks he is still their sweet, caring neighbor.

"Unfortunately, we have not." Prince can sear the fear in Ellie's eyes and as much as she wants to smile the experienced agent must retrain herself from doing so. Instead, she furrows her eyebrows and then takes a deep breathe as she gives her undivided attention to the eldest Bartowski sibling. "It doesn't mean we're not giving up the search and capture of such a high profile criminal. You got to understand that John Casey is not only dangerous but a smart individual as well."

"A don't forget strong. Right babe?" added Devon gently bouncing his baby daughter. As he does, he turns to face his wife raising both eyebrows.

The nefarious female double agent sitting across from the happily married couple and newborn can definitely see the fear growing in Ellie's eyes while remaining briefly silent eyeing Devon. Yet, she also notices the faint glimmer of hope in her eyes that she seen in many of her unsuspecting victims such as Agent Shaw's wife Evelyn Shaw. In any case, she is been in this position many times before but it involved outright blacking and not to mention exploiting the target's weaknesses. It shouldn't be a problem for her she thinks to herself. "I know you're scared…" interrupted Prince. "…but I assure we're doing everything in our power to keep you and your family well protected. We are going to take down John Casey and the people he's working for. I promise you that." she firmly stated.

Ellie once again takes a deep breath before answering the experienced government agent. "I know you will. I just feel betrayed by someone who I thought I knew. How would you feel knowing the person who you cared about isn't who he or she says she is?" questioned the frazzled wife and mother.

A hint of smile appears on Prince's face as she answers Ellie's query. "Well, in my line of work you don't get attached to the people your assigned to. If we do, we become compromised and people like yourselves…" she explains gesturing towards the Woodcombs sitting on the couch. "….wind up dead. You see, our job is not only about protection but deception as well. We put on many faces and names to the point where you have no idea what is real." Prince added.

"Not an awesome way to live." said Devon shaking his head in disbelief.

"It must be a lonely life." softly responded Ellie expressing genuine concern towards Agent Prince.

"It's a decision I made in order to protect this great country of ours. I would die to protect not only it but you all as well." the dark haired government agent retorted. The latter part of that particular statement nearly caused her to puke but she restrained herself from doing so. True, the first part of that statement gave her a sense of purpose but eventually she smartened up and her eye opened a whole new perspective thanks to The Ring Director. It's at this point, she glances down at her watch then inevitably stands up causing the awesome married couple with baby as well to stand also. "I better get my gear and get settled in."

"I apologize…" responded Devon continuing to hold baby Clara. "…we aren't able to accommodate you Agent Prince. Short notice and all." he added shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are you going to be sleeping or setting up your perimeter." Ellie asked realizing what she said sounded quite possibly stupid coming out of her own mouth. It caused her express a bit of a nervous chuckle.

Agent Prince expresses an amused chuckle as well then responds. "I have that covered. I will be using Mrs. Casabian's apartment right across the way." she answered gesturing behind her.

In that instance, Devon and Ellie turn to briefly face each other then turn their attention back to Prince. "Does she know that?" wondered Ellie quirking his right brow.

"Not exactly." replied Prince. He notices the confusion building on their faces and explains further. "We arranged for Mrs. Casabian to go on a vacation cruise and by my best guess…" she said glancing down at her watch once again. "…she is lounging back in a recliner sipping on some exotic drinks on the government's dime."

"Awesome." breathed out Devon. "You can do that." grinned the handsome heart surgeon.

"Of course Mr. Woodcomb…" Agent Prince replied turning around and heading towards the front door. As she opens it, she glances over her left shoulder. "…we're the government. We can do anything we want." she added retrieving her sunglasses and places them on. Once she does, she disappears out of sight as the sound of the door closes behind her leaving Ellie and Devon expressing a mixture of amazed disbelief.

XXX

**Wexler Condo**  
><strong>Downtown Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 12:15 p.m.<strong>

"I'm glad all of you could make it." stated Wexler scanning around the living room of his spacious condo.

The phone calls made to their families would bring about a sense of absolute relief to the Wexler Family, Riley Family, and Casey's family as well. As much as they were relieved by the sound of their voices, they knew they wouldn't be able to have a long conversation because it would most definitely be tracked to their located. True, each of them wanted to know exactly where in Long Beach they were hiding out but unfortunately that piece of information would be get tipped lipped for their own safety. While standing there in front of everyone, he can faintly hear his grandson Hunter and Travis' daughters playing upstairs. His attention on that inevitably focuses on the concern in everyone's eyes knowing they are unable to help them in their time of need.

"No problem Mr. W." Morgan responded sitting next to his girlfriend Alex. "I'm just glad Sarah, Casey, and Travis were able to contact everyone." he added looking around the room expressing a small smile towards the only daughter of Alex Coburn.

Alex nodded. "It was awesome to hear my dad's voice. I'm glad he's okay." she stated turning her attention to Casey's girlfriend Jayne.

"You got that right." Jayne firmly agreed. "When I see him, I'm going to kick his ass for scaring me…" Jayne pauses as she averts her attention to Alex. "…us the way he did." she added reaching over with her left hand to squeeze hers.

A hint of amused laughter is expressed after what Jayne said. In that instance, it's Sarah's older sister Cassidy who pipes up causing all eyes to fall on her. "In the short time we were able to speak with DeAnna, she sounded fine for someone running from their own agency." she stated shaking her head.

"Travis did too. I have been worried sick once I got that call from Chuck's secretary." chimed in Shannon holding her baby boy Wesley. "Thankfully, I have the support of all you guys checking up on me and not to mention helping me with the kids." she added with a comforting smile.

In that moment, the matriarch of the Wexler family responds to what Travis' wife Shannon said. "Think nothing of it dear. You're part of our family and don't you forget that. Family sticks together…" Emily firmly stated flashing a warm motherly smile towards her.

"Through thick and thin." interjected Cassidy expressing a smile towards her mother who reciprocates one back.

My wife and daughter are right Welxer thinks to himself. Family does stick together through thick and thin, especially when it concerns the Wexler family along with those who are part of theirs as wells. In his mind, the family dynamic has grown ever since Chuck has become his son-in-law to the point where it has grown quite nicely. True, it started out with just the 4 of them living in Breckenridge, Colorado with countless employees as part of the Wexler Industries family who have helped his company become what it is today. However, somewhere along the lines he lost sight of what family truly meant as his blind ambition to succeed business wise nearly cost him his own.

Fortunately for him, the hope of gaining back that family closeness they once had in the past would once again return when one Chuck Bartowski came into their lives. Granted, the relationship with his youngest daughter would most definitely be repaired by way of an unlikely source…Marcus Stefano. Ultimately, it would be his son-in-law who would show him what being a family is all about as he witnessed his close relationship with his older sister Ellie. The closeness they have shared truly showed and continues to show the bonds of a sibling relationship that can never be broken no matter how hard one attempts to even try. His thoughts concerning the matter would inevitably interrupted the sound of Morgan's voice causing him to direct his attention over to him.

"What was that son?" he asked in order for the bearded little man to repeat himself.

"Shaw…" answered Morgan. "…I wonder how he is doing and if he is safe. We've been thankful that Chuck, Sarah, Travis, and Casey are doing awesome but what about him? I know he can take care of himself because he's a super spy and all but still." he added shrugging his shoulders keeping his locked on the patriarch of the Wexler family.

The attention on Wexler would shift to Shannon as she responds to what Morgan said concerning Shaw. "Morgan is right. He's all alone while my husband and the rest of the group are in the safe with Polaski in Long Beach."

"I'm sure Shaw can take care of himself." interjected Cassidy. "If anything, he'll find some way to locate or at least get in touch with his team. Plus, we owe him a debt of gratitude for saving my sister's life when The Ring Director tried to kill my sister that rat bastard." she firmly stated furrowing her eyebrows concerning that particular thought.

It's at that point, Emily reaches over in order to rub her older daughter's right arm to calm her down. She knows how worked up she can get when it involved her youngster sister's life is in danger or close to being killed by a evil individual such as The Ring Director. "Thank God she's alive and we will thank Shaw once this whole terrible situation is over…" responds Emily. "…right honey?" she added turning her head peering up at her husband.

Wexler simply nodded in response. He had Shaw pegged totally wrong knowing that he had a gut feeling that Shaw couldn't be trusted. However, after being told by his baby girl of the selfless heroic act in which he jumped in front of a possible kill shot meant for DeAnna, he would most definitely have to shake his hand for saving her. His attention on his wife would inevitably directed towards Shannon who is continues to gently rock baby Wesley in her arms. "Shannon, are you going to be okay getting home?"

"Yes sir. I'll be fine. As a matter of fact…." Shannon's attention turns from Wexler to the couple sitting off to her right. "…Morgan and Alex are going to staying with me until this whole thing blows over." she added with a smile directed towards the two of them.

"That's sweet of you guys to do." Jayne responded expressing a smile to the thoughtful couple.

"We're happy to do it." Morgan retorted expressing a wry smile.

"Morgan's right. Like Ms. Wexler said…" Alex briefly glances at Emily then turns her attention to woman who has become like a second mom to her. "…family sticks together…"

"Through thick and thin." interjected the bearded little man smiling at Shannon. After a brief moment, his attention on Shannon is subsequently turned to everyone in the room then is directed towards Wexler. "Anyways, I'll be over at Shannon's house after work after I stop by my apartment to grab some clothes and other essentials."

"Me too." added Alex with a smile towards her bearded beau.

"Listen…" chimed in Cassidy. Her attention is focused on Morgan, Alex, and Shannon. "…if you need anything don't hesitate to call either me or my parents. Go it." she firmly stated expressing an authoritative tone in her voice but with a smile on her face.

"Got it." Morgan, Alex, and Shannon happily replied in unison.

"Good." stated Wexler clapping his hands together expressing a smile of his own.

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Facility**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 4:45 p.m.<strong>

The deep tissue massages that Shaw and The Ring Director had was a truly pleasurable experience for both men. It helped work out the kinks releasing not only the tightness they've been feeling within certain areas of their body but also releasing other things as well. It's apparent that the two men feel considerably relaxed by the mellow, stress free expressions on their faces as they walk down the long white corridor side by side having a conversation concerning their delightful rub downs. As they turn the corner continuing to walk down another long white corridor filled with a few Ring Agents milling about, it's The Ring director who switches topics.

"While you were otherwise indisposed Daniel…" he gruffly stated briefly glancing at Shaw with a smirk. "…I received a call concerning General Beckman." The Ring Director added.

Shaw smirked back and then responded to what his new partner said. "What is she up to?" he wondered with vapid curiosity.

"She checked into the Grand Ambassador Hotel. She has been there for quite some time." answered the nefarious British leader of The Ring.

"Probably raiding the mini-bar I assume." retorted Shaw with amusement.

A hint of chuckle is expressed by The Ring Director after hearing the response from his new found ally. For so long, Special Agent Daniel Shaw has been a thorn in his side for the past 5 years and within those 5 years he has tried to thwart his efforts in attempting to take down his organization but to no avail he thinks to himself. What drives him is utter self reliance and determination added with that his bloody neverending quest to bring to justice the person, as well as the organization responsible for murdering his late wife. It's that self reliance and determination that would inevitably become an asset instead of annoying hindrance as he finally saw the light to the point where he joined the right time. In his mind, Shaw's experience, knowledge, and skill set can certainly be put to better use in working outside the law instead of being constricted within it's tight, oftentimes misguided boundaries.

"You finally got the stick out of your ass and are having some fun as I had hoped you would. I'm proud of you." said The Ring Director giving a quick pat to Shaw's left shoulder.

"It's good to have it out after 5 years. I must say it's a pretty good feeling knowing that being part of The Ring is truly invigorating. It's like I've been reborn in some way." grinned Shaw.

"You are correct my boy. "You…" In that moment, The Ring Director stops in the middle of the hallway causing Shaw to stop as well. As the stand there facing each other looking at each other eye to eye, The Director points at the man who will help him take down the best team ever assembled. A team that has caused him a great deal of headaches for quite some time. "…are like the bloody mythical creature the phoenix Daniel. The old you died and from the ashes arose a new Daniel Shaw with a far better agenda in mind. I'm truly glad that I had a front row seat to witness it firsthand." he added expressing a sinister smirk on his lips.

Shaw nodded as he briefly stood there in silence letting The Directors words sink in. After a few moments, he responded to his ally and partner in crime. "You're right. The old me did die once I found out who really murdered my wife. Once it did, I was reborn into a whole new person that has finally been given not only a whole new mindset, but given a second chance to be guy I was meant to be. Unrestrained with the straight jacket completely off and I like it." he firmly stated with a devilish smile on his lips.

It's at that point, The Ring Director reaches up with his left and places it on his Shaw's left shoulder giving it a bit of a squeeze. As he does, he leans forward locking eyes with the now double agent. "I like the sound of that Daniel. For so long we've been on opposite side of the law and now it's bloody outstanding that you're now on our side where you truly belong."

"It is where I belong and it feels…" Shaw pauses for a moment in order to search for the right word to describe the feeling. Ultimately, he chooses the one word that has been engrained in his mind since he became leader of Team Chuck. Unfortunately, he won't be able to forget it no matter how hard he tries. "…awesome." he smirked.

"Excellent." replied nefarious leader of The Ring. He removes his hand from Shaw's shoulder and places both his hands in his pant pockets. As he does, he turns to walk leading Shaw to follow in tow. "The Ring is your family now and anything you need we will help provide you." he firmly stated glancing at Shaw walking beside him.

Shaw nodded. "I know and thank you."

The two men inevitably reach and stand in front of a white elevator where Shaw leans forward pressing a button causing it to light up. As they stand there, the sound of a cell phone ringing is heard causing both men to retrieve their cellular devices. After noticing that it isn't his, Shaw turns his attention The Ring Director who answers his while looking at him. Once the call is finished and he places it back in his right front suit coat pocket, he speaks up.

"It appears General Beckman has left the Grand Ambassador Hotel and on her way to rendezvous with someone. It could quite possibly be your team."

For a brief moment Shaw is silent mulling over what The Director said. He then responds. "If I know my team, they wouldn't take the chance of all of them going. It would be too risky. My bet is on Casey since he's Beckman's cold school enforcer." he explained.

"I concur." he replied. "Care to join me in order to witness the absolute surprise in both their eyes. I might even bring a camera to catch this moment occasion." The Director arrogantly retorted leaning back against the back wall of the elevator.

"I'll take a rain check." Upon saying that, a ding is heard and the elevator doors open. After waiting for a few second, the two men step in. "I have other plans." he said leaning against the left side wall of the elevator with his arms cross.

"Plans? What plans may I ask Daniel?" he asked. Shaw doesn't answer right away. All he does is express a smile as the elevator doors close with the two men inside heading to their intended destinations.

XXX

**Casa Grimes**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21th, 2010 6:30 p.m.<strong>

It had been a fairly mediocre day for one Morgan Grimes. Truthfully, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts centered around his best friend Chuck Bartowski and the rest of the Team Chuck who are currently laying low somewhere in Long Beach. As he stands in front of his apartment door, he knows he isn't going to stay long. The bearded one is just going to grab some clothes to stay for however long at Travis and Shannon's house. It's the least he and his girlfriend Alex could do. In any case, it takes a few seconds for him to reach in and fish out his keys from within his pants pockets. Once he retrieves them, he sticks the key to his apartment into his lock inevitably giving it a turn. Afterwards, he steps inside to the darkness of his inner sanctum and while doing so turns around closing the door behind him. It's in that moment, the lights suddenly turn on leading a voice to be heard.

"Hello Mr. Grimes."

The unknown voice causes Morgan to freak out and in doing so quickly turns around placing himself in a fight stance with his hands in some type of martial arts configuration of sorts. It takes a few seconds for the bearded little man to recognize the source of the voice as he is sitting in his comfy leather barco lounger. "Shaw?"

"Yes Morgan…" he responds pushing himself off the chair. "…it's me." Shaw added taking a few steps towards him.

Morgan takes a moment to compose himself knowing he wouldn't have stood a chance if he were in a real fight. Afterwards, he takes a step forward with a hint of a smile on his face knowing Shaw is actually alive and well. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Everybody has been wondering where you are. Chuck and others really need your help." he quickly stated.

"I know. Morgan…" he firmly stated furrowing. He then places both his hands on Morgan's shoulders then leans forward locking eyes with a man Shaw considers a gullible patsy. "…help me. You're my only hope." Shaw added causing Morgan's eyebrows to shoot up.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! Anyways, there has been a request for Agent Justin Sullivan to be taken out in a creative way since he was just simply arrested in season 3. I have some ideas on how to take him out and one of them is...Crocodile Dundee. Ok, mull that over in your minds and figure it out for yourself.<strong>_


	18. Easy Is Overrated

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chapter folks. Finally, I know. Sorry for that. Anyways, this chapter primarily focuses on the consequences of what Morgan does in helping Shaw. It also focuses on the meeting between Casey and Beckman. Will it go as planned or will it be foiled? You have to read and find out. In any case, someone will unknowingly betray them. Who is it? Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to spend one day hanging with the Chuck cast. That would be awesome!_

**Easy Is Overrated**

XXX

**Casa Grimes**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 6:55 p.m.<strong>

As Shaw stands there locking eyes with Morgan, he knows that of all the people in Chuck's inner circle, he is considered the most likely to betray his best friend without even knowing it. It's like taking candy away from a baby he thinks to himself. The relative ease in which he will able to convince him that he needs to locate his team in order to help them in hopes of clearing their name will unfortunately be pointless in the long run. In his mind, he has a clear view of the endgame and it's most definitely a beautiful sight to behold. As much as he wants to revel in his brilliant performance in being able to deceive a naïve bearded simpleton, he has to keep the brilliant performance he's putting on up so he can be able to get the one piece of information he truly needs.

"Yes, Obi Wan…" Morgan immediately shakes his head quickly realizing what he just blurted out causing him to correct himself. "…I mean Shaw. How can I help?"

In that instance, Shaw grins and then gives a firm pat on Morgan's right shoulder. Afterwards, he steps back acting as if he's completely worried about Chuck and the rest of the team. When he does, he takes a step forward inevitably moving past him heading straight towards the front window. In doing so, he reaches up pressing down the part of the blinds with his finger in order to act as if he's checking to see if anyone has followed him. As he continues to scan outside, he responds to the bearded little man.

"Where is my team?" he firmly stated glancing over his left shoulder. His eyes quickly narrowed as they are directed towards the bearded man standing a few steps away.

For a brief moment, Morgan stands there not saying a word expressing a deer in headlights look in response to what Shaw asked. To him, he has never really seen the absolute intensity emanating from the man standing in front of him until now. Granted, he's witnessed it in the eyes of Casey, Travis, Sarah, and even in the eyes of his best friend Chuck. However, to truly witness it in the eyes of one Special Agent Daniel Shaw is not only be considered very intimidating and not to mention scary, but awesome as well he thinks to himself.

The bearded little man most definitely wants to prove himself to be a valuable asset to the team, especially to his bud best. True, when it came to stepping up on his first mission to help capture The Ring operative Serena Davis it quite literally didn't start off on the right foot. Luckily, he quickly bounced back and was able to give a stellar performance by his own standards being that he did go to theater camp back in the day. In any case, he knows that by stepping up once again to help Shaw reunite with his team will possibly lead him to become the newest member to Team Chuck.

A hint of smile begins to creep on his lips but it would quickly fade as he is quickly shaken back to reality by Shaw. His focus returns to the man standing in front of him whose eyebrows are furrowed and shooting a laser beam of intensity from his eyes directly towards him. In that moment, Morgan knows it's not about him right now and immediately gives his response to hopefully his future boss in the spy world.

"Right…" he answered shaking his head. "…the team. They are in Long Beach laying low with Rand Polaski." the bearded man added with a confidant and reaffirming nod towards the team leader.

Shaw instantly quirks his right brow after hearing that. "Rand Polaski. I read of him in a past report concerning the late Kirk Archer. Not much info on him I'm afraid." he responded letting go of Morgan inevitably crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Polaski is a but of an elusive chap. Not much of a chatter box either. He's a lot like Casey and you know…"

In that instance, Shaw immediately interjects knowing Morgan will just blabber on like he usually does. "Morgan, focus!" he quickly spits out causing Chuck's best friend to zip his lip. After taking a deep breathe, he leans forward eyeing the squirrelly and not to mention somewhat jittery bearded little man standing in front of him. "Tell me, do you know where Polaski lives?"

Morgan shakes his head in response. "That a negatori El Capitano. All I know he lives in long beach…" As Morgan continues to talk Shaw feels a sense of frustration growing inside him because Chuck's best friend isn't much help. The urge to take out his weapon and shoot him straight between his eyes is quelled. However, his focus returns to the employee of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. upon hearing something relatively helpful that may lead him to his team's whereabouts.

"Hold on…" Shaw waves his hand causing Morgan to suddenly stop. "…what was that about the beach?" the nefarious double asked.

"What? About how Polaski likes the beach. Yeah, Chuck told me that he lives near or on it." It's that point, Morgan witnesses a grin appear on Shaw's lip causing him to think that he has scored major points with him. Unbeknownst to him, it's far from the truth. "Did I do awesome?"

The double agent nods briefly reaching over with his right hand to give a quick pat on Morgan's left arm. "You did very awesome Mr. Grimes." he answered stepping forward walking past him.

"Awesome." he mutters under his breath. As Shaw heads towards the door, Morgan spins around with an expressive smile of accomplishment. "Hey Shaw, I was wondering…"

The dark haired team leader stand in front of the door with his left hand on doorknob. He is clearly annoyed that he's being detained from his intended objective but he doesn't dare show it on his face. While doing so, he turns his head with a tight lipped smile to face Morgan responding to his question. His right hand balled up in a fast and gently taps the wall next the door. "What is it?"

"I know it's asking a lot, but would be all possible to have some protection sent over to Travis' house. Alex and I staying with Shannon, as well as the kids. It would be awesome to have a trusted agent to keep us all safe. If you know any." he requested.

Shaw stands there for a moment briefly silent. Afterwards, he gives Morgan an answer. "I'll make a call and see what I can do. Anything else." Morgan shakes his head in response. "Morgan, you've been a big help to my team." he stated pointing at him. At the same time he does that, he opens the door causing the bearded little man to speak up once again."

"Speaking of team…" Unfortunately, he doesn't get to finish his sentence as Shaw disappears out of sight as the sound of his front door is heard. Morgan is left standing alone momentarily looking around his apartment. In his mind, he believes he just sent help to hopefully save the day or at least reunite the team but he's absolutely dead wrong and he doesn't even know it.

XXX

**Rand Polaski' Beachfront House**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 7:35 p.m.<strong>

"I hope the big guy will be able to meet up with Beckman without any problems." stated Travis with his arms crossed expressing absolute seriousness in his eyes.

"He'll be fine. He's a resourceful agent." gruffly responded Polaski. "It's not going to easy that's for sure." he added.

"Easy is overrated…" stated Sarah. "…especially when it involves our Team." shrugged the blonde beauty.

In that instance, Chuck nodded inevitably chiming in. "Polaski and Sarah are right Trav. Casey may be a trained solder and government agent, but he can lurk in the shadows with the best of them. He's like Vin Diesel character Riddick in the movie Pitch Black."

"I'd say…" chimed in Travis. "…more like The Shadow starring Alec Baldwin my lanky gamer friend." retorted the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"Nice." grinned the successful business owner.

As the two continue to sit on the couches across from each other one upping each other on what stealthy ninja like movie characters to compare Casey to, Polaski and Sarah observe and listen to what is going on before the two of them. A hint of a grin appears on Polaski's lips as a the sound of faint chuckle is heard. His attention of the two men is inevitably turned turns to his right where Mrs. Bartowski is standing. He can tell she is clearly amused by the discussion her husband and fellow teammate are having.

"Do you ever understand what they're talking about?" he whispered leaning over a bit to his right. "I sure as hell don't half the time." added the trained sniper.

Sarah's attention on Travis and her husband is broken by the faint gruffly sounding voice of one Rand Polaski. She turns her head looking him directly in the eyes with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Not all the time…" she answered shrugging her shoulders. Her attention returns to the two men after hearing the sound of laughter from her loving husband and 4 member of Team Chuck. "…but I'm used it." nodded the experienced government agent.

A brief moment of silence is shared between the two as they continue to listen to the conversation the two men are keenly immersed in. It's at that point, Polaski suddenly poses a question for the woman standing to his right. "Do you think Casey will be able to talk with Beckman in person all things considering?"

Sarah gives a quick sideways glances towards Polaski then turns her attention back towards her husband and fellow teammate. The question he posed is truly relevant to the dicey situation they are currently in and truth be told they have been in tougher spots before but they were able to get out of it pretty much unscathed. However, the one they are in now is beyond the scope of merely clearing their name for murdering a high profile government official. Their additional objectives are to take down the ring once and for all, as well as avoid being captured by their own government in the process.

_Easier said then done Walker. _It's what her burly partner would have grunted she thinks to herself. To her, the monumental task of accomplishing the juggernaut of a mission would possibly have any other government team doubt they could even pull of something like that without all the agencies backing them up. Unfortunately, there lies a problem and that is Ring agents are integrated within every agency whereby making it difficult to take them down once and for all. Essentially, you can't trust a fellow government agent who on the surface is trying to help you but in actuality is either leading you on a dead end when it comes to information obtained.

For her, she's heard or witnessed countless agents go down shot in the back, stabbed, or whatever the case may be as they were betrayed by a fellow agent who one that had their back. At one point, she thought Bryce betrayed her when he supposedly stole the intersect from a secret government facility then sent them in an email to her now husband years ago. True, there was bad blood and animosity between her partner any longer as he is now happily in love, as well as married to her older sister thanks to Morgan.

In that moment, Sarah shakes her thought concerning personal matters out of her head in order to refocus at the task at hand. _It's not up to any other government team that will be able to take down this mysterious and not mention deadly organization. The only team capable doing it in their own unique way is Team Chuck. _The blonde beauty inevitably responds to her friend and ally concerning his query involving the Beckman, as well as the best damn partner she has ever had.

"If I know Casey, he'll find a way to get to Beckman." she answered. In that instance, she turns her head in to express seriousness in beautiful blue yes. "My partner is very resourceful and I have faith in him that he'll be able to meet up with her…" Sarah pauses for a second then continues on. "…where the two of them are meeting up."

Polaski simply responds with a firm nod in Sarah's direction. In his mind, the woman standing in front of her is telling the truth and he has every reason to believe her because she's always been straight up with him. Afterwards, the focus on each other is interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the direction in front of them. The two turn their heads witnessing Chuck and Travis laughing their asses off at something apparently funny to both of them. It's at that point that as the laughter dies down, the 4th member of Team Chuck reises up focusing his attention on everyone in the room.

"That was fun but it's time for this guy…" he stated pointing to himself with his own two thumbs. "…to run off the pizzas I ate yesterday." smirked Travis as he grabs his black duffle bag right beside the couch/bed he's standing in front of. Afterwards, he shuffles sideways then walks past Sarah and Polaski sounding off a chuckle heading towards the bathroom which can still be heard down the hallway by all three individuals in the living room.

Once the sound of the hallway bathroom door is shut, Polaski and Sarah turn their attention to Chuck who is expressing a grin on his lips while shaking his head. He too sounds off a faint chuckle but it would stop as he finds himself being stared at by the two individuals several feet away from him. "What?" he responded raising his shoulders with both hands up at his side.

The wife of Chuck Bartowski produces a hint of smile as she shakes her head towards him. "Nothing babe."

"On that note…" interjects Polaski. He turns heading in the same direction as Travis but towards his own bedroom. "…tell me when Travis returns so I can turn on the security system." he added without looking back. With that said, he disappears into somewhat darkened hallway.

XXX

**Undisclosed Meeting Place**  
><strong>Unknown Location<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 8:35 p.m.<strong>

General Beckman leans back in her chair sitting silently at a table in the middle of what seems to be an empty drinking establishment. The tables around her are empty, the alcohol used earlier in the day remain untouched behind the bar, and the exit sign along with certain other things glow in the semi dark light room.

Granted, it may be empty with the bustling patrons happily packing place drinking and socializing no longer echoing within but that doesn't mean certain sounds can be heard. As she sits there with her arms crossed expressing a concerned but stoic look on her face, she hears there faint sound of the rustling wind outside inevitably hitting the side of the establishment. For her, there are so many other sounds that are heard and yet she ignores them focusing her attention on the front entrance for his appearance.

From the look on her face, she's been patiently waiting there for quite some time at the arrival of her best agent knowing at any moment he could appear out of nowhere possibly behind her. It's the type of agent he is she thinks to herself. A hint of a grin appears on her lips knowing that Colonel John Casey is and will always be the cold school killer who gets the job done without any remorse whatsoever.

True, his life has immensely changed now that he has been compromised being that he not only has a daughter, but a girlfriend as well. As much as she is pleased that he has another life other than being her right hand man, she needs him to be the guy before ever meeting Chuck Bartowski. The guy who she ordered to place a bullet in Bartowski's head when the new intersect program was rebuilt and he complied but with some hesitation.

In all honesty, she's glad that Casey didn't pull the trigger. For her, she has grown quite fond of one Chuck Bartowski who at one point viewed him as merely the container that holds vital government intel. Yet, over the past 3 and half…nearly 4 years she has truly been impressed by everything he has accomplished from proving himself not only as a person who will put his own life on the line for the people he cares about risking his own life to do it, but as a worthy agent who was able to kill so he could be part of a government agency. A commendable act of selflessness on both parts she thinks to herself.

Beckman's thoughts concerning Chuck as an agent are averted to what he has done when it comes to her professional life. She was absolutely proud of him for quitting his job at the Buy More in order to start his own business. A business mind you that is thoroughly flourishing and she is damn proud of him for that accomplishment right there. _What a difference 3 and half years make. _The tiny red headed general couldn't help but express a faint amused chuckle at the thought of how far the former nerd herd leader has come. To her, he started out as someone who wanted to get the intersect out of his head in order to return to his normal life but now fast forward to his life now, which is anything but.

Her thoughts concerning the matter are suddenly interrupted when she hears a sound causing her to instantly stand up from the table she's seated at. Beckman takes a brief moment before she calls out towards the semi-lit entrance several feet away from her. "Colonel…" she stated straightening her uniform. "…is that you?"

Silence is heard as Beckman stands there expecting John Casey to step out from the shadows. Unfortunately, it's not the person who she has been patiently waiting for as a gravely voice is heard within the darkened entrance.

"I'm sorry General…" responds The Ring Director entering nonchalantly with both hands in his pockets. His men flanking men behind him. "…afraid not." he added with a devilish smirk on his lips.

XXX

**Undisclosed Meeting Place**  
><strong>Unknown Location<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 8:55 p.m.<strong>

A pair of headlights shine directly at the designated rendezvous point. As the headlights coming increasingly closer to the building, they suddenly switch off as the vehicle quietly and not to mention cautiously inches forward inevitably parking in front of the place. It's the Crown Vic and inside sitting in the driver's seat is one Colonel John Casey who is scanning the outside interior for any possibly suspicious. After a few moments of scanning, he doesn't gauge anything is remotely wrong leading him to open the driver's side door and step.

Once the burly NSA agent does, he immediately turns his head quickly scanning perimeter behind him. To him, you can never be too cautious when it comes to a secret meeting involving General Beckman, especially when the likes of The Ring, as well as his own government are after not him, but team too. While continuing to scan the area, his visibility is limited due to the darkness, but that doesn't mean his hearing isn't. All sorts of sounds can be heard by the grizzled military vet as he momentarily stands there with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

What the proud marine hears are an assortment of sounds from the rustling winds beating against the side of the building. The sound of an echoed howl from a wolf somewhere in the distance. Plus, countless minor sounds that aren't considered dangerous but he takes into account every one of them. Better safe than sorry he thinks to himself. After a few more moments of precautionary scanning, he makes sure to quietly shut the drivers side door and cautiously makes his way towards the front entrance of the building. As he does so, he reaches behind him, retrieving his weapon pulling back the handle.

Afterwards, Casey approaches the front entrance and instantly spins around placing his back against the left side of the door. He clinches his jaw, takes a quick deep breathe, and cautiously leans left taking a few quick peeks through the glass window. In that moment, he assesses there isn't anyone in sight but that doesn't mean he should let his guard down he thinks to himself. The Colonel takes one more then decided to head in. The enforcer of Team Chuck reaches over with his left hand placing it on the handle of the front entrance while he has a tight grip on his weapon with his right.

In a matter of seconds he opens the door, raises his weapon in front of him, and sticks part of his body into the inside entrance of the building. For a brief moment, he doesn't move as he stares intensely into the darkness while training his weapon into the darkness. In his mind, it's all clear leading him to slip inside all-while continuing to aim his weapon in front of him. Granted, he is meeting Beckman alone but he doesn't want to take any chances or be taken by surprised for that matter.

Once inside, it only takes a few seconds for him to enter the main hall of the building. There he sees his boss standing with her back to him in front of the bar with her arms crossed. The cold school killer takes a quick scan on either side of him then all around the interior before he initiates contact with her. After making the assessment that everything seems to be clear, he takes his thumbs switching the safety on his weapon and lowers his gun. As he does, he calls out to the tiny red head woman.

"General." he grunted.

In response, Beckman turns around looking directly back at her best agent standing several feet away from her. As much as she wants to warn him, she doesn't want him run the risk of him getting killed because of her. Sadly, by her doing that they both will quite possibly end up dead she thinks to herself. While standing there, she could only utter three words that reflect the situation. "Colonel…" Beckman stands there as stoic as ever despite the circumstances. It's that point, her stoic stance suddenly crumbles. "…I'm sorry." she added shaking her head.

"Sorry…" he gravelly responded. In that instance, Casey steps forward somewhat perplexed concerning what she said. "…for…"

Casey doesn't even finish his sentence when he suddenly witness a total of 6 Ring agents appear within the building. The sudden appearance causing him quickly retrieve his weapon tightly gripping it in his hands. As he stands there gritting his teeth in a fixed position aiming his weapon with laser sight on at all 6 Ring Agents around the room, he suddenly hears a voice from behind him.

"Glad you can join the party Colonel." It's that voice that causes him to spin around, aiming the laser sight directly at him. In doing so, he notices a seemingly relaxed and pompous smile graced on the man's lips standing behind the bar. In his right hand, he's a holding a glass of scotch on the rocks to which he takes a sip from. After taking the sip, he peers up noticing the laser sight aimed directly right between the eyes. "Is that really necessary?" he questioned expressing a calm demeanor.

"You must be The Director…" grunted Casey. "…you set us up."

The Director expressed a devilish grin on his lips. Afterwards, he takes another sip from his glass of scotch on the rock. "Indeed I did. It was a masterful plan if I do say so myself."

The nefarious leader of The Ring turns left and slowly makes his way around the bar. When he does, he heads straight towards Beckman causing Casey to become very agitated as his weapon with laser sight continues to be trained on him. While doing so, the military vet not only hears, but sees the 6 Ring Agents slowly approaching from all sides with their weapons trained on him. Yet, that doesn't soften his resolve any as he continues to stare directly into the eyes of evil.

"Put your weapons down and surrender now. All of you." ordered Casey.

An amused chuckled is expressed by The Director after hearing that. He takes another sip of his scotch on the rocks and then responds to the order given to him. "I suggest you put your weapon down Colonel." he remarked. After taking a brief moment, to glance at General Beckman standing beside him, he returns his attention to the man currently aiming a bullet right between his own eyes. "Seriously, are you going to make this easy or difficult?"

Casey takes a moment to stare directly into the eyes of his superior. Once he does, he returns his attention back to the leader of the deadly and not to mention mysterious organization known as The Ring. Instead of answering him, all the experiencing government agent does is express a smirk. "Easy is overrated."

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I hope you like the story so far. Sorry for the delay as I've been busy with work. Got a new job after been not working for 2 and half years. Anyways, please review and share your thoughts. Later peeps!<strong>_


	19. 5 Box Objective

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. It's all coming to ahead. So what's going to happen? Are Beckman and Casey going to escape from the clutches of the Ring Director and his men? Will Shaw find the rest of Team Chuck? It's getting intense! You have to read and find out. In any case, someone will unknowingly betray them. Who is it? Read to find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to spend one day hanging with the Chuck cast. That would be awesome!_

**5 Box Objective**

XXX

**The Ring S.U.V.**  
><strong>Interstate I710 S towards Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:00 p.m.<strong>

"Listen…" firmly stated Shaw speaking into his cell phone. "…I want anything you can find on Rand Polaski that will help track down my team you hear me. Anything." he reiterated gritting his teeth. "When you have something call me back immediately."

"_Yes sir."_

As soon as Shaw hangs up he places his Iphone back into the inside left pocket of his jacket. While doing so sitting shotgun next to Ring Agent Justin Sullivan, he briefly glances to his left to where they both momentarily make eye contact. Afterwards, the nefarious team leader returns his attention forward out towards the darkened road currently illuminated by the headlights. A moment of silence is shared within the cabin of the dark S.U.V., but that would abruptly end as Shaw breaks the seemingly calm peacefulness.

"Are they still behind us?" he asked closing his eyes.

Justin glances over at Shaw who continues to sit in the passenger seat with eyes closed. His attention on him would inevitably turn to the left side view and inevitably to the rear view mirror in order to check on the other agents who are accompanying them as well. Upon confirming the other agents are still behind them, he responds to the man who betrayed not only his own government, but team as well. "They are."

A hint of a smile appears on the corner of Shaw's mouth after hearing that. He continues to have his eyes closed and while sitting there in the comfort of the passenger seat of the dark S.U.V., a brief thought crosses his mind. _Better safe than sorry. _In his mind, he truly knows how good his team is and is taking every precaution to see that the mission they'll be undertaking will most definitely go off without any hitches. Unfortunately, the wild card in all this is Chuck he thinks to himself. The Intersect will play a crucial part in being able to use the people he cares about to their advantage because quite frankly he wants to see if he can actually go toe to toe with him.

Granted, there will be possible casualties after this particular mission is over, which is to be expected. He already went over the plan with Justin and as much as it seems considerably fool proof on paper, it's going to be quite difficult when it happens. For Shaw, the Intersect is one thing but being able to take down Agent Walker, Mr. Riley and the likes of a wily and veteran such as Rand Polaski will be a tough task indeed. He has read Polaski's file and from the report Casey filed concerning their encounter some time last year he is someone not to contend with. This goes for Agent Sarah Walker and Travis Riley as well he thinks to himself.

Thankfully, there were able to divide and conquer by way of separating Colonel Casey from the rest of the team. To Shaw, a team isn't a team without it's enforcer and if The Director has done his job, which he knows he did then the rest of the team will fall like dominos. What it will ultimately come down to is the element of surprise and truth be told he believes they have that thanks to the ineptitude of one Morgan Grimes. A man who in all honestly isn't team material and not to mention doesn't have the ability to fight his way out of paper bag. What Chuck sees in him and how those have been friend for so long is far beyond his comprehension. It just befuddles the mind.

Fortunately for him, he won't live long enough to have his wish of being part of the team fulfilled along with everyone else that is closely associated with Agent Walker he thinks to himself. It started with Beckman and one by one the people that she cares about will lose their miserable little lives leaving the incomparable Mrs. Bartowski for last. To him, he will so thoroughly enjoy allowing her to not only listen, but watch the total destruction everything she worked hard to build up for herself. To him, the sweet satisfaction of witnessing the tears and utter shock on her face will be considered in his opinion a fitting end for what she has taken away from him.

In Shaw's twisted mind, he will not let Sarah die quickly. Instead, he will painfully torture her in ways that will have her begging him for sweet death. It's a thought that cause a hint of a smile to cross his lips but it's hardly noticeable to Agent Sullivan because of how dark it is within the cabin of the S.U.V. For the nefarious double agent and team leader, the endgame is vastly coming to it's climatic end to the point where he will no longer be haunted by the demons of his past. The demons in question were thought to be The Ring and his new ally The Ring Director. However, his perception changed when the truth was revealed to him right before his eyes.

Sarah Walker-Bartowski is and has always been the demon that has been the nightmare that caused him many sleepless nights. She is the reason he can no longer feel her lips on his, look into her eyes, or feel her in his embrace. They had plans for the future one of which start a family together but that is now simply a unfortunate dream never coming to fruition. In that instance, that hint of a smile gracing his lips slowly fades inevitably replaced with a tight lipped scowl. On last though comes to mind before opening his eyes. _The end is near for you Agent Walker._

"Good." responded Shaw opening his eyes. "All is going according to plan. Soon enough, my team…more importantly Agent Walker won't know what hit her." he added turning his head expressing a devilish smirk towards Justin.

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Facility**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:00 p.m.<strong>

"Yes sir." responded The Ring Agent. The individual hangs up placing his phone down in front right pants pocket. While doing so, he turns around inevitably looking into the eyes of a room full of seemingly fresh faced agent analysts who are staring at him. Analysts who not only have never been or seen for that matter field, but quite possibly never held a gun in their life he thinks to himself. In that moment, he doesn't waste any time in getting what Shaw needs. "What are people staring at! We got a job to do so pay attention."

His attention on the room full of agent analysts sitting at the conference table behind their laptops and computers is turned towards a young woman sitting down to his left. He makes eye contact with and then nods at her. "Put it up on the screen."

"Yes sir." complied the young woman.

After several seconds of typing, the white screen behind the two of them suddenly shows the image of on Rand Polaski. Once his image is shown, The Ring Agent briefly looks back over his right shoulder then returns to all the analysts sitting before him ready and waiting like a pack of rabid dogs being thrown a bone. "All right listen up…" he ordered pacing back and forth just front of the white screen. "…Rand Polaski." he stated pointing up at the screen. "I want a 5 box objective so listen carefully." added the authoritative agent causing the analysts to sit straight up locking their eyes directly at him.

On any given day, the intel he must provide would take time in order for total accuracy. However, for this particular situation it's been deemed high priority level 1 meaning they better get their ass in gear pronto or it's his ass that will be on the line The Ring Agent thinks to himself. In his mind, he knows it not the time to play around and will most definitely have his subordinates work like they've never worked before in their life.

"Box 1!" he firmly stated raising a finger in the air. As he does, every in the room is transfixed on inevitably waiting for what he's about to say. He notices this and as much as he wants to express a hint of a smirk on his lips he doesn't leading him to quickly spew out what he wants from every system analyst in the conference room. "Mode of transportation. S.U.V., motorcycle, car…I don't care if it's a damn scooter." the Ring Agent insistently pointing at all the glasses wearing individuals in the room. "If it's registered in his name or any of his aliases, we should be able to know where he lives. Even better…any vehicle parking tickets he may have gotten in the past day, week, or month. "

In that instance, the sound of fingers hitting keyboards echo within the room. As they find any relevant information pertaining to the situation, he continues on holding up two fingers. "Box 2! Any satellite imaging, traffic cams, or footage from any security systems in, near, around the surrounding area of Long Beach, California."

"Executing facial capture recognition program sir!" announced a female voice within the conference. "Any sign of him within the last 24 to 48 hours, we got him." she emphatically added.

The ring agent nodded in responded towards the female system analyst. "Excellent."

_I like her initiative. _She has potential to move up in the agency The Ring Agent thinks to himself. To him, being able to initiate something truly important such as executing a facial recognition program without being told or ordered to for that matters tells him she's thinking a step ahead. A quality, as well as characteristic he will certainly take into consideration if there is a possibility of a promotion that will have her become a lead system analysts in charge of her own subordinates. His thoughts concerning the go getter mentality of one of his female underlings are inevitably set aside to where he continues with the matter of importance at hand.

"Box 3!" The Ring Agent announced holding up three fingers. He paces back and forth once again in front of the image of Rand Polaski on screen. " Recent purchases. I don't care what it is. A box of condoms or a stick of chewing gum." he stated momentarily stopping to eye everyone in the room who are busy typing away at their laptops and computers. "You already know cash purchases are out the window people! We're looking for any credit or debit card purchases."

"On it sir!" bellowed 2 young male individuals. Both sitting at the end of the conference table.

"Good…" responded The Ring Agent. He nodded once again then continues on. "…now Box 4! Cell phone chatter. Any mention of Agent's Bartowski, Walker, or Riley pounce on it immediately."

"Yes sir!" hollered a couple of individuals. Two to be exact sitting across from each other a few feet away from him furiously typing away on their keyboards.

"Finally Box 5…" stated The Ring Agent leaning down placing both hands firmly on the end of the conference table. "…Fresh eyes." To the nefarious agent, experience has taught him that even though technology is taking over it helps to have a pair eyes that may be able to see what big brother is unable to he thinks to himself. They'll be able to assess and give a live up to date details concerning the situation at hand. "Any agents or informants in the Long Beach area who we know are on our side that we can surely trust. Send them a photo to their cell phones ASAP. If any of them have a visual location on our target I want to know about it." he emphasized. He stands there a brief moment quickly scanning the room and while doing so a hint of a smirk appears in the right corner of his lips. Afterwards, he snaps out of it to where he claps his hands together. "Impress me people!"

XXX

**Undisclosed Meeting Place**  
><strong>Unknown Location<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:15 p.m.<strong>

Easy is overrated. Those were the words that Colonel John Casey uttered as a standoff ensued between 6 of The Director's men and himself. As much as, he wanted a firefight due to his itchy trigger finger he decided against because he didn't want to put her life in jeopardy due to a cross fire. In his mind, it would be a very regrettable mistake on his part and he considers himself not the type of guy who doesn't make too many mistakes. Of course, he is well known for being a cold school agent who breaks things instead of fixes them but when it comes to this particular dicey situation he needed to find an different alternative than shooting it out.

He knew opening fire would be out of the question. So, he chose the alternative…physical combat. After eyeing The Ring Director and the 6 men surrounding him, his attention briefly focused on the tiny red headed woman standing next to the leader of the mysterious and not to mention deadly organization. He expressed a grunt and gave a brief nod towards her. Once he did, the military veteran turned off the laser sight that was pointed directly between The Ring Directors eyes, un-cocks his weapon, puts the safety on, and leans over to his right placing his weapon on a nearby table. While doing so, he never broke eye contact with The Ring's leader shooting a death stare towards him.

With his weapon on the table, he stood there taking a moment to crack not only neck but both his fists as well. Afterwards, he briefly looks around him inevitably expressing a smirk then turns his attention towards The Ring Director. "What are you waiting for?" the NSA Agent gravely stated.

The Director's men are somewhat perplexed on what to do as they continue to train their weapon on the burly government agent all-the-while looking at their seemingly cool, calm, and collected fearless leader with drink in hand for orders on what to do next. In that instance, he takes a sip of scotch on the rocks from his glass then motions for his men to not only lower their weapons but put them away as well. Once they did, he switched hands essentially holding his glass of alcoholic beverage in his right hand while he used his left hand to grab Beckman's right arm and escorted her behind the bar for her own safety.

"_Come along my dear. I don't want you end up getting hurt during the carnage or the flying debris now." he stated taking another quick sip of his alcoholic beverage currently in his right hand._

As he did, he signaled his men by given a reaffirming nod ordering them to go in for the attack. Needless to say, they didn't waste any time in obeying that order as they converged on Casey like ravenous lions pouncing on their prey but unfortunately the prey was also a ravenous lion as well who was certainly unleashed. In the beginning, the wily veteran held his own using his fists, feet, and not to mention his own forehead to break a few ribs, as well as bones. He truly felt sweet satisfaction in afflicting pain especially on The Director's 6 men so much so he used whatever was around him in order to get any kind of advantage.

Of course, the place was a shambles by the time the fight or should I saw all out brawl was over. Unfortunately, it wasn't Casey who was the last man standing and it wasn't even The Director's 6 men who were left somewhat incapacitated themselves. The individual who took down the burly NSA agent was The Ring Director himself. How so? When the cold school killer had his back turned distracted by the two remaining agents left standing, the British leader of The Ring took out his tranq gun shooting him several times…7 to be exact… in order to incapacitate him. It's that action which lead to The Director standing at this very moment over the seemingly lifeless and not to mention prone body of Colonel John Casey with Beckman standing by his side in utter disbelief at what is happening.

"You put up a good fight Colonel…" The Ring Director smiled with a mixture of pompous arrogance. He raises his glass of scotch on the rocks and then takes a quick but satisfying sip of his alcoholic beverages. "…but it's wasn't good enough." he added inevitably peering up and nodding at the two his battered, as well as bruised agents standing in front of him.

As The Ring Director watches the 2 ring agents drag Casey's unconscious body out of the bar with the other remaining agents stumbling out as well, his attention is broken by the sound of Beckman's voice.

"You won't get away with this." proclaimed Beckman.

The pompous, arrogant smirk on The Ring Director's face grew even wider as he slowly turned to the tiny red headed woman standing to his left. He could clearly see the expression of not only worry, but concern as well when it comes to the condition of her best agent. A hint of an amused chuckle inevitably responding to her.

"On the contrary General, we already have…" he gravely stated. In that instance, he turns and steps forward mere inches away from the esteemed Air Force General. "…and you can't do anything about it." The Ring Director added.

It's at that point, the sound of a slap across the face echoes within the now empty and not to mention debris ridden bar. The right hand coming from Beckman connecting with the face but more importantly the left cheek of The Ring Director. Unfortunately, it doesn't phase the nefarious leader of The Ring to the point where he doesn't even reach up to feel his left cheek. Instead, he simply takes another sip of his alcoholic beverage. When he finished he is about to say something when his cell phone rings causing him to hold up his finger then retrieves it from his left inside coat pocket.

"What is it?" he wondered as Beckman stands their in utter defiance.

While listening to whoever is talking to him on the other end of the line, Beckman intently stares at The Ring Director throwing, if it were human possible, daggers at him. She can clearly see a smile appear on his life causing a disgusted expression to wash over her face. Her focus on The Director continues as he ends the conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

"Excellent." The Ring Director ends the call then places his phone back where he retrieved it from. His attention returns to the woman who slapped him in the face a few moments ago. "My business partner has found the location of your former team and they will be joining us momentarily." he stated.

"And who might that be." inquired Beckman with her arms crossed quirking her right brow.

"It's a surprise my dear…" he answered. In that instance, he drops his glass of scotch causing it break on the floor then forcefully grabs Beckman's left arm all in one fell swoop. As he does, he escorts her out the door and while do so continues on with a few more words before they both disappear out of sight. "…a surprise you will soon never forget. I guarantee it." The Directly firmly emphasized with a sinister smile on his lips.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:45 p.m.<strong>

"You were right you know." said Chuck. The brown haired business owner is cuddled up next to his beautiful wife as they both sit comfortably watching television on the couch.

"About what? I'm right about so many things." retorted the blonde beauty expressing an amused smile on her face.

A hint of laughter is expressed by Chuck as he leans back turning his head in order to face his wife. When they're eye to eye within the semi-lit living room, he continues on. "How easy is overrated and how our backs are always against the wall when the situation gets complicated." he answered brushing a strand of his wife's blonde locks behind her right ear.

Sarah expresses a faint smile in response to her husband as she gazes into his chocolate brown eyes. She witness the soft smile he is expressing towards her knowing that even though they are going through the most toughest of times she can always count on him to make her feel absolutely comfortable. "Complicated is what we do babe." she replied expressing a hint of laughter.

Chuck nodded in agreement with his wife. "Indeed we do."

The former nerd herd leader most definitely agrees with his wife. Since the very beginning, when Team Chuck was initially formed the situations they've dealt with never came easy. They were early complicated or really really complicated to the point where himself, his wife, or Casey for that matter ended up being abducted. For Chuck, he forgot how many times he's been taken in the past it's not even funny. Yet, when it comes to his wife and Casey they've been taken a few times but when it comes to friend/fellow teammate Travis Riley…well let's just say he needs to catch up he thinks to himself. It's that particular thought in which a hint of a chuckle is expressed causing Sarah to wonder why.

"What?"

"It's nothing, stupid really." responded Chuck shaking his head. In that instance, Sarah leans back quirking her right brow towards her husband. In that brief moment, he can't help but expressing another chuckle leading him to eventually answer his wife. "Well, I was thinking that that among the 4 of us Travis has yet to be taken and end up being rescued." he added reaching up to rub the back of his neck with his right hand.

Sarah sits next to her husband on the couch in momentary silence as she lets what he said sink in. After a few seconds she gives her response. "Yup, it's stupid all right." she retorted reaching down with her left hand in order to pat then inevitably rubbing her husband's left knee.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'…" Chuck said shrugging his shoulders. "….he needs to catch up because when it comes to this team we have a reputation to up hold." he added with a wry smile towards his lovely.

"What reputation?" wondered the experienced C.I.A. Agent.

"How we come to the rescue and save our own." answered the successful business owner. "I seem to remember rescuing you from Dr. Zarnow when he captured you as I recall."

It's at that point, Sarah expresses a hearty laugh causing her to immediately respond. "Oh really." she stated eyeing her loving husband.

"Yes really."

"Please…" she retorted playfully slapping Chuck's stomach with her left hand. "…as I recall Casey and I ended up rescuing you. The helicopter…remember. Hello, McFly." she added reaching up lightly tapping the side of her husband's head a few times.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Mhmm, sure you did."

Chuck shrugs his shoulders once again expressing a look of absolute innocence on his part. He then continues on. "Regardless of who saved who…" he stated leaning over to give a quick kiss on top of her head. "…Team Chuck always perseveres. It's like how the evil empire was gaining strength in Empire Strikes Back to where Han Solo is frozen in carbonite then captured and inevitably sold to Jabba The Hutt.

"But…" interjects Sarah. "…the rebel alliance save day finally destroying the Death Star in Return of the Jedi."

It's at that point, Chuck is momentarily silent as he stares at his wife. The silence would quickly end. "You are so hot right now."

The happily married couple share a laugh and then resume cuddling together on the couch watching television while Travis is still on his run. As they do, the unfortunately don't have any kind of clue that just yards away Shaw, Justin, and several Ring agents arrive ready to storm Polaski's beachfront residence.

"Stick with the plan and remember…" firmly stated Shaw eyeing Justin before he hops out. "…leave Agent Walker unharmed." he emphasized as he jumps out of the dark S.U.V. inevitably slamming the passenger side door.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!<strong>_


	20. The Game Changer

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks finally. The title of this chapter is most definitely true/. So what's going to happen? What will Shaw do? It's going to be intense that's for sure! You have to read and find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to spend one day hanging with the Chuck cast. That would be awesome!_

**The Game Changer**

XXX

**Beach Shoreline**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:45 p.m.<strong>

The 4th member of Team Chuck didn't know how long he had been running along the shoreline of a cool, breezy, Long Beach, CA night with the moon shining brightly above. As a matter of fact, he didn't really care because the past 2 days have truly been unbelievable to the point where he's finally able to catch his breath. Granted, he's panting heavily and sweating up a storm at the moment while listening to an assortment of tunes on his Ipod, but he's able to catch his breath nonetheless.

While running at a steady pace and working up a sweat, he briefly checks his play list that is firmly strapped around his left arm. The current song he's listening to, Not Afraid by Eminem, is inevitably coming to an end leading the next song to eventually begin, which is Waiting For The End by Linkin Park. To Travis, he's listened to this particular song so many times before but instead of just listening for running sake he's paying close attention to lyrics. Lyrics that seemingly speak volumes when it comes to the situation that not only he is in, but his friends and fellow teammates are in as well.

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something empty's within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear<em>

In his mind, it isn't the beginning of the end for Team Chuck. Not by a long shot. He knows all they've been through and have come too far to not end up captured or worse case scenario…dead. The voices of their enemy, namely The Ring, have made their intentions clear and flipped the script on their plans to capture The Ring Director. It ended up being a frame up for a murder of the late new C.I.A. Director and then making a run for it after Beckman cleverly gave them the heads up that the good guys were coming to Castle to take them into custody.

To him, a raised of approval would be given to their former superior for risking her career in order to help them. She is considered a beacon of light shining forth with invisible stealth lighting the way for their escape he thinks to himself. For the 4th member of Team Chuck, the emotional and mental pain, as well as the fear he, along with the rest of his teammates, have endured in the past doesn't compare to what they're experiencing now. The absolute uncertainly of how they are going to clear their name without getting themselves killed or worse…disappear and leave everyone they love behind. It's a thought that he doesn't want to even dwell on causing him to push it to the back of his mind.

_Waiting for the end to come  
>Wishing I had strength to stand<br>This is not what I had planned  
>It's out of my control<br>Flying at the speed of light  
>Thoughts were spinning in my head<br>So many things were left unsaid  
>It's hard to let you go<em>

Fortunately for them, they are not waiting for the end to come. As a matter of fact, the end will come to The Ring. He knows it will be considered a definite game changer when they take the fight to them. A thought that causes a brief but reassuring smile to appear in the right corner of his lip. Travis knows they don't have to wish for strength during this considerably difficult time because they have it. Polaski and his teammates draw their strength not only from each other but from the people they love and care about. Granted, they're not physically with them except for the married spy couple who have each other to hold and comfort. It's that particular thought that makes him miss and yearn to not only be at the side of his loving wife Shannon, but 3 kids as well.

Once again, the protégé of Zeitgeist member Tobias Carter pushes the thoughts of his family aside in order to focus on more pressing matters. True, things have gotten way out of control so much so it feels as if everything is moving at the speed of light causing their heads to spin, especially after the capture of The Ring Director. A dead Ring Director to be exact thanks to their team leader Shaw. Looking back on that particular moment, thing were most definitely left unsaid concerning what Shaw did by his own hand and they kept it that way. He doesn't know about the others but no matter how hard he tried to forget, he isn't able to let go of the sound of that haunting gun shot echoing from within the warehouse.

_I know what it takes to move on  
>I know how it feels to lie<br>All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got_

_Sitting in an empty room_  
><em>Trying to forget the past<em>  
><em>This was never meant to last<em>  
><em>I wish it wasn't so<em>

_I know what it takes to move on_  
><em>I know how it feels to lie<em>  
><em>All I want to do<em>  
><em>Is trade this life for something new<em>  
><em>Holding on to what I haven't got<em>

He and the rest of his teammates know what it will take to move on. It's just a matter of making the right moves like a playing a game of chess he thinks to himself. Of course, in the line of work they're in the lies will certainly catch up to you and bite you in the ass. A catch 22 and knowing that there a comes a point where the thought of what life would be like if they left the business behind for good. No guns…no fakes names…no lies, and living a normal life. In other words, a new life where he and his friends/fellow teammates can just be themselves, which they unfortunately haven't gotten to fully experience yet. Someday he thinks to himself.

As Travis continues to run a steady pace on the sandy beach, he knows that each of them are sitting in a metaphorical empty room within the confines of their mind. The moments of past in the last 48 hours trying to be forgotten but still fresh running repeatedly like a Sportscenter highlight real. While thinking back on those particular moments, he can't help but think that Team Chuck's number may one day eventually be up knowing they've cheated certain death so many times over in the past. In his mind, the Grim Reaper is anxious and not mention patiently waiting for them. Unfortunately, he may not resemble the guy from the movie Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey he thinks to himself. A thought that causes him to express a hint of a chuckle.

_What was left when that fire was gone  
>I thought it felt right but that right was wrong<br>All caught up in the eye of the storm  
>And trying to figure out what it's like moving on<br>And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
>My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead<br>So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin  
>The hardest part of ending is starting again<em>

When it comes to heat that is U.S. Government trying to track them down, Travis hopes as does his fellow teammates they don't burned leaving behind unfinished business. They essentially did the right thing by accomplishing their mission in capturing the Ring Director, but at the same time they unfortunately found themselves on the wrong side of the law. To the 4th member of Team Chuck, he knows they need to make their next crucial move an absolutely smart one. Truth be told, that next crucial smart movie is unknown at the moment he thinks to himself.

It's just a matter of getting together with Chuck, Sarah, and hopefully the big guy if he makes it back without getting captured. All the jokes, movie/music references, and sarcastic comments aren't what is called for at this juncture. The self doubt, second guessing, and what ifs stop because they'll be death of the greatest team ever assembled. The one thing he knows for sure is that Team Chuck will regroup and bring the fight to The Ring but how? That is the big question right there and it's that query in which it leads him to shake his head a bit. That is the tough part but they've been through tougher spots than this and they'll persevere like always.

_All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got  
>I'm holding on to what I haven't got<br>__I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something empty's within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear<em>

As the song nears it crescendo, Travis' steady running pace begins to slow down to the point where he eventually stops. He puts put both hands on top of his head inevitably locking his fingers together while breathing out heavily. In doing so, he turns left facing the moon lit waters of Long Beach and stands there for a few moments gathering in air while at the same time trying to slow his heartbeat down from the run he just. A swift breeze brushes against his face as beads of sweat roll down his forehead and drip from the tip of his nose giving him that much needed refreshment cooling off moment he sorely needed.

The sweaty, dark haired individual take big breathe through his nose then lets it all out through his mouth. He does this several times and on the last one he briefly turns his head to the left in the direction he just came from. In that brief moment, he notices his footprints left behind…the ones that he could actually see to be exact. After taking a short breather, he unlocks his hands essentially turning his upper body towards the right, begins walking and then eventually lightly jogs back towards Polaski's residence. A residence that unbeknownst to him is about to come under attack by Shaw and The Ring.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Bedroom**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:50 p.m.<strong>

In the semi-lit bedroom of Rand Polaski, he sits on his black leather barco lounger situated next to his bed on the right. On his left, is a min fridge stocked with the essential a single man and not to mention former sniper needs…beer. Just off the side of his barco lounger to his right near the corner of his bed is his prosthetic right leg. While sitting there watching some hunting show on the outdoow channel on his flat screen tv hanging on the wall across the room, he reaches down out of habit to scratch his left leg. Unfortunately, all he's scratching is air leading him to simply look down at the ear where the bottom part of left leg used to be. It's what he's done so many times in the past leading the condition to be referred to as phantom limb syndrome. It was a condition that was told to him by his doctor in which the sensation of an amputated or missing limb is still attached to the body and is moving appropriately with other body parts.

Essentially, with the loss of his right leg he would gain something that was sorely unwanted…pain. It came with the territory he thinks to himself as he remembers how the pain would be tremendous early on due to the tress, anxiety, and changes in the weather. The former government agent would turn to legal and illegal drugs to try quell the pain. They were intermittent but in time they eventually subsided. For the former member of Archer's cover opts team codenamed Wolverine, he has dealt with it now with a modem of decorum but it was a difficult adjustment to undertake. He absolutely knew it was going to be struggle to be without the use of his right leg knowing the emotional, mental, spiritual, and not to mention physical battle he faced living with diabetes.

He recalls there were times were he got out of bed and fell down to the floor simply forgetting that he no longer had a right leg to support him. The battle would take it's toll so much so he contemplated committing suicide but fortunately he's wasn't the type of guy to go out like that. Polaski pulled himself up by his bootstraps and was determined to not let what happened to him be hold him back. Instead, he pushed forward working hard to get stronger and eventually get used to wearing a custom made prosthetic right leg with a few personal modifications he made on his own. In any case, the thoughts concerning his missing right leg and all that he went through years ago would inevitably be replaced by the sensation of thirst yearning to quench his palette. It doesn't take long for him to lean over to his left, grabs the handle to his mini fridge, and swing it open.

Unfortunately, the mini fridge is barren except for a half a wrapped Subway roast beef sandwich. The thought of his mini fridge not stocked with his alcoholic beverage of choice caused him to shake his head expressing sheer disappointment. After shutting the door, he reaches over to his right grabbing his right prosthetic leg and slip it on but doesn't fasten it tightly. Why does he have to because he's going to the fridge in the kitchen where a case of cold ones has his name on it he thinks to himself. Once Polaski has his prosthetic leg on, he pushes himself up from out of his chair letting out a gravely grunt in the process the likes of which Casey would find approving. Afterwards, the grizzly veteran takes a brief moment to stretch then makes his way towards his bedroom door, opens it, and shuffles his way out the door towards the kitchen. However, unbeknownst to him as he ventures out, he doesn't notice several shadowy and armed figures passing by his bedroom window about to attack him, as well as his allies/friends by complete surprise.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:51 p.m.<strong>

"Where's Chuck?" wondered Polaski emerging from the hallway. He immediately beelines towards the fridge while taking a brief glance towards the couch where Sarah is sitting there with a box of leftover pizza sitting on her lap.

As he stands there with the fridge door wide open and back facing Sarah, he hears a coherent, mumbled response from her. The trained sniper quirks his right brow upon hearing that. He then reaches in grabs 2 beers inevitably twisting the tops on both throwing them in the trash. Afterwards, he spins around inevitably pushing the fridge door closed with his prosthetic right leg. He makes his way around the counter/island and shuffles his way towards his living room couch where his blonde fiend/ally has planted herself. Once he's standing just off to her right, he expresses a hint of smirk while handing her a cold one.

"Come again?" he asked taking a quick swig from hit bottle of beer. As he stands there for a moment, he can't help be amused by what he sees sitting down before him. A very attractive but deadly women who he, for the most part, doesn't consider her the type of woman to pig out on vegetarian pizza without any olives on it. Truth be told, he considers her the poster child for total fitness and could quite possibly do a workout video with the body she has he thinks to himself. He quickly shakes that particular thought from his mind out of respect for Chuck.

Sarah gives Polaski a head nod in response as she takes the bottle of beer from his left hand. She takes a few seconds for herself while she takes a couple of swigs, chews, and inevitably swallows the last remaining bites of her slice of vegetarian pizza in her right hand. "Sorry, I'm hungry." the blonde beauty with a bit of embarrassment. After wiping her mouth with a napkin, he continues on. "I said…" The veteran government agent takes one more swig of beer before answering. "…you just missed him. He went down to your man cave to get something and should be back pretty soon." he added.

Polaski briefly turns to look over his left shoulder in the direction of the hallway he just came from. His attention returns to the woman who is scarfing down pizza on his somewhat pricey brown leather couch. As much as he wanted to tell her not to stain it, he rethinks doing so because she after can kick his ass up down Longbeach. In his mind, it would most definitely be better for him just to grin and bear than wind up in a hospital bed.

"I see." he remarked turning his head towards the television. Instantly, he quirks his eyebrow at what he sees with his own two eyes. "What are you watching?" wondered the trained sniper.

"Spies Like Us. One of my husband's favorite shows."

"Seriously?" he replied shaking his head. Polaski slowly backs up and lowers himself on the chair next to the couch. After watching it for a moment, he voices his concern. "Who are these guys?"

"Dan Aykroyd and Chevy Chase." she answered.

Polaski continues to shake his head in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me. Do you realize they're breaking 17 different rules of protocol?" he stated with his right finger point at the screen as he turns his head to look at Sarah.

"That's what I said to Chuck…" she chuckled taking a quick bite of her pizza. "…but it's just a marginally funny movie."

"If you say so." stated Polaski continuing to watch the movie with amused disbelief. As he do, something suddenly crashes through window inevitably landing in front of the coffee table. The C.I.A. agent and former government operative's instincts quickly kick in with the blonde beauty bit not only dropping her bottle of beer, but flipping the box of pizza out of her lap into the air. "Flash bang!" he yelled out dropping his bottle of beer as well as hitting the floor and covering his eyes along with Sarah.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Man Cave**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:53 p.m.<strong>

Chuck told his wife he would be back sitting by her side watching the movie with her. Unfortunately, as he was entered the room something caught his eye that he didn't notice before because if he had with Travis in the room as well then Casey would have taken it away from him for the sake of everyone's safety. That thing in question….a kitana sword. He completely forgot why he was down there in the first place and just started playing with it swinging it around slicing through the air like a trained master swordsmen thanks to the Intersect in his head. While doing so, his back is facing the monitors which show absolute chaos ensuing above but he doesn't hear it being that the secret man cave is sound proof.

He continues swinging the sound to the point where he begins quoting one of the best movies when it comes to action and swords. "My name is Chuck Bartowski, of the clan Bartowski." he stated pretending to talk to someone in front of him.

The self professed nerd then brings forth the kitana sword in front of him and gets into a stance similar to that of Duncan MacCleod rather than Conner. In his mind, Duncan is better than Conner but he gives it up to the Highlander movies than the series any day of the week. It's at that point, he gets into a pretend battle that lasts for a few moments and then goes in for the kill, so to speak. He stabs the air in front of him, pulls back, and while staying in character he lifts the kitana sword above his head holding the handle with both hands. When he does, he looks down and states the following five words…there can be only one. It's those five words that lead him to drop the hammer, in a manner of speaking, taking the head of his imaginary enemy. The swift strike slices through the air in front of him and his Oscar worthy performance isn't done yet as he prepares himself for the imaginary quickening.

The brown haired business owner pretends to go through the quickening with his arms out, right hand still gripping the kitana sword, and body shaking or convulsing to be exact. As he continues to pretend to go through the quickening, he slowly turns around with a smile on his face to the point where he finally faces the computer screen. The smile on his face quickly drops and so does the sword to the ground. "Sarah." he mutters under his breath as he runs like a mad man towards his wife.

As he does, Sarah and Polaski were in an all out firefight with the smoke filled room thanks to a smoke grenade thrown in as well. When the initial chaos ensued, they both hit the ground as the flash bang grenade exploded. Luckily, it didn't blind them as they covered their faces but that moment of distraction would lead to bullets flying into the leaving room with a mixture of glass, wood and everything in between combining together falling to the floor. Yet, Polaski would be undeterred by this as he would be prepared for any situation being that he had an arsenal of weapon located not only underneath the couch cushion, but the chair right beside it as well.

The exchange of bullets would inevitably lead to hand to hand combat. Shaw's men would enter Polaski's residence leading the two allies and friends to whoop some major ass. Unfortunately, within the haze Polaski is pinned to the ground by one of Shaw's men but not completely pinned down as he has his prosthetic leg firmly against The Ring agent's right shoulder. While the two men struggle, the grizzled veteran blindly reaches for the side of his fake leg and in doing so tries to feel for something. It's tough for him because at the same time he's doing this he has a very big man bearing down on top of him. After a few grueling moments, he suddenly finds what he's been searching for and presses the button.

When he does, a shot ring out causing The Ring agent to scream in pain to where he stumbles back grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand. He wouldn't have time to deal with the pain as two hands grab his head from behind inevitably breaking his neck. Those two hands belong to one Sarah Bartowski who briefly looks down at the fallen Ring Agent then towards Polaski on the ground. She is about to help him up when she's grabbed from behind by her hair then put in a choke hold. The former member of Archer's covert ops team sees this and tries to help but is kicked in the face for his efforts by that same agent. The C.I.A. agent struggles to free herself and efforts to use any means necessary to escape but the agent in question is just too strong.

It's at that point, she's suddenly freed from his clutches allowing her to get some much needed air into her lungs. As she turns around couching and holding her neck with her right hand, she keenly notices a figure within the smokey haze. A figure who puts two shots into the agent in question who tried to choke her out. The agent immediately drops dead to the ground with the figure standing somewhat sideways to her with the gun tightly gripped in his right hand. After a few seconds, she is able to regain focus and when she does the blonde beauty suddenly realizes who it is.

"SHAW!?" she firmly called out within the smokey filled hazed living room. "Thank God! I can't believe it! You're here to help!" added Sarah somewhat out of breath helping up a bruised but not battered Polaski."

"Yeah…" answered the nefarious team leader. It's at this point, he knows this moment is the game changer. "…them." he firmly stated and just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

His attention turns his attention from the fallen Ring agent to Sarah and Polaski. He raises his weapon and rings out two shots piercing Polaski's chest causing him to fall back to the the same time this happens, Chuck emerges from out of the hallway to witness the horrific scene. Chuck and Sarah stand there in utter shock and stunned silence whereas Shaw stands there emotionless with his weapon looming with smoke coming out from the end of the barrel of the gun.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? HATE SHAW EVEN MORE? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	21. Careful What You Wish For

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. In the last chapter, Shaw shot Polaski in the chest twice. Sarah and Chuck watch it happen in absolute shock. Travis is running back to the house. Will he receive the same fate as Polaski? Without a doubt, it's intense that's for sure! You have to read and find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to spend one day hanging with the Chuck cast. That would be awesome!_

**Careful What You Wish For**

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 9:56 p.m.<strong>

_Is this really happening? _It's a question that continuously keeps repeating over in his mind while his body is locked in the position where he is currently standing. His eyes darting back and forth from Shaw, to his frantic wife kneeling beside his fallen friend, then back to Shaw again. From his point of view, this is all happening in slow motion. As Chuck stands there in utter disbelief at what he just witnessed amidst the chaos, his whole body went temporarily numb at the shocking sight of his team leader Daniel Shaw shooting at point blank rank his friend Rand Polaski.

While he watches Shaw lower his weapon to his weapon with smoke still looming from the barrel end of his weapon, he can clearly see no emotion whatsoever expressed in the face of the man who just shot a trained sniper in cold blood. The look in his eyes…stone cold death. A frightening sight to behold. In his mind, it's like a gripping, dramatic scene out of an action movie where the bad guys get the upper hand on the good guys in a key part of the movie like in Star Wars. Darth Vader takes down Obi-Wan Kenobi with Luke Skywalker looking on in absolute shock and dismay. However, there is one big difference…this is real life.

This doesn't make sense he thinks to himself shaking his head. It doesn't take long for a mixture of questions to flood his mind. _Did Shaw just betray us? Did he turn to the dark side? Why Shaw!? Do you realize what you just did!? Is this a sick joke or something because it's not funny!? Are you out of your mind!? _The thoughts that are screaming within his head seemingly all at once but they inevitably fade upon hearing the mumbled screams that increasingly grow louder to where they snap him completely out of it. Chuck finally focuses his attention back to his wife on the ground with her hands pressing down firmly on Polaski's chest. All-the-while screaming at him with tears in her eyes.

"Chuck! Help me!"

In that moment, the one time reluctant spy manages to force himself to move forward from the spot where he planted himself. He quickly rushes over doing a feet first baseball slide ending up on the others side of Polaski's body. After taking a brief glance up at Shaw then down to his wife kneeling on her knees across from him, his attention shifts to one of the toughest men he knows. For a brief second he's speechless as he notices blood not only coming out of his fallen friend's blood soaked shirt, but coming out from his mouth. He can clearly see Rand fight with all his might to stay alive by the way he's tightly gripping his left hand with his right. Instantly, he finds the words to say.

"Don't you give up on me Polaski!" he quickly blurted out. Chuck leans down locking eyes with him knowing in the back of his mind he didn't deserve to go out like this. "You hear me! Don't…give…up!" firmly stated the freaked out browned haired business owner.

Chuck and Sarah attention is solely focused on Polaski as he tries to speak. "Ch…Chuck…" he struggled to get out. Blood trickling down from both corners of his mouth.

The spy couple's hands are painted with his blood but they don't concern themselves with that right now. The life of a ally and friend hangs in the balance but it doesn't look good at all as he's not only losing blood by the second, but coughing it up as well.

"Shhhhh, don't speak." responded a tearful Sarah. The frantic blonde beauty tries her best to keep herself together and composed as best she can. She can feel the tears flowing down her cheek as she continues on. "Conserve your strength. You'll be okay." she added leaning down clutching Polaski's right hand with both of hers. While she leans down, Sarah gently places his hand against her left cheek as if to comfort him knowing he's not going to make it.

The two watch and listen in horrific discomfort as Polaski fights to keep himself alive and at the same time stares up intently at the man who shot him. To Chuck, he wouldn't put it past him to attempt to get up and get even with Shaw for what he did. A valiant effort for a stubborn but honorable veteran such as him. Unfortunately, he's incapable of doing so and they could only helplessly kneel there watching him slowly slipping away. For Sarah, she's glad they were with him when he passes away and not alone, which she thinks is what he would have wanted since he considers himself to be a loner. After a few moments, Polaski takes his last few remaining breathes and then succumbs to the fatal wounds that caused his untimely demise.

The trashed living room is eerily silent except for the faint sound of sobbing coming from Sarah as she mourns the death of her ally/friend. Chuck, on the other hand, remains silent and briefly closes his eyes to say a prayer for his fallen brother in arms. Afterwards, he opens his eyes and reaches over with his left hand to close his eyes knowing they will never be opened again. While kneeling there, he briefly lowers his head mourning his friend's death along side his wife but that would soon end as the feeling of loss he's experiencing instantly turns to anger.

It doesn't take long for Chuck to shoot up from the kneeling position and grabs Shaw by the front of his vest. The anger expressed in his eyes and his voice are clearly noticed by Shaw who is still exudes an emotionless robotic demeanor. He turns and forcefully backs up his team leader against the wall right next to the bullet ridden flat screen tv.

"WHY!" he yelled with tears forming in his eyes. "Shaw doesn't even say a word causing Chuck to reach back with his right hand and give him a right cross to his jaw. He connects leading the special agent to not show any signs of pain or remorse for what he did for that matter. It pisses him off even more witnessing him as he turns his head back slowly towards him and not saying a word. "Tell me!" he screams back pulling Shaw forward then slamming back against the wall.

A brief silence is heard within the room then Shaw finally answers. "Payback." he softly stated furrowing his eyebrows. Shaw's eyes turn from the man standing before him down to the floor.

Chuck follows Shaw's line of sight down towards his sobbing wife who turns to look at him. That one word enrages him because he knows what he meant causing him to turn his attention back to the man who betrayed his team. He begins to rear back about to punch the traitor in the face again but then suddenly feels a hard, sharp blow to the back of his head and then everything goes black leading his unconscious body Sullivan. Agent Sullivan stands over Chuck's body with weapon in hand used to knock him out, pulls back the handle, and points with his finger on the trigger down directly at the seemingly lifeless, prone body on the floor ready to fire.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:00 p.m.<strong>

"No…" stated Shaw stepping forward placing his hand firmly on Justin's right shoulder. "…it's not part of the plan." he added. Justin glances over his left shoulder then returns his attention back to the unconscious body of one Chuck Bartowski. He takes his finger away from the trigger then lowers his weapon to his side.

To Shaw, there is a far bigger plan in store not only for Chuck, but Sarah as well. It's a devious one to be exact and likely to be on that will kill two birds with one stone he thinks to himself. For so long he has imagined this moment in which he stands over the great Sarah Walker and watch the tears slide down her cheeks begging for her life as he takes the life of her loving husband. True, tears are sliding down her cheeks but it's for the man he hasn't met in person till now named Rand Polaski who he shot and killed in cold blood.

Truth be told, he would have liked to gone toe to toe with a crippled grizzled veteran but he didn't want to waste any time on trivial pursuits. He has a timetable to keep and absolutely nothing will stop him from accomplish his one goal. Shaw pulls Justin back in order for him to move forward to where he is now standing over Chuck's prone unconscious body with a teary eyed Sarah still kneeling beside Polaski's body. A hint of a smirk appears on his lips concerning what he has in store for the man who he knows has the intersect in his head. In that moment, he suddenly hears the voice of his female subordinate.

"You kill my husband, I kill you!" she firmly stated.

Shaw's attention from Chuck is directed towards Sarah who no longer is shedding tears. Instead, she focuses the emotions she's feeling for Polaski and balling them into all out anger to use against her now former team leader. She momentarily returns her attention to her friend/ally letting go of his left hand that tightly gripped hers. She then reaches over the others side of his body taking both hands and placing them on his chest. Afterwards, she turns her head looking up staring intently with anger up towards Shaw. In doing so, she points her blood stained finger up at him.

"You." she once again stated with as much restraint she can muster. The C.I.A. veteran slowly stands up and as she does the blonde beauty continues on keeping her focus on Shaw. "You betrayed our team! You killed my friend in cold blood! Sarah shakes her head in disbelief knowing what truly brought on this senseless tragedy. She is standing eye to eye across from him. "You told me the death of your wife wasn't my fault!" spewed out the late Langston Graham's best agent.

"I lied." Shaw retorted expressing an arrogant smile towards her.

In no time flat, Shaw receives a hard right cross from Sarah. The force of her punch causes him to stumble back a bit but he plants his back foot in order to keep himself from falling to the floor. This time, the punch from the blonde beauty causes substantial damage by way of a busted lip but the former leader of Team Chuck doesn't acknowledge the pain he's feeling from the hard right cross he just received. He simply composes himself and checks his mouth using his right hand. When he does, he sees not only his blood, but the blood of Rand Polaski on the palm of his hand.

The new ally for The Ring expresses a hint of a chuckle in response then turns his head spitting out the blood from his mouth. He then rubs the remaining blood with the back of his left hand. Once he does, he returns his attention back to the woman who is responsible for his wife's death.

"Is that all you got Agent Walker?" questioned the devious traitor.

Sarah is incensed in that very moment. "I wish you were dead!"

She screams and lunges forward in order to attack the man who completely lied to her face. A man who she let into her home and should have picked up on the signs that he wasn't telling the truth the whole time like her dog peaches placing herself between the two of them. Call it a costly mistake in her own judgment knowing it ended up losing the life of a great friend in the process. Unfortunately, her efforts to take avenge Polaski's death fall short when she suddenly falls to the floor unconscious. The reason being is several tranq darts sticking on her back put there by one double agent Justin Sullivan. There are now 2 unconscious and one dead body on the floor with Shaw and Sullivan standing over of them.

"Careful what you wish for." he softly said with a sinister smirk on his lips. As they stand there, he quirks his right brow. "Where is Mr. Riley?" he wondered. The nefarious former team leader turns his attention from the bodies on the floor to Agent Sullivan standing next to him. Little does Shaw know that Travis would be running towards them not knowing what happened to his friends/teammates and into a possible ambush.

XXX

**Riley Residence**  
><strong>Brentwood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:05 p.m.<strong>

Morgan and Alex settled in with the Shannon along with her kids. They didn't want them to be alone during this trying time knowing Travis's wife has so much responsibility watching over 3 kids and at the same time managing their newly built, as well as newly furnished house thanks to Sarah's father Jeremiah Wexler. It's the least they can do knowing they would do the same thing if the situation was reversed. Besides, the couple would be an awesome distraction with the absence of the Travis and the bearded one can most definitely keep anyone's mind from focusing on the bad stuff.

"Thank you guys for staying over." said Shannon cradling her baby boy Wesley in her arms.

"No problemo." responded Morgan descending down the stairs with Alex. His right arm draped gently around Alex's neck. "We're glad to do it." he added expressing a smile towards her.

"Of course we are babe." Alex chimed in. Her attention towards her boyfriend inevitably turns to Shannon standing a few foot in front of her. All three individuals standing at the bottom of the stair with the entrance to the living room to their right. "We got each other's back. Don't forget that." The daughter of John Casey reaches over with her right arm in order to rub Shannon's hand.

As Morgan stands there watching and listening to the conversation between Alex and Shannon, he can't help but think would this be the life he would lead if he joined his best bud's team. A life with absolute uncertainly and worry as the safety, as well as well being on the person you love with all your heart he thinks to himself. Thinking about it, Jayne is in the same boat as well with the man she loves one Colonel John Casey. However, it's a different scenario with his boy hood pal Chuck Bartowski.

It's a life that Chuck didn't want in the beginning but now he's in it 100% and thankfully he doesn't have a love one sitting and waiting at him wondering if he'll ever come back. She's actually fighting along side him He can't help but wonder if his pursuit of wanting to be on his best friend's team is considered selfish because it takes him away from the woman he loves. Upon thinking that, he turns his head slightly to the right watching and listening as she smiles expressing a bit of laughter at the same time.

In that particular moment, he knows that the life of excitement, intrigue, and action as spy has it's drawbacks. He remembers the conversations after finding out Chuck's secret about how it was hard to lie not only to him, but to his own big sister Ellie for their own safety. In addition to that, he is reminded how a loved one being away can take it's toll on a person emotionally, mentally, physically, and not to mention spiritually as well evident by the fact of the lack of sleep Shannon hasn't been getting.

To the bearded one, he doesn't want to ever put Alex in that kind of pain…ever. He loves her too much to do that to her and yet he got somewhat of taste of the spy life being a part of an in important mission concerning The Ring. In his mind, he truly want to experience what it's like to be in the thick of things and not just be flirting with a deadly female agent in order to retrieve something detrimental for the fight against this mysterious organization. He wished it for so long ever since finally knowing the truth concerning his best bud for life. In any case, he wants a story that he can possibly share with his kids and unbelievable as it may see he can still share it as a bedtime story.

His thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when he's suddenly hears two young female voices calling out his name at the same time.

"Uncle Morgan! Uncle Morgan!" bellowed Leah and Emma. The two girls scamper towards their bearded uncle grabbing his left hand attempting to pull him into the living room. In doing so, they beginning jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's up ankle biters?" Morgan wondered peering down at the two of them expressing a smile.

"Come with us!" Leah responded with jubilation.

"Yeah." added Emma expressing a wide smile up towards her furry uncle.

"Why? What for?" he questioned kneeling down in front of them.

"Watch Tangled with us." Leah happily replied pulling Morgan's arm towards the living room.

"You like Pascal. He's your favorite remember." Emma quickly chimed in.

"I remember." he retorted sticking his tongue in and out in a playful manner.

Alex and Shannon couldn't help but be tickled by the humorous interaction displayed before them. For Alex, it solidifies that she truly picked the right guy to spend the rest of her life with even though her father tends to think of him as a moron. She truly believes that her father underestimates Morgan and he will certainly prove him wrong when it comes to stepping up at the right time, which he did in regards to putting himself in harms way in order to save her. Her thoughts concerning her bearded knight in shining armor when the sound of the door bell is heard.

"I go it." responded Morgan. His attention on the front door returns to Shannon's two daughters. "Listen girls, get the movie ready and I'll be there soon." He then turns briefly peers up at Shannon and Alex who are still smiling at what is going on. "Why don't you bring your mommy and Aunt Alex to the living room. I'll be there in a sec and find me an awesome place to sit with your Aunt Alex okay?" smiled the bearded one reaching forward tickling both the girl's stomachs.

After some brief laughter from the two girls, they respond. "Awesome!" Leah and Emma sounded off in unison. Travis and Shannon's two beautiful daughters immediately turn their attention to Alex and Shannon. Leah grabs Alex's hand pulling her into the living room while Emma take her mother's left hand guiding her knowing she has her baby brother cradled in her right arm. Once the ladies disappear into the living room, Morgan stands up and heads to the front door. It doesn't take long for him to open the door and when he does he finds a rather larger seemingly muscular bald man in street clothes standing there.

"Mr. Grimes…" the man stated. "…Daniel Shaw sent me."

"Oh, yeah…right. Awesome." he replied extending his hand for a handshake. "Please come in. We're glad you're here." The man reciprocates the handshake and steps into the house leading both men to stand in the front door entrance area once the door is closed.

"I'm here to do my job Mr. Grimes."

"And we thank you for that." There is a brief moment of awkward silence when Morgan continues on. "So, what's your name? Agent…"

"Cruz…" he replied. "…Javier Cruz." Cruz added with a deadly smile.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Beach Shoreline**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:10 p.m.<strong>

A sweaty and tired Travis arrives near the proximity of Polaski's beachfront residence. As he walk towards the wooden stairs leading up to the house, he not only feels but notices something is very off because of the porch light illuminating the remnants of smoke rising up. He slowly approaches the stairs and begins to walk up making sure not to make any kind of noise to alert his position. Thankfully, the darkness is concealing within the shadows giving him the opportunity to be stealthy.

While cloaked within the darkness, he hears a faint conversation from somewhere in the porch area. He tries to listen intently but the crashing waves behind him make it difficult for him to clearly hear what is being said. So, he creeps forward making sure not to make noise alerting those above who are quite possibly armed and surely dangerous. Upon getting closer, he is able to hear the conversation going on.

"_Sullivan, call The Director. We're going to have a special guest joining us." the male voice ordered._

"_You got it Shaw." _

_Shaw!? It can't be. What the hell is going on? _For Travis, hearing the name of his team leader associated with a man who they assumed was killed by Shaw himself totally shocked him. He can't helped but feel anger towards the man who not only betrayed their team, but worked with The Ring Director himself putting this whole elaborate set up in fruition. As much as he wants to ring the neck of Shaw, he restrains himself and continues to listen on.

"_What do we do with Bartowski?" wondered Agent Sullivan._

"_Leave him be. Stick to the plan I told you earlier." he retorted. _It's at this point, Travis suddenly sees a figure approaching the top step of the porch leading to the beach behind him. He stays completely still locking his eyes on the man who he thought was on their side. The 4th member of Team Chuck can't help but wonder about the health and well being of his friends/teammates currently inside the residence. As much as he wants to check on them, he has to be smart about it and find a way to help them in another way. His thoughts concerning the matters abruptly end when Shaw continues on. "As for Mr. Riley…" The former team leader turns around and step forward disappearing out of sight. "…_you already ordered the remaining agents to do a sweep of the area. Find him…" _added the nefarious traitor to Team Chuck_. "..and kill him."_

Those two words coming from Shaw's own mouth putting out the order to kill him leads him to immediately back away slowly. As he does, he once again tries to not make any kind whatsoever on each step he puts his feet on but it's difficult being that the wood is fairly old. Unfortunately, as he backs up keeping his eyes focused on the top step his left foot causes the sound of creaking wood to alert Shaw and Sullivan who he hears them walking towards the top step. Travis has seconds to spare and in a matter of nano seconds he leaps over the wooden rail into tall grassy brush to his left.

In that same moment, Shaw and Sullivan emerge at the top step with Sullivan retrieving a flashlight. He turns it on and scans the steps below finding absolutely nothing causing both them to stand there for a few moments eyeing the area intently. While doing so, Travis is on his stomach hidden within the tall grassy brush not uttering a sound. A few seconds later, Sullivan turns off his flashlight and they both turn around disappearing out of sight. The protégé of Tobias Carter lies there in wait for a few more seconds before he turns around crawling down through the tall grassy brush towards the beach below. It takes a few moments because he wants to be very careful and he does eventually get to the beach below. He then quickly gets into a kneeling position and as not only feels the barrel end of a weapon against the side of his head, but the sound of bullet being loaded into it's chamber as well.

"Damn it!" he mutters under his breathe.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SORRY THE DELAY. SO WHAT'S THE VERDICT? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT!<em>**


	22. Souvenirs and Treasures

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. Sorry for the delay. I will try to update more often. In the last chapter, there is the aftermath of what happened when Polaski is shot in cold blood. Chuck and Sarah are knocked out. To make matters worse...Travis is captured. Will he receive the same fate as Polaski? Without a doubt, it's intense that's for sure! You have to read and find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to spend one day hanging with the Chuck cast. That would be awesome!_

**Souvenirs and Treasures**

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Beach Shoreline**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:20 p.m.<strong>

_Rookie mistake. Way to go Trav! _In his mind, he should have been keenly aware of his surrounding all around him instead of focusing on what was going on behind him. If his mentor Tobias knew about this he would not only be chewed out for doing such a bone headed thing, but would also receive a Gibbs head slap on the back of the head as well. He essentially trained him to take into account all his senses not just sight and sound to know whether or not the area you're in is safe he thinks to himself. It's that particular thought that causes his him to shake his head in disgust and bite his bottom lip expressing a mumbled curse word under his breathe.

"Don't move." ordered The Ring Agent cocking the handle back. His weapon trained directly at the side of his right temple.

Travis most definitely feels the cold end of the gun barrel pressed somewhat lightly against his right temple. At this point, he knows he has to play this smart because if he doesn't he not only winds up dead, but his friend's and fellow teammates as well. His thoughts concerning the matter would quickly end as The Ring Agent continues to speak.

"Stand up…" he ordered once again. "…slowly." firmly stated The Ring Agent. In that instance, the 4th member of Team Chuck complies. He slowly rises up from the kneeled position with both hands up at either side of him. "Now face me and _don't _try anything stupid or else."

_Oh, he didn't just say that did he? _As much as Travis wanted to take up that particular challenge given to him by The Ring Agent, he needed know how it's going to play out before he strikes. He just needs the right opening he thinks to himself. It's at that point, he slowly turns to his right facing his capture and he does he immediately notices a fully decked out agent in tactical gear. Right handed. His face nearly hidden with the exception of his eyes and the bridge of his nose being exposed both covered by protective eye wear. The young protégé of Tobias Carter takes into account of all this in a matter of seconds.

In that moment, he knew he should keep his mouth shut but being the smartass that he is he just had to open his mouth. A character trait that tended to get him into trouble as a young kid. "What now? We both just stand here till we're old?"

"Shut the hell up!" demanded The Ring Agent pressing the barrel end of the gun against Travis' forehead. The seemingly agitated agent composes himself then takes a step back. While continuing to train his weapon aimed directly between his prisoner's eyes, he reaches up with his gloved left hand pressing it against the base of his neck. "Agent Sullivan. This is Agent Jennings. Agent Sullivan do you copy?"

As The Ring Agent waits for hopefully an immediate responds, Agent Sullivan and Shaw are standing nearly the porch entrance within the chaotic mess of the late Rand Polaski's living room. Sullivan is discussing something with Shaw when he suddenly stops in mid conversation inevitably placing his right hand up to his right ear.

"This is Agent Sullivan. What is it Jennings" he responded briefly glancing at Shaw standing in front of him.

"_I have an intruder on the premises sir."_

"Travis Riley." quickly stated Shaw furrowing his eyebrows.

Sullivan nods directing his intention towards his new found ally. "Your orders are to shoot him on sight. Do I make myself clear."

"_Yes sir."_

While Shaw is standing there, he can't help but feel lucky at this point. The sudden capture of the 4 member of his former team without the difficulty of having to actually search from him is a perfect gift with a red bow tied around him he thinks to himself. In his mind, he doesn't to have any annoying loose ends to deal with knowing Mr. Riley is out there whereby putting a unfortunately blemish on his master plan. So far, things have been going according to plan although he could have done without General Beckman secretly informing the team that they were going to be captured by their own government.

In hindsight though, it worked out perfectly as he was able to witness firsthand the initial downfall of the so called best team ever assembled. A thought that is completely laughable in his mind because they unfortunately were beaten by the best. The Ring. Yet, he doesn't want to leave completely empty handed as the narcissistic and the egomaniacal side of him that simply revels in it.

"Hold on. Not yet." the former leader of Team Chuck chimed in.

Agent Sullivan quirks his right brow towards Shaw wondering why. He obeys the order and contacts Jennings once again. "Wait. Stand by. Copy that?"

"_Copy."_

"What? Change of heart?" Sullivan inquired.

A hint of chuckle is expressed in response to Agent Sullivan's query. "Oh, he's going to die. I just want a souvenir as a keep sake for my impending victory."

"Seriously?" Shaw nods leading a smirk appears on the lips of Agent Sullivan upon hearing that. Afterwards, he contacts Jennings once again. "Shoot him and once he's dead take something of his for Agent Shaw.

"_Sir? What do you want me take when I kill him?"_

"Idiot." muttered the nefarious Ring Agent under his breathe. He makes eye contact with Shaw who is shaking his head concerning the stupidity of one of Sullivan's men. "Just do it Agent Jennings or I will find another agent who will!" firmly retorted Sullivan shaking his head afterwards.

"_Yes sir!"_

"Once you do, dispose of his body." he ordered.

"_Yes sir!"_

Once contact is over with Jennings, the two agents suddenly hear two gun shots ring out off in the distance within the entrance of the living room. Their attention towards the beach area inevitably turn towards each other as both men express sinister smiles of satisfaction pertaining what just occurred. In that moment, Shaw turns his head looking over his right shoulder and eyes the two unconscious bodies laying on the debris ridden floor.

"It's only a matter of time." he mutters to himself.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:26 p.m.<strong>

Shaw is standing in the middle of the debris ridden living room as Agent Sullivan is elsewhere with the remaining agents left standing after the chaotic aftermath. The 2 unconscious bodies of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski along with the dead beady of one Rand Polaski lay on the floor just off to his right. He's silent and looking around the room assessing the living quarters of the man he shot in the chest in cold blood. In his mind, one thing remain perfectly clear to the ally of his former team and this is he doesn't have any pictures of any loved ones hanging on his wall, which is something he expected being that he was part of the company.

For the former leader of Team Chuck, he too it upon himself to familiarize himself with every ally they ever came in contact with. Bryce Larkin, Carina Miller, and many others who he considers a possible threat and need to be taken care of in due time he think to himself. However, when it comes to late Rand Polaski he wasn't able to get as much information as he wanted to because of how much red tape there was in order to obtain his personal life but there is one problem. He apparently didn't have one.

The bits and pieces he was able to gather gave him a fairly descent rundown of the type of agent he was before, as well as after his time spent as a member of Kirk Archer's Wolverine team. Rand Polaski. 45 years of age. A former marine. Recruited by the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham to be a part of project Wolverine. Am exceptional trained sniper, a long list of medals and commendation; but nothing when it comes to any personal photos whatsoever. To him, it's as if he wanted his personal life locked down more so than his professional when he left due to forced retirement because of his diabetes.

While standing there, he spots a picture frame turned faced down underneath debris that's a mixture of glass, wood, and pieces of furniture upholstery laying on top of it. In that instance, he bends down brushing off the debris with his right hand causing a small dust cloud to rise up. One the debris is cleared, he picks up the picture frame then stands straight up inevitably turning it over to take a look at it. In doing so, he finds that he is unable to see the picture behind the glass because of team reasons. The first reason is the glass was caked with dust hindering him from seeing the photo behind it.

When it came to the second reason, it was riddled with a couple of bullet holes. Fortunately for Shaw, most of the photo is in tact giving him the opportunity to take the picture out of the already beaten up frame. In doing so, he drops the badly beaten and not to mention falling apart picture frame to the floor inevitably breaking apart as hit's the floor with the glass breaking apart as well. After wiping the dust off the photo, he closely examines it and what he sees is a group photo of what seems to be Polaski marine squadron. A solitary memento reminding him of his military brotherhood he shared with his fellow comrades in arms in order protect the greater good.

As he continues to stare at the picture, taking into account every face he sees within it he finally stumbles upon Polaski's. A half smile half smirk expressed. In that moment, Shaw couldn't help but express a soft chuckle knowing he and Colonel Casey are similar in ways one being they underestimated how devious he truly is. The nefarious former leader of Team Chuck most definitely wants to see the look on not only Casey's face, but Beckman's as well knowing they'll be mad as hell that one of their own betrayed them. Not just betrayed them, but blatantly lied to their face. The perfect scheme pull off to absolute perfection he thinks to himself.

It's at that point, he reaches up with his other hand and then tears the photo apart. Afterwards, he tosses without a care in the world and watches it slowly down to the floor. His attention on the torn photo on the debris ridden floor is suddenly broken when from his peripheral vision off to his left in the direction of the patio door he spots a dark figure enter. When he turns his head, the dark figure is one of Agent Sullivan's agents in full tactical gear wearing a helmet with mask underneath. The agent Sullivan quite possibly spoke to concerning getting a personal souvenir of the late Mr. Travis Riley as a trophy to proudly hold on to or even wear for that matter.

A smirk appears on his lips as he leans to the left inevitably walking towards the man who took out the 4th member of Team Chuck. As he does, he acknowledges his presence. "Agent Jennings I presu…" Shaw doesn't even finish his sentence when he suddenly stops a couple a feet from him. A cringe worthy look is expressed on his face as he reaches up with his right waving it in front of his face. "What's that smell? Is that you?" he inquired shaking his head.

The agent in question simply looks down lifting both arms as if he's smelling his armpits. He then raises his head directing his attention towards Shaw shrugging both shoulders.

"Sorry sir." the agent answered in a somewhat mumbled response underneath the mask.

"Tell me…" stated Shaw continuing to keep his distance from the smelly agent. "…do you have at least what I asked for?" added the devious special agent.

Agent Jennings nods. He raises his right arm straightening it out to where his fist is a foot away from Shaw's face. He opens his right hand and in doing so a metallic string beaded object is dangling from his middle finger. From Shaw's point of view, he immediately knew what it was…Travis Riley's dog tags. It wasn't just his dog tags that brought him a sickening, twisted enjoyment but the fact it was stained with his blood that gave him the satisfaction of at least one annoyance that has essentially been taken care of.

Shaw continued. "Excellent. He reaches out taking Travis' dog tags into his possession with a sinister, twisted smile on his lips. Now…" The dark haired ally of The Ring steps back and then points towards the area of the floor where the bodies of Chuck, Sarah, and the late Rand Polaski are laying. "…it's time to go. This is what I want you to do." he firmly stated.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:30 p.m.<strong>

Ellie Woodcomb emerges from the hallway visibly tired mentally, physically, and most definitely emotionally from a long day. She makes her way towards the couch where an equally as tired Devon is laying back quietly watching tv in the semi-lit living room. "Clara is finally asleep babe." she said plopping down next to her husband inevitably cuddling up next to him.

"That's awesome El." he responded wrapping his left arm around her. At the same time, he softly kisses the side of her left temple. To him, it has certainly been a day or should I say a week they will never forget that's sure he thinks to himself. "I can't wait for this day to be over."

"Me too." Ellie softly retorted. Her head resting on in the area between Devon's shoulder and neck. "Whatcha watchin'?" she wondered with vapid curiosity.

"TLC's Trauma: Life in the E.R." Devon answered. "It's an awesome medical series and I dare say captures what life is really like doctors like us. Nothing like the drama that is Gey's Anatomy.

"I like that show."

"I know babe. You always tell me McDreamy and McSteamy are hot." the handsome heart surgeon chuckled.

Mrs. Woodcomb responds with a hint of a chuckle of her own then responds to her husband. "I do but those two have nothing when it comes to my McAwesome husband." she responded softly rubbing her husband's stomach.

"Indeed." he nodded expressing a grin on his lips.

There is a momentary silence shared between the two as the continue to watch the show. However, that would soon end by the eldest Bartowski sibling, wife, and mother. "Devon, are you scared? You know with all that is going on as of late?"

Devon Christian Woodcomb is completely thrown off by that particular question his wife just asked so much so picks up the clicker sitting on his lap in order to mute the tv. When he does, he leans back to his left in order to look his wife in the eyes. He sits there a brief moment letting that question sink in. As a man who has pursued the all out adrenaline rush life has to offer such as skydiving, mounting climbing, and whatever death defying feat out there, he never let fear stop him from doing what he enjoyed doing. However, now that he has a family and swore an solemn oath the fear of losing his family is staring him straight in the face now with the danger of his long time next door neighbor John Casey in the mix.

"The truth." he softly retorted.

"Yeah."

"I am. You and Clara mean so much to me. I don't want anything to happen to you and I would give my life up if it meant saving both of yours to protect you from John." answered Devon.

The answer her husband gave deeply touched her. She always known her husband to be a touch, awesome, macho of a man. A man who is known to be a thrill seeker risking his life for an all out adrenaline rush. Yet, she knew that by their marriage is considered the ultimately adrenaline rush and hopefully it will never go away for him because she continues to feel it every time she not only looks into his eyes but feels it in his kiss, as well as embrace. In that instance, tears well up in her eyes and tries very much not to cry to the point of restraining her from doing so. Fortunately for her, she does and responds to what her handsome husband said.

"I know you would babe." she replied. She reaches up with her right hand to gently caress her husband's cheek then leans forward in order to softly press her lips against his. The kiss lasts only for a few seconds but for the both of them it seems like it's lasting forever. A moment in time that stops for the happily married couple. Once the two separate and once again look each other in the eyes, Ellie continues on. "Why don't we just let Agent Prince handle protecting us from John. Okay? I'm pretty sure she's capable of doing the job she's trained to do, especially knowing how dangerous he is."

Devon could hear the fear expressing in her voice upon saying the word dangerous pertain to Casey. As much as he didn't want to think of his burly neighbor as a traitor to his government instead of the man who came by for dinner without any cruel intentions whatsoever for the two of them. He considers his wife and daughter priceless treasures that can never be replaced. True, he's more a lover than a fighter but when push comes to shove he'll man up and do whatever it takes to keep his family safe. Thankfully, he doesn't have to worry about that knowing just across the way Agent Sydney Prince is watching over them. A thought that puts a hint of a smile on his face.

"I agree with you on that sentiment Ellie. She's indeed a professional"

In that instance, they both once again get comfortable on the couch with Devon picking up the remote to un-mute the tv. As they both settle in watching the last remaining minutes of Trauma: Life In The ER, Ellie softly speaks up.

"I'm just glad we have Justin watching our back. He sent someone that we can truly trust to keep us alive." she softly said.

It's those last few words spoken by Ellie show how much she, her husband, and Clara are really in danger. The bold face lies they have been told by Sullivan and Prince put them at a greater risk of being harmed or worse killed. Speaking of Agent Sidney Prince, she is sitting at Mrs. Casabian's dinner table cleaning her weapon with her cell phone sitting within reach. She is simply waiting for a call and when she get it, then she does what she does best.

XXX

**Wexler Condo**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:35 p.m.<strong>

Jeremiah Wexler steps into the elevator heading to his luxury apartment with a box of pizza in hand for he and his family to partake in. As the doors close, he leans back resting against the glass partition located in behind him. While leaning back, his thoughts are focused on the events of the past few week and half. It certainly put a few more gray hairs in his already graying head of hair, especially knowing the situation involves his youngest daughter, son-in-law, and 2 gentlemen he considers family as well. The second he got word from Chuck's secretary that the team had to go into hiding because of being set up all his fears concerning the ling of work his C.I.A. daughter is in were immediately brought to the surface.

As much as he wants to be the protect father and tell her to leave the C.I.A. life behind, he can't. DeAnna Wexler is as stubborn as they come. Like father like daughter he thinks to himself. That particular thought causes him to chuckle a bit. When he does, he leans his head back against the glass partition behind him. In doing so, his attention is directed to the floor numbers being lighted up just above the inner elevator doors. Each floor number is illuminated gradually passing floor by floor till he reaches the top floor where his apartment is located at. In his mind, he's ridden in this elevator many times before but on this particular it sees as if it's taking longer than usual.

True, it seems that way giving him to be alone with his thoughts but too much time will bring unwanted thoughts into his head. So, he focuses on happier thoughts such as seeing the face of his baby girl when this whole fiasco is over with. To envelope his arms around a young woman who has made him proud as punch knowing she has made a life for herself with a man who accepts her who she is. It's because he has, he has seen a whole new side of her that he never thought would actually have happen knowing her past and all. Thankfully, she has stability in her life despite the instability of a career that could certainly end within a blink of an eye.

In his mind, all he can ever really do is trust her. Pray and hope that each time she goes off on a mission or has to flee for that matter she'll make it back alive. Fortunately, for her and the rest of the team, they have their esteemed leader Special Agent Daniel Shaw on their side who has their back 100%. From what Morgan told him, he looked to be unharmed as was able to evade his own people from being captured for a crime they didn't commit. As long as he's safe and sending his own people he can trust to protect Morgan, Alex, and Travis' family then he's more than proven his worth as a team leader in his book.

While standing, the delicious aroma of the hand tossed pizza in the box grabs his attention. He lifts box a few inches away from his nose taking in the breath taking smell of sausage, olives, anchovies, and other toppings sprinkled in as well. He can't help but be amused the fact that if his daughter were partaking in the pizza with he and the rest of the family she would be picking off the olives one by one. It's a memory that to him is considered to be a cherished irreplaceable treasure he always keeps close to his heart. In any case, his focus on the pizza would abruptly end by the sound of the elevator door ringing informing him that he's now at the top floor. After a few moments, he steps off then turns hard right heading down the hallway past a red glass case with a fire extinguished situation with in it. Next to is a fire alarm.

He continues on passing several of apartment doors until he reaches his own. He takes out his keys essentially locating the key to the apartment door. Once he finally locates it, he sticks the key into the lock but as he does he hears a sound down the hallway to his left. The sound immediately causes him to turn down the hallway intently staring down it. He continues to stare down it until finds that nothing is out of sorts. For him, being who is in the business world he can never be too careful. Afterwards, he shakes his head then unlocks the door. When he does, he grabs the knob turns it, opens the door, and steps in all in one fell swoop. At the same time he does, he makes an announcement to the occupants inside.

"I'm home and I got the pizza!"

The sound of clearly happy voices are heard from within the apartment as the door closes. However, when the door does close the elevator doors open once again leading a dark suited man to step out into the top floor hallway. He takes his cell phone from his left inside coat pocket, dials a number, places it against his ear, then waits for the other end to pick up. He doesn't have to wait long as the other end of the line does indeed pick up.

"Director. This Agent Cross…" responds The Director's right hand man. "…I'm in position." he added furrowing his eyebrows intently staring down the hallway towards The Wexler apartment.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!<strong>


	23. Underdogs

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. I know you've been waiting for this one as I update more often. In this chapter, it primarily focuses on the business partners Shaw and The Ring Director. Have they won or did they truly underestimate the best team ever assembled? Without a doubt, it's intense that's for sure! You have to read and find out. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would to meet the cast. Cross it off my bucket list. That would be awesome!_

**Underdogs**

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Facility  
><strong>**Undisclosed Location  
><strong>**September 21st, 2010 10:40 p.m.**

General Beckman and a now awake one Colonel John Casey are hold up in separated detention cells. While Beckman is pacing back and forth with her arms crossed expressing absolute displeasure on her face, Casey is in a seated position leaning comfortably back on a hard quasi metal bench. A scowly expression plastered on his mug as his arms are crossed as well. The two continue to chomp at the bit waiting for the time to their hands on The Director and whoever his business partner is. As they continue to sit there, both of them suddenly not only hear the sound of hard footsteps echoing within the corridor, but a male voice in the midst of a conversation as well. Beckman and Casey immediately stand heading straight towards vertical bulletproof glass partition separating the two of them from freedom.

Once they source of the voice emerges in their line of sight to the right of them, they are able to see that it is The Director along with two of his men flanking right behind him. He is apparently at the tail end of the conversation as he attention is directed towards his two guests locked in their cages. A sly, sinister, and arrogant expressed on his lips as he speaks with the individual on the other end of the line.

"That is excellent news." gravely stated The Director inevitably planting himself in between the two cells. The British leader of the mysterious organization known as The Ring stands a few feet away with his two henchmen standing on either side of him. "Your arrival will be well anticipated along with our special guest." he added ending the phone call. Once he does, he sticks his phone in left pants pocket.

"What are you so smug about?" growled Casey. "I'll rip your lips off your face." threatened burly NSA agent

In that instance, Beckman interjected. "You won't get away with this." she firmly started eyeing a cold stare towards their common nemesis.

A gravely chuckle is expressed by The Ring Director. He shakes his head expressing an arrogant smile on his lips then gives his retort. "I already have…" he pompously replied sticking both hands in his pocket. "…my dear General Beckman. You see, all the cards are falling into place much to the thanks of my new business partner."

"Who is he so I can rip his lip from his face too." angrily chimed in the former marine.

"Tell us who he is Director." calmly requested the tiny red headed Air Force general.

The Director opens his mouth but then purses his lips together. He then takes out his left hand from his pocket, raises it, and shakes his left finger in front of his two hostages within the escape proof cell. "A gambler never reveals his hand until the right time…" he chided thinking he truly has the advantage in his favor. "…and now is not the right time. Soon and I want to be there to witness the looks on both your faces when my business partner is revealed. Face it, you've all lost battle and the war." he added raising both hands outwards to his side showing absolute victory.

"Don't count out my team just yet Director." spitted out Beckman shaking her head in outright defiance. "When you think you've gotten the upper hand, they'll surprise you with their unorthodox ways of getting the job done. They're underdogs."

"Listen to her…" grunted Casey. "…I'm just itching to sink my teeth into some action right now. As a matter of fact, why don't you let this big dog out of it's cage so I can take out your ass and the asses of your two yes men behind you." he added motioning for the 2 agents to come get some.

Casey is fully prepared to throw down as the two agents begin to step forward but The Director quickly intervenes. "Heel." he authoritatively orders glancing at the two agents on either side of him. The two ring agents quickly comply then step back standing where they originally stood. Once they do, the nefarious leader of The Ring acknowledges their compliance to his orders. "Good boys." His attention on them is then directed towards Beckman and Casey. "Exceptional training if I do say so myself." he proudly added. He then continues on concerning the situation at hand. "As for the training of your team, I'm sorry to say they didn't see hell coming. My heartfelt condolences and may I ask Diane…" he arrogantly said directing his attention to Beckman. "…where do I send the flowers care from The Ring."

Upon hearing the following words "heartfelt condolences" a combination of shock and anger are expressed on the faces of the experienced government agent, as well as the tiny headed woman. In that moment, Beckman's eyebrows furrow as a laser like stare is shooting directly at The Ring Director. It takes a brief moment to regain her composure then responds. "I will have your head if killed any of my team." she angrily threatened.

"Oh, your team now?" The Director expresses a devilish smile then proceeds to step forward planting himself right in front of Beckman's cell door. He leans forward locking eyes the feisty general. "Stings doesn't it. Just a bit? No?" A faint chuckle is given off the proceeds once again concerning her demotion from being team leader. "They haven't been your team for quite some time Diane." There is a brief pause as he relishes the moment he's having with his one time annoying adversary. After what seems like forever, the stared down is broken. The Director leans back then turns around walking slowly back to where he was standing. As he does, he continues on. "Relax, it's not the happily married couple of Agent Bartowski and Walker." he gravely stated stopping where he stood previously.

"Riley and Polaski." growled Casey expressing a pissed of scowl towards The Director. It's at that point, he balls his right fist then rears back hitting the protective glass with his forearm. Unfortunately, it doesn't cause any significant damage much to his chagrin. With his forearm pressed up against the glass he momentarily rests his forehead against it. Afterwards expressing infuriated grunt, he raises his head, directing his attention solely on The Director. "I'm gonna rip you and your business partner, whoever he is, limb from limb from limb from limb." he slowly retorted expressing absolute satisfaction in hope he has the chance for that to come to fruition.

"You son of a bitch." responded Beckman with tears forming in her eyes.

The Director stands there for a moment with his back to Casey and Beckman. Both hands in his pocket once again. He doesn't acknowledge their responses and instead focuses his attention on the two agents standing in front of him. "Let's go boys. We have a welcome mat to roll out for our special guest." he stated walking off with agents in two. As they disappear out of sight, The Colonel and Beckman are left to deal with the loss of two good men that didn't deserve the fate they were dealt with.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room  
><strong>**Long Beach,CA  
><strong>**September 21st, 2010 10:45 p.m.**

It's pitch black and a sound is heard within the darkness. It starts off very faint but it progressively becomes not only more pronounced but louder as well. The sound becomes a bit more recognizable and distinct as it is the familiar sound of a ringing cell phone causing Chuck to gradually open his eyes. He winces due to the bright lights above shining directly over him causing him to use his right hand to shield his eyes. The smell of gun powder still present in the air. It takes him a few moments for the brown haired business owner to get his bearing straight and when he lifts his head he realizes that a cell phone has been placed on his chest. Yet, it's not just any cell phone…it's a Ring phone.

As the Ring Phone continues to sound off, Chuck scans the living room for any sign of his wife. Nothing. He doesn't see her causing him to come to a frightening realization. _Shaw's got Sarah. _His thoughts concerning the woman he loves are momentarily set aside, when he turns his head to see if the bloody dead body of his friend/ally Rand Polaski laying just mere inches away from him. The memory of him being shot in cold blood by Shaw instantly plays back over in his head causing the anger to grow inside of him. It's at this point, he pushes himself up into a standing position all the while continuing to clutch the Ring phone in his hand. When does he notices the stains of Polaski's blood on his stained causing his anger to double in size

His attention on his hands are then averted to Polaski's dead body he's currently standing over. In that moment, he knows he can't mourn his death just yet because he certainly has unfinished business with his former team leader who betrayed them. Instead, he answers the Ring Phone inevitably placing it up against his right ear. In doing so, he speaks knowing who quite possibly is on the other end of the line.

"What do you want Shaw?" he firmly stated gritting his teeth.

"_It took you long enough."_

"You listen to me! If you hurt my wife I swear…"

Shaw immediately cuts off Chuck in mid sentence. _"No! You listen to me Chuck." he emphatically proclaimed. _As much as the former nerd herd leader wants to throw the communication device against the bullet ridden wall breaking it into several pieces, he restrains himself from doing so for the sake of his wife's safety. _"Your wife, the woman responsible for my wife's death, won't be harmed unless you do exactly what I say. Do you understand me!?"_

_I have no choice he has my wife. _It's the one thought that keeps repeating over and over in his mind. He knows that he has to play ball with the bastard knowing full well the safety and well being of his wife is in Shaw's hand. A man who is does in fact hold a grudge against her for killing his wife who was the target of her red test years ago. As much as he wants to curse his now former team leader out he keeps his composure as a slew of other thoughts creep into his mind.

_How long has Shaw worked for The Ring? Who turned him? Why did he have to kill Polaski? What is he going to do with Sarah? _The last question concerning what Shaw has possibly planned for her causes Chuck not to want to even imagine what kind of sick and twisted torture he has in store for her. To him, he feels helpless at this point knowing full well he is unable to do anything right now except cater to the orders of man who truly is an absolute psychopath. Yet, he has to if he wants his wife back.

"Crystal." replied Chuck.

"_Good." _

"Tel me Shaw…" The former nerd herd leader pauses for a moment in order to restrain himself from curing into the Ring phone. "…why Polaski?"

There is a brief moment of silence heard on the other end of the line by Chuck. Silence that seemingly lasted a lifetime for the overly emotional man. He then, hears Shaw's sinister voice once again. _"Polaski. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunate collateral damage but Travis…"_

Chuck immediate interjects after hearing the name of his friend and fellow teammate. "What about Travis? What did you do to him?"

A faint chuckle is heard on the other end of the line by the brown haired business owner. The all out gaul of him to think any of this is funny Chuck thinks to himself. By this time, his blood is boiling concerning Shaw's attitude and behavior but continues to keep his composure as best as he can. _"Travis. Well, let's just say I have his blood stained dog togs as my own personal souvenir. A trophy if you will for taking eliminating 1 member of the so called best team ever assembled." _

At this point Chuck is pacing back and forth in the debris ridden living room. The frustration and anger is seen not only in his facial expressions, but body language as well. He can't hold it in any longer as he spits out the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

"You son of…"

"_Hey! _Shaw immediately interrupts Chuck taking back the momentum to his favor. _"Unless you want to see your lovely bitch of a wife, Beckman, or Casey for that matter alive show up at the Carlyle Building."_

Chuck stops in mid pace and lets what Shaw said sink in. It's most definitely a haunting reality for him at this very moment causing his to briefly close his eyes. As he does, he takes a deep breathe then opens his eyes responding to Shaw's demand."

"When?"

"_I hour…" _There is a slight pause on the other end of the line. The man who betrayed Team Chuck would be heard once again. _"…don't be late."_

As Chuck hears the other end of the line click off, he lowers The Ring's communication device to his side. He doesn't know what to do at this point as he steps every which way not knowing where to go within Polaki's living room. He knows he needs to release the pent up anger he's been harboring while speaking with Shaw. In that instance, he looks down at The Ring phone still gripped in his right hand. He raises it up and in doing Chuck expresses sheer anger on his face leading him to rear back and throws it hard against the far wall behind him.

While Mr. Bartowski let's out his frustrations on the now shatter remnants of The Ring Phone, Shaw along with Sullivan and his beleaguered agents arrive at the front entrance of the Carlyle Building. Once out of the dark S.U.V's, The Director walks up to Shaw expressing his oh so arrogant smile towards him.

"Welcome Daniel. I hope the trip was eventful." The Director asked with the usual gravelly tone in his voice.

Shaw nods then turns his head in order to look of his right shoulder. When he does, the nefarious former leader of Team Chuck watches with utmost satisfaction the unconscious body of Agent Sarah Walker carried over an agent's shoulder into the building. His attention on her returns to The Director. "It was. Are the preparations ready for Chuck's arrival?"

"Of course." replied The Director.

"Then let's not waste any time then." Shaw retorted. Both men shake hands then turn towards the entrance of the Carlyle building heading through the front doors inevitably disappearing out of sight.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Living Room**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:50 p.m.<strong>

A total of 5 minutes have passed. In that time, Chuck was able to calm down and eventually took a knee by the side of his late friend/ally Rand Polaski. His head down and saying a silent prayer for the man who didn't deserve the fate that was given him to by one Daniel Shaw. The silent prayer ends as he lifts his head and then stares at his dead friend's face. While doing so, a slew of thoughts run through his mind. _You didn't deserve this my friend. Neither did Trav. Both of your deaths will not be in vain. Shaw will pay for what he did to you and Travis. I swear to you Shaw will get what's coming to him. _Each one causes the anger inside him to increasingly grow so much so he immediately stands up.

Afterwards, he takes one last look down leading to both his blood stained hands to roll up into a fist. It's at that points, he heads right to the location of the man cave and he doesn't walk but rather runs down the hallway inevitably stopping at the secret entrance to the man cave. He turns the latch in both directions leading the secret passage way to open. The secret passage way isn't even open half way when he shoots himself inside heading down the flight of stairs. Lucky for him he didn't close the door whereby locking it when he ran to help stop the ensuing chaos earlier or he would have had to drag Polaski's dead body in order to press his hand on the scanner to open it. A thought that he pushed away quickly from his mind.

In any case, Chuck immediately heads straight towards the cache of weapons located on the right side of the room. To be more specific, he heads straight towards to the rack full of handguns hanging on the wall. He doesn't discriminate on which one to use as he reaches with his right hand for the first one that catches his eyes. After taking the handgun from the wall of assorted weapons, he reaches down with his left hand retrieving from the table a fully loaded clip and then slides it into the handle. He palms it hard into a locked position and once he does pulls the handle back loading a single bullet in the chamber. It's in that moment, he suddenly stops and the reason he does is because of his blood stained hands. The blood of Rand Polaski.

For the former nerd herd leader, he knows holding the gun in his hand doesn't feel right not to mention he isn't that type of guy or want to be for that matter. Chuck shakes his head knowing full well he's going about this all wrong. His emotions are taking over and that's a big mistake he thinks to himself. _What am I doing? _That particular thought causes him to shake his head and peer down at the weapon at his hand. He lowers it down to his right side and continues to shake his head. In his mind, he can't help but think Sarah would certainly be disappointed in him because she fell in love with a guy who would never use it.

It wouldn't just be Sarah that would be disappointed in him. He wouldn't live with himself knowing his sister Ellie has always seen him as a purely innocent man without an ounce of worth in him to kill a man with a gun. Speaking of guns, she hates them so much so she refused to keep one in the house when they supported each other when they were younger. All they had to protect themselves were a baseball bat and of course her then boyfriend now husband one Devon Christian Woodcomb. Chuck is truly grateful for his older sister and now brother-in-law for keeping him grounded because if they hadn't he would end up turning into someone like Shaw.

He can't help but wonder if his obsession with finding the truth of his wife's killer sent him over the edge. The trigger, so to speak, was the revelations that it was in fact his own wife who pulled the trigger unbeknownst to her. To him, a part of Shaw died when she died and he was never the same since. All he did was bury himself in The Ring and to be perfectly honest, when you've been chasing after the thing you most despise you end up becoming the monster. A sentiment Chuck wholeheartedly believes and part of him can't help but feel for the guy.

Yet, the other part of him wants to rip his head off for what he did to Trav and Polaski. What he may do to Sarah, Beckman, and Casey. It's simply unimaginable to the point where he has to set those thoughts aside in order to help him think clearly. True, he can use the intersect and go in guns a blazin' ala Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie Commando, Sly Stallone in Rambo, Bruce Willis in Die Hard or Chuck Norris in the Braddock Missing In Action movies. Unfortunately, he's not the brawny shoot em' up type of guy. He's more MacGyver than anything else minus the building of a bomb using only a chocolate bar and paper clip.

It's at that point, he turns his head to where his attention is focused on Polaski's security system. Once his attention is focused on it, he leans to the left inevitably walking towards it then plants himself in front of it. After a few seconds of staring at the computer console and the plethora of monitors, a hint of a smile appears on his lips and glint in his eye. What he says next, even he can't believe he's uttering from his own mouth.

"Thank you Shaw." he stated shaking his head.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Elevator**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 10:56 p.m.<strong>

"I wished I had come along to witness the look of surprise on Agent Bartowski and Walker. Unfortunately, I was detained as you know. I so envy you Daniel. proclaimed The Director leaning back against the dark gray elevator wall/light fixture.

As much as The Ring Director wanted to be there to witness firsthand Shaw perpetrating an all out swerve against his now former team, he would settle for simply living vicariously through him with the events that happened in his own words. Fortunately for him, he had his own tale to tell concerning the capture of General Beckman and Colonel John Casey. Of course, he stretched the truth a bit for his own benefit just to make things considerably more interesting, which has always been the case for him. In any case, the elevator continues to it's intended destination, Shaw responds to his business partner.

"It's not over yet. Are the 5 Elders here?"

"Of course. They are ready and waiting with baited breathe." he retorted.

For Shaw, having the 5 Elders be there in attendance is considered just another added bonus to an already satisfying turn of events. He knows with everything coming to plan, he will have the opportunity to humiliate Chuck not only in front of them, but his own wife as well. In his mind, by beating him within an inch of his life it sends a message to the blonde agent who took the only woman he loved away from him. A woman who he believes will most definitely smile down from Heaven once retribution is exacted on her, which could have been executed quickly. However, The Director was right in thinking to patiently wait for the right time to strike and it was oh so sweet he thinks to himself.

"Excellent." His thoughts concerning the 5 Elders turn to the aforementioned woman he is the main focus on why they're here. "Make sure Agent Walker has a front row seat as well. I don't want her to miss out any of what I'll be doing to her husband." he added with absolute sinister pleasure in his voice.

"If I didn't know any better Daniel…" responded The Ring Director. "…you're giddy with anticipation for what will soon happen once you and Chuck meet."

Shaw turns his head expressing an arrogant smile towards his business partner/ally. "I know. All I need is just one major component to seal the deal."

"Ah yes."

Upon saying that, the sound of the elevator door rings leading it's doors to simultaneously open on either side. Once open, both men step out into short corridor leading to a white door with a hand print recognition panel on the left side. The Ring Director places his head on the panel and after taking a few moment to scan the handprint it shows his digital photo with the words "Welcome Director" in bold green letters underneath. As the two men step inside the all white room, the doors slide close behind then once entering in. The nefarious leader of the dangers and mysterious organization reaches into the left side of his suit coat retrieving a dark pair of sunglasses. He slides them on and once their on waits for what is about to happen.

Shaw, on the other hand, steps up on the platform. Once he does, he places his right hand on the system recognition panel. When it does, it takes a few seconds for the computer system to recognize his hand print After waiting for a brief moment, the former Team Chuck leader's digital photo with his name is shown underneath it. It's at that point, an upload is in progress and in a matter of seconds it reaches 100% leading to the lights to momentarily dim then go black. However, it doesn't last for long as thousands of images immediately emerge within the white room causing him to go into a zombie like trance. Daniel Shaw is being uploaded with The Ring's Intersect.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AS ALWAYS!<em>**


	24. How Legends Are Born

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. I know you've been most definitely waiting for this one as I am trying to update more often. In this chapter, it primarily focuses on mostly Chuck. What is his plan and how will he go about pulling it off? Without a doubt, it's getting intense that's for sure as the chapters continue! You have to read and find out what happens next. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would to meet the cast. Cross it off my bucket list. That would be awesome!_

**How Legends Are Born**

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Elevator/Corridor**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:03 p.m.<strong>

The sound of elevator rings leading the doors to slide apart. When both elevators do, several masked agents slowly but quickly shuffle out showing signs of having their ass kicked. Of course, the apparent foul stench has something to do it as a few of them wave their hands in front of their face thankful to be breathing fresh air. In any case, a total of 6 Ring agents to be exact still dressed in their tactical gear but without any firepower. All 6 agents are licking their wounds from the last mission at Polaski's residence by not only the way they are walking, but the painful grunts of displeasure being expressed by each of them, it was all due to the hands of the late Rand Polaski and the now captured Agent Sarah Walker-Bartowski.

As the last agent step out into the corridor, he seemingly doesn't look any worse for wear unlike his follows agents as they make a u-turn heading down into a long corridor. The agent in question is in fact Agent Jennings. It's at that point, Jennings scans the sign direction posted directly across the elevators located of what is on the said floor they're all on. INFIRMARY - LOCKER ROOM - TRAINING FACILITY - GYM. All agents make a sharp left heading down the corridor and while doing so they begin to remove their masks inevitably showing the wear, as well as tear of the last mission they were previously on, except the last agent.

He is more focused on his surroundings than with any injuries or lack there of he may have suffered whereas the beleaguered agents in front of him are more focused on themselves and their injuries than on him than anything else. As they continue to trek forward, the agent bringing up the rear suddenly notices a sign next to a semi-open door he along with the 5 other agents are about to pass. The sign reads: LOCKER ROOM. The still masked Agent Jennings waits for the right moment as his unmasked comrades are too preoccupied with whatever injuries they're dealing with at this particular juncture to even notice if he's gone.

In that moment, he breaks away for the rest of the group quickly ducking inside disappearing out of sight into the locker room. Once inside, the injury free Jennings discreetly peers out into the hallway by way of the small opening provided by the crack of the locker room door. After a few seconds in making sure none of them notice he's gone and turn around to search for him, he quietly shuts the door then cautiously heads into the bowels of the locker room. He makes sure there isn't anyone currently in there with him making absolutely certain to check the showers by intently looking, as well as listening for any possible surprises in store.

When he finds none, he plops himself down on the nearest bench located next to the bathroom/shower area. He leans back against the wall for a few seconds then leans forward lowering his head with his arms resting on either side of his lap. A brief moment later, he reaches up with both hands grabbing the mask and pulling it off his head. He sits there for a few seconds but then the tired agent pushes himself up from the wooden bench making a u-turn heading to the closest sink he sees. Once he does, he plants himself right there inevitably leaning forward and gripping both sides of the sink with his head down. The mask gripped in his right hand. After taking a deep breathe, he lifts his heading in order to stare himself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at him is not one of a Agent Jennings but of one man…Travis Riley.

While standing there, he shakes his head and then reaches up with his left hand in order to rake his dark semi long dark hair. Hair that in his mind somewhat resembles Hugh Jackman's X-Men character Logan or better known as Wolverine after being matted down underneath a mask for an hour or so. Afterwards, Travis reaches down turning on the sink and after letting it run for a while, he places the mask off to the side on a nearby sink then bends down in order to splash water on his face. To him, it's much needed relief after not being able to shower once his run was over. He knows he stinks to high heaven but can't deal with that right now and as much as much as he wants to desperately shower keenly noticing the showers briefly glancing to his left he has to make due with the sink.

After splashing his face and not to mention his hair a few more times, he lifts his head once again staring at his own reflection in the mirror. The droplets of water sliding off his nose, chin, and tips of his hair down into the metal sink below. The sound of each individual droplet of water hitting the metal basin making a faint echo within the bathroom/shower area. With his face and hair now dripping wet, he reflects back on what happened on the beach involving The Ring agent who he switched places with.

"_Yes sir!"_

_Travis instantly takes actions as soon as Agent Jennings breaks contact with Agent Sullivan. He uses the beach to his advantage kicking/sweeping the dirt with his right foot up into his face causing a momentary distraction. It's that distraction in which Jennings is briefly blinded and takes a step back to the point where a gun shot is fired off. Luckily, the 4__th__ member of Team Chuck side stepped to the right as he lunged forward towards the surprised agent. Afterwards, he grabs the Ring Agent's right wrist then continues his momentum forward pulling him in at the same. In doing so, he gives a hard forearm shot to the solar plexus then a stinging elbow just under the chin causing him to be stunned._

_Once stunned, Travis uses all the force he can muster and twists his own body in order to flip Jennings over forward. In that moment, the unfortunate agent's body flies into the air like a rag dog hitting the sand on his back with immense impact so much so the protégé of Tobias Carter hears the sound of all the air being knocked out of him. He doesn't waste any time as the well trained soldier has possession of Jennings' weapon, which was taken from unlucky individual's hand in mid-air. Afterwards, Travis fires one shot point back directly in between his eye instantly killing his would be executioner. He remembers kneeling there briefly at the head of a now dead body of Agent Jennings in order to scan as best he can his surrounding just in case if there was anyone else around._

_When he finds that the area is clear, it doesn't take long for him to dispose of the dead body dragging him into the tall brush. To him, he doesn't want a civilian to unfortunately stumble on to it whereby calling the police to where the media is informed. Not awesome he thought to himself. He accomplishes his task then begins the arduous task of removing not only the tactical weapons but the clothes off the man's body as well. It takes a few minutes for him to change removing his own sweaty clothes and dumps off to the side into the tall brush. The good thing was he no longer had to deal with the stink of sweat on his clothes but the bad things was he would be even more uncomfortable and sweatier once he donned the layers of tactical gear, as well as the mask on. The price to pay to save his friends/teammates he thought to himself. _

_Once finished, he immediately had to decide what to give Shaw after hearing Jennings mention something about taking something personal of his. As he stands there holding his Ipod in his right hand, he shakes his head thinking not the best item to provide Shaw with as a sickening trophy. Instead, he sticks the device down in a left side pocket then removes his own dog tags, which in his own mind is a far better trophy to have. After removing it from around his neck, he kneels down once again in order to smear Jennings' blood on it to completely fool not only Shaw but Sullivan as well. Who is going to do a DNA test on the spot he thinks to himself. He then sticks it in his pocket and step out from the tall brush into the beach area. Afterwards, he makes his way up the wooden steps and after a few brief moments he's on the porch inevitably stepping through patio doors._

_A look of absolute horror is expressed in his eyes as he sees the bodies of Chuck, Sarah, and Polaski on the floor. Blood on each of them but mostly on Polaski who from his view point is clearly dead from the gunshot wound to the chest. In that instant, he hopes to God that the spy married couple didn't end up experiencing the same fate as well. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to go check as his focus was suddenly directed to Shaw who he used all of his will power not to shoot him in the face. Thankfully, the God awful smell of his own stench saved him from being exposed by Shaw as he ordered him to take Sarah's body._

As Travis continues to stare into the mirror, he can't help but be transfixed on the horrific sight of Chuck, Sarah, and Polaski's bodies on the living room. It most definitely stirred a mixture of emotions within him…most anger. As much as he wanted to check on Chuck's vitals while kneeling down to pick up Sarah, he was able to faintly hear his lanky teammate's breathing, which quelled his fears. He also took comfort after feeling a pulse on the wrist of his blonde teammate and when it came to Polaski he would have to give a silent prayer for his fallen comrade in arms.

The 4th member of Team Chuck lowers his head then reaches down cupping the flowing stream of water from the faucet into his hand. He bends down splashing more water on his face inevitably rubbing the cool, refreshing liquid not only all over his face and hair, but on his neck as well. He then stands up right returning his focus to the mirror and not to mention his own reflection once again. It's at that point, he takes a quick glance out the bathroom/shower are making sure it's still safe then begins removing the tactical gear vest dropping it to the floor. Afterwards, he unzips the top half of the jump suit removing it from his bare upper torso to where it's left hanging down around his waist. It's at that point, Travis raises both arms and smell either side of his armpits.

"Whoa…" he responded. His eyes blinking repeatedly due to the foul odor to the point of tears forming in both of his eyes. "…those definitely reek," added the dark haired individual. For the moment, Travis take some time to take care of some much needed hygiene issues…namely his armpits.

XXX

**Rand Polaski's Beachfront Residence - Man Cave**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:10 p.m.<strong>

Chuck sits behind the computer screen of Polaski's security system. His eyes focused solely on the screen in front of him. His now washed hands and fingers pounding the keys furiously typing away. He's changed into street clothes consisting of jeans, a long white sleeve shirt, wearing a tactical vest over it, and on his feet his oh so familiar Chuck Taylors. As he does, a smile beings to curl in the right corner of his mouth. He continues to type along for a few more moments until he inevitably presses the enter button then suddenly stops. The former nerd herd leader sits there a few seconds waiting with his attention locked on the screen in front of him. After briefly sitting there for what seems like forever, the sound of possible success causes him to lean forward to the point where a huge smirk appears on his lips. It's at that point, he claps his hands together inevitably clasping them together to where he ends up rubbing them together.

What he does next is stretch his fingers then takes a few moments to scan the computer screen. Once again it takes a few moments to do so with his eyebrows furrowed intently viewing the screen in front of him. He stops typing and becomes absolutely silent but that would be quickly over as he reaches over to grab a pen and paper in order to write something down. Afterwards, he places the note on the keyboard making sure it's in full view to read. It doesn't take long for him to shoot up from where he is sitting and head towards the medium sized metal locker with double doors situated next to a cache of weapons belong to his fallen comrade in arms.

It's the same locker where the burn phones are located at. He grabs both handles and opens the metal double doors with absolute seriousness exuding in his brown eyes. The successful brown haired business owner reaches in grabbing a spare burn phone. In doing so, he holds tightly in his right hand and as he does he turns looking over his left shoulder towards the computer screen where he left the note. A note that is meant for someone to read. Chuck knows there is not time to spare and uses the phone typing in a number. While doing so, he mutters something under his breath.

"I hope this works."

_It has to work! _In his mind, it's an absolute longshot but it's the only plan that he could come up with in short notice. Thankfully, it was Shaw he helped him devise such a crafty plan in the first place. In a way, it's like how Tom Cruise' character Ethan Hunt was able to turn the tables on his former mentor Jon Voight's character in the first Mission Impossible movie he thinks to himself. To him, it all comes down to not only timing and executing, but getting Shaw, The Ring Director, or both for that matter to confess that they in fact killed the late C.I.A. Director and not his team rather than prove he's alive like in the movie.

The one thing that he hopes will happen is Shaw and/or The Ring Director are so sure they have victory in sight their arrogance will take over. Once it does, they'll be like any James Bond villain who shares their diabolical pal while 007 is strapped down to some deadly device meant to kill him. Unfortunately, it never works out that way and he foils the mad man's plans. To the happily married man, he knows this isn't a fictional movie where the sharp dressed British secret agent's plan works out in the end. This is real life and he prays to God that his plan will be able to work out knowing it could most definitely blow up not only blow in his face, but get himself, Sarah along with Casey and Beckman killed too.

In that instance, Chuck presses the individual numbers into the burn phone and after waiting for a few seconds the other end of the line picks up.

"This is Chuck Bartowski…" He pauses taking a moment to turn around. As he heads to the middle of the secret man cave he continues speaking. "…I believe you are searching for myself and my team." he said with a mixture of calm and nervousness. "Come and get us." The nerdy spy proclaimed dropping the burn phone to the floor below.

When he does, he immediately bolts out of the secret man cave knowing he doesn't have time to waste. It would be just a matter of time before Polaski's residence would be swarming with government agents intent on taking them in. Unfortunately, he would be long gone before that ever happens. For Chuck, taking the Vic would be out of the question so he would have to use an alternate mode of transportation. A fast mode of transportation. Plus, Casey would kill him he thinks to himself. _A humorous thought during a moment of major crisis. Way to go moron. _

Instead, he runs past the door heading into Polaski's garage where his 2010 Ford Mustang is parked. He quickly backs up just before entering the garage and there hanging in a rack are a set of keys. He reaches over with his right hand and takes them. Once he does, he runs doing a Dukes of Hazzard slide over the hood of the car to get to the other side. In no time flat, he sticks the key into the door and unlocks. Afterwards, he opens the door and has one foot along with half his body in when he suddenly stops. He stops because his attention is focused to something hidden under a tarp off to his left.

Chuck's curiosity gets the better of him. He removes half his body of the 2010 Ford Mustang, shuts the door, and heads over to the tarp, which is only 2 feet away. The former reluctant spy grabs a hold of the tarp and lifts it in order to see what's underneath. When he does, he suddenly flashes and once it's over a huge smile appears on his face. A few moments later, the man with Intersect 2.0 uploaded in his brain is barreling down the semi-lit coastline on vintage Harley Davidson FatBoy wearing a protective scull and cross bones helmet for his head and clear protective eye wear. His destination…the Carlyle Building.

XXX

**Interstate 701**  
><strong>Long Beach, CA to Downtown Los Angeles. CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:20 p.m.<strong>

As Chuck barrels down Interstate 701 on a mission, a slew of thoughts are running through his mind one of them being nobody better stop him from getting to the Carlyle Building. It would have to take an act of God to keep him from saving not only his wife, but Beckman and Casey as well he thinks to himself. As he's sitting underneath 731 pounds of badass, he can't help but feel like he's Johnny Blaze or otherwise known as Ghost Rider without the flaming chains or skull of course.

Granted, it would be considered awesome in his mind as the wheels of motorcycle he's borrowed would suddenly burst into flames whereby leaving a trail of fire behind him. In his mind, it would most definitely be an awesome way to make an entrance and not to mention give off the intimidation factor. _Who would mess with a man on a mission arriving on a flaming motorcycle hell bent on vengeance? Nobody in their right mind that who! _Yet, he can't help but see the similarities between himself and the comic book character Johnny Blaze, who was played by actor Nick Cage for the movie. A good movie but at the same time not an awesome one he thinks to himself.

In any case, his thoughts return once again to the similarities between him and The Ghost Rider. True, the story goes that he made a deal with the evil character known as Mephistopheles in order to save someone he loved. His father. For him, he would have made that same deal if it were possible when it came to not only saving his own mother when she died, but his father as well before he died at the hands of Marcus Stefano. Unfortunately, it's just an impossibility and he knows his parents are in a far better place together finally. embraced in each other's arms. It's a thought causes a hint of a smile to appears on his lips as he continues to rip down the highway.

Of course, the comparison of he and Blaze as the anti-hero. Both looking to recapture what they want most. True, the brown haired business owner was reluctant in taking on the responsibility of helping save the country from bad guys all-the-while wanting or should I say yearning to lead a normal life. For Blaze, it's the return of his soul. Thinking about it, his life was basically changed forever when he received an email from Bryce whereas Blaze's life was drastically changed by Mephistopheles. For better or worse? Doesn't really matter because once it did they both would end up helping and protecting innocent lives from evil. For Blaze, it was enemies like Legion and as for Chuck it would be enemies like Fulcrum, The Ring, etc.

With great power comes great responsibility. It's a saying that rings so true for Chuck as he was dealt with the abilities of both the government sanctioned Intersect and the updated version Intersect 2.0 created by The Ring. To be more exact his friend Manoosh Depak. In any case, he uses his abilities for good thwarting potential threats that would surely destroy mankind. As for Blaze his powers of The Ghost Rider were created and bestowed by the power of God to exact vengeance on the sinners of mankind by looking deep into their soul through their eyes.

Ultimately, he and fictitious character known as The Ghost Rider are in fact kindred spirits. They both have metaphorically, as well as, literally been through hell and back. However, they have persevered to the point where they now have control of their lives and now accept the not so normal life they lead. It's at that point, Chuck can't help but recall the beginning of the first movie where the voice of The Caretaker played awesomely by Sam Elliot describes basically the whole movie. It's what he said, that so rings true in his current situation as barrels down the road to his intended destination.

_(Caretaker/Sam Elliot Voiceover) - It is said that the West was built on legends. And that legends are a way of understandings things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives, events that defy explanation. Individuals who lives soar to the heavens or fall to the earth. This is how legends are born. _

XXX

**Carlyle Building**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles. CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:35 p.m.<strong>

It's pitch black and a voice is heard within the darkness. It starts over very faint and distant but it progressively becomes more pronounced, as well as louder. A familiar name is being called out echoing and reverberating all around. The voice becomes a bit more distinguished to make out as it appears to be a husky male tone and upon making that distinction sporadic flickers of light are seen but are temporarily blinded. The flickers of light come much fast to where the blurry image seen become increasingly clearer by the second. As that happens, the name being called out can clearly be understood due to the male voice hollering it loud and clear in the woman's right ear causing the individual in question to suddenly slap her in the face. A slap that brings the woman out from her hazy consciousness to where Sarah locks eyes with the man who she vividly remembers shooting in cold blood her friend/ally Rand Polaksi.

She takes a brief moment to scan her surrounding inevitably looking up. When she does, the blonde beauty finds herself with her arms above her head, her blood stained hands tied together by her wrists, and hanging there suspended by some kid of rope with her toes just barely touching the floor. Sarah is still wearing the sleep wear consisting of one of her husband's t-shirts, plaid pajama pants, and socks. In any case, the veteran C.I.A. Agent is in the middle of the light surrounded by darkness and standing in front of him with a smug, arrogant smirk on his face is the man who betrayed her team.

"Where is my husband?" she venomously spitted out in anger. An intense stare of death directed towards her former team leader. "So help me God, if you killed him I…"

Shaw immediately cuts her off by grabbing her by around the throat tightly gripping it. Blood still visibly noticeable on her cheek. "What are you going to do Sarah? Huh!" A sinister smile appears on his lips as he leans forward mere inches away from her face. "Nothing. You're not to do anything." he firmly and calmly stated in sort of lout whisper.

The nefarious former leader of Team Chuck can not only feel but see and hear Sarah grasping for air. For him, he's getting a sick and twisted enjoyment out of this. However, he doesn't want to kill her just yet and as much as he wants right now he has a far better plan in mind before that happens. After a few seconds of having a tight grip around the blonde beauty's throat he releases the hold causing Sarah to cough to where she desperately gasp for some much needed air.

"Relax, I haven't killed him…" responded Shaw. He turns left then begins walking slowly around her. "…yet." he added quickly leaning forward on her right side.

"He's gonna kick your ass." she angrily stated.

"I don't think so. You see, we're now evenly matched he and I." he answered reaching up to tap his forehead.

It suddenly dawns on him what Shaw is referring to causing her eyes to go completely wide. "What are you going to do to him?" wondered Sarah still feeling the effects of being nearly choked out.

Shaw continues to walk around Sarah and while doing so he responds to her query. "You'll soon find out because your husband is on his way here." It's at that point, he stops standing face to face with her. "Too bad, it won't be a happy reunion for the two of you."

In that moment, all the anger that is within her boils over. She gives her response to the man who will pay dearly for killing Polaski and betraying her team. Sarah spits in Shaw's face. As he deals with a glob of spit is plastered on his eyes, Chuck rolls up on the borrowed Harley Davidson FatBoy in front of the Carlyle Building. There waiting for him are The Ring Director and two agents dressed in dark suits. After turning off the engine and parking the motorcycle, he dismounts it inevitably stepping towards The Ring Director who is expressing a smug, arrogant smile on his lips. While walking towards him, he takes off the skull and crossbones helmet to where he holds it in front of him. Once he approaches the 3 men, he stops in front of them.

"Welcome Agent Bartowski…" gravelly stated The Ring Director. "…my business partner is waiting for you." he added stepping aside motioning for him to move forward.

Chuck doesn't say a single word. What he does instead, is move past The Director and as he does forcefully passes the bike helmet to the Ring Agent to his right hitting his stomach upon catching it. It causes the agent dressed in back to briefly sound off a grunt of displeasure, which somewhat amuses the former nerd herd leader. While all 4 men walk into inevitably disappearing into the front entrance of the Carlyle Building, Shaw is wiping off Sarah's spit with his left hand. Once he's done, he wipes it off on the back of his pants. Afterwards, he returns his attention to former subordinate hanging in front of him. He suddenly rears back and is about to back hand Sarah in the face again when the sound of a cell phone rings out echoing within the room.

It's at that point, Shaw hold up his right finger then reaches down fishing out his Ring communication device. After retrieving it, he answers it placing it against his ear. The phone call last for a mere second and in that second Sarah witnesses a devilish grin appear on his lips. It doesn't take long for Shaw to stick his phone back in his pocket and when he does, Sarah speaks up.

"It's Chuck…" she painfully said grimacing due to her restraints. "…he's here." added the blonde beauty.

"You're right…but not for long." he firmly stated eyeing Sarah. Sarah is left with those last 4 haunting words sinking into her mind as she watches Shaw disappear into the darkness.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: ONCE AGAIN I ENJOYED WRITING THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER ESPECIALLY THE GHOST RIDER SECTION. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!<em>**


	25. Nothing Personal

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. This chapter is primarily focused on the 3 Ring agents who are assigned to eliminate the friends and family of Chuck, Travis, and Sarah. It getting in their mind and having a window into what their thinking. I thought it would be interesting to have some insight into the characters of Agent Sydney Prince, Cross, and Javier Cruz who don't really have much of a back story in the series. Without a doubt, it's getting intense that's for sure as the chapters continue! You have to read and find out what happens next. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**Nothing Personal**

XXX

**Riley Residence**  
><strong>Brentwood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:45 p.m.<strong>

Javier Cruz. He is considered on of The Ring's best international assassins. He has been all over the world, stayed in places both lavish, as well as rundown , and eaten everywhere imaginable in order to do The Director's dirty work. The evil version of 007 who has quite possibly been with women of all nationality but in all likelihood the job comes first. In any case, his record speaks for itself in eliminating targets and disappearing without getting caught or recognized due to wearing a disguise is absolutely impeccable. To him, each kill he executed was well planned out and not to mention meticulous to the point where he didn't leave any evidence behind whatsoever.

When it comes to the execution of the target, he does it clean even though it did leave a certain amount of a mess depending on what particular weapon to use to accomplish the orders he was given to take out what his superiors believed to be either an annoyance or an obstacle. In his mind, he has been truly proud of every target inevitably representing a successful notch under his professional killer belt.

Yet, the assignment he was given left Cruz feeling considerably under whelmed because of how menial a task it was to the point where he almost refused but ending up taking it anyway. Why? For the professional assassin, he thought it would be a good way to in all intensive purposes have some fun instead of using his normal means of going about his business.

However, The Director never told him he would have to sit through mind numbing 2 hour kids movie, but have 2 pint size bra…3 if you counted the short bearded idiot who enjoyed it as much they did. He was forced to by them even to the point of singing along during and he's one guy that doesn't sing. What would come afterwards would be considerably grueling interrogation of non stop questions in rapid fire succession. It was most definitely pure torture to experience for himself so much so that he would have assassinate himself to free himself from the cheerful world he is not accustomed to being part of.

A world he completely stays away from because it doesn't fit the type of guy he is…a cold, heartless bastard who enjoys the thrill of the hunt but takes sweet pleasure in the kill of his unsuspecting victims. Granted, children are involved but according to The Director he will be paid handsomely for eliminating every individual that is in the house. True, he would be deemed a monster but he has associated who are also monsters so he in good company, Of course, there's the simple fact that he doesn't care as long as the money is transferred to his account once the task is completed. He's in…he's out…on to the next mission ordered to go on without a guilty conscience nagging at him.

Anyways, once the nearly 2 hour flick was over freeing himself from the mind numbing verbal torture of two girls he needed to get out of the house. So, he made the plausible excuse of doing a perimeter sweep making sure to emphasize it was for their own safety. The gullible civilians, mainly the small bearded man, believed it and from his standpoint Cruz believed he would believe anything he told him not knowing it was entirely false. He would have great pleasure in taking him out last and he wouldn't even see it coming he thinks to himself as he stands on the back porch looking out into the backyard where a large pool reflects the moon high above the starry filled night sky.

A peaceful, and seemingly serene night that for some people is a perfect opportunity to get some deck chairs and bring out a telescope to do some stargazing. Not him. He takes the opportunity, to get away from the annoyingly positive love fest that previously went on inside that would make guys like himself in his profession utterly puke. He honestly didn't know how much longer he would last knowing he would have to wait for the notification to do what he does best. The anticipation to get it over with is palpable judging by the feeling of his itchy trigger finger so much so he examined his weapon many times.

Thankfully, he was able to step into what he felt was most comfortable and that was in the shadows of the darkness to some extent blow off some steam. Although, the back porch lights being on, he stayed within the shadows. Essentially, it's what he is accustomed as he spent his life in the shadows or should I say in disguise. For it's all that he's known since he was recruited by The Ring and he is certainly damn good at his job. His thoughts concerning the matter are abruptly ended when the door to the back porch suddenly opens causing him to instinctively react by turning our drawing his weapon towards the door.

"Whoa!" quickly responded Morgan." It's just me Agent Cruz." he added slowly stepping forward towards the intimidating bald man a few feet in front of him.

Cruz reluctantly lowers his weapon to his side and as he does eyes the short bearded man inevitably standing in front of him. "You could have been shot Mr. Grimes." he firmly stated.

"That would not have been awesome." he replied. Morgan chuckle's with a bit of amusement peering down at Cruz's weapon clutched in his right hand down at his side. "Listen, I came out to check on you. Do you need anything? Bottle of water? Food? A snack? Reading material…" he said motioning inside with his right thumb. "…I brought some comic books if you want…"

"No thank you." interjected Cruz. The nefarious Ring agent stares intently down at the bearded little man causing Morgan to be considerably uncomfortable.

"Awesome." he nervously retorted. Morgan nods then turns around heading back through the back porch door. However, before he disappears out of sight he stops and turns looking over his left shoulder. "We think it's great you're here protecting us. You're like Kevin Costner in the movie The Bodyguard protecting Whitney Houston. In this case Whitney Houston is combo of 7 people but you get the point…" Morgan knows he's rambling and can' definitely tell by the annoyed look on Cruz's face he's not helping matters. "…or not. Anyways, I'll make sure to inform Shaw you did awesome job. You'll probably get a medal like Luke Skywalker and Han Solo did at the end of Star Wars from Princess Lea." he added. After giving a head nod towards he slips inside the Riley house closing the door behind him.

For Cruz, he stands there for a moment letting the little bearded man's words sink in all the while wondering is he for real. _No man can be that idiotic._ True, has no idea what movie he's talking about because quite frankly it's been a really long time since he's seen one. Regardless of that personal admission, he must stay focused and not become increasingly irritated. To him, he once again knows on thing for that when it's all said and done Morgan Grimes will certainly be the last die he thinks to himself.

XXX

**Mrs. Casabian's Residence**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:45 p.m.<strong>

The Ring Agent in charge of the Los Angeles cell spent time perusing around the elderly woman's apartment. A typical apartment that's furnished by a woman in her age range decorated with countless antiques. It's that particular thought that leads her to express an amused smile as she gently glides her fingers over the ivory keys of vintage piano.

In her mind, the female resident of this apartment who is currently enjoying a cruise is considered by any stretch of the imagination an antique herself. As she continues taking a walking tour through the woman's apartment, she scans the many pictures of children possibly her grandchildren not only on the book shelves and counters, but hanging on the wall as well.

One particular picture captures hanging on the wall her attention and that is of one of Mrs. Casbian and her grandchild laughing together. To her, the pictures of the happy smiles on their faces represent pure innocence and a normal life, which she no longer has once she became a member of the ring. In her mind, the life she now leads in which she tortures, manipulates, blackmails, and kills individuals for a living is considered a normal life.

A life she would gladly have than some humdrum, boring one where every day is the same tedious day. _It's not a life I would not have envisioned for myself because I don't see myself as living the American Dream in a white picket fence. A wife, a mother, or the stupid homemaker type for that matter. I am a cold blooded killer for The Ring and that is who I will always be unlike Agent Sarah Walker._

The thought of Agent Walker compromising herself because she ended up falling in love with her then asset now husband is completely ridiculous. Langston Graham's best agent figuratively taken down by some geek who used to work a Buy More no less. To be perfectly honest, he is truly out of her league and the thought of the two of them as being deemed the spy couple who defied the odds to be together is a love story that makes her sick to her stomach.

As she continues to stand there lost in thought, she can't help but considered the irony in which the man who spent the last 5 years trying to take down The Ring is now a part of it. Granted, she was the woman who was the contact point for his late wife Eve Shaw in order to infiltrate the organization. It was more of a business relationship between the two of them than a personal one.

The one thing The Ring has taught you is you don't establish friendships but rather contacts because it's easier to kill that person and instantly walk away knowing you haven't been compromised in any way, shape, or form she thinks to herself. Although they weren't friends, she and Shaw's wife spent a considerable amount of time with each other. She would learn that the spouse of Daniel Shaw was a driven and very determined but she did have weaknesses one of them being her husband.

Of course, she didn't show it being the consummate professional government agent she is; but she noticed it in her eyes. A look of long distance love in which you're most definitely missing someone and she certainly exploited it for everything that is was worth. It was her idea in fact to portray her as a traitor to her government knowing full well she was truly a patriot for her country.

Agent Prince shared the idea with The Director and he was totally delighted in the idea so much so he gave her a promotion. The promotion of being in charge of her own Ring cell and she was given the choice of where. Of course, she chose Los Angeles and she has been there ever since. Now, when it comes to Daniel Shaw himself the head strong and tough female Ring agent would certainly like to get to know him better now that he's on their side.

To her, he's a reasonably attractive man and she's sure they'll be able to not involve any of their emotions whatsoever. However, if the discussion concerning his wife ever comes up she'll leave out the part where it was her idea to deem her a traitor whereby leading to her death.

In any case, having Shaw as a new addition is truly a major asset to the organization. He can provide classified intel to the Ring without causing any suspicion on him because much of the agency knows him as the agent who will not stop in taking down the organization responsible for his wife's death.

A perfect cover that with hold tremendous value in the months and years to come she thinks to herself. In her mind, it's a partnership that will certainly have it's advantages once he settles in making himself quite comfortable alongside his ally, as well as new found business partner.

It's that particular moment, a smile creeps on her lips thinking how fun it will be knowing that with the defeat and ultimate demise of a team that has given The Ring's countless headaches since their inception will finally come to fruition. Her attention on the photo hanging on the wall would broken leading her head to turn towards her cell phone on the kitchen table where he weapon sits.

The anticipation of receiving the orders by The Director are as she feels close at hand. It's at that point, she walks off heading to the window near the front door. When she reaches it, she reaches up pushing down with her finger part of the window shade and in doing partially through what used to be Chuck's room now Clara's the happily married couple watching their daughter sleep. The hallway light illuminating the nursery just enough to make out the both of them arm in arm expressing smile on both their faces. In that instance, a lone thought coming to her mind concerning how she sees the situation at hand_. Nothing personal, it's just business._

XXX

**Wexler Condo**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:45 p.m.<strong>

The Ring Director's most trusted right hand man sits comfortably in a waiting area on the same floor where the Wexler family's apartment resides. Agent Cross has always been the most reliable of Ring agents being that he's pretty much the go to guy for any mission involving capture or retrieval for that matter. He's discreet, no nonsense, and will handle matters with own sense of style, as well as pinash. To him, The Director knows he can personally the situation even if it comes to the point where it can get out of hand, which it hasn't.

He's had a fair amount of experience taking care of business for his nefarious leader who he would not only protect, but give his own life for. During his humble beginnings at the farm, The Director has had eyes on him taking note of his potential as someone who could be very useful in his organization. His exemplary leadership and negotiating skills along with his impressive scores in combat in a simulated setting proved to be a perfect candidate for something far better when it came to his professional career.

Once he established himself within the agency, his talents on the side of right was considered wasteful in the eyes of his now boss. It didn't take much for him to switch sides once he was told the incentives provided to him, which was more than he ever bargained for. It's a similar incentive that his now ally Daniel Shaw was given and took a hold of. His incentive is all out revenge for the murder of his wife by woman who was order to take her out…Agent Sarah Walker.

It's true they never crossed paths but that doesn't mean he's never heard of her exploits with the agency. He was rather impressed by all the accomplishments she was able to achieve in such a short career. As a lone agent or teaming up with her former partner Bryce Larkin, she has proven herself to be a force to be reckon but now that's she's compromised herself by falling in love she's a complete fool he thinks to himself. Yet, even though he considers her a fool, she's a dangerous fool who is not to be trifled with when it comes to her former asset turned husband Agent Chuck Bartowski.

His thoughts concerning the married spy couple inevitably turn to his own personal life. He is not married and when it comes a girlfriend he doesn't have one. Agent Cross dedicated his life to The Ring and it has in all intensive purposes been a marriage relationship made in heaven. The focus and determination he has when it comes to the job itself is the reason why his subordinates and peers respect him. In his mind, the devotion in carrying out the orders of a man who can absolutely do no wrong in his eyes makes him the right agent to the job that nobody else can or has the balls to do.

For him, it takes certain amount of fortitude and cold hearted ruthlessness that most people would not be able to stomach except for certain few like himself. When it comes to his own sordid history as The Director's right hand man, he has taken out and painfully tortured countless individuals without any kind of remorse whatsoever. Of course, whether they were high on the proverbial food chain or just another Joe schmoe it didn't matter to him because he treated each and every target with the same gentle maliciousness that he is known for. No exceptions. He has built a quiet reputation to the point where he is most definitely feared within his own organization. _It's how I like it. _

Essentially, it's that particular thought that brings hint of a smile on his lips concerning his reputation around the so called office. He earned the respect of those above and below him to the point where when he walks down the corridors in any Ring facility within the United State or overseas, all the agents make it a point to move out of his way.

True, it gives him an ego boost but it's much deserved because he's worked hard to be in the position he's in right now. Call him a psychopathic narcissist with homicidal tendencies, which he will gladly accept because quite frankly he is what his file has described him to be.

It's that description of him in which he will eliminate Agent Walker's family without any kind of remorse or shedding of tears from him. He considers himself a heartless bastard who will get the job done…PERIOD. When it's all said and done, the Wexler family will just be another notch under his belt and he won't lose any amount sleep or feel guilty about it either.

XXX

**Carlyle Building**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 21st, 2010 11:55 p.m.<strong>

The door opens to what seems to be the somewhat darkened surveillance/security/communications room of the floor and in discreetly pops a head of a masked figure who take a brief moment to scan inside. After making sure the coast is clear, he quickly makes his way inside and once he does find himself inside the individual makes sure nobody is outside the corridor. He's safe as there is nobody walking towards the right or left of the doorway. Afterwards, he shuts the door and at the same time he does he removes his mask revealing the individual to be none other than Travis Riley.

It took him a better part of a half an hour to get much of the sweaty stink off him as human possibly without the aid of a shower. The sponge bath would have to do because there were more pressing matters to attend to in form of finding a way to locate his friends and General Beckman. In order to do that, he would have to locate surveillance/communications room. Easier said than do he thought to himself. Lucky for him, there was a rather large wall map on the floor he was on, which showed what he's been looking for was one floor above him.

To locate was easy but to get there would be considered the difficult part being that the floor could very well be swarming with Ring agents. Fortunately for him, there weren't any. As a matter of fact, the entire floor seemed eerily quiet like an absolute ghost town as if every ring agent were located in one area. _But where though? _In a sense, his qausi mission would be like the PS3 video game Metal Gear in which he is the main character Solid Snake or Raiden depending on which game you play he thinks to himself.

Anyways, his considerably proud of his stealthy movement throughout the two floor as he was able to put his infiltration training into good used. Stay in the shadows and not be seen even in plain sight, whether it be in disguise or not. Training that was taught to him by his instructor, mentor and not to mention father figure Tobias Carter. He was equally as proud of that momentous feat even though he was at absolute disadvantage with the sweaty body odor. A hint of grin appears on his lips upon thinking that particular thought. His thought concerning the matter at hand quickly ends as he turns

It's at that point, he makes way to the nearest chair where he plops himself down and begins using the surveillance system to perform an active floor by floor live search of the possible whereabouts of Sarah, Casey, and Beckman.

When it comes to his friend Chuck Bartowski, there is a sense of worry for his friend who was left behind because he doesn't have any idea what Shaw or The Ring Director have in store for him. As he clicks away at the keyboard, he inevitably brings up the surveillance screen of what looks to be the building parking garage. He scrolls through the screens intently focused on the screen in front of him, which are illuminating not only his face but part of the room as well.

During his search, he every once and while turns his head glancing over his left shoulder towards the door. He wants to make sure he's fully prepared to take action if an unfortunate Ring agents happens to step inside. Fortunately, there isn't any danger of that happening right now so he returns to scanning the surveillance security system feed. After a few moments of searching his eyes widen as he stumbles upon two familiar faces hold up in detention cells…Beckman and Casey.

"Don't worry guys…" he quietly whispered to himself. "…the cavalry is here." Travis firmly added furrowing his eyebrows with considerably intensity.

Unfortunately, he has no earthly idea how he is going to pull off this humongous effort to save them. He has to find some way to do it but in the meantime he takes not of what floor they are on…2 floors down. Afterwards, he continues to scrolling through the surveillance/security system live feed and after coming up empty several times he suddenly stumbles on a familiar blonde hanging by her wrists.

"Sarah!" he loudly whispered.

He intently scans the screen pushing in to see if she is okay. It takes a while noticing the blood stains on her cheek and hands but as far as he can tell she's not only fine, but conscious as well, which is most definitely an awesome thing he thinks to himself. Once again he takes note of the floor she is on…3 floors up. Afterwards, he continues to scroll through the surveillance/security system live feed he suddenly sees the image of Chuck appear into view of out from the darkness.

As he intently stares at the screen he can vaguely tell that he's under some kind of spotlight. He can't hear what's going on but he can see with his own two eyes and keeps them focused on the screen in front of him attempting to figure out what's going on. While doing so, Chuck briefly looks behind him where The Director is standing behind him expressing a smug look on his face. His attention then turns to the 5 silhouetted figures seated above him leading one of them to speak up.

"Glad you could join us Agent Bartowski." the gruff male voice stated.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." Chuck retorted. There is brief pause then continues on. "Listen, release my wife and friends. You have me…" he said pointing to himself. "…so let them go." pleaded the brown haired business owner.

A female voice suddenly chimes in causing Chuck to turn his head slightly to the right. "This isn't how it works. You play by our rules."

"When did The Ring play by the rules?" defiantly stated Chuck. A intense, glaring stare is directed towards the 5 individuals seated and masked in darkness. "I could very well have a chance in taking this whole you and this whole organization."

It's at that point, a voice is heard within the darkness in the area where Chuck is standing. "Oh really now." He can't pinpoint the exact location but he is certain it's Shaw's voice. Do you know what I think Chuck."

"What?" he wondered looking around within the darkness.

In that moment, Shaw emerges from within the darkness to Chuck's left. The former nerd herd leader locks eyes with his former team leader never breaking eye contact with him. The man who is responsible for killing 2 of his friends and the capture his wife who is somewhere in the building. When it comes to Beckman and Casey, they may possibly be here as well. His thoughts end when Shaw stands mere inches away from his wife as he continues speaking expressing sly, sinister smile on his lips.

"You have no chance in hell." Shaw firmly proclaimed.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I KNOW IT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANTED BUT I PROMISE THE FIGHT BETWEEN CHUCK AND SHAW HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW!<strong>_


	26. Maximus vs Commodus

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. This is the chapter you all have been waiting for Chuck peeps. The showdown between Chuck and Shaw. Hold on to your seats because you won't be disappointed. Without a doubt, it's getting intense that's for sure as the chapters continue! You have to read and find out what happens next. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**Maximus vs. Commodus**

XXX

**Carlyle Building**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:00 a.m.<strong>

"What makes you say that?" retorted Chuck not backing down from Shaw. His eyes still locked with his former team leader.

In that instant, Chuck can hear a faint chuckle behind coming from presumably The Ring Director but doesn't turn back to see. He continues the intense staring contest he has with the man who is responsible for the death of his 2 friends. As he continues to not show fear, he sees a arrogant smirk appear on Shaw's lips along with a slight whimsical chuckle being expressed.

"Face it Chuck…" Shaw steps back then proceeds to walk around him. While doing so, he can see the intensity in the vengeful man's eyes. It's something he has seen before in Venza but never fully experienced the magnitude of what could have been if he didn't let go of the choke hold on Hug Panzer. "…you are in a no win situation." he arrogantly stated shaking his head expressing a sly grin.

_Shaw's right. _In his mind, he knows he walked into the situation totally outmanned, outgunned, and most definitely out of his freakin' mind. The odds of not only him but everyone else he cares about making it out alive are astronomical he thinks to himself. True, they have home field advantage and could very well use dirty tactics in order to whatever they want with the former nerd herd leader. It's that particular thought causes him to quickly set it aside because he doesn't want to even focus on what sick and twisted plan they have for him.

As Shaw continues to slowly circle around him like a predatory lion intimidating it's prey and talking arrogantly away, Chuck continues to stand there hoping to God his plan works. Granted, most of his plan do come together in the end but unfortunately he's not Hannibal from The A-Team and if they are able to get through this alive he'll certainly light a cigar in victory. Unfortunately, it's all up to the agency to do their part and abide by his instructions in the note he left them because if they don't then in the words of his burly teammate Casey…we're totally screwed.

His attention on Shaw and his annoying robotic voice is briefly turned up towards the 5 silhouetted figures sitting ominously above him. The 5 elders. To him, it's considerably unsettling as all 5 mysterious individuals tower above him as if The Guardians of Oa and he is Hal Jordan otherwise known as The Green Lantern. In that brief moment he can tell there are 3 men and 2 woman. His eyes are momentarily transfixed on them to the point of attempting to evolved into a higher being or at least one of the X-Men who has the ability to see in the dark.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work and his intense focus on the 5 Elders would suddenly be broken by the sudden appearance of Shaw's face in front of his. As much as he wants to punch in the face right then and there, he doesn't want to risk endangering the lives of his wife, Casey, and Beckman for that matter. Speaking of those three, he needs to know that they are okay for his own sake in order to keep the dialogue between he and his former team leader going.

"Maybe I am." he firmly stated. "I know one thing for sure and that I'll die trying to take this whole organization down." Chuck briefly pauses then furrows his eyebrows staring with absolute intensity within his brown eyes towards Shaw. "Including you." the determined married man proclaimed giving a firm nod towards him.

In that instance, Shaw smiles expressing laughter causing a domino effect leading The Ring Director, as well as The Ring Director to follow suit. The eeriness of the laughter echoes within the darkened facility they're all currently standing in as it reverberates all around on. Chuck glances over his left behind then afterwards up towards the 5 elders but his focus would quickly return to the man responsible for this whole situation.

"You're right Chuck…" he retorted pointing at him. "…are you going to die. Not just yet though because I have plans for you. Sarah, General Beckman, and Colonel Casey…they are going to witness the downfall and demise of Chuck Bartowsk.

_The downfall and demise of Chuck Bartowski. _It's those 7 words that sent a chill down his spine knowing full well this could be his last stand. However, he holds on to the hope that he, along with everyone else, will be able to survive the horrible nightmare they're all in. Of course, he's been able to cheat death numerous times and has come face to face with his own mortality but none so greater as what is happening right now.

"Where is my wife…" calmly asked the concerned husband. "…Beckman and Casey. Are they okay?" he added with much restraint on his part.

Shaw expresses a smug smirk in response. Once he does, his attention is averted from him towards The Ring Director standing several feet behind him. The newest ally to The Ring nods his head, leading the man in charge of the mysterious organization to fish something out from his pocket then activate it. When he does, 3 individual fair large holographic screen appear behind Shaw causing Chuck's eyes to widen. His eyes go directly to his wife who is dangling by her wrists and as far as he can tell she's fine despite the blood stains that are from his late friend/ally Rand Polaski.

Once he knows his wife is relatively safe for the time begin, he attention turn to the two other individuals on the screen. When it comes to the safety, as well as well being of Beckman and Casey, the two of them seem considerably unharmed. Yet, when he focuses on their facial expression and body language he knows they are ticked off to the point of getting their hands around the necks of The Ring. Chuck knows with 100% certainly Casey most definitely wants to be unleashed judging by the way he's clenching his jaw and if he were able to hear him he would him express a noteworthy grunt of displeasure. _Hopefully soon my friend._

His focus and attention on the 3 holographic screens behind suddenly disappear leading him return his intense glare towards Shaw. "You have your proof…" he arrogantly retorted. "…now you and I will see who the better man is. You want to try take your revenge on me concerning Travis and your late friend who was again at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Chuck shakes his head pertaining to what Shaw said. _He's totally bat shit crazy. _The Joker type of bat shit crazy he thinks to himself. However, he must do what he says and try to continue him talking in order for the plan to work. "A fight…" he responded stepping back a bit raising both fists in the air. "…let's do this Shaw." added the brown haired man with utmost determination.

A faint chuckle is expressed by Shaw upon hearing that. "Excellent. Let's see what you're made of Bartowski. However, the field of battle will not be here." he announced. In that moment, he walks past Chuck intentionally bumping his left shoulder.

A bewildered Chuck gradually turns around wondering what's going on. "Where are you going?"

Shaw doesn't even acknowledge him, as he briefly turn his head giving a slight nod towards The Ring Director. In doing so, The Ring Director press a button yet again towards the darkness in which Shaw is walking towards. It's at that point, Chuck sees lights illuminating the floor underneath Shaw as he is walking. His attention on the lights inevitably turn to the darkness where Shaw is walking towards, which is no longer dark. Why? Two walls slide apart essentially opening up to not only reveal a some type of fighting arena, but what seems to be every Ring Agent within the building voicing aloud the anticipation of a fight. A fight between he and Shaw.

The one time reluctant spy is in absolute disbelief as he stands there witnessing the entire thing. He would brought back to reality by not only sound of The Ring Director's voice but the feel of his left hand placed on the back of his right shoulder. "After you Agent Bartowski." he gravelly stated motioning with his other hand to join Shaw in the arena.

Chuck jerks his right shoulder away giving The Ring Director an un-approving glare of disgust towards him. Afterwards, he steps forwards following the same path Shaw did as he walks over the illuminated floor lights towards what he considers the most epic battle between good and evil.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:10 a.m.<strong>

As Chuck stands there in the middle of the arena minus the tactical vest, he can't help but be mesmerized by the grandeur of it all. In his mind, Shaw certainly paid no expense to put this whole thing together just for him, with the help of possibly The 5 Elders and The Ring Director of course. On one hand, he feels somewhat flattered that his former team leader did this just see who the better man is. However, on the flip side he truly wants to know who the better man is knowing full well how well trained Shaw is. _It's not going to easy that's for sure._

While continuing to standing there, the sound of the crowd of seemingly rabid Ring Agent all around him can definitely be heard, as well as felt. In his mind, he's like Russell Crowe's character Maximus in the movie Gladiator but the one big difference is the crowd is against him instead of for him. Of course, Shaw is the bad guy in this portraying the Joaquin Phoenix's character Commodus. Unfortunately, the ending to the movies is Maximus' death due at the hands of Commodus but when it comes to Chuck's current situation he is determined to not meet the same fate as the fictitious character.

His attention on the crowd is abruptly ended by Shaw who shouted over to him. "You ready to get your asked kicked Chuck!?" he arrogantly proclaimed expressing a sly smirk.

"Are you!?" he shouted back. It's at that point, gets into a fighting stance and once he does his eyes begin flutter. A flash begins and after a few seconds go by it's over. He quickly shakes it off taking a moment to blink a few times. Afterwards, his focus returns to Shaw is ironically wearing all black to his white, long sleeve shirt, jeans, and Chuck Taylor shoes. "Let do this!" loudly stated the determined hero.

In response, Shaw holds up his finger. "Not yet."

Chuck quirks his right brow wondering what he's up to. _Is he stalling? Is he scared? What's going on? _Instantly, his senses are heightened causing him to go in defense mode to the point where he quickly looks around him for any sign of what may appear or quite possibly happen to him. He does, however, see The Ring Director far the side where he entered from with the 5 Elders now seated in some type of luxury box above the arena still silhouetted with Agent Sullivan standing to the side of them. In any case, after a few seconds of waiting nothing happens causing him to avert his attention back to Shaw.

"What's going on Shaw!" he hollered over.

Shaw shouted back. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What surprise? That you have the personality of piece of plywood?" replied Chuck. "That's nothing new. I've always known that!" he added.

"Funny! A comedian you are not Chuck!"

As the two continue to banter loudly back and forth the crazed crowd of Ring Agents around them two of them are in the middle of a chant. What they are chanting the following words: FIGHT and WE WANT BLOOD.

"No Chuck…" retorted Shaw. "…this is the surprise. Just watch." he added raising his right finger and pointing at him.

In that instance, Chuck continues to stand a few feet away wondering what surprise he has in store for him. All of sudden, he watches in absolute disbelief as he witness a familiar sight that causes him to completely dumbfounded. The eyes rolling back and eyes fluttering mean one thing…he uploaded a Ring intersect. After a few seconds of shaking his head, blinking repeatedly several times, and regaining his focus towards Shaw he expresses a sinister smile.

"You got to be kidding me." he muttered under his breathe. Chuck shakes his head the responds to what he just witnessed. "You're an intersect!?" added the surprised spy.

Shaw raises both hands at his side. "You're not the only one's whose special Chuck. We're evenly matched now you and I." he hollered.

"You're insane!" he shouted back. "Do you have any idea the side effects it may cause to your brain? Trust me, I know!" Chuck added pointing and repeatedly tapping the right side of his head.

In response, Shaw simply shakes his head. "No matter. Once I end your existence I will have The Ring Director's scientists remove it and I'll back to normal."

"That's if I survive and end your sorry existence" Chuck proclaimed loudly back.

"Well then…" retorted Shaw. "…let's stop talking shall we." he added. He suddenly lunges forward with fist clinched, eyebrows furrowed, jaw clinched, in all out attack mode.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Communications/Surveillance Room**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:15 a.m.<strong>

"Come on Chuck…" muttered Travis under his breath. The 4th member of Team Chuck watches intently on the computer screen the ensuing battle between Chuck and Shaw. "…you can do it buddy."

For the past 15 minutes, Travis has been uncomfortably watching everything that has been going on. Unfortunately, he has been unable to listen without any audio but he can clearly tell what's basically going on. He continues to intently watch as Chuck receives a right cross but his ever determined lanky friend responds with a spinning right back kick to Shaw's stomach. It's a back and forth fight as neither one is unrelenting in having the other get the upper hand. It's as if they both decided each man would be the last man standing or would die trying to be.

For Travis, he knows one thing that Chuck has that Shaw doesn't have. Heart. Since meeting him, he has not only gotten to know the quirks and idiosyncrasies of one Chuck Bartowski but he as a person. He is one caring individual who puts others needs and wants above his own. The man will fight for you both metaphorically and literally. The people he surrounds himself and friends he has made over the years shows how much of an impact he's truly made on others. An impact that has been most positive not on just him, but on such people like Sarah, Casey, and even Beckman for that matter.

In his mind, they have become better people because of him, especially Sarah who is a much happier woman since she's gotten to know her on a personal level as well. In any case, Travis' thoughts concerning Chuck dwell on how someone should never underestimate him or even think that once you have him down he's down permanently. Unfortunately, many an enemy clung on to that particular mindset only to find themselves defeated at the hands of that same man. Never judge a book by it's cover he thinks to himself as he continues to be transfixed by the epic fight going on before him on screen.

While sitting there, he can't help but get into the fight as he beings bobbing and weaving his head. At the same time he does that, he raises both hands inevitably clinching them into fists.

"Keep your hands up dude!" he loudly whispered. Upon saying that, he suddenly winces due to the flurry of offense Shaw is throwing and unfortunately landing on his friend, as well as fellow teammate. "Hey! That's a blatant eye gouge right there!" Travis adamantly stated. Unfortunately, his protest falls on deaf ears knowing Chuck is at an absolute disadvantage but he continues to keep rooting on for the man who still holding his own against his adversary.

As much as he wants to keep watching, he forcefully tears his eyes away from the fight in order to check on Sarah, Beckman, and Casey. It takes a brief moment to bring up Sarah's screen and when he does the protégé of Tobias Carter notices that she is still holding up the best she can. If there were any possible way to contact her without alerting The Ring Director, Shaw, or any ring agents he would try to. The same goes for Beckman and Casey who he immediately bring up their screen, which he too finds they are doing for the most part fine all things considering.

It's at that point, while shaking his head watching the screen where Beckman and Casey are on, a familiar voice is heard within the room. The voice causes Travis is immediately turn head in the direction of the door to the point where he retrieves the late Agent Jennings' sidearm and aims it in one fell swoop. Fortunately, what he was aiming at is a whole lot of nothing causing him to quickly scan the room. What he finds is no other physical presence with him in the room. Once that assessment has been made, the familiar voice is heard again within the room causing Travis to try to pinpoint the source of where it's coming from.

After a few seconds, he finds the source. It's coming from a few feet down the security/surveillance system where he hears the voice of The Ring Director once again.

"_Agent Sullivan, do you copy."_

"_This is Sullivan. What is it Director?" _

"_Bring Beckman and Colonel Casey to the arena."_

"_Yes sir. What about Agent Walker?"_

"_Leave her be. Shaw has plans for her."_

"_Yes sir."_

Travis momentarily stands there letting what he just heard sink in. He hopes to God that Shaw will not get the opportunity to let his plans for Sarah come to fruition. _Over my dead body. _Unfortunately, she would have to wait as his main focus is on Beckman and Casey who are going to taken the arena. In his mind, it's not going to happen because he will be there to meet up with Sullivan but after that it's basically a fly by the seat of your pants kind of deal he thinks to himself. Once he has a quick plan set up, he quickly heads off to his left straight to the door. The 4th member of Team Chuck slowly opens the door in order to make sure there aren't any surprise in store. After finding out there isn't any he slips out disappearing out of sight towards Beckman and Casey's location.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:25 a.m.<strong>

Chuck is thrown and inevitably rolls to the middle of the battle arena. His momentarily stunned laying on his back and wincing in pain from the all out battle he's experiencing with Shaw. He knows he is giving all he's got and so is Shaw judging by the blood on his hand as he reaches up to check his lip. Afterwards, he turns his head with his focus directed at the man who is equally as beat up, as well as battered and bruised but makes his presence known standing just a few feet away. A look of sheer determination to defeat and kill him expressed all over his face as if he's hungry wanting to finish off what's left of his prey.

Undaunted, Chuck recovers by rolling over and pushing himself into a standing position. He stumbles back a bit but catches himself. He once again wipes the blood off from his lip with the back of his hand, and gets into attack position leading Shaw to do the same as well. At the same time this happens, the brown haired business owner decides it's time to put his plan into action. He tries his best to focus all-the while dealing with the pain of possibly broken ribs thanks to Shaw. In that moment, he turns to his left while holding his ribs and begins walking leading Shaw to do the same. As he does, he hollers over to him.

"I got to know! How long have you had this planned Shaw!?"

Shaw is also favoring his ribs as he responds to Chuck's query. "Since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you." he replied reaching up to wipe the blood from his mouth with the back of left hand. "It wasn't until I woke up at a C.I.A. facility after being tazed in the neck that I woke up. I finally woke up." he shouted back.

"You turned traitor to your own country that morning when we rescued you from The Ring!?" hollered Chuck.

"Not officially Chuck." replied Shaw shaking his head. "It wasn't until I had a face to face meeting with The Ring Director at my apartment that we became business partners. That is when we forged a partnership in which our focus was to take down Beckman and the so called best team ever created."

Upon hearing that Chuck shakes his head in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. The mission to capture The Ring Director was all a set up for us to fail."

Shaw nods. "Correct."

"The death of the new C.I.A. director…" Chuck's eyes widen once he puts it together. "…it was you. You killed him and made it look like we did it." he emphatically stated hollering at Shaw a few feet away from him.

"A perfect alibi if I do say so myself." grinned Shaw with blood trickling down the side of his lip. "Unfortunately, all would have gone according to plan if it wasn't for that bitch Beckman secretly informing you and the team to escape." he added taking a moment to spit out the blood in his mouth on the arena floor.

Chuck's focus never wavers on Shaw as he continues on. "I'm glad she did." he retorted expressing a faint chuckle. Afterwards he takes a moment to catch his breath then speaks. "So I take it the whole execution of The Ring Director was for our own benefit?" he hollered once again. His eyes briefly averting his focus to the man who is alive and well standing near the entrance exuding a pompous, smug, and arrogant smile.

"A prefect performance on his part I must say. Mine as well." grinned Shaw

"What…" shouted Chuck. "…you want an Oscar now?" he added taking a moment to spit out a mouth full of blood on the floor as well.

"No, but I'll settle for taking your life!" he proclaimed.

In that moment, Shaw charges at Chuck with a flurry of punches to the face miss the mark followed by two front side kicks to her upper torso. Fortunately, they are blocked as Chuck uses both his forearms to take the brunt of impact. He winces in pain but quickly retaliates with a quick elbow to the right side of his gut, then a high spinning back kick to Shaw's head that misses, but is quickly followed by a low leg sweep that knocks Shaw on his back causing the wind to be knocked out him.

Chuck, sensing he has him down, quickly attempts to stomp his face with his right foot several times. However, Shaw quickly recovers leading him to roll several times in the opposite direction. On the last roll, the former team leader catches Chuck's foot and twists it to where he ends up falling back on to his stomach. When he does, this gives Shaw the opportunity to pounce on him and quickly apply a front head lock with his arm situated tightly around his neck.

"Now Chuck…" he firmly stated whispering in his right ear. "…it's time to end this." Shaw added tightening his grip as he feels Check struggling to free himself. His eyes expressing impending victory and a crazed emotionless look of death behind them at the same time.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? RIVETING AND INTENSE HUH? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	27. The Ole' Bait And Switch

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. A quick one at that. This chapter focuses on what happens once Chuck is the sleeper type choke hold. The showdown continues on between Chuck and Shaw. Hold on to your seats because you won't be disappointed. Without a doubt, it's getting intense that's for sure as the chapters continue! You have to read and find out what happens next. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**The Ole' Bait And Switch**

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Detention Cell Level**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:35 a.m.<strong>

Agent Sullivan and two of his agents/subordinates march down the corridor. The echo of their footsteps reverberate all the around the halls. As they continue to make their way towards the detention cells where Beckman and Casey are being detained they pass a door with a stair well located behind it. Upon passing it, the figure of a masked Travis Rile emerges from below inevitably showing within the small glass window provided. After taking cautiously and quietly walking down 2 floors, he takes a few moments to scan both way then quietly opens the door leading him to quick slip out to the corridor. Afterwards, he side steps his way to the left with his back against the wall and while so he can distinctly hear a number of footsteps echoing within the corridor all three men apparently turned down.

Travis continues to slowly creep down the hall until he reaches the opening to the next corridor. He takes a moment to take a deep breath then cautiously peeks around the corner. The 4th member of Team Chuck could clearly see not only Agent Sullivan point his weapon at Beckman and Casey, but the two agents who are with him as well. As he continues to listen in, he hears the voice of Agent Sullivan.

"You two are coming with us." he emphatically ordered.

"Where are we going?" wondered Beckman in absolute defiance.

"You'll know when we get there. So shut your mouth!" demanded Sullivan.

Beckman stares intently at the tall man who is similar in height and build to her right hand man. "No, I will certainly not."

Sullivan aims his weapon straight at Beckman. "I said shut up and put your hands up."

"I will enjoy ripping your lips from your face first." growled Casey.

The Ring Agent who blatantly lied to the Woodcomb's faces doesn't say a word. Instead, he lowers his weapon and steps forward towards Casey who is clearly itching for a fight. After standing there for a brief moment locking eyes with the burly NSA Agent, the nefarious double agent suddenly knees him in the stomach then proceeds to throw a overhand right cross down at his face as keels over from being kneed in the stomach.

"Brutal." muttered Travis under breathe.

Afterwards, he retreats back to where he is hidden from view with his back against the wall. He knows what he has to do and hopes Sullivan or two of his lackeys don't ask any questions as to why another Ring Agent has suddenly appeared. To Travis, he hopes in their minds The Ring Director simply sent back up just to be on the safe side knowing how dangerous Colonel John Casey truly is.

After taking a few more deep breathes, he readies himself and then takes one more deep breathe. When he does, Travis turns the corner and walks as if he belongs there. As he does, he can feel his heart pounding and pulse race while moving towards the position where Sullivan, his agents/subordinates, Beckman and Casey are located at. To him, the trek to that exact location seemed to take forever and what made it even more intense is that one of the Sullivan's agent/subordinates who seems to be the same hulking size as Casey turns his head looking in his direction. His brief attention on him would inevitably turn to to the other agent/subordinate who he elbows whereby leading him to lean back in order to look.

For a brief second, Travis has a mini heart attack as he approaches the location. While doing so, he passes a metal table where to black bags and a tactical mask rest. He quickly takes note of it after a what seems like forever he finally arrives. Thankfully, Sullivan didn't pay any attention whatsoever to him because he was too focused on not only Beckman but Casey as well. As the protégé of Tobias Carter, takes his place in between but slightly behind the two agents/subordinates they turn to look at him. In that instant, he knows he has to do or say something quick in order to remove the focus on him.

Travis upholsters the late agent Jennings' weapon holding at his side. In doing so, he looks back and forth at both men then speaks up. "The Director sent me. Back up." he nodded.

The two agents/subordinates stare at him then at each other not saying a single word. In fact, they don't question why the agent in front of them is wearing a mask for that matter, which should have raised an immediate red flag for any experienced government agent. It's at that point, the two men shrug their shoulders then turn their attention back to Sullivan who has stepped back aiming his weapon directly at Casey.

"I should put two bullets through your head right here and now." threatened Sullivan.

Casey growls and slowly straight up making sure not show Sullivan the knee to his stomach or the punch to his face didn't affect him at all. Granted, he's been through far worse than a simply getting kneed or punch, which to him is mere child's play. "Come on and do it then. I dare ya." encouraged the agitated NSA Agent furrowing his eyebrows at the man standing mere inches away from him.

A faint, amused chuckle is expressed by Sullivan as he slowly steps back. It's in that moment, Travis takes the opportunity given to him to take immediate action by pistol whipping the agent/subordinate on his right with the bottom of the handle of the weapon he's holding. As he drops to the floor, Travis hit's the other agent/subordinate point blank in the face as hard as he could causing him to immediately drop to the ground. This all happens in a matter of seconds to where Travis aims his weapon directly in between Sullivan's eyes as he quickly turns around.

For Beckman and Casey, they have absolutely no idea what is going but they immediately take action. Beckman kicks the agent/subordinate who was hit hard in the face with the gun inevitably knocking him out cold. As for Casey, one hard right cross knocks him out and afterwards both retrieve their weapons then aim it up at Sullivan who totally outnumbered at this point.

"What is going on?" wondered Sullivan with both hands in the air.

Casey immediately takes Sullivan's weapon from his hand then stands in front of him. Without saying a word, he knees him in the stomach and punches him in the face. Causing him to fall to his knees. The burly NSA Agent expresses sweet retribution on his face after exacting what was perpetrated on just moment ago. Afterwards, he turns around facing and turning his attention to the masked man along with Beckman as well. It's at that point, the masked man reaches up with his left hand, grabs the mask from the bottom, and lifts it up over his face.

"The cavalry is here guys." he stated with a smile on his face. "Did you miss me?"

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Detention Cell Level**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:40 a.m.<strong>

"Mr. Riley…" responded Beckman stoically keeping her composure as best she can. "…it's good to see that you're alive and well." she added giving a firm nods towards him.

"Thanks General. It's good to be alive. No time to explain but here's the gist of it. Shaw turned traitor. He killed Polaski." retorted Travis. The look of anger on her face can clearly be seen upon mentioning Shaw's name. If he had seen Casey's face, it would have shown a very angry man who is determined to rips not only his lips off but something very important to him as well. His attention on Beckman would be averted to Casey who is suddenly facing him. "Hey big guy, glad to see me?" he wondered.

The man who is also known as Alex Coburn doesn't say a word. What he does instead completely surprises not only Travis, but Beckman as well. He lunges forward grabbing Travis into a hard embrace. It last for a few second then he releases it letting a stunned albeit surprised 4th member of Team Chuck to figure out what just happened. After a brief moment of silence, he speaks up.

"Casey, did you just hug me?"

In that instance, Casey quickly raises his finger directly in front of his face. He steps forward and stares intently into Travis' eyes. "If you tell Barowski or Walker I will rip your lips off. Got it." he emphatically threatened.

Travis nods. "Got it."

It's at that point, Casey expresses a grunt then turns around forcefully grabbing Sullivan to his feet who is still knelt down on the floor. He slams him up against the middle wall between the two detention cells that once housed Beckman and himself. "I'm going to take pleasure in ripping your lips of your face." stated the grizzled military veteran.

Beckman immediately interjected. "Stand down Colonel. That is an order."

"Sorry General…" he answered briefly glancing at her to his left. "…I don't work for you remember." added Casey.

Casey disregards his former commanding officer and puts all his focus on the man currently in his grasp. He is about to be unleashed when Travis pops up on his right side attempting to same thing Beckman tried to do.

"Casey…" started Travis shaking his head. "…Beckman's right. We'll deal with him and that rat bastard Shaw later. This isn't the way to go about." he added with putting his left hand on his right shoulder.

Instantly, Casey responds. "Hand."

Travis quickly removes his hand holding it up in the air for a brief moment. "Got it. The no touching policy. Look, we need him maybe without his lips…" Travis quickly shakes that particular thought out of his and gets back on track. "…but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is I've got a plan that involves him. Plus, we don't have time to spare." he firmly stated pointing at Sullivan.

"What is it exactly you have planned Mr. Riley?" inquired the tiny red headed Air Force General. Her right eyebrow quirked up with absolute curiosity.

Travis' attention on Beckman is averted to Sullivan. He doesn't say a word as he steps back looking up at down at The Director's main henchmen. Afterwards, his attention on Sullivan is averted to Casey who suddenly eyes the dark haired individual standing a few feet away to his right.

"What are you looking at?" inquired Casey.

"Listen big guy…" said Travis stepping forward. "…you may not like this idea but in order for this plan to work you have to take off your clothes." He can clearly see Casey not liking the idea but the soft growl being sounded off by his burly teammate. Unfortunately, what's he's about to say next will not be thrilled with as well. "And his clothes too." he added pointing to Sullivan.

"What?" responded Sullivan.

In that moment, an astonished Beckman turn his attention from Travis to Casey who still has a firm grasp on Sullivan up against the detention cell wall. Casey is expressing a look of absolute unbelief as if to say are you kidding me, which is practically the same look Sullivan is giving as well. The two men who were asked to remove their clothes turn their attention to Travis who is simply standing there nodding with his arms crossed with a sheepish smile on his lips.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:45 a.m.<strong>

The one thing Chuck Bartowski is…he's a fighter. A fighter with a lot of heart. After being placed in a front head lock with Shaw's right arm tightly locked around his throat he spent a better part of his time fighting it off the best he could. Unfortunately, after suffering substantial damage to his ribs, it's hard for him to breathe causing him to gradually lose consciousness. His sight begins to gradually become hazy to the point where it inevitably becomes blurry. He knows that he's slowly losing the battle to keep himself from going completely under.

"Don't fight it Chuck." stated Shaw frothing at the mouth.

For Chuck, as he's slipping under several thoughts creep into his mind. The first thought is to apologize to his wife Sarah, Beckman, Casey, and his late friend/ally Rand Polaski. He did his best and unfortunately his best wasn't good enough to take down the most powerful organization he's ever encountered. When it comes to his second thought, it involves his family and friends who he will never see again. In his mind, they will be utterly devastated to learn of his death, especially Ellie who will take it hardest because they've been so close.

For the 3rd and final thought, he most definitely would have like to see the face of his loving wife before his untimely death. It's the one thing he certainly wanted to see and possibly touch knowing this moment is the last thing he'll unfortunately ever experience. As his eyes begin to slowly close he knows he's succumbing to the headlock type sleeper hold and in a matter of moments he will be completely out. Once he is, he'll probably be dead and knowing that he takes a moment to think one last thought. _I love you Sarah._

Chuck is about to be completely knocked out when the hold he's locked in by Shaw is suddenly released. He lays there on his back coughing up a storm and at the same time trying to get air in his lungs. As he does, he can faintly hear the sound of his former team leader's voice hovering over him kneeling to his right.

"I told you…" said an exasperated Shaw taking a brief moment to catch his breathe. "…it's time to end this but not you. Not yet anyway." he emphatically proclaimed.

"What…" Chuck pauses in order to not only couch and take in more air but he tries to focus with his eyes, which are still considerably hazy. "…what are you going to do?" he coughed out with curiosity.

In response, Shaw grabs a handful of hair and lifts his head. When he does, Chuck can somewhat make out a total of 5 figures walking towards them. Yet, in his hazy, blurred state it could be 5 figures or quite possibly 3 turning into 5. However, after things progressively get much clearer for him he refocuses and does indeed see a total of 5 individuals standing a few feet away from him. Two of them in the middle with their hands tied behind their back. What he also notices is that the crowd of Ring Agents have grown silent.

"You see this Chuck!" he firmly said aggressively shaking his head and point at the two individuals who have black bags over. It's at that point Shaw reaches down in order to backhand him hard on the left side of his face causing him to become completely alert. "You're the cause of this. It's all your fault!" he shouted down to him.

It's at that point, he stands up and pulls Chuck by his hair into a kneeling position. For Chuck, it causes him immense pain as he's on both knees and leaning back but doesn't fall because Shaw still has a tight grip on his hair. As much pain as he's currently in, he takes it and uses it to his advantage in order to get his blood pumping whereby building up enough adrenaline to give him that much needed boost to his system. While he's attempting to do just that, his eyes never waver as they're locked on Shaw's.

"No! It's yours Shaw. You've become..." he started. He pauses wincing in pain then continues on. "...so dangerous to yourself that...that your blind vengeance will be your ultimate down fall."

Shaw pulls in Chuck mere inches away from his face. "Oh you think that do you? Just see how dangerous I am." he emphatically stated.

The former leader of Team Chuck releases his hold on Chuck's hair. As he wobbles back then forward on his knees still favoring his ribs, he watches as he quickly steps to and inevitably in front of a woman in military uniform. He knows that tiny statuesque woman is most definitely General Beckman whose black covering is quickly removed. Once it is, she briefly glances at a beat up Chuck on his knees a few feet away from her then turns her attention to the man standing in front of him.

Beckman knows she has to play along because as far as Shaw knows he doesn't know that she in fact knows. She's in the somewhat tight grip of a masked subordinate who is in fact Travis. He stands there quietly for the moment as she speaks up. "Shaw!?" she firmly stated with a spiteful tone to her voice.

Instantly, The Ring Director makes his presence known. "General Beckman…" he started pointing to the man standing in front of her. "…meet my business partner Daniel Shaw."

In that moment, the man beside her who has a black bag over his head and dressed in Casey's clothing starts making noise. The man in question is in fact Agent Sullivan but The Director and Shaw have no clue it's actually him. The agent/subordinate who has a hold of him steps forward and knees him hard in the gut causing him to bend down. Afterwards, he retrieves the sidearm he confiscated from one of the agents/subordinates who is currently unconscious locked up in the detention cell and pistol whips him in the back of the head causing him to fall to his knees.

"You sold your soul to the devil." she said turning attention to The Ring Director.

"I'll take that as a compliment my dear." nodded The Ring Director.

The attention of all 3 individuals are turned towards Chuck who speaks up. "What are you going to do Shaw. Shoot her?" he stated shaking his head.

"No. Not her." Shaw turns his attention to the man whose head is covered by a black bag is kneeling down dressed in Casey's clothing. He raises his right arm extending out towards the agent/subordinate(Casey) who has his weapon in hand. The so called agent/subordinate hands the weapon over to him and once it's in his possession he turns his attention on Chuck. "Casey's blood is on your hands. Remember that Bartowski." he firmly proclaimed emphatically pointing at the beaten and battered man.

It's at that point, Shaw pulls back the handle with his left hand then points the weapon aiming it directly down at the head of the man currently on his knees execution style. He fires off two shots without remorse whatsoever on his part.

"NO!" shouted out Chuck. The horrific shock of seeing what he thinks is Casey being shot traumatizes him. He watches as the individual(Sullivan) falls forward and when he does a pool of blood slowly flows out.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 12:55 a.m.<strong>

Shaw expresses a twisted smile as he steps back towards a teary eyed Chuck. "You son of a bitch." he keeps repeating as tears flow from his eyes and down his cheek.

Shaw stands in front of Chuck then points to Beckman. "The death of your friend Polaski was unfortunate. Travis, he was totally intentional." he stated bending down in order to show him the trophy he has in his possession around his neck. "I have his dog tags to prove it." he added dangling it in front of him. "Casey…" he said briefly glancing at the dead body off to his left laying on the arena floor. "…he was for fun." Shaw added tossing the gun back unknowingly back to Casey.

Chuck shakes his head in absolute disgust. "I'm going to kill you."

"No…" retorted Shaw shaking his head. "…you're not. You know why? I'll tell you. Once I kill General Beckman, I'll have The Director contact his people to take out you're family and friends." he emphatically shouted.

"You heartless bastard." he breathed out. Tears continuing to flow from his eyes and down the side of his cheeks.

"You know what…" Shaw laughs then momentarily paces back and forth while waving the his hands around up in the air. He ends up stopping and looking directly down at Chuck. "…just because you said that your family and friends are next." His attention on Chuck turns towards The Ring Director. "Do it!"

The Ring Director complies taking out his cell phone but instead of placing a call he sends out a text going to the three Ring agents trusted to do his bidding. Once it's done, he gives a nod towards his ally/business partner. "It's done Daniel."

In that moment, Shaw expresses a bit of maniacal laughter. While doing so, he turns his attention solely on Chuck. "Face it Chuck, you've lost…everything. Once I do away with Beckman that leaves only your loving bitch of wife left. I'm going to have fun torturing her. She'll beg me to die. Your precious Sarah." he mockingly said.

The mere mention of his wife's name causes his blood to boil to the point where he lunges forward. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much strength and falls flat on his face in front of Shaw who simply stepped back as he attempted to go after him. "I'm sorry Sarah" he softly breathes out.

For Shaw, he senses absolute victory as he parades around the arena with the crowd of Ring Agents chanting his name. After taking a few moments to take in the praises of the ruckus crowd he eventually returns to the area where he previously stood at. Once there, he briefly closes his eyes and takes in a slow satisfying breath. Afterwards, he raises and extends his arm then opens his eyes directing his eyes to the subordinate/agent standing behind Beckman with The Ring Director just off to his right.

"Give me your weapon. I have one more kill to make." ordered Shaw.

It's at that point, the agent in question raises his weapon and instead of handing it to Shaw he places it against the back of The Ring Director's head. "No can do Shaw."

This causes absolute disbelief and great concerning on not only the leader of the most dangerous, as well as mysterious organization but Shaw as well. "What is the bloody meaning of this!?" The Ring Director spouted out.

Shaw watches as the two men dressed in back remove their mask to reveal an very much alive Travis Riley and Colonel John Casey. Instantly, his attention is directed towards the lifeless body at Casey's feet. "Who did I shoot in the head?"

Casey kneels down and removes the soaking blood stained black bag over the individual's head. What Shaw and The Director sees is the body of the late Agent Sullivan with something wrapped around his mouth. "You shot your own man Shaw."

"The ole' bait and switch. Never fails. Sucks to be you huh." Travis stated with a amused smirk on his face. His attention on a seemingly bewildered Shaw turns to his burly teammate. "Casey, cover him while I go check on Chuck."

"My pleasure." stated the grizzled military vet.

Upon saying that, General Beckman steps forward and makes an announcement to every Ring Agent within the arena. "Stay way you are or your boss will have his head blown off. I assure you Colonel Casey will do it on my order."

"Nice. Straight and to the point General." Travis said glancing over his shoulder. Beckman expresses a hint of a smile then gives a nod towards him.

Travis trains his weapon on Shaw who he suddenly heads straight for. After reaching and inevitably standing in front of him, he can clearly see how absolutely dumbfounded he is. It's as if all his plans are falling apart right in front of him. To him, he doesn't care but what he does care about is retrieving his dog tags that he voluntarily gave to him. He grabs them and pulls them off Shaw's necks taking them back into his possession.

"Thank you very much." Once he has them, he takes a few steps to the side and then kneels down next to Chuck who continues to repeat the following words: I'm sorry Sarah. A half smile is expressed on his lips as he gets his friend/fellow teammate's attention. "Hey Chuck." The sound of Travis' voice apparently doesn't get his attention as he continues to repeat "I'm sorry Sarah" over and over. "Hey Chuck…" he reiterated patting him on his left shoulder. "…it's me buddy. Trav." Again, he is not getting through to him as he repeats the same 3 words. The 4th member of team Chuck knows he has to take drastic measures. He rears back and gives the biggest Gibbs slap to the back of Chuck's head causing him to express out loud a considerable amount pain to the point where he reaches back with his right hand favoring his important noggin.

Chuck lifts his head and immediately responds. "Hey, why did you do that…" He quickly stops as soon as he notices the familiar mug of his friend and fellow teammate Travis Riley. "…Trav?"

"Yeah dude…" smiled Travis. "…it's me." he added with slight amusement.

"Shaw said you were dead."

"As you can plainly see, I'm alive." he replied. "Come on, let's get you up."

It takes a few moments for Travis to help Chuck up. When he does, he supports him and while doing so the former nerd herd leader notices Casey is alive and well too. After looking down at the dead body of the late Agent Sullivan who has something wrapped around his mouth, he turns his attention to Travis. "How?"

"Well, do you remember the end of Crocodile Dundee 2 where Mick had to flush the bad guy out to kill him. Well…"

Chuck immediately interjects. "Casey switched clothes with him."

"Exactly buddy. I tweaked it a bit but it actually worked."

"Indeed it did Mr. Riley." chimed in Beckman.

"The kid pulled it off. It wasn't a stupid plan after all." grunted Casey.

Travis nods. "Thanks big guy."

It's at that point, the sound of The Ring Directors voice get's everybody's attention. "I'm sorry…" he calmly stated. "…but do you all realize you're still outnumbered. You're clearly not getting out of here alive. Plus, not a soul knows you are here. Oh and if you think all my men are here. Think again." he screamed out. Upon saying that, a number of armed Ring Agents appear from every which way and surround Chuck, Travis, Beckman and Casey.

"The 5 elders must have alerted them." Travis said,

"Ya think." responded Chuck.

"Can it you two." Undaunted by the additional Ring Agents, Casey continues to press the weapon he has clutched tightly in his right hand up against the back of The Ring Director's neck. Afterwards, Shaw snaps out of his momentary lapse of craziness and calmly responds to what his business partner said.

"He's right. We now have the upper hand. Face it, you've all lost." he firmly proclaimed expressing a smile clearly amused by the situation. "So, if you be so kind as to let by business partner go, drop your weapons, and surrender. NOW!" he shouted out loud.

The intensity of the situation is so palpable someone could quite literally cut it with a knife. However, the tension would be replaced by the sudden sound of laughter emanating from within the arena. The laughter is coming from one man…Chuck Bartowski.

Every individual standing on the arena floor turns their attention to Chuck he continues to laugh. Shaw and The Ring Director are in absolute disbelief because they believe he has completely lost it knowing the end is near for him. It leads Shaw to investigate why. "What's so funny Chuck?"

It takes a few moments for Chuck to stop laughing and compose himself. Once he does, he answers Shaw. "I have to thank you." Chuck gives Travis a nod indicating he can stand on his own. He stumbles a bit but is able to keep his balance without falling to the arena floor.

"Thank me…" Shaw wondered shaking his head in disbelief. "…for what?"

"You're responsible for unleashing the Piranha and because you did…" he said pointing directly at his former team leader "…you've caused the downfall of The Ring." emphatically proclaimed Chuck locking eyes with the man responsible for cold blooded murder of Rand Polaski.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: ARE YOU GLAD FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? I HOPE SO. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE MOST AWESOME!<strong>_


	28. The Last Laugh

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. A quick one at that once again. This chapter focuses on what happens once Chuck reveals how Shaw brought The Piranha back. The showdown continues on between Chuck and Shaw only this time it's a verbal match instead of a physical altercation. Hold on to your seats because you won't be disappointed. Without a doubt, it's getting intense that's for sure as the chapters continue! You have to read and find out what happens next. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**The Last Laugh**

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:05 a.m.<strong>

"What is he blabbing out Shaw?" wondered The Ring Director still being held at gunpoint.

Shaw turns to his business partner with a miffed expression on his face. "Shut up and I'll find out." he replied. His attention on him is averted towards Chuck standing just a few feet away from him. "What are you talking about Bartowski?" he firmly stated eyeing his lanky adversary.

An amused Chuck expresses a hint of chuckle upon hearing that. He continues to favor his rib as he begins circling Shaw. While doing so, he responds to his former team leader. "In case you forgot Shaw, it was you who brought him back." he stated pointing at him. "A side of me that…" He pauses for a moment wincing in pain then continues to speak. "…that I haven't been in a long, long time." Chuck added expressing a grin while shaking his head.

"It's impossible…" retorted Shaw shaking his head in disbelief. "…in that short amount of time. It couldn't be done." the traitorous agent proclaimed shaking his head.

Chuck laughs in response as he continues to circle around Shaw. Everyone in the area are basically transfixed and not to mention totally silent as they intently listen to the conversation going between Shaw and Chuck. It doesn't take long for all of them to hear the injured man whose favoring his ribs response.

"Trust me it's possible." nodded Chuck stopping in front of Shaw. "It _can_ be done, especially when you're given a much needed incentive to do it. Polaski!" he angrily shouted holding up his right finger in the air in front of his face. "Taking my wife!" He holds up two fingers. "When I thought you killed Trav!" he furiously stated holding up three fingers.

As Shaw stands there, he could clearly see the absolute intensity emanating from within Chuck's eyes. It's a look that screams you've messed with the wrong guy and now you're going to pay for it. In his mind, it's a look that he's seen before one the island of Velina but never fully experienced because of his wife, Agent Walker, essentially bringing him back from the brink of darkness. A darkness in which he killed a man with own bare hands. True, he was denied the satisfaction of witnessing Chuck fulfill his greatest potential as a agent for the government.

"What did you do?" inquired Shaw with absolute curiosity.

"What the Piranha does best Shaw." he angrily retorted. In that instance, Chuck is about to share the sequence of events or a rundown if you will of what happened after he thanked Shaw down in Polaski's man cave. "You see, after you called…"

_I was down in Polaski's secret man cave which I'm glad you weren't able to find. I had a gun in my hand and was ready to come here a guns a blazin' but something stopped me. What stopped me was not only the Polaski's blood on my hands, but the fact my wife wouldn't appreciate the fact I was holding a gun._

Shaw immediately chimes in. "That's you're problem Chuck. You're soft and…"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" screamed Chuck directly at Shaw. "So shut up and listen to what I have to say." he calmly stated.

As he said that, the crowd within the arena begins chattering it up causing Casey to grab The Ring Director's left arm with his left inevitably taking action. He raises the weapon clutched in his right hand and shoots a single shot in the air causing everyone to be startled. A loud echo reverberates within the arena leading everyone to stop talking. It also leads those standing on the area floor to not only turn their attention to him, but the armed Ring agents aim their weapons at him. The burly NSA agent isn't phased by this not one bit as he quickly returns the weapon placing it once again on the back of The Ring Director's neck. "You heard what he said. Shut your traps. All of you!" he hollered out. Afterwards he gives a head nod towards Chuck.

Chuck reciprocates a head nod back then proceeds to continue on. "Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted." the former nerd leader firmly said eyeing Shaw standing across from him. He take a moment to reposition himself causing him to experience a bit a pain so much so he bites his bottom lip. However, it's brief and after wincing in pain then taking a deep breath he speak up. "Ah yes…"

_As I stood there, I realized I'm not John McLain who'll go all Die Hard on your sorry ass. Instead, I used my brains instead of my brawn. You see, it's the one thing you never counted on when you asked me to hack into L.A.'s Automated Traffic and Control Operations Center. I would put my hacking skills into full effect and as I sat there vigorously typing away you made a major mistake. Telling me the location of where you were. The Carlyle Building. True, it took me a few hours to hack into the automated traffic and control center but not this building._

_You see, it didn't take long for me to get in through the back door with my own personal algorithms and hack into the building's security system. It's better known as The Bartowski Special #2. Once I was able to, I had complete control over surveillance, communications, security, and not to mention everything else. Side note: If any of you plan on escaping through any secret passage ways once the good guys arrive, I've activated a fail safe algorithm that has locked down the facility permanently. Anyways, I took that opportunity to search for any sign of Sarah, Beckman, and Casey. Thankfully, they all looked to be fine from what I saw. However, what made my blood boil was the condition of my wife and how she looked dangling from her wrists. I was determined to get my wife back by any means necessary. _

"Way to go buddy! Legend status dude!" hollered Travis.

"Impressive." stated Beckman.

"Roger that General." nodded Casey.

The Ring Director rolls his eyes after hearing the myriad of praises directed towards Chuck. "Oh please. Save the bloody celebratory adulation shall we. You're all going to die you know that."

In response, Casey presses the barrel end of the weapon clutched tightly in his hand harder up against the back of The Ring Director's neck. However, the attention would be averted to Shaw as he chimes in voicing his opinion concerning what Chuck just shared. "So what…" he replied angrily throwing his hands up. "…you were able to hack into the surveillance, communications, and security systems. Big deal. Any skilled hacker can do it." Shaw responded shaking his head.

"Wrong!" quickly retorted Chuck absolutely disagreeing with his adversary. "You have to realize Shaw…" he firmly reiterated. "…I am in a much different league than any skilled hacker. I'm untouchable. I'm The Piranha." added Chuck with a smirk furrowing his eyebrows directly at Shaw.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:13 a.m.<strong>

There is moment of silence within the arena as Chuck and Shaw have a stare down between the two of them. Both men snarling at each other all-the-while refusing to break the eye contact with one another. However, the stare down would abruptly end when they suddenly hear the sound of clapping. They turn to the source of the clapping and in doing so the two men finds it's coming from The Ring Director. To Chuck, it's seem to him of a more of sarcastic clap than anything else by the way he's he rolling his eyes.

"Congrats Mr. Bartowski. You're The Piranha." he sarcastically stated waving his hands in front of him in a mocking fashion. "I'm the bloody Walrus. Koo Koo Kachoo." he shouted with annoyance. "Do you have a point to all this? If not just shoot me in the head." he angrily requested. The Director pauses then glances over his left shoulder towards Casey. "I didn't mean that literally."

Casey doesn't say a word except to express a note worthy grunt in response to The Directors unfortunate request that he didn't mean. The attention of him would be averted back towards Chuck who responds to what he asked concerning if there was a point to all this.

"As a matter of fact there is Director." nodded Chuck. He steps back then places himself where he can look at both Shaw and The Ring Director. "You see…"

_As stood in the man cave, I knew I needed back up so I called the very agency that was out to capture us. I used one of Polaski's burn phones to contact them and when I did I instantly dropped it on the floor for them to trace to call. They should be at Polaski house right now as we're all standing here. However, before I did any of that I personally set up a way for them to see not only through my eyes but hear as well. Totally undetectable and what better way to hide a nifty device than in your eyes. Fortunately, Polaski had in his possession contact lenses doubling as a camera. As luck would have it, he has the same color eyes that I have…brown. _

"Unbeknownst to you…" Chuck grinned pointing at Shaw. "…I'm wearing them right now. I was able to calibrate the strength of the signal to the point where it would be able to transmit at a considerably far distance. Plus, I synced up with Polaski's communication and surveillance system. " he said pointing to his right eye. "Of course, it was tough to see out of both eyes but I was able to hold my own in the fight with you." added the lanky business owner.

He carefully reaches up to his right eye carefully taking out the contact lens. Afterwards, he leans forward gently placing it in Shaw's right hand. Once Shaw has it in his hand, he looks down to see it. As this happens, the image of Shaw is up on several monitors down in Polaski's security/surveillance system. A number of government agents standing there with the main man in charge standing in the forefront with expressing intensity in his eyes. In his right hand, the note Chuck left for him summarizing his plan. As he and the rest of the government agents are glued to the monitors watching intently, a voice is faintly heard in the background..

"_Chuck. Tell me dude…" the man inquired. "…what was it like looking through it?" he wondered._

The battle arena is dead silent as Chuck continues on inevitably describing to Travis how it looking seeing through the contact lenses. "You know Trav…" answered the brown haired man. "…it was sort of like the view point of Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit."

"Awesome." he happily replied. His attention on Chuck turns to Beckman and Casey who are just staring at him causing the smile to quickly fall flat. After clearing his throat, he turns his attention back to his friend and fellow teammate. "So you had everything planned all along? Even the fight with Shaw?" Travis inquired with curiosity.

Chuck's attention on Travis is averted to Shaw. "Everything up to coming face to face with Shaw was planned. The fight between he and I. Him uploading a Ring version of the Intersect. Not planned." The successful business owner eyes Shaw show is once again in absolute disbelief knowing his plans are in fact falling apart. In his mind, Chuck has bested him, which can clearly be shown by the displeasured expression on his face. "I pretty much had to improvise."

"The tears." asked Shaw shaking his head.

"I really thought you had my number and the fact I thought you killed who I believed was Casey right in front of my eyes. They are the only variables I couldn't control along with thinking Travis was dead. How could I have known. Plus, I wouldn't be able to see Sarah one last time. All real." Chuck explained. "Anyways, I knew how arrogant your are so I had to keep you talking. It didn't take much and once you did the flood gates opened. Face it Shaw. You've dug your own grave. You're finished." It's at that point, Chuck steps forward mere inches away from Shaw's face. "I win." he firmly stated.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:20 a.m.<strong>

Shaw stands there for moment letting all what he said sink in. After a while, he starts laughing causing a look of bewilderment and confusion expressed on their faces. He continues laughing to the point where he steps forwards brushing past Chuck and beings meandering about mumbling under his breathe. For those standing close to or near him, it difficult to ascertain what he's saying because is considerably incoherent to them so much so it causes everyone to turn their heads to each other then back to Shaw himself.

The scene goes on for a little bit longer until he speaks up with his back facing Chuck. "You win. _You _win. _You_…" he emphatically stated throwing his hands up in the air. "…_win!" _Shaw added turning around pointing at him.

"It's over Shaw." Chuck calmly proclaimed.

"It's not over" he shouted back. A look of intensity expressed in his eyes shooting towards his brown haired adversary. "You seem to forget about your friends and family. You remember them don't you. The text message my business partner sent ordering his people to do away them. They're dead. Even if you won, you still lost. I get the last laugh." explained Shaw expressing an eerie maniacal laughter at Chuck's expense.

Chuck stands there fully aware of what Shaw told him. True, he didn't take into account the length of how deviousness not only The Ring Director but Shaw as well. True, the nefarious leader of the mysterious and deadly organization is certainly a crafty, as well as twisted individual in his own right; However, when it comes to his former team leader he takes crafty and twisted to whole new level. A level in which he will take absolute pleasure in the suffering and loss of a man's family, as well as friend in order to win not only the battle, but the war as well.

Yet, while he's standing he's exuding a sense of serene calmness instead of the normal freak out a person would be experiencing after finding out one's friends and family have been taken out without any remorse whatsoever. In his mind, he can't help but wonder what kind of individual takes over to not only kill women, but has the audacity to take the life of innocent children as well. In that moment, he remember what Casey said to him during their whole gauntlet execution though L.A. inevitably causing him to end up having amnesia when it was all said and done.

_There is a fine line between a soldier and a monster. A soldier will do his duty but a monster will cross the line to the point where's no longer has honor. _Shaw used to be used to be a solder but the second he, in his words, finally woke in that C.I.A. hospital room he became a monster. Granted, he may have not turned into one fully right away but he eventually did when he shot and killed his friend Rand Polaski in cold blood. To him, that is a totally unforgivable act he will never forget as long as he lives. It was a gradual process and it all started with the death of his wife and he just need that extra push to completely set him off he thinks to himself. That push came from The Ring Director.

"You're right." Chuck replied.

"I'm glad you agree with me." nodded Shaw expressing an arrogant, smug smile.

"Only…" the brown haired man started. He raises his right finger in the air while continuing to favor his ribs with his left hand. "…you didn't take into account one thing." he added locking eyes with his adversary.

The arrogant smile on Shaw's face gradually falls flat upon hearing Chuck's response. To him, getting last laugh may have premature on his part. "What might that be?" he wondered.

"I have very powerful friends and they have had my back. My friends and family as well."

"You're lying." Shaw spewed out.

"No…" Chuck calmly retorted. "…I'm not. You see, when you and your new business partner over there framed us for the murder of the new C.I.A. Director I had my best friend Morgan down in Castle relay a certain code word to my secretary. She in turn contacted the right people." he explained thoroughly.

As Chuck is speaking, a myriad of smiles and smirks are plastered on the faces of Travis, Beckman and Casey knowing full well what he's talking. The moment would be interrupted however by The Ring Director chiming in.

"Just get bloody on with it will ya."

Chuck smirks giving a head nod towards Shaw business partner. "As you wish." His attention turns from him to his former team leader standing in front of him. "As I said, these powerful friends of mine have my family, friends, and anyone associated with me under their protection."

Shaw instantly shakes his head. "I would have known about this. Written down in reports. Standard protocol."

"All true…" nodded Chuck. "…unfortunately my friends have far greater influence and not to mention are higher up on the food chain. So standard protocol is not their forte and not to mention they're a very secretive bunch. I fair to say a certain number of them may very well be standing in this arena right know. Who knows." he explained further shrugging his shoulders and looking around the room.

"You're just making all this up Bartowski." he responded gritting his teeth.

"I assure you Shaw, I am not."

Shaw steps forward standing mere inches away from Chuck. The two men locked eye to eye with each other. "Prove it!" he emphatically stated.

The intensity of the situation is at a fever pitch so much so a person could very well hear a pin drop. However, the silence would be broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing. There is clearly a sense of confusion but the attention is inevitably directed towards The Ring Director who is still being held at gun point by Casey. The director holds his hands up then point to his right front pocket.

"Slowly." growled Casey.

The Ring Director complies slowly fishing out his Ring communication device instead of his personal cell phone. He answers inevitably placing it up to his right ear. "Hello?" It's at that point, a look of absolute confusion and bewilderment is plastered all over his wife, which is witness by those standing on the arena floor. The Ring Director lowers the Ring communication device and turns his attention directly at Chuck. "It's for you."

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:27 a.m.<strong>

Chuck walks over still favoring his ribs to The Ring Director and takes the communication device. He's about to talk into it when he decides it's better to do something else. It's at that point, he begins to scan the device to where he ends up turning his attention to the leader of The Ring. "Is there a speaker options to this?"

The Ring Director rolls his eyes. "Bloody hell. Give me that." he stated with annoyance.

It takes a few moments for him to put The Ring communication device on speaker. One he does, he gives it back to Chuck who places it in the palm of his hand. As he does, he begins walking towards Shaw. "Hello?"

"_Chuck, it's Jax."_

"It's good to hear from you." smiled the happily married man standing in front of Shaw. "What's the word?"

"_Ellie, Devon, and Clara are doing just fine.I can't say the same for the young lady though." Jax answered._

"You had no choice."

"_Oh, I didn't do it. Carina did. _

_It's at that point, a familiar voice is heard on speaker. "Hey Chuckles, bring Sarah home will you safe and sound where she belongs. I want to give her a great big hug."_

"Will do Carina." replied Chuck.

_Jax's voice is heard once again on the other end of the line. "Tell Casey…let him know Jayne is unharmed as well. She scuffled a bit with the young lady as well."_

Chuck turns his head towards his burly teammate behind him. He gives him a head nod knowing he heard what Jax said concerning the love of his life. In turn, Casey gives a head nod back. "He knows."

"_Awesome. Someone else wants to speak to you but I think she's too angry with you right now. Ellie knows son and she forced me to tell her."_

Upon saying that, Chuck can clearly hear in the background his sister Ellie wanting to Jax to giver her the phone. The anger in her voice is evident and thankfully Jax doesn't give her the phone. He continues to hear over the phone his father's best friend tell Carina to lead her way and calm her down. Afterwards, Chuck hears Jax's voice once again speaking to him.

"_I'm back."_

In that moment, Travis calls out to his lanky friend. "Dude!"

"Yeah."

"Ask Jax about my family?" requested Travis.

"My daughter and his moron boyfriend Bartowski." grunted Casey.

Chuck nods to both men knowing how much family meets to the two of them, especially knowing they're part of his. "How is everybody else doing?" he inquired.

Shaw continues standing there in absolute disbelief as he continues to her the status of those he believed were killed. His oh so perfect plan isn't perfect after all. He truly thought he had everything planned out but he didn't. The mere thought of his plans completely blowing up in his face angers him to no end. His thoughts concerning the matter abruptly end when he hears the voice on the man named Jax on speaker once again.

"_Well, Bryce got winged trying to save The Wexler family. From what he told me, it was a tough battle between him and the man who was apparently The Ring Director's right hand man. Don't worry he and Jeremiah along with the family are doing just fine. Bryce is being treated as we speak and Cassidy is right there by his side. As for Morgan, Alex, and Travis' family they're unharmed as well. The rather large Ring Agent gave Tobias quite a fight but as the saying goes experience over youth wins out every time." answered Jax._

"Awesome" stated Travis with a smile.

"That's awesome news." smiled Chuck.

"_Indeed son. Oh, don't worry about the damage to Ellie, Travis, and Jeremiah's place. We'll fix it back up good as new."_

"They're just material things Jax. They can be replaced but not my friends and family." retorted Chuck.

"_So true Chuck. So true."_

"I'll see you guys soon. I know I have a lot of explaining to do with Ellie."

"_You bet. As for your sister Ellie, you better wear a cup son."_

Chuck expressed an amused chuckle but quickly winces in pain. Once the momentary pain subsides, he responds to Jax. "I'll take that into consideration."

The other end of the line hangs up leading Chuck to end the call on his end. Afterwards, he turns around tossing The Ring communication device towards The Ring Director who catches it. Once he does, the former nerd her leader turns around essentially standing face to face with his very formidable and not to mention deadly adversary. In his mind, he could say so many things to him right now that would sum up the entire situation. Yet, he knows the perfect way to show that he one upped the man responsible for making his life and absolute nightmare.

"I have the last laugh now. Ha ha ha." he slowly proclaimed.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?<em>**


	29. Last Stand

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's another chappy folks. You're truly getting you're money's worth pees as I churned out a quick chapter once again. This chapter focuses on what happens oafter Chuck has bested Shaw in the proverbial mind games. The showdown continues on between Chuck and Shaw only this time it's to save Sarah. Hold on to your seats because you won't be disappointed. Without a doubt, it's getting intense that's for sure as the chapters continue! You have to read and find out what happens next. Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**Last Stand**

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:35 a.m.<strong>

As Chuck stands there gloating in victory, he can clearly see the disbelief turn into infuriated anger expressed in Shaw's facial expressions. He clinches his right hand inevitably holding the brown eyed color contact lens then throws it down to the arena floor. He's breathing hard in and out profusely through his nose and from Chuck's standpoints it's as if his head is about to explode. Explode in a way like in the movie Big Trouble Little China where one of the main bad guys met his demise by blowing himself up…literally. In any case, his thoughts concerning an awesome piece of cinematic film are broken when Shaw gives his response.

"Laugh all you want Bartowski…" he stated pointing at Chuck. "…you and the rest of your team aren't leaving here alive." Shaw reiterated. His eyes wide as saucers. "Kill them all!" ordered the hero turned traitor former.

It's at that point, Chuck quickly backs up towards Casey, Beckman, and Travis who atomically circle the wagons while a number of armed Ring agents pull back the handle on their weapons ready to fire. As they do, Casey continues to have The Ring Director held at gun point with the barrel end of the weapon pressed hard against his neck. Travis, on the other hand, retrieves another weapon concealed behind him then points both them every which way. While doing so, he has Beckman safely behind him in order to not get hit. This all happens in one fell swoop and at the same time this all happens Chuck repeats 3 words out loud.

"Any time guys."

Chuck's call for assistance is clearly heard as the main agent in charge who is standing in front of Polaski's main security system immediately get on his wrist com. "All agents at the Carlyle Building move in!"

Once the orders are given, countless agents not only outside the front entrance of Carlyle Building stampede in armed to the teeth, but decent topside down to the roof below from a number of helicopters. Inside the area, the ensuing chaos grows exponentially as what seems to be countless number of agents storm in in every direction imaginable dressed not only in tactical gear, but armed to the teeth stampede in make a beeline towards Chuck's location. As they do, a mixture of orders are yelled at the armed Ring Agents who instantly turn their weapons from the small group in the middle towards them. It doesn't take long for a tense standoff to ensue but the it would quickly end because of how outnumbers the armed Ring agents are. They quickly lower their weapons.

As this is happening a voice is heard from within the crowd. "Agent Charles Bartowski!" shouted the male voice. A voice growing progressively closer.

It's at this point, Chuck along with Casey, Beckman, and Travis slowly lower their weapons. As they do, the former nerd herd leader acknowledges his voice being called out. "I'm Agent Charles Bartowski." he confirmed. When he does, the individual emerges out from the crowd, spots Chuck who gives him a nod, then makes his was towards him.

Once he approaches, he plants himself in front of him expressing seriousness in his eyes. "Agent Bartowski, we're here to assist you. I see we've made it just in time."

Chuck is briefly silent as he scan all around the arena. The armed tactical units holding at gun point not only every Ring Agent in the stands, but The 5 Elders who have their hands up as well. A sheepish smile is expressed on his lips along with a nod of approval for the fast call to action. His attention on what's all around him is returned to the government agent standing in front of him.

"I'm glad you did Agent…" Chuck responded.

The agent in question immediately chimes in. "Agent Myers sir." In that instance, we he leans forward so only Chuck can hear. "Our mutual friends who are higher up on the food chain say hello." nodded.

When Agent Myers leans back he witness a wide smile expressed on Chuck's lips. Afterwards, a grateful and appreciative Chuck replies to what he said. "I owe them big time." He reaches up with his right hand while still favoring his ribs with his left and thankful hits him on the upper portion of his left arm. "If you hadn't shown up in time we would have ended up looking like Swiss cheese." he explained shaking his head.

Agent Myers gives a firm head nod then turns his head giving his attention to Shaw. Once he has his him in his sights, he turns and marches towards him with serious intention in mind. It's not long before he's eye to eye with Shaw.

"Special Agent Daniel Shaw…." he emphatically started. "…you are under arrest for betraying your country. Several counts of committing conspiracy against the United States government. The murder of C.I.A. Director Oliver Grainger and Rand Polaksi in the 1st degree. 3 Counts of kidnapping."

"Don't forget stealing an idea for a mission from a movie." yelled out Travis.

Agent Myers is about to add that to the list of charges when he suddenly stops. It's at that particular moment, he along with Chuck, Beckman, Casey, and even The Ring Director turn their heads towards the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"What?" Travis said shrugging his shoulders. "He did." he added turning his attention towards Casey.

The burly NSA Agent expresses a grunt towards him. "Moron." he huffed.

"Finally…" chimed in The Ring Director. "…something we agree on." he said throwing his hands in the air.

Upon saying that, Agent Myers barks out orders. "Agents…" he called out nodding at 2 armed men standing right off the side. "…take these two gentlemen into custody."

"Yes sir." the agent complied.

As the 2 armed men take Shaw and The Ring into custody, the former leader of Team Chuck has one last thing to say to the man who had the last laugh. "This isn't over." he proclaimed with angry tone to his voice.

_He's right. _In his mind, Shaw will do everything in his power to go after not only him, but his friends and family he thinks to himself. Yet, he doesn't want to think about the repercussion of his supposed victory over Shaw. A battle that was most definitely both mental and physical. To him, he won the battle but he knows in the back of his mind the war is from over between he and Shaw.

"It is for now." he stated eyeing. The two continue to lock eyes as his adversary is being led away with The Ring Director by his side.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Battle Arena**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:43 a.m.<strong>

"General Beckman…" stated Agent Myers giving her a quick salute. "…how are you holding up ma'am." he inquired standing in front of the tiny red headed woman.

Beckman reciprocates the salute back then gives her response. "I'm fine. Excellent timing concerning your arrival. It could have been costly if you had arrived seconds too late."

"Not something I would like to thinking about General." he retorted.

"Nor I." she nodded back.

The professional moment between Beckman and Myers would be interrupted by Casey who appears. "General…" grunted the military vet. His attention on her would inevitably turned to the man standing in front of her. "…Myers."

"Colonel." they both say in unison.

"What's the SITREP?" inquired Beckman.

"The 5 elders have been taken into custody. If they have important intel, they'll sure as hell spill it. Once we have the information we need along with the files confiscated within The Ring Director's office we'll be able to know among the agency is part of The Ring." grunted the proud marine.

A smile is expressed on Beckman's lips concerning vital intel that could very help in weeding out who else is in The Ring. As Casey, Beckman, and Myers continue to go over the situation at hand Chuck and Travis are in the middle of a conversation.

"How are you're ribs dude?" wondered Travis.

"Broken. I know that for sure." he replied sitting on the stairs attempting to be comfortable. Of course, that's not happening as he winces in pain. He continues to favor them as he talks to his friend and fellow teammate. "It took everything in my power to not collapse to the ground as I spoke to Shaw. They felt like jelly. The pain I was and still am feeling is absolutely unbearable but I manned up and pulled through." added the brown haired business owner.

"I'm proud of you. A regular Rocky Balboa my friend." he said playful stepping back rapidly punching the air for a brief moment. "You held your own against Shaw, especially when he gouged your eyes. Brutal" Travis added with a wince reflecting back on that particular incident.

Chuck lifts his head peering up at Travis quirking his right brow. "You saw the fight?"

"Yup. I was sitting in the communications and surveillance room. It was like watching a PPV UFC/MMA fight." he excited said with a grin.

"I'm glad you got your money's worth Trav." he chuckled. Unfortunately, the amused laughter caused him to experience momentary pain leading him to give off a grimacing grunt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered favoring his ribs with his left arm pressed up against his side. "Shaw didn't hold back that's for sure. He gave it everything he had and then some." Chuck said slumped over a bit and hanging his head.

As Travis stands looking down at his victorious but beaten up lanky friend, he's knows how much heart he has. To him, it a rare quality to find in any person you meet these days but not when it comes to one Charles Irving Bartowski. True, he's only known him for almost 2 years now but in that short time span he's witnessed how big of a heart this man has. There many situations where he's shown his heart when it involved either his friends, family or complete strangers for that matter.

_It's who is and will always be. He wears his heart on his sleeve. _Granted, there have been situations in the past where it has gotten him into trouble but the for most part he had good intention behind them. When others like himself, Casey, and Sarah go with their initial instincts to wait in order to plan a well thought out strategy he's goes in without even thinking about I. It's both and weakness and not to mention a strength he thinks to himself. A trait that can considered to be commendable but at the same time be deemed as absolutely foolish.

However, his heart truly shown when it came to the brutal and albeit epic battle between he and Shaw. In his mind, he wasn't fight for himself. Instead, he was fighting for Sarah, Casey, Morgan, Ellie, Devon, his niece Clara, everyone else, and not to mention him. True, even when the odds were stacked against him he never gave up. A fighter to the very end and he nearly ended up losing his life because of it he thinks to himself. A smile creeps up in the right corner of hips lip because he is absolutely honored and privileged to know him and call him not just a teammate, but a friend he can trust as well.

"Come on…" Travis gently rustles Chuck on top of his head. "…I know what will make you feel a whole lot better." he added with a smile peering down at his brown haired friend.

"What's that?" he said lifting his head.

"Seeing Sarah's face."

The thought of see his the face of his loving, beautiful wife brought a smile to his face. For that brief moment, the pain he's failing due to his injured, broken ribs temporarily went away. In instance, he nods. "Awesome." he said. "Help me up dude." requested the former reluctant spy.

Travis obliges his friend's request and gently helps him up to his feet. As he does, he continues on. "Lucky for you I know what floor she's on."

"Let's not waist any time then and go get my wife."

"Let's do it buddy." responded Travis quickly reaching up to pat the side of Chuck's right arm.

As they are about to head up the steps, Casey hollers out his name. "Chuck!" He isn't alone as Beckman and Agent Myers following closely behind with concerned expressions on their faces.

Chuck stands there for a brief moment scanning the faces of all 3 individuals. He senses something is in not quite right and aims to find out what. "What wrong?"

"It's Shaw…" Beckman chimed in. "…he escaped and armed." emphasized the tiny red headed woman.

"What about The Ring Director?" questioned Travis furrowing his eyebrows.

"Still in custody. He tried to escaped but he was tazed for his efforts." stated Myers with a smirk.

"Shaw doesn't have anywhere to go. This place is locked down tight." explained Casey.

Travis shakes his head upon hearing that Shaw escaped. "Not awesome. At least he has nowhere to go." There is a brief moment of silence before Travis speaks up again. "Where would he be?"

All 5 individuals are completely silent until Chuck eyes completely widen. As much pain as he's in, he turns around and runs up the stair. Casey hollers out to Chuck as Beckman, Myers and Travis look on at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going!"

"After Shaw!" he hollered.

"You don't know where he is. Myers shouted.

"He could be hiding anywhere Mr. Bartowski." stated Beckman shaking her head.

"I may not know where is…" Chuck answered. "…but I know where he's going. Trav."

"What's up buddy." nodded Travis.

The concern in Chucks eyes inevitably turn into a look of fear. "I need you to go back to the security room. I need you to be my eyes."

"I'm on my way dude. What for?"

"I'm going to need your help to track Shaw."

"Why?" wondered Casey.

"_Sarah_. He's after _Sarah. _He may already have her." he emphasized with absolute great concern emanating from his eyes. The concern in his eyes is also seen within the eyes of Travis, Casey, Beckman and Myers as well.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Undisclosed Room**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 1:50 a.m.<strong>

"Help!" yelled out Sarah into the dark abyss. "Chuck! I'm here!" she added with tears streaming down her blood stained cheeks.

For the blonde beauty, she didn't know how long she was dangling above the floor. Her arms absolutely numb from hanging by her wrists. It seemed like forever for as if she has been trapped in time. If her husband were here, he would have compared the situation she's in like Superman being trapped in the Phantom zone with many of his arch enemies like Zod.

A hint of a smile appears on her lips knowing that she's been around her nerdy partner for life that random tv and/or movie facts have gradually slipped into her consciousness she thinks to herself. For her, it's something she doesn't mint because it shows that she's becoming an actual normal woman, which is something she never thought would ever happen to her.

As far back as she can recall, when she first was recruited by Langston Graham to become a C.I.A. Agent, she was inundated with protocols, rules, standards and practices involving in being a spy you essentially being brainwashed into thinking a certain mindset.

The agency's mindset that is. However, when Chuck came into her life the agency's way of thinking would gradually be replaced by her once former asset's way of thinking. At first, she tried to resist but she eventually succumbed to his as he calls it "The Bartowski Charm" and she doesn't regret it not one bit.

To the trained assassin, she recalls so many moments in the past where the little things that Chuck to make her feel like she was not only part of the family, but his real girlfriend instead of a just a pretend one. The movie nights in which they snuggled up together on the coach with Devon and Ellie locked in each other's embrace just a few feet away.

When it came to game nights, she truly had fun bringing out her competitive side and whether it was on Chuck's side or Morgan's or Devon's or even Ellie's for that matter she enjoyed herself. It was genuine fun and not acting like she was having fun like she's been trained to do.

In her mind, Chuck has always and will forever be the catalyst that connects her with a normal she's always craved. A life where the possibility of having kids is in her future and it's something she is now considering. Of course, it totally freaked her out when Chuck handed Clara over to her thinking she may drop her on the floor to the point she ended up causing permanent brain damage. Fortunately, for her the man she loves with all her heart was with her every step of the way. It's that particular thought though that essentially gives her absolute comfort in knowing he'll be by her side no matter what.

_He'll be a awesome father one day but when it comes to her as a potential mother there's a big question mark. _The spy life compared to being a mother. In a weird way, they coincide with each other because when you're a spy you spend your career attempting to play a role in order to be the target wants. You spend your time studying and getting know the target. Once you have everything locked in you face your objective without any fear whatsoever.

For Sarah, the role of being a mother is just that. She spend at least 9 months trying to figure out what type of mother you'll be. _Will I be controlling? Will I be overprotective? Will I end up raising a child who hates me? _It's those questions and countless more that have crept up in her mind ever since Clara was born so much so she's become deathly afraid of what may possibly happen. The spy, Agent Sarah Walker would just as easily abort and walk away because it's a mission that's sure to fail but the woman , DeAnna Wexler, wants to face what she's been running from all her life head on.

A life after the spy game. No lies…no fake names…and most definitely no danger whatsoever. It seemed like an afterthought for her, but now it's becoming more of a reality for her. It's at that point while hanging there above the floor by her now chaffed and bloody wrists, she's makes a crucial decision. Unfortunately, her thoughts concerning her crucial decision would quickly set aside when she hears what she thinks is a door being kicked in. It causes her hopes of being saved to come alive, especially if that man is her husband.

"Chuck! I'm here!" she screamed. "I knew you'd come and save me. I never doubted it not one bit." added the blonde beauty staring intently into the dark abyss. A hopeful smile expressed on her lips and her eyes bright with anticipation.

As Sarah continues to stare intently into the dark abyss, she gets a response but not the one she was hoping for. "I'm sorry Sarah…" responded Shaw stepping out of the darkness and into the light. The hopeful smile and the bright anticipation in her eyes gradually fade. "…your knight in shining armor has arrived too late." he added expressing a sinister, maniacal tone to his voice. A look an intensity in his eyes with bad intentions behind them."

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Undisclosed Corridor**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 2:00 a.m.<strong>

Chuck flies out of a doorway presumably from the stairwell on the other side of the door inevitably crashing against the corridor wall located across from it. In his right hand, a gun clutched tightly in it given to him by Casey claiming it would be for protection only. On any given day, he would object but on this day he took it without any hesitation. The impact of the crash caused more pain to his ribs causing him to not only scream out leading to a grimacing expression plastered all over his face. For the brown haired man, he was most definitely impatient in not taking the elevator and instead took the stairs.

He didn't care as long as he was able to get to his wife before Shaw did. The mere thought of him getting to his wife before he did brought about a tremendous amount of fear. Fear that he tried to set aside in order to keep himself from going crazy. As he stumbles to his feet against the corridor wall, he continues favoring his ribs with the side of his left arm. In that instance, he yells out.

"Trav!" he stumbles forward intent on finding his wife. "Where is she!" he yelled out.

Once he says that, the sound of Travis voice is heard loudly coming from the speaker system. While he continues to keep himself from fall down grasping the side of the corridor wall, the 4th member of Team Chuck is in the security room along with Casey, Myers, and Beckman guiding him all the way. As he leans over, the computer console, his eyes are staring intently at the computer screen in front of him.

"Keep going straight dude. Once you reach the first corridor take a left.!" calmly responded Travis speaking into the mic.

All 4 individual watch on screen with great concern as Chuck reaches the first corridor and takes a hard left so much so he crashes into the far side of the corridor wall. However, he does drop the ground as they all witness his determination and drive to get to the woman he loves. In that moment, they all know, he'll risk major injury in order to get to her. For Chuck himself, he braves through the pain as he wills himself forward and onward keeping himself upright by leaning against the right side of the corridor wall.

"Talk to me Trav!" he yelled out once again.

It doesn't take long for Chuck to hear the sound of his friend and fellow teammate's voice over the speaker system once again. _"Once you pass the guard station, it's the 3'rd door on the right."_

Upon saying that, Chuck approaches and soon passes the guard station. Once he does, he begins counting the doors and after passing the second door he lunges to his left to the point where he crashes through the 3rd door falling to the ground within the somewhat darkened room. At the same time he does, he screams out his wife's name.

"SARAH!" Chuck pushes himself up grimacing in pain. He's grits his teeth as he continues keep himself from thinking about how much excruciating pain he's experiencing due to his already injured ribs. Ribs that may have suffered more breaks from crashing into the corridor walls. Undaunted, the resilient man stumbles forward into the middle of the light only to find she's not there. What is there is a cut blood stained rope. "SHE'S GONE!" he cried out doubling over in pain.

For Travis along with Casey and Beckman, they can't bear to see Chuck like this as they helplessly watching him on the screen. Yet, he knows his lanky friend wouldn't want him to give up so he quickly scans the computer screen for any sign of Shaw who has taken Sarah as a hostage. It seems like forever for the former Zeitgeist member when he suddenly spots him in the stairwell with Sarah in his clutches. He instantly contacts Chuck.

"Dude! He's going to the roof!"

Upon hearing that, Chuck expresses a mixture of infuriated determination all-the-while gritting his teeth. As he momentarily stands there, sweat is dripping down his face and with his jaw clinched he takes a deep breath fighting through every fiber in his being to keep going and not stop until his wife is back in his arms. It's that specific thought that motivates him to stumble back into the darkness and towards the roof where Shaw is escaping to with Sarah.

Speaking of Shaw, he kicks a metal door open inevitably emerging top side on the semi lit roof with Sarah in his clutches and a gun in his right hand. For Sarah, she would under normal circumstance be able to free herself and most definitely kick the ass of her former team leader, but her arms have been numb for an uncertain amount of hours not to mention her legs as well, which feel like jelly. As the two of them move forward inevitably reaching the edge of the roof, several spotlights suddenly shine down upon them along with a voice echoing down orders.

"Daniel Shaw…" the voice loudly echoed coming from one of the dark helicopters. "…release Agent Walker and surrender now!" the male voice added.

In response, Shaw raises his weapon firing off two shots wildly in the air. It causes the both helicopters to temporarily break formation leading the spotlights to go away. When they do, Shaw peers over the side of the roof and in doing so he sees countless flashing lights below. His attention on the colorful flashing lights of red and blue are averted to the sound of his captured blond female currently in his clutches.

"Give it up Shaw. You've _lost!" _she angrily spewed out.

"If I die, you die as well." Shaw proclaimed with a crazed look in his eyes.

For Sarah, the look in Shaw's eyes is one that says he has nothing to lose. In her mind, he's going to make his last stand right here on the roof and he doesn't care if he lives as long as he takes her down with him. It's in that moment, the experienced government agent makes a last ditch effort to free herself by mustering all the strength she has in her legs by kneeing Shaw in the balls. She succeeds causing him to break his hold on her but unfortunately the impact of the knee on his manhood isn't jarring enough that his grasp on her is even tighter. The pain he's feeling…inconsequential. He grabs both of Sarah's chaffed and bloody wrists that are still tied together. It's at that point, as she and Shaw are face to face she does the only thing that comes to mind in that moment. She pits in his face...again.

It's the second time Sarah has spit in Shaw's face and the first time he, for the most part, held his composure. This time, he doesn't hold back as he leans back and back hands her in the face with the gun as hard as he can so much so it causes he to fall to the ground. Unconscious. While standing there, he reaches up with his left hand and wipes the spit off his face. He looks at the remnants of it in his right hand then turns his attention to Sarah's fallen body below him at his feet. At this point, he pulls back the handle on the weapon clutched tightly in his right hand with his left hand then slowly points it down aiming directly at Sarah's head. Shaw is about to pull the trigger when he hears the sound of familiar voice screaming at him.

"SHAW!"

Shaw slowly turns his head to see Chuck standing at the doorway. He's favoring his ribs but expressing absolute determination and anger on his face. When it comes to the former team leader, he peers down to see that Chuck has a gun in his hand. A small hint of laughter is given off as the winds whips through his hair.

"Chuck..I didn't think you had it in you." he shouted with amusement.

"Let's finish this. You and me. Once and for all." he shouted back standing several feet away from his mortal adversary. At the same time he says that, spot lights once again shine down on the two of them. Shaw simply expresses a sinister smirk in response. The epic battle between Chuck Bartowski and Daniel Shaw…intersect vs. intersect.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I JUST KEEP CHURNING THEM OUT! THIS CHAPTER WAS EASY FOR ME TO WRITE! REVIEWS!<strong>_


	30. The Death Of Daniel Shaw

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's ya go folks. The climax to the epic battle between Chuck and Shaw. Of course, you all know who is going to win but how is he going to do it. You're truly getting you're money's worth as you read it. I got actually pretty worked up as I was writing it. Trust me, you won't be disappointed. On a side note: there was something brought up about how long it took Chuck to get to Sarah. I know if it were in real time he would have quickly went after her once Shaw and The Director were taken into custody. However, me being a story writer I need to lengthen a bit in order to keep the story interesting. That's just me and thankfully those who are reading it understood as well. lol Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**The Death Of Daniel Shaw**

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Roof**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 2:30 a.m.<strong>

"One shall stand. One shall fall." shouted Chuck towards Shaw standing near the edge.

Shaw shakes his head expressing amused laughter once again. "So predictable Bartowski. What's that? Another one of your movie clichés?" he hollered back.

_Transformers: The Movie to be exact. _Of course, he didn't say that out loud confirming to Shaw how cliché it truly is. An epic battle between Autobots and Decepitons, but mainly between Optimus Prme and Megatron. To him, it's the one movie from his childhood other than E.T. that he actually cried because Prime died. Granted, what would make the setting between the two of them even more awesome is suddenly hearing the song You Got The Touch by Stan Bush playing. In his mind, it encapsulates the tense atmosphere right now he thinks to himself. However, he doesn't because of the all out seriousness of the situation and gives his response to Shaw.

"I don't need movie clichés to beat you Shaw." hollered the brown haired business owner. "Let's get this over with." In that instant, his attention on Shaw is averted down to the weapon clutched tightly in his hand. He peers back up at him. "Man to man. No guns. Don't you want to know who's better. My intersect…" Chuck points to himself. "…against yours." he added pointing at him.

Shaw raises the aforementioned weapon in his hand at eye level. His eyes focus on it then towards Chuck who clutches tightly in his right hand the weapon given to him by Casey. He's fully prepared to use it if he's fired upon by the man standing just a few feet away from him. It seemed to the severely injured nerd that it's taking a lifetime for Shaw to make a decision, but he would suddenly see movement coming from him.

Chuck watches intently as he tossed the weapon clutched in his hand over the side of the ledge behind him. He holds up both hands expressing a wicked, sinister smile. "I don't need a gun to kill you." Shaw then points to him. "You do the same."

In that moment, Chuck tosses the gun behind him off to the side to the right. His eyes unwavering and never breaking the focus he has on the man responsible for the cold blooded murder of Rand Polaski. It's now or never his thinks to himself. "One way or another Shaw…" firmly shouted Chuck. "…one of us will leave this roof _in a body bag_." he clearly emphasized.

Upon hearing that Shaw nods expressing a hint of amused laughter. It's at that point, the two men slowly walk towards one another then stop just a few feet away. They're battered and bruised while standing across from each other. At the moment, they lock eyes and nothing more. As if on cue, they simultaneously initiate a flash that lasts a few brief seconds. The spotlights continue to shine down on the two of them from the dark helicopters above. The wind whipping through their hair.

It isn't long before Shaw makes his move with a swinging right cross. Chuck anticipates his first move ducking down and forward to avoid it. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid being grabbed by his shirt collar and pulled to where he suffers 3 solid right knee strikes to the left side of his already injured side ribs causing him to double over yelp out in pain. The skilled fighter along with the Intersect upload then takes that opportunity to grab the top of Chuck's head in order knee him in the face. The impact of the knee to his face causing him to stumble backwards.

As he does, Shaw grabs his lefts arm and twists it to the point that he wraps his hand tightly around Chuck's neck forcing the brown haired to fall back on the ground. In a matter of seconds, he quickly follows it up with an attempted downward elbow strike to the face but his efforts would fail as he is quickly met with the knee to the right side of his head. It causes considerable damage opening up a wound just above his left eye causing the blood to trickle down, but the tight hold he has on Chuck is loosened.

A perfect opportunity leading Chuck to escape form it and quickly retaliate by grabbing his former leader's right wrist. While laying on the ground on his back, he swings his legs back and kick jumps forward back on to his feet. Of course, that didn't help matters any causing much pain to his ribs to where he grimaces in pain but that doesn't stop him one bit. He pushes himself to beyond what he's capable of, launching a spinning side back kick into Shaw gut just below his rib cage. The air rushing out of his lungs was clear of that as he falls back to the ground on his back. The dark haired villain growls in pain as he too is not only favoring his ribs, but take the opportunity to spit out some blood leaving remnants of it still on his lips.

Shaw briefly lays there then lifts his head towards Chuck who he witnesses spit out blood to the ground as well. His nose showing signs of bleeding as it trickles down his mouth. He reaches up and wipes it off his white sleeve shirt now stained with his own blood. The former leader of Team Chuck can clearly see that his former subordinate is running on sheer will power and determination judging by the way he's wobbling back and forth in order to keep himself upright. To him, he can feel it in his bones that Chuck will meet his unfortunate demise at his hands. It's that particular thought that drives him to the point where he pushes himself up to his feet and when he does he shakes his head.

"Why don't you give up and just die Bartowski!" he yelled out.

At this point, Chuck has difficult breathing and continues to favor his ribs by not only pressing his left arm against his side, but keeping the injury away from Shaw who most definitely smells blood in the water. "As long as I'm still breathing, I'm going to keep fighting no matter what Shaw!" he growled back in a loud angry tone.

"Let's fix that then." shouted back Shaw. Immediately, Shaw lunges forward in attack mode forward with bad and not to mention twisted intention in mind. The target…Chuck's injured ribs.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Ground Floor Front Entrance/Roof**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 2:35 a.m.<strong>

A total of 3 dark S.U.V.'s pass a taped off area where a crowd of people were ordered to stay behind. The vehicles in question are right behind one another following the lead dark S.U.V. After a few moments, they arrive at the front entrance inevitably parking side by side near not only several cop cars still flashing it's red and blues, but government vehicles as well. One by one, the occupants within the van exit with the following individuals stepping out in and standing in front of each S.U.V:

Ellie, Devon with Clara strapped to him, Jayne, Carina, and Jax, comprise Dark S.U.V. #1. The 2nd Dark S.U.V. have the entire Wexler Family along with Bryce who has his left arm in a sling. Morgan, Alex, Shannon with baby Wesley in her arms, Tobias Carter, and the two young girls sitting in the vehicle guarded by a female agent standing outside the left passenger door make up Dark S.U.V. #3. It's the sudden sight of Bryce that quickly catches the eyes of Ellie.

"Bryce!"" said with absolute astonishment. Her eyes wide as saucers as if she's seen a ghost.

Bryce turns his head in Ellie's direction completely caught off guard by his former Stanford roommate's sister recognizing him. "Oh, hey Ellie. How are things?" he inquired slowly making his way behind Cassidy and Hunter.

"I thought you were dead!" she blurted out eyeing Bryce. A mixture of anger and surprise in her voice.

"Yeah…" he responded peaking out from behind Cassidy with Hunter in front of her. "…about that."

It's that that point, Tobias Carter moves past them but before he does he makes a quick comment briefly glancing at the two of them. "Yell at him later. "He growled making his way towards the nearest government agent he can find and does indeed find one. He isn't alone as Jax is following closely right behind him. "Hey!" Tobias barked. "Whose in charge here!?" he angrily asked.

"I am." responded the government agent dressed in a dark suit and thick mustache. "Agent Ortiz. Who are you?"

A clearly agitated Tobias doesn't like how he's being spoken to and is about to step forward but Jax quickly takes action pulling him back behind. Before he turns around to talk to Agent Ortiz, he gives his brief attention to his friend and fellow Zeitgeist member. "I'll do all the talking. You're not really a people person."

Tobias expresses a Casey-esque grunt as he watches Jax turning around in order to talk to Agent Ortiz. As he turns around, he takes out a bade flashing it towards the mustached man. "Jax. That's all you need to know son. I'm with an operations unit that strictly on a need to know basis. It goes way above your clearance. I could notify your superiors and you can get your ass chewed out. You can save yourself the hassle. Got it? Good. Now tell me, what's going on here?"

Agent Ortiz stands momentarily dumbfounded and somewhat stunned at what was told to him. He is speechless not having any idea what to say. However, he quickly comes up with a response when he sees Tobias shooting an angry, ticked off look towards him. "Agent Bartowski and Agent Shaw are on top of the roof of the Carlyle Building " he answered extending his right arm and pointing his finger. "They're fighting and from what the boys in the sky tell us Agent Walker seems to be unconscious." he quickly blurted out.

Upon hearing that, Ellie eyes grow even wider to the point where they could possibly pop out of her skull. She turns her head up towards the top of the roof of the Carlyle Building where she sees 2 dark helicopters shining spotlights down on it. She can't believe what's going on so much so she breathes out the only thing she has on her mind. "Little brother."

As for the little brother, he's slammed hard into the side wall of the ledge after being thrown into it. The impact of the slam against his back further damages Chuck's ribs causing him to instantly cough out blood. He grits his teeth and grimaces in absolute pain as he tries to mentally block it all out clinching his fists into a tight ball to the point their shaking. He isn't given any time to rest as he's grabbed by the head of his hair then violently pulled up by the back of his shirt collar.

It's on his feet he's pushed back against the concrete edge of the roof causing him to once again experience excruciating pain. His back quite literally burning from intense pain. Shaw pounces and is unrelenting as he throws a furry of right upper cuts to left side of his ribs causing Chuck to scream out in ungodly pain. He doesn't stop making him suffer and just when the brown haired man thinks he's not going to stop he suddenly finds himself being pummeled with right crosses across his face.

It causes significant damage to the point where it opens a wound leading blood to flow out. He continues to onslaught and doesn't stop as if he's a man possessed. However, there is still fight in Chuck and Shaw clearly witnesses it in his eyes so much so he suddenly stops. The man who once hunted The Ring, is breathing heavily as he slowly backs away from the severely beaten and battered man. While doing so, he lifts both hands seeing the blood of Chuck Bartowski on his fists. Every crevice stained in red. He stares at them and is truly transfixed on them to a twisted smile appears on his lips. His attention on them is broken as he once again here's the voice of his foolish adversary.

"Shaw!" he growled out loud spitting out blood from his mouth.

Chuck grimaces in pain once again as he attempts to get back to his feet. He stumbles a few times much to the amusement of Shaw. However, he eventually does get back to his feet holding both hands up balled into a fist. The determination and drive in his voice are apparent as he shuffles forward. While he does, Sarah's slowly awakens from being temporarily knock out in the face from Shaw's weapon. It takes her a few moments to get her bearings. When she finally does, she hears the familiar voice of her husband causing her to lift head looking a few feet away from where she's laying.

"I told you…" he cried out. "…I'm not giving up!" he spitted out with tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. The pain absolute unbearable.

Shaw shakes his head. "I feel sorry for you Chuck. You just don't know when to quit." he firmly stated pointing at him. He watches as the man who he believes is not in his league stops. In doing so, he witnesses him motion to him for him to bring it on. In that moment, Shaw rolls his neck to where a cracking noise is heard and afterwards spits blood out of his mouth. He straightens up, steps sideways, then bends his knees in a attack formation. "Time to die." he proclaimed.

What comes next is Shaw coming full force stepping forward then delivers the hardest right sidekick imaginable. It lands point blank on his chest causing him to stumble back with such force it causes him to topple over the side on top of the ledge then over. Sarah witnesses the entire thing but doesn't scream. She is in utter shock to where she's rendered speechless. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she just witnessed her husband fall to his death.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Roof**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 2:41 a.m.<strong>

Sarah is totally stunned by the recent event that just occurred. She watched as her husband was kicked over the side of the roof to his death. For the blonde beauty, she feels the anger welling up in her and is about to get and exact her revenge when she suddenly notices something. The expression on Shaw's face is not one of victory over killing a man but of seething anger. She doesn't know why until she hears the reason why. Chuck. The sound of his voice, though faint, can still be heard by her causing her hope in her eyes to return once again. As she lays there, trying to get feeling not only in her legs but arms as well the experienced government agent listens intently to what he has to say while stepping forward inevitably looking over the edge.

"It must be painful for you…" Shaw continues to shake his head in disbelief. The man just won't die. "…hanging there knowing you want to let go. Do yourself a favor Chuck…" he said. The nefarious double agent leans down resting his arms in between Chuck's hands who have a firm grasp on the side of the ledge. "…LET GO!" he screamed out.

By this point, Chuck is dangling from the side of the building. His ribs are screaming with pain as his whole body is stretched out. He briefly peers down far below him down in the distance witnessing not only the bright flashing lights but crowds of people who look like ants to him. He turns his head returning his attention to Shaw who is smirking with such joy at what he's witnessing possibly waiting for an answer. So, he gives him one.

"_NOOOOOO!" he growled out. _

Shaw continues to shake his head in disbelief. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

In that instance, he takes a deep breath then straightens up. He steps back and with much force than he can muster, stomps the fingers on his left hand that currently grasping the side of the ledge. Once he does, the married man lets out a blood curdling scream that is so loud the people at ground level heard it causing great concerning amongst the people standing, as well as watching, especially Ellie who quickly responds.

"Whose that? I heard that? What is going on tell me!" she frantically inquired grabbing at Agent Ortiz.

A visibly shaken Ellie is pulled back by Jax who is enviably comforted by Jayne, Shannon, and Alex coming to her side. They all watch intently as Agent Ortiz raises his arm in order to speak into the communication device concealed underneath his right coat sleeve. "This is Agent Ortiz, what's going on up there?" he inquired looking up into the sky towards the roof . The 2 dark helicopters still hovering above. It takes a few moments as he listens to the situation in his ear piece. A serious expression appears causing fear to overtake the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"What…" she said. Her entire body trembling while Devon, without the baby strapped to him, is now at her side with her around her trying to calm her down. "…what is it?"

"Agent Bartowski is dangling off the side of the roof." he answered shaking his head. "It doesn't look good ma'am."

At this point, Ellie can't take it so much so she passes out and fortunately for her husband catches makes the save. The sudden passing out of Ellie causing much concern with those around her. As she's being attended to, Chuck continues to dangle from the side of the building by only one hand now…his right hand. He knows with 100% certainly the fingers on his left hand are broken due to Shaw stomping hard on them. While continuing to dangle, he cranes his neck upward to see Shaw looking over expressing an arrogant, smug smile on his lips. He watches as he lifts his right hand then waves at him. A wave marking the final goodbye…for him.

Chuck clinches his jaw and grits his teeth preparing for the worst while witnessing Shaw disappear out of sight. Seconds feeling like hours to him wondering what's he's going to do. Then he feels it. His right hand not only being stepped on but being twisted/digging into the cement stone. Immense torture. The sheer magnitude of pain is absolutely unbearable to endure as he feel himself starting to let go but fights off any inclination to do just that. Sadly, he knows he can't last much longer so much so he closes his eyes. As for Shaw, he continues to dig with twisted enjoyment sensing the end is near. He knows it and that's when he decides to stop, lowers his right foot and is fully prepared to give one last kick.

After expressing a wide smile, he raises his foot and goes for the kill. At the same time that happens, Sarah appears jumping on his back wrapping the rope tied around her already chaffed and bloody wrists around his neck. It causes him to stumble back trying to fight her off and while doing so, the blonde beauty repeatedly screams at her husband who is dangling over the side by his finger tips.

"FIGHT CHUCK! DON'T GIVE UP!"

It's those four words coming out of the mouth of his wife that causes his eyes to quickly snap open. He breaths out his wife's name. "Sarah." It's saying his wife's name that evidently brings him a jolt of new found energy. The determination and drive are at full force as he faintly hears his wife above scuffling with Shaw. It takes everything in his being to reposition his right hand, which he finally does. It gives him that much needed incentive to get up there. Yet, he has to contend with his ribs that are most definitely complicating matters but that doesn't stop him not one iota. He gives it everything he possibly can to swing him in order to grab the side of the ledge. The first attempt fails as his right hand hits the lip of the ledge causing him to blurt out a curse word.

"Shit!"

His second attempt fails because he's losing strength. It's at that point, he dangles there while continuing to rock side to side. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Come on Bartowski. You can do it. For Sarah." he whispered In that particular moment, he can't help but compare this to one particular movie that just so happen to pop into his head at that exact moment…Cliffhanger. So, he channels his inner Sly Stallone. Instantly, his eyes snap open once again to where he cranes his neck up. Once he does, he rocks back then swings his left arm as hard as he can using the upward momentum to ultimately grab the side of the ledge with his hand. At this point, he fights through the pain brought on by the broken fingers on his left hand. He, with as much force as he can muster, wills himself with the strength he has left pulling himself up and eventually over to where he falls down off the side but this time to safety.

His arms burns…ribs in searing pain…strength sapped. As he lays there, he sees the altercation between Shaw and his wife who is on his back like a cowboy riding a bull. She's not letting go of him as he's being choked by her using the rope around her wrists. The back and forth altercation between the two of them rages on until Shaw reaches up with his right arm and grabs Sarah's golden locks. Once he has them in his grasp, he take all his momentum falling forward to his knees essentially flipping her over in the air and lands hard on her side causing the wind to be knocked out of her as she rolls several feet away from him.

A somewhat disoriented Shaw slowly regains his balance then pushes himself off the ground. Once he sees Sarah laying on the ground in pain a few feet away from him, a look of vengeance is expressed on his face. He furrows his eyebrows staring directly at her then steps forward intent on punishing her. However, he doesn't get that chance as he's suddenly tackled from behind to where he collapses to the ground. In the all out mêlée, he finds out who tackled him…Chuck.

The intensity emanating from Chuck's eyes speak volumes and are clearly seen by Shaw who is getting a taste of his own medicine. For Chuck, he doesn't know how or where he's getting the reserve energy from but he's unloading on Shaw with a flurry of punches to the face. It's those punches that causes significant damage to the former team leaders face causing the wound above Shaw's right eye to grow even wider whereby blood is flowing out fast. For the first time, the special agent is experiencing something totally foreign to him. FEAR.

It's that fear in which it causes him to push Chuck off him. When he does, he immediately flips over on to his stomach and tries to crawl away. Unfortunately, he doesn't get far as Chuck pounces on him allowing Chuck to wrap his arms around him and lock on a head lock choke hold. To put even more pressure on the hold he rolls over on to his back with his adversary on top of him and takes the opportunity to wraps his legs around his waist. It's at that point, Chuck clinches in the choke hold and uses all the strength he can muster to rear back as hard as he can. As he does, he lets out a scream as he close his eyes bending his head back with every intention of killing Shaw.

XXX

**Carlyle Building - Roof**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 2:47 a.m.<strong>

Chuck continues to lock in the hold with no intentions of ever breaking it whatsoever. He can feel Shaw fighting to get out of the hold but every attempt to escape causes the former nerd herd leader to synch it in even tighter. He briefly cranes his neck and peers down to catch a glimpse on Shaw's face and what he sees brings a smirk to his slip as he's gritting his teeth. His eyes rolled in the back of his head all-the-while losing the battle to stay conscious as the flow air into his lings is being cut off. A sense of satisfaction wells up within the wounded warrior as he can feel the life slowly slipping away from Shaw to the point where he's mere inches away from certain death. He once again rears back with his head putting as much force in order to speed up the process.

It's not until he opens his eyes looking back off to the right several feet away behind him that he sees his wife laying on the ground staring back at him. She's not saying a single word and not even trying to stop him for that matter unlike the last time when he applied the same hold on Panzer on the island of Vilena. That's when he begins to instantly flash back on that moment in time.

_"Chuck, let go!" she screamed. "It's over!" she pleaded._

"_No…" the team leader insisted shaking his head. "…its not Agent Walker." Shaw screamed back._

"_Yes it is Shaw!" she spitted out turning her attention from Shaw to Chuck. Eyes locking on him with tears flowing down her cheek. "Chuck! Let go baby!" she added screaming at the top of her lungs._

The echo of those 4 words instantly make an impact so much so he suddenly breaks the hold. His eyes still locked on his wife who expresses a hint of a smile and giving him a slight nod towards her husband. His attention on her would be averted down to the seemingly limp body of his now fallen adversary. He quickly release the tight leg hold he has around Shaw's waist inevitably pushing his dead weight off him with his hands. Yet, for added measure, he uses both of his feet as well causing him to roll a couple feet in front of the ledge in a prone fetal position with his back to not only him, but Sarah as well.

Chuck, with the strength he has left, pushing himself up and crawls to where Sarah is. When he finally reaches her, they don't say a word except as she reaches up to caress her husband's badly beaten up cheek. In that moment, she leans in to gently kiss him on the lips. A sentiment that Chuck gladly excepts. The brief kiss over to where the blonde beauty leans back and once she does they look deeply into each other's eyes. The two exchange soft smile to one another. To the both of them, they know it's finally over giving off sighs of relief. In their minds, Shaw has lost and soon agents will be taking him into custody locking him away forever.

It's at that point, the happily married couple take a moment to turn their heads to see Shaw not moving at all. Afterwards, the return their attention to each other, It's Sarah who helps her valiant, heroic husband up to his feet. She lifts her husband's left arm placing it over and around her neck making sure to tightly hold his left hands with her while doing it. A grin appears on her lips knowing, she could always rely on the fact she could lean on Chuck for support for anything. This time, it's the other way around as Chuck is leaning on her for support…literally.

The two slowly head towards the open doorway when all of a sudden a shot rings out causing Sarah to scream out. It causes her and her husband to fall forward to the ground. Instantly, Chuck sees that Sarah has been shot in the left shoulder and is losing blood. His attention on her is quickly turned behind him. What he sees he can't believe. Smoke looming from the barrel end of gun. The man holding it…Daniel Shaw. He doesn't believe and for a brief instant he can't help but think that how in the world did he get a gun, but can't help but know he's not a quitter either. He must have had a concealed all along he thinks to himself.

His thoughts concerning the matter are quickly set aside as he notices the determined former leader of Team Chuck turns the weapon aim from his wife to him. It's at that point, his eyes go completely wide as he prepares for himself to be shot and killed. Fortunately for him, that doesn't happen as he suddenly hears open gun fire leading him to see Shaw being sprayed with bullets. Immediately, the wounded and albeit tired warrior turns his head to look behind him over his right shoulder. When he does, he sees Travis and Casey standing at the doorway unloading with absolute determination all the ammo they have in their weapons. Each and every bullet casing dropping and hitting the ground below.

As all this is happening, Chuck checks on his wife who notices is still alive. Thankfully, she breathing giving him a semblance of relief. As he lifts his head, he also notice something else as well. His attention on the object is then turned towards Shaw who is standing there a few feet in front of the ledge riddled with bullets but in absolute defiance in not going down. He refuses to die as he continues to clutch the weapon tightly in his right hand that is now dangling by his right said. While standing there, Travis and Casey can only stand there hoping to finish the job but they're unable to because they don't have any extra clips.

The two men's focus on Shaw is suddenly turned to Chuck who appears in their view in front them. His back is to them and what they witness next causes their eyes to widen. Chuck raises his right hand and with his badly injured left hand supports the weapon that was thrown off to the side earlier before the fight. He furrows his eyebrows and glares intently at Shaw several feet away. Angrily defiant refusing to die., However, he helps him do just that. The following movie quote seemingly appropriate at this exact moment. "Yippie-Kai-Yay…" he growled. "…motherfucker." added Chuck pulling the trigger.

The bullet's trajectory heads straight for and makes contact…Shaw's forehead. The impact of the kill shot causes the traitorous agent to lean back. All 3 individuals watch as they witness Shaw their former team leader, stumble back towards the ledge and the sheer backwards momentum causes him to hit the edge. The gun in his hand drops to the ground. Once that happens, he bends back to where gravity does the rest. Chuck, Casey, and Travis watch as Shaw falls over the side of the building. His body flies down through the air with the greatest of speed. As this is happening, the large crowd watch in disbelief as a body drops from the sky leading everyone at ground level to be absolutely transfixed. Everybody that is except for Cassidy, Alex, Shannon,and Emily who quickly turn away shielding not their eyes but the eyes of Hunter and baby Wesley as well.

What seems like forever ends in an instant as Shaw's body crashes down on top of a government agent vehicle below. Glass instantly burst into a million shattered pieces and the top of the car's roof indented with the broken, dead body of the late, as well as former special agent Daniel Shaw. As agents swarm around the body on the ground, Chuck is on the roof savoring the defeat over his adversary. It's the sense of overwhelming relief that causes him to release the grip on the weapon letting it fall to the ground. However, that's not the only thing he let's go of. He can feel his body shutting down and it's at that point he feels his legs going out from under him.

Fortunately for him, Casey and Travis are right there catching him before he falls. They gently lower him to the ground with Sarah just a few inches away. Once he's safely to the ground, Travis immediately slides over to Sarah checking on not only her breathing but pulse as well. Chuck and Casey witness the entire thing.

"How is she?" breathed out Chuck in considerable amount of pain.

"She's lost some blood…" answered the 4th member of Team Chuck. "…but she's alive. Sarah's a fighter just like you buddy." added Travis shooting a smile towards.

"Awesome." he whispered. As he lays there, he peers up at Casey who is smirking at him. "Hey big guy, I'm just to going lay here for a while. Is that cool with you?" he jokingly said. A laugh expressed turned into a cough leading him to grimace in pain.

In Casey fashion, he sounds off a grunt then gently pats Chuck on his right shoulder. "You did great Bartowski."

A few moments later, Chuck is helped out the ground floor front entrance of the Carlyle Building by his two teammates with Sarah leading the way being carted out on a stretcher by two medics. An oxygen mask over her mouth. Beckman and Agent Myers walk out as well bringing up the rear. The sight of Chuck and Sarah causes their family and friend to rush over to them but are blocked by a wall of agents. This doesn't phase Ellie one bit as she shoots a glaring look of anger towards the man standing in front of her…Agent Ortiz.

"That is my little brother and sister-in-law. I'm a doctor and I'm going with them." she emphatically stated.

Agent Ortiz stands there briefly weighing his options. Keep her back or let her through. His attention on her is averted to the man he spoke to earlier standing right beside her along side the very agitated man behind him who is snarling at him. In that moment, he makes a decision. He steps aside allowing her to move past him.

"Thank you." she softly said with tears forming in her eyes. It's at that point, she frantically runs towards her brother who is being helped onto a stretcher then lifted up and pushed into the back of the ambulance by another set of medics. As far for Sarah, she's already in and strapped down for her own protection in another ambulance. Once Chuck is safely in and lying down on the gurney, Ellie jumps in taking a seat by his side. The ambulance doors closing behind them. She can tell, he wants to say something judging by the soft expression in his eyes as he looks at her but doesn't allow him to. The eldest Bartowski sibling shakes her head looking down at her badly injured younger brother. "Don't speak. Just rest." she said reaching over to link her hand with his.

As this happens, the medic inside the cabin of the amublance places an oxygen mask over his mouth. Afterwards, he leans down gently placing his hand on his left shoulder. "We're heading out Agent Barowski."

Chuck nods acknowledging the young medic. Once he does, he and Ellie listen watch as he slams his hand against the metal interior of the van located behind the ambulance driver. "Let's go. C.I.A. medical facility. STAT!"

The 2 ambulance lights flash and the sound of the emergency alert system blare loudly in unison for everyone in the vicinity to hear. The two response vehicles pull off and as they do Chuck's family and extended family gather together watching them drive off in the distance knowing full well they'll be at the C.I.A. facility to see the spy couple no matter what. Whose going to stop them? Not a damn soul if Casey has anything so say about it.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SO HAS YOUR HEART STOPPED POUNDING YET? PRETTY AWESOME HUH!? REVIEWS!<em>**


	31. On The Mend

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's ya go folks. This chapter focuses on the aftermath of the epic battle between Shaw and Chuck. As you know, Shaw is dead...**FOR REAL**. He's not coming back in any story of mine whatsoever so relax. I promise you that. Anyways, this is Chuck and Sarah's recovery now. Prepare to laugh and be surprised. That's just Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**On The Mend**

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Medical Facility - Chuck's Room**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 3:45 a.m.<strong>

The ambulance ride to the C.I.A. medical facility was relatively quiet. It gave Chuck the opportunity to get some much needed rest as his big sister Ellie stayed by his side holding his hand. As she sat there, the eldest Bartowski sibling listened and not to mention watched intently to everything the medic was saying, as well as doing to her little brother. Call it being the over-protective big sister or an experienced medical physician, she kept a watchful over everything during and after their arrival at the undisclosed medical facility. After being wheeled in, they immediately separated husband and wife with Sarah heading off to surgery needing the more urgent care.

As for Chuck, he was taken to not only the intensive care unit but placed in his own private room where's been for the last 20 minutes recuperating. His big sister Ellie right there by side. While lying in his hospital bed, a female nurse dressed in green scrubs is in the room. Her name tag reads Jill. It's something that he and Ellie keenly notice once she entered the room. The fairly attractive Jill checks the morphine drip that is is helping dull the pain to his not only tightly bandaged ribs, but left hand as well. His face showing significant bruising after a tumultuous battle with Shaw. A small white bandage above his right eye due to a well placed hard knee to the face. After a moment or two, the nurse turns to the man who won not only the battle, but the war against Shaw.

"Just ring the buzzer if you need anything Agent Bartowski." smiled the dark haired nurse. Her left hand placed gently on Chuck's right shoulder.

"Thanks…" he smiled. The affects of the morphine going into his system already kicking in. "…and you can call me Chuck." added the youngest Bartowski sibling with a nod.

"All right…" the young woman retorted back. "…Chuck. "My name is Jill." the nurse added pointing to her name tag.

"He's married." blurted out Ellie. The eldest Bartowski sibling quickly taking action while standing on the other side of her little brother's hospital bed with her arms crossed. Her right brow quirked up eyeing the dark haired nurse across from her.

Chuck quickly turns his head towards his sister. "El!"

In that moment, she knows how protective Ellie can be but when it comes to this particular situation it can be considered a bit overkill on her part. Granted, she is a relatively attractive woman and any guy would be lucky to have her in his life judging by the fact there is no wedding ring on her finger. His sister's sudden reaction to being cordial with his nurse causes him to shake his at her knowing full well that it was uncalled for.

Speaking of Ellie, she doesn't say a word as she averts her attention from Jill to Chuck expressing a look of innocence on her part. "What?"

For Jill, she takes the cue to make herself scarce leaving the two Bartowski siblings alone with each other. Patient and nurse exchanged waves towards one another. After the door to his room closes, it's Chuck who quickly responds to the immature act perpetrated by his older sibling.

"Really? You had to do that."

"I don't like her." she stated. Ellie briefly glancing over her left shoulder towards the door to Chuck's room where she made her quick excit.

"It's because her name is Jill isn't it." retorted Chuck. A slight amused chuckle expressed on her behalf. "I saw the way you were giving her the stink eye." he stated pointing up to her with his right finger on his good hand.

"Yeah. It just bring up bad memories. That's all." answered Mrs. Woodcomb. "Plus, I didn't like the way she was flirting with you. If Sarah were here…"

Chuck immediately chimed in. "If Sarah were here she would have _complete_ trust in me. I _love _my wife. I _only _have eyes _for _her sis." he insisted raising both eyebrows. A soft smile shooting up towards her.

Ellie finds herself experiencing a mixture of annoyed anger as she looks down at her brother smiling up at her. She wants to be annoyed by this to the point of giving a stern talking to the nurse whose name is associated with a woman she can't stand. Yet, as she sees the smile on her little brothers face added with that the puppy dogs eyes he's giving she knows he isn't fight fair. In that instance, the stone cold expression softens to the point where a gradual smile appears on her life.

"I know you do little brother. I just wanted _you_ to say it." she reiterated reaching down to poke him in the chest.

Chuck winces in a bit of pain because of it. "Ouch. A bit too hard El. Injured man here." he jokingly responded. He takes that moment to lay back in attempt to make himself comfortable.

Upon saying that, the smile that graced her lips suddenly fall gradually flat. She stands there doing a brief scan of the injuries he suffered and as much as the experienced physician wants to be angry at him for keeping this big secret from her she wants to make sense of it all. She briefly peers down at the floor then turns her attention back to her baby brother.

So…" The softness in Ellie's eyes turn to absolute serious as she eyes the man who she thought she knew growing up. "…Agent Bartowski huh. It's crazy for me to say it…" she said shaking her head. "…even think it."

Its at that point Chuck realizes the gravity of the situation. The jokes and all the kidding aside stop. The serious brother-sister talk they've had many times before in the past growing up is happening now. This time it's not about Stanford, Jill, Bryce, or Sarah for that matter. It's about who he is. What he has become. "I know sis. I just…"

Once again Ellie immediately interjects cutting him off in mid sentence. "Did you kill anyone. That's your job right." A mixture of disgust, anger, and disbelief in the tone of her voice.

Chuck lays there brief silent. He could go two ways with this. Lie to her or tell the truth. He doesn't want to lie to her because he's done that so many times in the past since becoming a spy. _She doesn't deserve that. _In that instance, he does the right thing like he always has done before. "Yes."

Instantly, Ellie reaches up placing her left hand over her mouth. Tears being forming in her eyes. Two muffled words coming out of her mouth that Chuck faintly hears. "Oh God."

"I killed Daniel Shaw. The man who tried to kill me. My wife He killed my friend Rand Polaski in cold blood right before my eyes." As Chuck is speaking his emotions are getting the better of him as the anger in his voice escalates while continuing on. "He threatened to kill my family. You, Devon, Clara, Morgan, and everyone else I cared about. That son of a bitch deserved to die." he firmly stated expressing sheer intensity within his chocolate brown eyes.

Ellie stands there in utter shock as to what she heard from her own brother. In her mind, it's a side of him he has never seen and possibly truly scared of. She always thought she knew him but unfortunately she apparently doesn't know him at all. While standing there frozen in place, she can clearly witness how worked up he is and the emotional toll this Daniel Shaw has gotten to him. A man who tried to kill him, her sister-in-law, and what scared her the most…her along with her family.

The eldest Bartowski sibling tries her best to be totally understand about the entire situation. One part of her wants to slap him in the back of the head for even using a gun let alone shooting a man to death. She raised him better than that. However, the other part of her would do the exact same thing if anyone tried to take her family. Husband and baby daughter away from her. It all makes sense but what doesn't make sense to her is when he became a spy. How did it all begin? She aims to find out.

"Chuck."

"Yeah." he answered looking intently forward. No eye contact whatsoever with his sister. He is still considerably emotional after talking about the actions of his late adversary.

"How did this whole mess start. You being a spy." she softly inquired.

The question causes Chuck to break his concentration on the wall he's been staring at for a brief moment across the room. He peers up to see the look in her older sister's eyes. To him, the red of genuine curiosity as to truly wanting to know how it all began for him. A soft smile once again expressed on his lips and when he reaches up with his right hand to rub the top of this head. Afterwards he rubs the back of his head then takes a deep breath.

"Well…" he started. "…it's a long story." added the happily married man.

"I've got time." she replied. Ellie looks behind noticing the chair. She steps back and bends down with both arms on order to grab the arms of the it. Once she has it in her grasp, she slides it forward then sits down a few inches away from her bed. When she's finally comfortable the mother of Clara Woodcomb nods her head at him. "Go."

Chuck nods. "Okay. It all started with an email from Bryce…"

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Medical Facility - Chuck's Room**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 4:00 a.m.<strong>

"…and here we are today. A morphine drip following into system making me feel like how Paulie Shore looks and not to mention acts in seemingly every movie he's been in." he explained craning his head up to his left looking at the morphine dripping one by one. It causes him to be considerably mesmerized but it and Ellie keenly notices.

It took a total of 15 minutes for Chuck to explain the series of events that led up to the point where they are now. For Ellie, she was absolutely riveted as she hung on every word he said concerning everything from what happened after his first date with Sarah, the fact that Charlie is not his son, how he along with Jill are in witness protection, and most of al their own father was a spy who ending up dying for their country. Laughter, anger, tears, and everything in between was experienced while sharing what he has wanted to for so long but couldn't causing him to feel guilty. Now, he doesn't feel guilty anymore causing that particular burden of weight to be finally lifted off his shoulders.

"Hey…" Ellie snaps her finger in front of his face. In doing so, he snaps back his attention to her. "…focus baby brother."

"Right." giggled Chuck. "Focused. I am." he stated blinking several times. Afterwards, he stares directly at his older sister.

It takes a moment for Ellie to continue on after learning of everything that Chuck shared with her. In her mind, it was both astonishing and yet heartbreaking at the same time learning of the true nature relationship between the now happily married couple. She truly couldn't fathom him being in a fake relationship knowing full well he was actually in love with Sarah even though he didn't know it himself. Sister's intuition always wins out she thought to herself. In any case, she restrains herself from laughing because of how her little is currently acting all loopy from the morphine drip taking effect in his system.

"So everybody knows."

Chuck nodded. "Yep."

"How about your neighbors, Rusty and Isabella? Do they know?"

"No, the don't." he answered shaking his head. "So…" he added raising his tightly wrapped left hand. "…technically you're not the last to know. They are." Chuck shrugs his shoulders hoping that counts for something he thinks to himself.

As for Ellie, she finds comfort in the fact there is at least 2 people who don't have any clue who they really are. It's kind of exciting but at the same time scary because they are in constant danger where they may end up losing their life within the blink of an eye she thinks to herself. She knows at some point she's going to have a serious discussion about walking away from a life that he didn't want to be in but was forced to be. Yet, in her mind, now isn't the time leading her thoughts to focus on something else.

"Listen…" Ellie briefly peers down intentionally breaking eye contact with her brother. After gathering herself she peers back up locking eyes with him again. "…about Casey. So you're telling me he isn't a double agent like Justin said and he really has been protecting you all this time?"

A soft smile appears on Chuck's face. "He's been my protector since day 1 sis. Granted, he hated it at first but he's gradually grown to tolerate me." he nodded expressing an amused chuckle.

He takes a second thinking back on their strange asset-protector relationship over the years. In his mind, it's amazing he's still alive and not in a deep, dark detention center he's threatened to put him in so many times in the past. In any case, his focus returns to his older sister and he can clearly tell Ellie is processing the information concerning her long time neighbor and how she was mentally steered wrong by the late Ring Agent Justin Sullivan. A man who truly manipulated the concerns and fears she had inevitably using it against her. Thankfully, she now knows that Casey is one of the good guys and continues to be a protector but even more towards his sister, Devon, and his awesome niece Clara.

"Plus, he told me at the hospital when Clara was born that even though I no longer live with you guys, his priorities have never changed. He's been vigilant keeping a watchful over you guys making sure everything has been danger free whether you knew it or not, especially while we were in Italy celebrating myself and Sarah's honeymoon." he further explained.

Upon hearing that, Ellie shakes her head in disbelief. "He has. I didn't know. I'm going to have to apologize to him. All this time."

"Hey, don't tell him I told you this but I honestly believe he has a soft spot for Clara. Somewhere in that tough cold school killer exterior beats the heart of a sugar bear." he chuckled.

Instantly, Chuck's eyes go wide fully aware of the last thing he just said so much so he quickly notices Ellie's reaction concerning it. Her right brow quirked up in vapid curiosity. "Sugar bear?"

In that instance, Chuck fears for his the safety of his own life have double exponentially if Casey learned that it was him who told his older sister of his nickname given to him by an old fame. He is about to take action when a knock is heard causing the two Bartowski sibling to turn their heads towards the door.

"Come in" they both respond in unison.

They watch as the familiar mug of Morgan Grimes pops into the room. A concerned smile on his lips as he looks back and forth at the two Bartowski siblings. "Is it safe to come in?"

Ellie and Chuck respond in a bit of laughter after hearing that. In Chuck's mind, his bearded best friend possibly expect a full on verbal fight going on between the two them but there wasn't. Yet, it's totally awesome to see his bosom buddy at the door. "Yeah buddy, it's safe. Come on in."

"Awesome." nodded the bearded one. He pushes the door open, steps in, then turns his head to the right out towards the hallway in one fell swoop. "All right guys…" he said waving to come forward with his right hand. "…he says it's safe to come in. Ellie didn't kill him."

As soon as he says that, an influx of visitors begin to enter Chuck's private room starting with Hunter, then Cassidy, a patched up Bryce, and one after another filing in. It's pretty much a mixture of shock and awe at this point for not only Chuck, but Ellie as well. It's at that point, the injured hero calls out to Morgan while acknowledging his family, as well as extended family filling up the room. "Morg, I don't think this is allowed."

"Don't worry dude. Casey threatened to put the entire nursing staff in a deep, dark detention center if we weren't allowed to see you." grinned Morgan pointing at the man in question entering the room last.

A sheepish smile overtakes Chuck's lips after hearing that bit of info turning his attention from Morgan to his burly teammate. "Well, ok then." His attention on The NSA Agent appearing and inevitably standing at the doorway with Morgan essentially giving a firm head nod towards him.

His attention on the grizzled marine vet is averted to his older sister who he suddenly sees weave her way through the mass of visitors. Chuck doesn't know what she's doing until he realizes she's heading for Casey standing at the doorway. What he witnesses next not only amazes him, but Morgan as well who they both quickly exchange looks of disbelief towards one another. What they witness is Ellie hugging Casey who is completely caught off guard by it not knowing what do, which totally amuses both men.

For Chuck, he so wanted to capture the moment by taking a picture on his Iphone if he knew where is Iphone was. Fortunately, for him his hetero life partner had his back snapping a photo or two on his. True, it angers the big guy evident by a threatening grunt expressed towards his daughter's bearded boyfriend but he can't help but laugh as he is turns his attention to everyone in the room who is a happy to see him as he is to see them.

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Medical Facility - Chuck's Room**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 4:15 a.m.<strong>

"How many times to do I have to say it. _I'm sorry _Ellie." apologized Bryce. He along with Ellie standing at the foot of Chuck's bed with everyone else sitting or standing around. "I _did_ it to protect Chuck from being recruited into the C.I.A." he firmly added.

A stern look is expressed on Ellie's face as she stands across from her baby brother's former roommate who she thought died. Cassidy and Hunter right behind him. Her right brow quirked up in the air. "Still, I hated you for getting my brother kicked out of Stanford."

Instantly, Chuck chimes in. "Come on sis…" he responded coming to the aid of Bryce. "…give the guy a break."

"I'll give him a break all right." she replied. It's at that point, she pops Bryce in his good shoulder.

The sound of disbelief and amused chuckles are heard within the room as the deep cover agent responds to what just happened. "Dude. Injured man here." he retorted pointing to his right shoulder in a sling.

"Now you know how I feel. She poked me in the chest earlier." Chuck nodded sympathizing with Bryce.

The attention on both men and Ellie is suddenly turned to the sound of a young voice in the room. They all watch as Hunter steps up placing himself in between Ellie and Bryce. He then turns around looking straight up at him. "Daddy, you all right?"

In that moment, every woman in the room respond with a touching "awe" as the men in the room just stare at Bryce wondering what he's going to say. Casey, on the other hand, simply grunts and shakes his head concerning what is happening as he stands in the corner next to the window located on the other side of the room with Jayne right by his side. Carina, on the other hand, responds in a very different way while standing next to Jayne.

"Are you kidding me?" she quietly whispered to herself in absolute disbelief.

For Bryce, he quickly looks up and around the room. His attention on everybody else is averted to the man laying comfortably on the bed. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"You will dude. You and Cassidy will have all the time in the world to get used to it. After all, you two _are _married." explained Morgan.

"Whoa. Awesome." smiled Devon with baby Clara strapped to him.

The news of Bryce and Cassidy cause an uproar within the room, especially with Emily and Jeremiah Wexler. The parents of Cassidy immediately step forward with Emily speaking first.

"When did this happen?" she inquired. Her attention darting back and forth from the two individuals standing in front of her.

Cassidy and Bryce stand there momentarily speechless. It's at that point, Cassidy leans over to her left direction her attention to Morgan. "Thanks a lot Morgan." snapped the older Wexler sister eyeing the little bearded man. In response, Morgan quickly steps behind Alex for cover." Cassidy's attention on Morgan is briefly focused on Bryce who raises both eyebrows. She then turns her head looking at both of her parents who are clearly waiting for an answer. So, she gives them it. "It happened after Chuck and Sarah got married. _Morgan_ performed the ceremony." she said. Cassidy takes the opportunity to point at the man responsible for throwing the both of them under the bus.

Instantly, a commotion breaks out leading Alex to suddenly speak up getting everybody's attention. "Cassidy deserves to do it right with Bryce. Right ladies!?"

As if in unison, everyone woman in the room with the exception of Cassidy and Carina respond in joy. Instantly, plans are being made on the spot much to the shock of Bryce who has a wide eyed deer in headlights look in his eyes as he hears what's going on around him. Chuck, with Travis standing by his bed, witnesses the entire thing going down.

"Don't worry about the cost of the wedding. We'll pay for it." Emily proclaimed glancing back at her husband.

"Our daughters, Leah and Emma can be the flower girls again." Shannon happily announced.

"Wedding gown and brides maid dresses. Shopping is in order." hollered Jayne standing next to her hulking boyfriend.

"My grandson can be the ringing bearer." Jeremiah chimed in.

"I know the perfect wedding planner!" stated Ellie hopped up and down with glee.

Alex does a spin move inevitably getting behind her boyfriend. Once she does she pushes him forward to where he's standing right in between Cassidy's parents and Bryce. "Morgan can marry you two again."

"I am?" he said glancing over his left shoulder at his girlfriend. His attention then peers up to Casey who glares at him. It's then quickly returned to Alex who exudes the same glare as her father.

"You are."

Morgan expresses nervous laughter then turns around scanning the faces of those around him. "I guess I am."

Upon saying that, Jax and Tobias who have been completely silent through the whole thing simply nod. Jax then leans over to his friend and grizzled colleague without even looking at him. "You know what this means."

"Yup…" smirked Tobias. "…open bar." he added with his arms crossed leaning back against the wall.

In all the craziness, Bryce turns to Chuck who is sitting comfortably in his bed next to a standing Travis. The brown haired business owner is clearly amused because all the attention isn't on him. As he lays back, he can clearly read the two words being mouthed by the man who was really looking out for him back when he got kicked out of Stanford. Those two words…HELP ME!

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Medical Facility - Chuck's Room**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 4:35 a.m.<strong>

The discussion of wedding plans continued on between the ladies leaving the guys, as well as Carina to huddle around Chuck's bed with Hunter sitting beside him. Of course, the red headed vixen offered to make him more comfortable but he respectfully declined telling her he's happily married and most definitely wants to stay that way. As the two groups continue talking away, a knock is heard at the door once again leading Chuck's doctor wearing a white coat to step inside, which Carina to quickly notice.

"Hello doctor." breathed out Carina. Her sights set on the attractive dark haired physician holding a clipboard waving at him.

Chuck quickly notices this and takes action. "Carina."

His wife's best friend turns to him expressing her predatory demeanor when it comes men. "What?"

"Carina." he sternly stated quirking his right brow.

Carina begrudgingly acknowledges his request to back off much to her chagrin. "You're no fun Chuckles." he responds with disappoint turning her attention to his doctor. A devilish smile shooting towards him.

Chuck's doctor has no idea what's going on or why there are so many people in the room. Regardless, he steps forward planting himself at the foot of his patient's bed. "I'm sorry, if you're not family you're not supposed to be in her."

"We're all family." announced Casey. His eyebrows furrowed directing and jaw clenched as he shoots a scary glare towards him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." the doctor quickly blurted out. "No, problem at all." He quickly averts his attention to the man he came to see. He briefly shakes his head then continues on. "How are you holding up Agent Bartowski."

"I'm on the mend doc…" he answered and feeling awesome. He lifts his right arm showing the morphine drop pumping into his veins. "…and please call me Chuck." insisted the former nerd herd leader.

"Ok Chuck. I just wanted to give you an update on your wife's condition." he nodded with a smile.

"How is she doing." he asked with concern on his face.

"She's in stable condition. The bullet was a through and through. So surgery wasn't necessary. We ran some tests. The usual work up that needed to be done. However, there was some blood loss but we were able to rectify that. Thankfully, we were able to find out her blood type. "

In that moment, the matriarch of the Wexler family voices her happiness after hearing that. "Thank you God." she said as her husband embraces. It leads to not only Cassidy, but Hunter joining in the group hug as well. Bryce, just stands there but is quickly pulled in by Emily.

The entire room is filled with joy concerning the news of Sarah pulling though. It's at that point, the eldest Wexler sister releases herself from the group hug in order to speak to the doctor.

"When can we see her doctor?" wondered Cassidy.

"Soon. I'll have you wife wheeled in here. It's not standard protocol…" he said. His attention suddenly turn to Casey standing near the window expressing a scowly expression towards him. "…but I'll make an exception."

"That's awesome. Thanks doc."

"You're welcome and get as much rest as you can." he said turning around heading towards the door.

"Don't worry…" chimed in Ellie. "…_he will_." she firmly stated turning her attention from the doctor to her little brother.

The doctor opens the door and before he heads out he turns around. "Oh before I forget. Congratulations."

"For what?" smiled Chuck.

"You're going to be a dad." he smiled back. Afterwards, he leaves disappearing out of the room.

The room is in utter silence as the sudden announcement that Chuck is going to be a dad. As the guys and Carina are stunned silent, the ladies are smiling beyond belief as they turn to look at him. However, for Chuck, he's sitting there with Hunter by his side absolute stunned with his eyes wide as saucers. He wants to say something but only two words ending up coming out of his mouth. "_Oh boy." _"he breathes out.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: SO WHAT TO YOU THINK? REVIEWS!<em>**


	32. I Promise

_Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw_

_Well, here's ya go folks. The final chapter. All things must eventually come to an end. I suggest you have some tissues handy. Just sayin. It's been a pleasure writing this and thanks for reveiwing. Anyways, this is Chuck and Sarah's recovery now. Prepare to laugh and be surprised. That's just Anyways, enjoy the read peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would love to see a movie like everyone else in Chuckworld. That would be awesome!_

**I Promise**

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Medical Facility - Chuck's Room**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 22nd, 2010 5:15 a.m.<strong>

It was an hour later that Sarah was finally wheeled into Chuck's private room. She was situated right next to her husband who was truly happy to see her now that he knows that their going to be parents. Of course, the news of Sarah being pregnant totally blind sided him but after a while a wide smile graced his lips. Now that Sarah was there, the rather large number of guests in the room would have to leave and it was the eldest Bartowski sibling who kicked everybody out but not her. She stayed behind in order to have a much needed heart to heart with her little brother. As Ellie sits there by her brother's side, the conversation turns from lightheartedness to absolutely serious.

"Are you ready to be a father?" she asked in a whispered tone.

The question Ellie asked hit him hard causing him to think about it. It takes a moment to let it sink in then gives his answer. "I haven't thought about it sis." he replied shaking his head in a whisper as well. "I'm scared."

"I know you are little brother. You have a _major_ responsibility now."

Chuck continues to shake his head. He turns to look at Sarah peacefully sleeping in the bed right beside his. "I know I do. I just don't know if I have what it takes to be a dad." he said with a doubtful tone to his voice.

In that moment, Ellie grins knowing how wrong he truly is. "Yes you do."

The married man's attention turns from his wife to his older sister. "_How_ do you know El?"

Ellie leans forward gently placing her right hand on his tightly wrapped left hand. "Hunter." The thought of Hunter causes Chuck to express a smile on his face. His thoughts concerning his little buddy are momentarily broken as she continues to on. "I remember how you were when you looked after him. When I thought he was Cassidy's son on a visit. Both you and Sarah looked happy. You especially." she explained.

"He's my little buddy." nodded Chuck.

"You have a bond with him baby brother. A bond that will _never_ be broken." she insisted expressing a soft smile. "It's that same bond that you will have for you son or daughter. My niece or nephew."

"I hope it's boy. I know if I have a girl…" Chuck paused for a second then continues. "…she's never leave the house. Boys are out of the question."

The eldest Bartowski sibling could only respond with amused laughter in respond to what Chuck said. "Casey will see to it that."

Chuck quirks his right brow in response. "You don't think I can be intimidating?" Ellie is momentarily silent as leans back thinking about the question her brother asked her. As she does, the youngest Bartowski sibling raises both eyebrows. _"Well?"_

"I'm thinking."

"Oh come on El." he loudly whispered.

Ellie immediately leans forward. "Shhhhh." She motions over to Sarah leading both of them to see her move but not wake up. "Lower your voice." she insisted.

The former nerd herd leader complies then continues on with his concern. "So, what's your answer."

It's at that point Ellie locks eyes with her brother. She takes a deep breathe then responds. "My answer is…" she softly said. "…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

For Ellie, this is the moment that she now knows must happen. In her mind, it has to be done now knowing full well the repercussions if he and Sarah continue to be spies. She knows that he may object and fight being as stubborn as she is but he must hear it from her. He's always listened to her since they have been growing up and that's why they have an unbreakable bond. A bond that continues to grow stronger now they're aren't any secrets between the two of them.

"Our family has carried a secret. A secret that ended up killing not only mom but dad as well. I don't want the secret you have to end up killing you, Sarah, or the baby for that matter." she explained.

"What are you trying to say Ellie?"

"I know you Chuck. I know you better than yourself. You always do the right thing no matter what. It's who you are and who you'll always be." he stated with tears forming in her eyes. "Make me that promise."

Chuck lets what his sister said to him from her heart sink in. His attention on her fighting back the tears avert to his wife sound asleep in her bed next to his. A soft smile creeps is expressed on his lips and then gives a slight head nod. He returns his attention to the woman who has been there for him through the Jill break up, the Stanford debacle, the Harry Tang years, and everything in between. In that moment, he makes his decision not just for him…not just for Sarah…not even for Ellie, but for the bay he's going to have in 9 months.

"I promise." he whispered back.

Ellie's response is to simply stand up and then lean down in order to kiss the top of her little brother's head. Afterwards, she rustles his hair that used to be out of control but now is nicely clean cut. Once she does, the two suddenly hear a familiar voice with in the room.

"Chuck?"

The two Bartowski siblings avert their attention to Sarah whose eyes are open. Chuck immediately expresses a wide smile on his lips. "Hey babe." He quickly turns to Ellie. "Help me out of bed."

The wife of Devon Woodcomb happily complies. She quickly makes her way around the other side of his bed where Chuck has thrown the blanket off to the side. Ellie helps him slowly but surely get out of bed making sure his morphine drip IV isn't accidentally pulled out. It isn't and she helps walking him over letting him lean on the rail. Afterwards, she rushes over getting the chair she was sitting on placing it in between the beds. Once she does, the good natured doctor helps lower him down trying not to hurt him, but it's unavoidable as Chuck expresses grunts of pain. In any case, when he's for the most part comfortable she watches as her baby brother kiss his wife's right hand.

In that moment, she decides to leave the two of them alone because they have a lot of discuss. She doesn't bother telling him and quietly backs up heading for the door. She opens it and slips out but before she disappears out of sight she briefly listens in out in the hallway.

"_You're face."_

"_It will heal."_

"_What happened to Shaw?" wondered Sarah._

"_Don't worry about him. He will never cause you or anyone we love and care about harm ever again. I made sure of that."_

"_I know you did."_

"_Listen, I got something to tell you…"_

With that, Ellie expresses a smile then closes the door. Once she does, the oldest Bartowski sibling makes her way towards the rest of the group who are in the C.I.A. cafeteria because it's morning so it's breakfast time. She has to find it first and walks off heading towards the nursing station to ask where it is.

XXX

**1 Week Later**

**Arlington National Cemetery**  
><strong>Fort Myers, Virginia<strong>  
><strong>September 29th, 2010 10:15 a.m.<strong>

It's a nice, sunny partly cloudy day at Arlington National Cemetery. The atmosphere itself is subdued as Team Chuck, Beckman, and practically their extended family are seated at the gravestone of Rand Polaski. They all flew to the funeral in the Bird of Prey. The advantage of having a team plane. A hundred feet away, under a cherry tree, lies the gravestone of Langston Graham. An elderly priest, a marine carrying a folded flag, and a bugler stand just off to the side of the grave facing the group in front of them. An American flag is planted in the front center of his gravestone with the following words engraved on it:

**Rand Polaski**

**Friend**

**Honored Soldier**

**June 14, 1970**

**September 29th, 2010**

The group watches 4 marines march towards their location. The two in the middle are carrying flags of the American and the Marines in front of them while the other two on either side of them carry rifles resting against their right shoulder. They stop just a few feet from where the rest of group are in order for the solemn ceremony to begin. Team Chuck, Beckman, and the rest of the gang listen to the priest as he gives the eulogy. Each wearing sunglasses over their eyes. As the funeral is going on tears begin to flow down from much of the ladies, especially Ellie. Granted, she didn't know Polaski but he did come to the wedding and after meeting briefly he considered him for the most part a nice man. A bit standoffish similar to that of her long time neighbor John Casey.

Each and every woman being comforted by their significant others who standing their stoic, with the exception of Beckman, Carina, Jax, and Tobias Carter who remain honorably silent while paying respects to a fallen soldier. Team Chuck, along with a few others, volunteered to speak on behalf of a man they greatly respected. The words were touching and at time times humorous leading to point where a hint of laughter mixed with tears were given. Essentially, much of those tears were from Sarah who still sported a slinger on her left arm started breaking down becoming all emotional due to her being pregnant. She wasn't able to make it all the way through his speech leading Chuck to get her and bring her back to her seat.

The atmosphere itself was quite subdued. Overall, the funeral service was absolutely beautiful. The group didn't talk as they simply kept to themselves as they listened to the priest speak on how Polaski is now in Heaven and he is finally at peace. The expressions of grief and anguish on the face those who were privileged enough to not only know him as a friend but as an ally as well could clearly be seen. The words of the preacher piercing every mourner's hearts, including Casey's. For Chuck, he knew Polaski deserved a proper funeral and one that was attended by those that cared about him because he was after all to be known as a loner. However, on this particular day he wasn't alone as he would be laid to rest in his final resting place next to those who died giving their own life for their country.

True, he didn't die fighting for his country but he did fighting to help stop a mysterious organization that now has been completely decimated. It's something that Team Chuck will never forget as long as they live. A debt they can never repay knowing he would unknowingly play a vital part in the downfall of The Ring. Ultimately, the funeral service ends as the group watches and listen to not only the bugler play but is inevitably followed by 7 volley shots sent into the air. It's that particular point in which a marine holding the tightly folded American flag walk over to and stand in front of General Beckman. After exchanging salutes, he turns around heading back to his position.

As for General Beckman, she in turn steps forward the snaps to her right inevitably taking a few steps forward then stops. She turn left and faces the 4 members of Team Chuck who immediately stand up. It's that point, Chuck steps forward as the represent of the team and stands in front of her. The tiny red headed woman extends both her arms passing the tightly folded American flag from her hands to the browned haired man who chokes back a few tears once he accepts it. However, that is not all as she signals for an agent who quickly makes his way to her. In his hands, a box. After passing it to her, he quickly disappears out of sight.

The touching ceremony ends with General Beckman passing the box with stars on top of it. She explains that the stars represents voluntary act or acts of courage performed under hazardous conditions causing not only Team Chuck to be emotionally overwhelmed, but everyone else as well. When she lifts the lid, she reveals the content inside…the presidential medal of valor with the name Rand Polaski etched within. It deeply touches Chuck so much so he lowers his head choking back the tears once again. It takes a few moments to compose himself then lifts his head. Once he does, the Air Force General shuts the lid then passes it to him.

Once he has it in his possession, he returns back to his spot standing next to his loving and not to mention emotionally pregnant wife. Beckman, before leaving, snaps a sharp salute to Team Chuck who quickly snap a salute back, especially Casey. He considered Polaski a fellow comrade in arms to where he viewed him a kindred spirit when it comes to weaponry. The proud marine stands straight and tall in his uniform fighting back tears as he gives not only a firm head nod but a grunt of respect towards his fallen ally. In any case, all 4 members continue to stand there as best they can listening to the preacher speak his closing remarks, but end up being consoled by their significant others.

XXX

**2 Weeks Later**

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>October 16th, 2010 11:15 a.m.<strong>

"Thank you for meeting with us General." stated Chuck. His left had still tightly bandage and face showing faint signs of bruising.

He along with his wife, Travis, and his burly teammate Casey stand in front of the conference table facing Beckman. They are all dressed up with all 3 guys dressed in tuxedos and the two women dressed in dresses. Beckman's hair is flowing down while Sarah's is pinned up still sporting a sling on her left arm. All 4 team members stand by side as General Beckman proceeds to respond to what Chuck warm greeting to her, which hasn't always been the case in the past.

"I would say the same Agent Bartowski. I think I know why you called this meeting." nodded the tiny red headed woman.

"You do?" questioned Travis quirking his right brow. "Would you tell me because I have no clue." requested the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"Can it dumbass." grunted Casey. He glance at Travis standing to his left exuding a mixture of confusion and innocence on his face. His attention returns to Beckman. "Proceed General."

"Colonel." she nodded. She stands there with her hands down in front holding her purse somewhat matching her outfit. Beckman takes a deep breath then continues on. "It's no secret that I had my reservations concerning the inception of the team. You Mr. Bartowski, a mere civilian with government secrets sent to you by Mr. Larkin."

Chuck expresses a hint of a chuckle. "True. It seemed like only yesterday that I red Bryce's email and next thing I know I know the future. Or I thought I did." he mused leaning forward a bit glancing at his wife and fellow teammates. They express smiles with the exception of Casey who just smirks.

"It was a mission that changed all our lives. You included." chimed in Sarah expressing a grin.

Beckman responds with a hint of grin of her own_. Sarah is right. I have changed. _In the beginning, she wouldn't have made any decision with her heart but rather with her gut instinct. Protocol, rules, standards and practices concerning government agencies would be played by the book. That all changed when Chuck Bartowski was put on her proverbial radar. True, she gave him so much grief to the point of experienced unnecessary headaches/migraines that she truly considered Colonel Casey's countless recommendations of throwing him either in a detention center or a deep dark hole. However, as time went on she grew to like to the point of caring about him. In other words, she too was compromised.

"I agree." she nodded once again. "You have the floor Chuck."

"Thanks General." Chuck takes a moment to gather his thoughts. Once he does, he continues on. "First off, I would like to say how much I really appreciated for you believing me even though there were times you didn't. I know I caused a lot of grief not only on you but with Graham as well."

"Yes. He did have complaints as well." mused Beckman expressing a hint of a grin.

Sarah does the same imagining the sessions her late boss and her complaining about what to with Chuck. She glances at her husband who continues on.

"Secondly, I can't thank you enough for showing genuine concern during the difficult period of time of my amnesia, which also reminds me. Chuck turns his attention from Beckman to Casey standing at the end. "Casey…"

"What?" huffed the hulking NSA agent. His head turning to look at him.

"Yeah. I got to say a big thank you to you big guy."

The proud marine furrows his eyebrows. "What for?"

"You may not remember but I do. While I was recovering at the rehab facility when I lost my memory I totally remember the conversation we had near the basketball court." he explained.

"What conversation? I don't recall."

"Come on Casey. You must remember…"

Casey immediately interjects. "Listen Bartowski…" he snarled gritting his teeth. "…even if I did remember that conversation I would quite possibly stand by what I said. Do you understand me?" he grunted with a nod towards his lanky teammate.

Chuck could only smile upon hearing that response. He confirms his what he said so he doesn't push any further leading his attention to return to Beckman.

"Anything else Mr. Bartowski?" wondered Beckman.

"Yes there is. The last couple of years have been…" Chuck takes that moment searching for the right word to describe the journey they've all been on.

"Adventurous?" stated Travis.

Sarah puts her 2 cents into the mix. "Memorable?"

"Mind numbingly painful?" grunted Casey.

Casey's answer causes everyone within the conference room to express laughter. Chuck shakes his head then responds. "No…" he answered. "…interesting."

"I would agree with that assessment as well Chuck."

"So, I say to you..." Chuck turns to his fellow teammates. "...all of you that Sarah and I have come to an important decision."

"You're leaving the agency." grunted Casey.

"What?" You are?" questioned a surprised Travis. He turns to the happily married couple standing hand in hand in front of him.

A mixture of bewildered confusion grips the face of Chuck as he looks past Travis towards Casey. "How do you know. I haven't told anyone. The only person who knows is Ellie."

It's at that point, Casey steps forward pushing Travis aside and plants himself right in front of his former neighbor. "It's my job to know moron." smirked the grizzled military vet. In that instance, he raises his right hand extending it towards him for a handshake. Chuck peers down for a brief moment then reaches up with his right hand to shakes his. Afterwards, once the handshake is over his attention turns to the best damn partner he's ever had. "Walker?" he softly said extending his hand as well to her.

"John." Sarah smiles knowing full well the nature of their relationship.

The NSA agent can clearly tell what she's thinking after partnering with her for so long. "Keep your lady feelings to yourself will ya."

The smile never leaves her lips as she responds to him. "You know I'm not going to shake your hand." she retorted.

All three individuals watch intently as Sarah lifts herself up in order to hug Casey. Her right arm wrapping around his neck. As the two partners, hug it out Travis steps towards his nerdy friend.

"Why dude?"

Chuck stands there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Trav…" he said. The former nerd herd leader reaches with his right hand placing it on Travis' left shoulder. "…I'm leaving _the agency. Not_ the country. Hello McFly!" he emphasized. He takes his right hand and gives a gentle Gibbs slap upside the back of his head.

For Travis, it takes a second for him to finally get it. Once he does, the sullen and disappointed expression turns into an all out smile. Afterwards, all 4 return their attention back to Beckman. It's that point, she stands there about to say her final words.

"It's been an honor and privilege working with you all. I am remise if I didn't saw this is considerably bittersweet. Agent…" Beckman stops instantly correcting herself. "…Chuck and Sarah I wish you the best of luck in the future."

The happily married couple turns to each other then peers down to Sarah's stomach. "We will." happily responded Sarah. She rubs her stomach with her left hand still in a sling as she looks up with a smile towards the Air Force General.

Beckman's attention turns to Travis. "Mr. Riley…" she says searching for the right words.

Travis smiles at her expecting something nice to be said about him. Instead, she says nothing and moves on to Casey. A sorely disappointment Travis watches and listens to what she has to say to him. "Colonel."

"Ma'am." he firmly nodded.

"Keep your phone on." she ordered.

"Affirmative." he answered with a resounding grunt.

Once the congratulations are over. It's Chuck who speaks up. "We better get to Cassidy and Bryce's wedding. Don't want to be late."

"You are the best man after all." Sarah noted to her husband.

"And you are Cassidy's Made of Honor." Chuck noted back.

"Casey and I are groomsmen." chimed in Travis following Beckman up the stairs.

The two taking a moment to kiss each other. As this is happening, Casey walks past them expressing an annoyed grunt. The kiss abruptly ends with the both of them smiling at each other. They then turns towards the main metal stairs of Castle where Beckman is halfway of the stairs with Travis right behind her. Casey follows suit and eventually the former spy couple make their way up the stairs with Sarah taking the lead in front of her husband. Once they reach the top of the landing, Sarah brief looks back at her husband as she disappears out the secret entrance into Orange Orange. As for Chuck, he stops for a moment and then turns his head to his left to take one last look inside Castle knowing he won't step inside this place ever again. After he takes a quick breathe, he smiles then heads out through the entrance joining his wife, Casey, Travis, and Beckman for a wedding.

XXX

**Prologue**

_Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Travis, and Beckman were not late making it to the wedding on time. As a matter of fact, the wedding was held in the same venue where Chuck and Sarah had their wedding. There was one difference though. The wedding was a private affair with selected number of guests. None of Chuck's employees or Jeremiah Wexler's employees were invited. Just friends, family and extending family attended. Of course, the Zeitgeist would be making sure there wouldn't be any surprises by posting their people to protect the wedding just like they did with Bartowskis._

_In any case, the wedding went off without a hitch as Cassidy Wexler became Cassidy Wexler-Larkin. True, she would have chosen to change her name but the hard nosed, professional business women in her chose to go with 2 last names. A decision that wasn't up for discussion between her and her new husband. When it came to the man who performed the ceremony, it went off without a hitch for Morgan. However, there was a bit of a snafu when he learned of Bryce's middle name causing him to momentarily lose his composure. He would later apologize at the reception for what happened and Bryce gracefully accepted._

_It would be at the reception where Hall and Oates would once again be the guest Wedding Singers thanks to Chuck who finagled a deal to have them sing. In any case, while at the reception, Welxer would make Bryce an offer he couldn't refuse. Since, The Ring was basically taken apart thanks to Team Chuck he offered his new son-in-law a position as Security Consultant for his company. A position he gladly accepted because who would turn down the benefits of working along side your wife and new family. Plus, he would get big fat paycheck as well. This would mean leaving the C.I.A which he gladly did informing Beckman of his resignation as well. She accepted. A family in which Bryce now has and looks forward to coming home to. Speaking of home, Welxer also surprised the newly married couple with a new and not to mention already furnished 4 bedroom home just a few miles down the road from The Wexler Family home._

_The celebration went on well into the night. Everyone had an amazing time but none more that Charles and Sarah Bartwoski. On the night they found out they were having a baby they made promises to each other, which they intended not to break. Ultimately, the couple would start a brand new journey together no longer as a spies but as something far better…parents._

XXX

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: YOUR THOUGHTS?<strong>_


End file.
